La Visagepâle et le Quileute
by attrape-reve
Summary: si Edward n'était pas revenu. S'il n'aimait vraiment plus Bella. Si Bella n'avait jamais eut ces hallucinations auditives. Et si Bella s'était remise de cette rupture. Que ce serait-il passé entre elle et Jacob…
1. Chapter 1

Avec des si on referait le monde, ou on mettrait Paris en bouteille  
moi avec des si je refais new Moon.

**Annonce **: il y aura de **LEMON** !!! dans ma fic.

**Mise en bouche : **si Edward n'était pas revenu. S'il n'aimait vraiment plus Bella. Si Bella n'avait jamais eut ces hallucinations auditives. Et si Bella s'était remise de cette rupture. Que ce serait-il passé entre elle et Jacob…

BONNE LECTURE

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 1 : un vendredi comme les autres ?**

*******

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'Edward était parti avec sa famille, quittant leur maison, leur emploi, leur vie. Eux ils n'avaient fait que de le suivre. Lui s'était enfuit. Il m'avait lâchement abandonnée_. (bizarre une Bella qui dénigre Edward, elle est malade ?_). Je me suis remise du choc de la « rupture brutale », maintenant je ne rêvais même plus qu'il revienne, je le considérais comme un lâche. (_oula la elle est très remontée nn ?)_. Il ne m'aimait pas assez pour se battre pour moi, pourquoi donc devrais-je m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il a tourné la page, moi aussi. Il n'était plus là ? Jacob lui si. C'est lui qui pendant ces derniers mois m'avait soutenue. Il m'a sortie du trou, était là quand j'étais mal.

Ça devait être dure pour lui de supporter ma peine. Premièrement celui qui m'infligeait ça était son ennemi traditionnel et mortel : un sang froid. Deuxièmement, Edward avait pu me toucher, m'embrasser, m'aimer, et ça sa le rendait malade de jalousie, troisièmement il était amoureux de moi, et voulais tuer quiconque me faisait du mal. Donc il était plus que compréhensible qu'il haïsse Edward de toutes les fibres de son être.

Jacob me faisais de bien, il me faisait sourire, rire parfois. Il faut dire que plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus mon amour pour Edward se taisait, face à l'affection que je portais à mon meilleur ami, mon sauveur. Cet amour parfait s'estompait, au profit d'un amour fraternel avec Jacob. _(un amour fraternel tu parles, elle en est raide dingue de Jacob oui. Dsl pr les fans Bella/Edward). _

*******

Il était prévu que j'aille chez les Black ce weekend, car Charlie avait une affaire à résoudre à Seattle et depuis le départ d'Edward il ne voulait pas me laisser seule, de peur que je fasse une bêtise. Bien qu'il soit un des premiers à s'être rendu compte que je remontais brillamment la pente.

Ça y est les cours étaient finis. Je parlais avec Angela du contrôle d'espagnol quand j'entendis un ronflement, sans doute un moteur de moto. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est bien une bécane. Elle se gara prêt de moi. L'homme descendit de son engin. Il portait une veste en cuire noire qui faisait ressortir ses larges épaules, un jean foncé qui lui allait parfaitement. On peut dire que cet homme est vraiment Sexy, il émanait de lui un vrai sexe appeal. Il enleva son casque et je le reconnu, c'était Jacob, mon Jacob, mon meilleur ami, que je venais de qualifier d'homme sexy. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais estomaquée. Je voyais toutes les filles du lycée le dévorer, ou le déshabiller des yeux _(ou les coquines_). Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment, mais vraiment musclé, grand, un teint mâte, cheveux en pétard. Un vrai mec quoi. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup vous ne trouvez pas _(nn ! sa doit être la ménopause avec les bouffées de chaleur, ou autre chose…)_. Par contre à l'opposé tous les garçons lui lançaient des regards noirs. Jacob lui avait le regard fixé sur moi et il m'interpella :

**-Eh Bella !**

Toutes les filles se retournèrent vers moi. Maintenant c'étaient elles qui avaient un regard noir, mais ce regard était pour moi.

**-tu le connais ?** me demanda Angela  
**-oui, c'est Jacob  
-ah oui, ton ami indien  
-oui  
-tu avais oublié de me dire qu'il était vraiment canon  
-oui. **

Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre. « Non » aurais été débile vu que je savais que Jacob était mignon. Mais alors pourquoi n'avais-je jamais parlé à ma meilleure amie du physique de Jacob. Je n'en ai aucune idée. _(c'est peut être parce que tu veux pas qu'elle te le pique !)_.

Jacob s'avança vers moi. Il adressa un salut à Angela, cette dernière me lança un regard plein de sous entendus.

**-tu viens, je suis venue te chercher pour le weekend.**

Angela se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

-**ah parce qu'en plus tu passe TOUT le weekend avec lui…  
- et alors ?  
-oh rien, rien du tout…**

Elle sous entendait trop de chose, mais je laissais couler. Après tout elle ne voulait que mon bonheur, et elle savait que Jacob m'en apportait beaucoup. Je devais me faire des idées. Il n'y avait aucun sous entendus. Elle était juste contente que je sois sortie de ma coquille et que je sorte_. (quelle naïve cette Bella)_.

Je suivis Jacob, sous les regards de tout le lycée. Les filles et les garçons rageaient mais par contre la même personne. Les filles contre moi, les garçons contre Jacob. Il semblerait que certains garçon de mon lycée est reprit espoir de sortir avec moi suite au départ des Cullen. Pathétique. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ressentais encore les regards d'Angela sur moi, je me retournais pour lui faire signe et pour une raison qui m'échappait, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils étaient chargé de sous entendus.

Jacob avait son bras droit derrière mon dos, dans une attitude clairement possessive, mais j'en fus pas le moins du monde offusquée. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui en cas de coup dur. Lorsqu'on arriva vers sa belle moto noire, il me tendit un casque, je le mis et il me le ferma

**-ça te vas très bien  
-menteur, j'ai l'air d'un champignon**

Il rit à ma blague. Il grimpa sur son engin, me tendit sa main pour aider à monter derrière lui. Je m'agrippais à sa taille, puis il démarra.

*******

Il conduisait vite, trop vite. Mais bizarrement j'aimais ça. Avec lui j'avais moins peur qu'avec Edward. En fait j'adore la moto, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, être collé contre Jacob, cette ivresse de la vitesse, la liberté. Dans la Volvo d'Edward il y avait toujours de la distance entre nous, et j'étais bloqué par ma ceinture de sécurité. Il ne m'aurais jamais permis de faire de la moto même si je l'avais supplié, il avais bien trop peur pour ma sécurité. Avec Jacob c'était différent, il ne me mettait pas dans du coton, au moins avec lui je vivais vraiment.

Lorsque nous abordions un virage dangereux, Jacob mettait sa main sur les miennes, pour me retenir au cas où je tomberais, entrainé par la force centrifuge. Il me protégeait comme ça, m'évitant les dangers immédiat, et ne pensant pas trop à ce qui pourrait arriver. Il vivait dans le présent. J'appréciais beaucoup ça.

On arriva au bout de 10 minutes à la push. Il se gara derrière chez lui. Puis quand nous arrivâmes sur le porche. Il se retourna vers moi, prenant son faux air de désolé.

-**oh fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que mon père ne serait pas là du weekend**, m'annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-**et tu comptais me le dire quand ?** Répliquai-je faussement énervée  
**-euh maintenant.  
-et il fait quoi.  
-oh il est chez Harry Clearwater. Ils se font un weekend pêche.  
-oh. Mon père va rager de ne pas pouvoir être là.**

Nous rîmes tout les deux, en pénétrant dans la maison des Black.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon estomac se noua, je me sentais toute bizarre. Alors que ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez lui. Oui mais on était jamais tout les seuls tout les deux. La voix de Jacob me tira de mes réflexions.

**-alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
-j'en c'est rien.  
-ça te dis une soirée pizza devant un film pourrit ?  
-et ben dis donc quelle originalité !  
- je sais, je sais,** dit-il en prenant son air supérieur

Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule pour le remettre à sa place. Autrement dit celle d'un homme qui ne sait pas cuisiner.

**-ok, ok. Va choisir le film. Ils sont dans le meuble sous la télé. Pendant ce temps je fais dégeler la pizza.  
-à vos ordres chef. **Répliquai-je avec un grand sourire et le salut de l'armée

Avec Jacob tout était si simple, si naturel. J'étais bien avec lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention à mes gestes, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de s'abreuver de mon sang à chaque instant. Mon odeur ne le tentait pas au moindre mouvement de mes cheveux.

Jacob a bien sûr ses défauts, même si lui aussi est un être mythique, mythologique et que je me sens légèrement inférieur à lui _(oui d'au moins 30 centimètres)_. Jacob n'était pas parfait, et ça me plaisais. J'aimais bien ces défauts. Au moins avec lui je n'avais pas constamment ce complexe d'infériorité que j'avais avec Edward. Il était doué pour tout. Jamais aucun faux pas, rien, aucun défauts. Ça me faisait me sentir insignifiante.

Avec Jacob, il y avait certain domaine où je le battais. Par exemple : la cuisine, les cours. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça me permettait d'avoir plus de confiance en moi, quand parfois je l'aidais dans ses devoirs. Mais je ne lui aurais jamais avoué que j'aimais qu'il ne soit pas parfait. Il aurait été fier comme un paon, trop content, qu'il me plaise comme il était. Autant ne pas rajouter du bois dans le feu de son amour pour moi.

Quiconque serait entré dans le salon à ce moment, nous aurait prit pour un couple. En effet j'étais assise à côté de Jacob la tête posée sur mon épaule, lui avait son bras autour de moi. Cela me fit penser à une de nos ballades sur la plage de la push.

***FLASH BACK***

J'allais frapper à la porte de la maison des Black, quand elle s'ouvrit.

**-comment, que … euh … salut**. Dis-je en voyant Jacob dans l'entré  
**-j'ai entendu ta camionnette, tu ne passe pas inaperçue.** Il y avait comme un double sens dans sa phrase, je ni fit pas cas. Et il continua, **sa te dis une ballade.  
-ok**

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la plage de galet. Sur le chemin nous parlions de tout et de rien. Sans pour autant essayant de comblé à tout prit les blanc. Le silence ne nous gênait pas.

Arrivé sur les galets, Jacob se tourna vers moi.

**-Bella, euh … je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
-moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi jake.  
-non pas de la même façon.  
-comment ça ?  
- je t'aime Bella.  
-oh, **fut la seule réponse que je pu fournir.  
**-Bella ?  
- oh excuse-moi. Jacob tu sais bien que…  
-oui je sais que tu l'aime encore, mais je peux toujours espérer  
-je ne veux pas te faire du mal Jacob, je crois qu'il serait préférable que je rentre.**

Je commençais à rebrousser chemin, quand Jacob me retient par le bras.

**-non attend. Je vais me taire. D'accord ?  
-mais c'est trop tard, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- et alors c'est mon affaire.  
-tu es sûre ?  
- oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais reste s'il te plait.  
-Ok  
-merci.**

Il me prit la main je ne le repoussai pas. Je ne voulais pas plus le blessé que je venais de la faire. Et puis c'est quoi ce tenir par la main ? Sa n'implique rien. Tout les deux nous savions où nous en étions. Je réalisais cependant que d'un œil extérieur nous serions passé pour un couple. Et ne voyant le sourire de Jacob je sus qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Il aimait cette vision de nous en couple. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir pour ça. Donc je le laissais à ses rêves. Oh et puis quel mal y a-t-il à donner un peu plus que l'on devrait à son meilleur ami ? _(vous savez ce que je vois moi, un joli petit couple, faisant une petite ballade en amoureux sur la plage… Romantique)._

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Le film vient de finir. Jacob se leva.

**-il faut que j'aille ranger quelque truc au garage. Va prendre ta douche si tu veux.  
-ok j'y vais.**

J'avais déjà commencé à monter les escaliers quand je l'entendis crier.

-**les serviettes sont sous le lavabo.  
-ok merci, **lui criai-je en retour.

J'entendis la porte claquer. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, me dévêtis, et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je réalise tout à coup que je n'ai pas prit de gel douche. Je sens donc ceux qui sont dans la douche, bien sûr ils sont tous pour homme, je prends donc celui qui sent le plus bon et commence à ma gel doucher _(je sais pas si le mot existe mais je trouvais sa bien_). L'eau chaude me détend. Je me lave également les cheveux. Puis je sors de la douche, je m'enroule une serviette autour de la poitrine, me lave les dents, me sèche légèrement les cheveux. Et je réalise avec horreur que je n'ai pas de vêtement de nuit. Alors je me mets à parler toute seule

**-super, bravo Bella, tu es très douée. Tu comptais dormir à poil.  
-ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.**

Je sursaute de trouille.

**-Jacob, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-c'est chez moi je te rappel ?  
- non je veux dire dans la salle de bain ?, j'avais mis le verrou.  
-oh j'ai oublié de te dire que le verrou ne marche pas.  
-super, merci  
-bon sinon qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu semblais énervée.**

Tout à coup je réalise que je suis à moitié nue devant Jacob, mon meilleur ami qui est amoureux de moi. Je lui lance un petit regard furtif qu'il ne remarque pas. Il a les yeux fixés sur moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas, me juge, me détaille. Il me mâte ou quoi. Devant mon air de reproche et s'empresse de dire.

**- oh excuse-moi. Mais tu es vraiment belle.  
-Jacob !.** Dis-je sur un ton de reproche.  
**-quoi c'est vrai, j'y peux rien si tu es belle.** Puis il rajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère, **le port de la serviette de bain te va très bien.**

Je lui balance un gant mouillé à la figure

**-ok c'est bon je rends les armes. Qu'est ce qui se passait avant mon intrusion ?  
-oh je venais juste de réaliser que je n'avais pas de vêtement de nuit.  
-attend je vais te chercher ça.  
-merci Jake**

Je n'eus à attendre que quelque minute. Quand Jacob, revient il me lança les vêtements dans les bras.

**-tiens ; désolé y'a pas de vêtement de fille ici.  
-tampis, je prends.  
-aller je te laisse  
-non attends !  
-je te laisse la place pour la douche, je vais m'habillé dans la chambre d'ami.  
-ok**

Lorsque je pensai devant lui. Je suis persuadé l'avoir entendue inspirer à fond

**-tu étais en manque de gel douche aussi**

Mes joues rouges répondirent pour moi.

**-ok, je vois que tu aimes mon gel douche. Il va très bien avec l'odeur de ta peau.  
-euh merci,** sur ce je refermais la porte de la salle de bain.

Merde j'avais prit inconsciemment le gel douche de Jacob. Merde. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il remarquerait un truc comme ça, c'est un loup-garou, avec un odorat ultra sensible et développé. Puis je réalisais enfin, ce qu'il venait de me dire « l'odeur de ta peau », lui aussi pouvait sentir l'odeur de ma peu, comme les vampires. En plus il trouvait que son parfum se mélangeait bien avec mon odeur. Merde ça lui donnait un aperçus de ce que donnerais un rapprochement intime entre nous. _(Oula Bella se pervertise_). Mais à quoi je pense moi. « Un rapprochement intime » avec Jacob. C'est mon meilleur ami. La douche m'avait vraiment trop détendue. J'entendis le bruit de l'eau, Jacob devait être en train de se doucher, nu avec une porte qui ne ferme pas. Je sentis plein de papillons dans mon ventre. Merde fichues hormones. _(Mais qu'elle est gourde, va le rejoindre sous la douche)._

J'étais de train de m'habiller dans la chambre d'ami. Une très jolie chambre d'ailleurs, de couleurs chaude. Les murs sable, le linge de lit bordeaux, avec des coussins jaunes. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un soleil. Je regardais enfin les vêtements que m'avais prêté Jacob. Un de ses t-shirts, et un short de sport. Merde c'était ses vêtements. Comme si ce n'était pas assez bizarre de savoir que j'avais son odeur sur moi, il fallait aussi que je porte ses vêtements. Je te hais Jacob Black, pour essayer volontairement ou involontairement de me faire tomber dans tes bras.

Contrairement à se que je pensais j'étais très à l'aise dans les vêtements de Jake. Ils étaient confortables et doux. Le short laissait entrevoir mes jambes fines et le t-shirt large, laissait deviner les formes de ma poitrine.

J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter et la porte s'ouvrir, je sortis la tête de la chambre. De la je pouvais voir la salle de bain. Jacob venait d'en sortir avec pour seul apparat une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Oh mon Dieu, comme je le trouvais sexy à ce moment. Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Jacob se tourna vers moi. Avait-il senti que je le mâtais, oui parce que c'était bien sa je mâtais mon meilleur ami. Je rentrais précipitamment la tête dans la chambre ; mais il me cria

-**tu aime ce que tu vois ?**

Je ressortis toute entière de la chambre. Je ne suis pas une lâche. Les joues rougit me trahissent certainement. A ce moment là qu'est ce que j'envie les filles qui ne rougissent jamais. C'est tellement embarrassant.

**-euh… ben… on peut dire que le sport de loup te va bien**.

Jacob se mit à rire, ce qui dévoila encore plus ses abdominaux. Mon dieu, mon dieu, Bella arrête de trouver ton meilleur ami sexy.

**-Bella sa va ? Tu es toute rouge**. Me demanda Jacob en avançant vers moi.  
-**oui oui sa va, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu d'homme presque nu avant.  
-sérieux, ton suceur de sang et toi… ?** Laissant sa phrase très suggestive  
**-tu veux rire, c'est tout juste s'il voulait bien m'embrasser.  
- et ben bizarre ce mec.  
-pourquoi, il essaye juste de me garder en vie ?  
-ben moi si j'avais été ton petit ami, j'aurais fait plus que t'embrasser…  
-Ah… euh... et bien bonne nuit Jacob.  
-dors bien Bella.** Me répondis Jacob en entrant dans sa chambre qui était juste à côté de la mienne.

Oulala j'avais chaud, très chaud. Jacob venait presque de me dire qu'il fantasmait sur moi. Comment je vais dormir moi. Respire Bella, c'est à cause du choque que tu as eut en le voyant dans la salle de bain. C'est un vieux fantasme : faire l'amour dans la salle de bain. Mais, mais, mais, ne me dites pas que je suis en train de fantasmer sur mon meilleur AMI, que je pensais à faire l'amour. Mon dieu mes hormones me travaillent. Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Edward et de la frustration continuelle qu'il m'avait imposée. Jacob lui ne semblait pas vouloir frustrer qui que ce soit.

Cette nuit là je fis des rêves plutôt étranges ? Je voyais Jacob sortir de la douche, se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Ce rêve se répéta plusieurs fois, si bien que j'en viens à ma demander si ce n'étais pas une envie. Cela me réveilla. Et je me mis à parler à voix basse toute seule.

**-c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rêver de Jacob, comme sa. Je ne peux pas décemment rêver qu'il m'embrasse. Bon j'avoue qu'il est irrésistiblement sexy, mais quand même. C'est mon meilleur ami. Merde !**

Puis je retournais dans les bras de Morphée, sans savoir que Jacob ne dormais pas et avait entendu tout ce que je venais de dire avec son ouïe hyper sensible. Ni qu'il s'endormie avec un large sourire et un seul but en tête : le cœur de sa belle. _(Et le corps aussi je présume)_

*******

_**A suivre …**_

Alors sa vous à plus.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
Gros bizous

Chapitre 2 dans une semaine (+/-) …


	2. Chapter 2

**SALUT tout le monde**  
vos reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir. je vous remercie tous (misiri-addict , pinktwilight1 , Hosttwilight , Anna , karo , Malfoy Funambule , StoryBlack et Missygirls ).

Jspr que la suite vous plaira, et ne vous décevra pas.  
Elle n'est pas comme je voulais la faire au début. Mais je trouve que c'est mieux.

**Apperçut** : une Bella perdue, un Jacob amoureux et séducteur, et une promenade en forêt.

BONNE LECTURE

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 2 : SAMEDI**

*******

Je me levais la première. Je décidai donc de préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fis du café, et pendant le temps que le café se fasse, je coupais des tranches de pains pour les faire dorées aux toaster. Je sortis la confiture de fraise, le beurre et le ... bip… _(pas de marque_), la pâte à tartinée aux noisettes. (_Merci_).

Juste au moment où je versais le café dans les tasses, Jacob descendit.

-**dis donc ça sent drôlement bon dans cette maison.  
-j'ai fais le petit déjeuner.  
-je vois ça. Fallait pas te donner tout ce mal tu sais !  
-chacun son tour ? Hier tu a fais dégeler la pizza ? Aujourd'hui je fais le petit déjeuner.  
-ok si tu vois les choses comme ça, sa me va.**

Nous mangeâmes en silence, jusqu'au moment où Jacob se décida à le rompre.

-**dis sa t'arrive souvent de parler dans ton sommeille ?**

Je suis sûre que j'étais devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate, mais je décidai de garder mon calme. Il n'avait pas pu entendre ce que j'ai di cette nuit. _(Ah ah si elle savait…)_. J'avais tout murmuré. A moi que j'ai rêvé et que j'ai parlé, là je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire qu'il a entendu. Respire Bella, respire. (_Oh mais c'est qu'elle panique, de quoi elle a peur… ^^)._

**-ouai sa m'arrive souvent. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?** On pouvait entendre une pointe d'appréhension dans ma voix.  
-**oh je n'ai rien compris, tu baragouinais**. _(malin le Jacob)_  
**-ah ok.**

Je ne peux même pas exprimer à quel point j'étais soulager, qu'il n'ait rien comprit. Merci seigneur. J'étais sauvée_. (faut pas non plus abuser !_). Je pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais je sentis le regard de Jake sur moi, il me reluquait ouvertement.

**-pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- sa te vas bien.  
-pardon ?  
- mon t-shirt et mon short, j'aime bien te voir dedans.  
-oh !**

Bordel. Il aime me voir dans ses affaires. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ça. Je me souviens avoir lu dans un magazine féminin pour jeunes filles saturées d'œstrogènes, que lorsqu'un homme nous prêtait ses vêtements c'était un peu comme une laisse. (_lol un loup qui tient en laisse une humaine, un peu maso non ?)_ Il marquait son territoire et faisait voir ouvertement aux autres mâles que la place était prise. Putain. Mais je me fous dans la merde toute seule. Pourquoi j'ai oublié de préparer mes vêtements pour la nuit. POURQUOI ? _(peut être parce que tu veux être enchainée - grrr - à Jacob ?!)_

Après le déjeuner nous montâmes nous habiller. Puis il m'entraina dans son garage. _(qu'est ce qu'ils vont y faire…_). Je lui passais les outils pour qu'il répare sa voiture. (Oh je lis la déception sur vos écrans). Il remettait sur pied une vielle voiture (_désolé je suis nulle en voiture, donc j'ai pas mis de marque_). Il me demandait chaque outil comme un chirurgien au court d'une opération. Le moteur ronronna. (_sa y est docteur elle est sauvée… LOL_). Je regardai l'heure à ma montre : 11h !

**-aller docteur Jacob, votre patient va survivre. Mais là il faut aller faire le dîner ! Parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais mourir… de faim.  
-à vos ordres commandant Bella.  
-aller arrête de faire l'imbécile, et cette fois c'est toi qui feras mon assistant.  
-ok**

J'avais décidé de préparer des pâtes bolognaises, et du poisson frit à la poêle.

**-tu peux me vider les poissons s'il te plait ?  
-ah oui je vois le genre, on refile la salle besogne, aux autres.** Rigola-t-il  
**-exactement, alors tais toi et vide !  
- sa te va pas de faire le petit chef.  
-je sais. **Et je riais avec lui.

Durant le dîner, je me mis involontairement de la sauce bolognaise sur le visage. Ça c'est la faute des spaghettis, ce n'est pas pratique à manger (_ben oui maintenant les spaghettis aussi sont dans le coup, attention au gang des spaghettis entremetteuses !_). Jacob avança une main vers mon visage, essuya mes lèvres avec son puce et le mis à sa bouche.

**-hum, délicieux…**

Pourquoi il faisait ça, hein ? Pourquoi ? J'étais déjà assez troubler de le voir torse nu sans qu'il en rajoute une couche. Il a vraiment un corps… attirant. (Moi j'aurais dit sexy, irrésistible, tentant). J'ai bien l'impression qu'il essayait de me séduire, qu'il essayait de me troubler. Non il voulait juste être gentil. En fait j'en sais rien ? Je ne sais plus rien depuis cette nuit. Il faut absolument que je me ressaisisse. (_et une Bella perdue, UNE_ !)

Le repas fut vite avalé. Jacob me proposa une balade sur la plage. Que j'acceptais avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon gout. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais. Rien que de voir Jacob ça me faisait sourire. Il le voir sourire élargissait encore plus le mien. (_amoureuse peut-être_ ?). NON, je ne suis pas amoureuse ! (il_ y a que la vérité qui fâche ! LOL_)

Je rangeais rapidement la table, mis les couverts, les assiettes, et les verres dans le lave-vaisselle. (_super invention, non ?). _Lança le programme, et suivis Jacob dehors.

*******

Nous partîmes faire une petite promenade en forêt. Jacob marchait devant moi et saisissait chaque occasion pour me prendre la main : m'aider à enjamber un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, ou m'empêcher de tomber quand on marchait prêt d'un ruisseau. Il me retenait les branches pour ne pas que je les prenne en plein visage. Il se comportait vraiment en parfait gentleman. (_serait-il en phase séduction ?_).

Jusqu'à lors notre marche s'était faite dans un silence total, uniquement brouillé par les bruits de la forêt : le vent dans les feuilles, le chant des oiseaux, le crépitement de l'eau, les pas des animaux… Jacob eut un soupire, inspira à fond. Je sentais arriver la bombe. _(Attention 5,4,3,2,1… BOOM !)_

**-Bella ?  
-oui ?  
-pourquoi tu l'aimes lui et pas moi ?**

J'étais très déconcertée par sa question, comment répondre à cela, je n'avais pas demandé à tomber amoureuse d'Edward. C'était arrivé c'est tout. _(ouai un coup de fourgon !!!)_.

**-je ne sais pas**. Répondis-je le plus sincèrement du monde  
**-parce qu'il est beau ?  
- je ne pense que ça à jouer, comme dans toute relation, le physique attire**. Je modulais ma réponse pour ne pas qu'il se trouve inférieur à lui.  
-**par ce qu'il est intelligent ?**  
-**oui et non, ça me filais plutôt des complexes.  
-c'est parce qu'il te procurait des sensations ?  
-ça ne se contrôle pas ça non plus Jake. On ne contrôle pas les effets qu'une personne à sur nous. Et puis je déteste quand je rougis.**

Je ne voyais pas où Jacob voulais en venir avec toutes ses questions. Elles me mettaient mal alaise. Je devais me rappeler pourquoi j'étais tombée _(littéralement_) dans les bras d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler. Pourquoi il me forçait ? Pourquoi me forcer à analyser les raisons de mes sentiments ?

-**alors parce qu'il est dangereux, un être mythologique ?  
-je ne suis pas attiré par le danger, c'est lui qui est attiré par moi !  
-je sais**. Murmura –t-il  
-**pourquoi toutes ses questions Jake ?  
**

Il marqua une pose, prit une inspiration et se retourna vers moi. Accrocha son regard au mien. Ses yeux bruns étaient si plein de vie. Je me surpris à les comparer à ceux d'Edward. Ce dernier avaient des yeux d'une couleur magnifique mais aucune vie à l'intérieur (_tu m'étonne le propriétaire est un mort vivant_), des émotions, mais pas de vie. Ceux de Jacob étaient vivant, profond, avaient des imperfections, ils étaient humains.

**-je ne comprends pas Bella.  
-tu ne comprends pas Quoi ?  
-pourquoi lui et pas moi ?**  
-**je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'en sais rien.  
-je sais, mais tu es tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il était un être mythologique, moi aussi j'en suis un.  
-je sais Jake que tu es un loup garou, mais…  
-laisse moi finir… tu étais complexé par sa perfection, son intelligence, tu n'aurais pas se problème avec moi. Tu aimais les sensations qu'il te procurait…  
-oui mais, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y…  
-mais je sais que dès que je t'approche tu es parcourue de frisson et ton cœur s'accélère.  
-c'est pas vrai **! Je savais que je mentais mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça.  
**-Bella je suis un loup garou, j'entends battre ton cœur aussi clairement que ton vampire.**

Je restais choquée. Je découvrais à présent que Jacob avait énormément de point commun avec Edward. Vampire et loup-garou n'étaient pas si différents, mise à part le régime alimentaire et la température corporelle. Jacob venait de me faire réaliser que j'aurais très bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui, au lieu d'Edward. (_le destin est mal foutu !!!)_. J'étais dans mes pensées quand Jacob finit sa petite démonstration.

**-Et pour finir tu le trouvais beau, hors hier soir tu as dit me trouver Sexy.  
-Jacob je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**

Il se retourna. Il avait l'air désespéré. Cela m'attendris. Puis je réagis enfin à ses dernières paroles. Et là ça me mis en rogne.

**-attends ! Tu m'as entendu cette nuit !  
-euh… oui  
-non mais pour qui tu te prends. Tu m'as dis ce matin que tu n'avais rien compris !** Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez (_expression pour dire qu'elle s'énerve_)  
-**tu avais l'air tellement inquiète à se sujet, je ne voulais pas que sa te perturbe, et que tu t'éloigne de moi pour ça.  
**-**bien sure je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes.  
-et tu t'attendais à quoi avec un loup garou à côté !**

Jacob commençait à s'énerver lui aussi. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il tremblait

/POV JACOB/

« Calme-toi Jacob ! Calme-toi ! » Je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase en boucle. Je sentais en moi que le loup voulait sortir. Il voulait exploser physiquement pour que diminue ma colère. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre Bella, contre le suceur de sang, contre tout le monde, contre l'univers. Cet univers qui a créé des monstres, comme les vampires, comme moi…, ce monde qui a fait que Bella aime un autre monstre que moi. Moi pour mettre attaché à elle, en être tombé amoureux. Bella pour refuser d'accepter qu'elle m'aime. Je me hais pour ne pas arriver à lui faire oublier cette sangsue.

Pourquoi le monde me refuse le bonheur, me refuse Bella.

Sa me tue qu'elle ne se rende pas comte qu'elle m'aime. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle le sait mais ne veux pas se l'avouer. Ça me tue, elle accepte tout de moi, sauf mon amour. POURQUOI ???

**-Jacob calme toi ! **

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est inquiète, elle a peur. Elle a peur de moi. Je sens que je tremble de plus en plus fort. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais je sais que le loup en moi va sortir, d'une minute, à l'autre. Je la regarde une dernière fois, une larme coule sur ma joue. Bella la voit, elle s'avance, la mais tendue, vers moi. Mais je recule. Je suis un monstre, plus humain que le suceur de sang, mais quand même un animal. Je me retourne et pars en courant. Je l'entends crier.

-**Jacob attend, reviens, JACOB ! REVIENS !**

Sa me déchire le cœur, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que ma colère retombe, ou sinon je risque de la blesser comme Sam avait défiguré Emily. J'arrive dans une clairière. Je me mets au soleil, respire à fond et sens le loup se terrer peu à peu dans mon corps, dans mon esprit. Ça y est il est de nouveau endormi.

J'entends un bruit…

/POV BELLA/

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Lui non plus n'a pas demandé à m'aimer, ça lui est tombé dessus. Et je le lui reproche. (_Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être bête_). Je cours, il faut que je le retrouve. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'enfuir en pensant que je le déteste. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Je ne le laisserai pas m'abandonner, me quitter. (_Mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble)_.

Enfin je le vois, il est au centre d'une clairière, sous les rayons du soleil. Cette scène me rappelle étrangement celle avec Edward. Le jour où il m'a montré sa vraie nature de vampire, quand sa peau scintillait au soleil telle une rivière de diamants. Jacob avait une peau mâte cuivré. Aucun diamant, juste de la peau, juste un homme. (_Mais quel homme !). _Puis regardant enfin le paysage (_qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder avant…) _je trouvais que cette clairière m'était étrangement familière. C'était _notre _clairière, à Edward et à moi. Notre lieu. Comme s'était étrange d'y être avec Jacob. J'aurais dut avoir l'impression de trahir Edward et pourtant je ne ressentais rien de tel. (_hum hum_). J'admirais Jacob. J'avais peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il me verrait.

Je m'approchais de Jacob. Quand il m'entendit il se retourna. Il me fit face. Tout les deux à quelques mètres de l'autre. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, et mes yeux étaient de même.

Jacob s'approcha de moi. Posa sa main sur ma joue et commença à la caresser avec son pouce. Au début j'appréciais la caresse. Puis je me ressaisis. (_mais pourquoi !!! elle me désespère. pas vous ?)_

-**Jacob, je ne peux pas.  
-tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?**

Je ne pus répondre, car Jacob avait prit possession de mes lèvres. Il me donnait un baiser doux, tendre, chaud. Il était comme lui. Il me rapprocha de lui. Je le laissai faire. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser (_moi je dirais plutôt de motivation, ou d'envie ?_). Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue, et sans avoir donné l'ordre à ma bouche de s'ouvrir, elle le fit. Pour autant Jacob n'essaya pas de rencontrer ma langue. Il semblait juste vouloir me gouter. (_ou la manger…)_. Jacob me caressa le dos, ce qui me fis frissonner, croyant que j'avais froid il me cérat encore plus contre lui, je frissonnais derechef. Réalisant grâce à cette réaction physique que mon corps et mon être appréciaient ce qu'il était en train de ce produire, j'eus un mouvement de recule. Jacob me lâcha. Les yeux éteints.

**-je ne peux pas Jacob  
-pourquoi ?  
-parce que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de toi.  
-mais je t'aime  
-arrête ça.**

Je me mis dos à lui pour cacher le trouble que j'avais. En me posant toutes ces questions, il me perturbait. Je me sentais vulnérable ? J'avais peur de tomber dans ses bras. De tomber encore une fois dans le piège de cupidon, et y laisser encore des plumes.

-**arrêter quoi ? De te dire la vérité ?  
-OUI ! Arrête d'essayer de me faire tomber dans tes bras.  
-pourquoi ?  
-parce que, … euh…parce que… **Je ne savais que répondre  
-**tu vois tu ne le sais pas toi-même. Tu m'aimes Bella.  
-NON !  
**-**pourquoi tu nie l'évidence ?  
-PARCE QUE !**

A ce stade je ne trouvais rien de mieux que faire l'enfant. J'agissais comme une gamine, je le savais très bien. Mais je ne savais quoi répondre à Jacob. Sentant les larmes venir, je me détournai de lui, et rebroussa chemin, en courant aussi vite que je pus. (_c'est-à-dire à vitesse d'escargot, en plus elle se gamelle dès qu'elle court, sa devait pas être beau à voir_).

Jacob ne m'avais pas courut après. J'avais dût le blesser. Je m'en voulais pour sa. Il souffrait déjà assez à cause de moi. Je rentrais dans la maison des Black. Pris mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Et laissa une lettre pour Jacob.

_«Jacob  
je suis désolé. Je pense qu'il est préférable que je rentre chez moi.  
Bella »_

***

/POV JACOB/

Je ne l'ai pas suivie. J'avais sentie qu'elle avait besoin de temps, qu'elle était perdue. Je regardais donc cette clairière autour de moi. Jolie, aux proportions parfaites mais froide. (_comme Edward_). Je me décidais à rentrer. J'avais laissé assez de temps à Bella pour réfléchir, maintenant il faudrait finir cette conversation. (E_t comment ? elle est plut là !)_.

Je pénétrais chez moi, je ne sentais pas l'odeur de Bella. (_pas de son sang, de sa peau, ben oui c'est un loup garou pas un vampire, faut pas oublier_). Elle était partie. Je montais dans ma chambre. Et là sur mon lit je trouvais un petit bout de papier. Un mot de Bella.

Je me couchais. Avec pour seul but en tête : Bella. Je l'a voulais, je l'aimais. (_quand on veut on peut, vas y Jacobinou on est tous avec toi_) Et je savais qu'elle aussi m'aimait. Ainsi je décidai de changer de tactique. Puisqu'être gentil ne semblait pas lui suffire, j'allais agir comme, et je me répugne à faire ça, comme Edward. (_il est prêt à tout ce loup !)_ . J'allais jouer sur le chaud et le froid, le désir et l'indifférence, j'avais décidé de lui faire perdre la tête, les moyens. Je veux qu'elle oublie ce sang froid, pour un sang chaud, (_bouillant)_, moi. J'allais la perturber, lui faire tellement se poser de question qu'elle ne penserait plus qu'à moi.

Je m'endormi, tout excité et impatient de savoir ce qu'allait donner cette semaine…

*******

_**A suivre …**_

Alors verdict ?! Vous appréciez encore ma fic ?  
Une petite review pour donner votre avis.  
Gros Bizous

Chapitre 3 dans une semaine environ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde les gens.  
**Merki à tout ceux qui lise ma fic et qui l'apprécie.  
**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ sur le chapitre 2** (Dominique , karo , Malfoy Funambule , Anna , Missygirls , Shinigami's Bride , Immortell , fan-de-jacob-black ), elles me font toujours chaud au cœur.

**Aperçut :** une Bella et une Angela insomniaco-déprésivo-zombie, un Jacob « lunatique », une histoire de mec, et un défit de cernes et yeux rouges…

**Note de l'auteur :** je me suis bien amuser à faire ce chapitre. C'est un tournant « important » dans la relation Jacob/Bella.

Jspr que ma fic vous plaira toujours ?

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 3 : une semaine troublante ?**

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Cette nuit était plutôt perturbante, oui troublante. Tout d'abord je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, j'avais encore le gout de Jacob sur les lèvres. J'ai dus me lever 3 fois pour me laver les dents. (_pff n'importe quoi_). Une fois le caramel de Jacob enlevé de mes lèvres. Ah oui je vous ai pas dit ses lèvres ont un gout de sucré, colle un peu, comme du caramel. (_Mais c'est qu'elle a prit le temps d'apprécier la Bella, petite coquine_.). Ce petite incident passé, j'ai réussit à m'endormir. Et là Jacob continuait à me hanter. Je le voyais dans tous mes rêves (_fantasmes plutôt !)._ Il m'embrassait comme il l'avait fait dans la clairière. Et à force ça devenait notre clairière, à Jacob et moi. Plus celle d'Edward et moi. Je revivais inlassablement ce baiser. (_Et elle se plaint, tu ne connais pas ta chance_ !). Puis le réveil me fit sauter de mon lit et étant encore dans un état comateux, je cherchais les bras de Jacob autour de moi. Mais il n'y avait rien. J'étais dans ma chambre. Et j'en éprouvais un curieux sentiment de … de… déception, je n'ai pas d'autre mot. J'étais … déçue de ne pas être avec Jacob. (_attention sa se précise)._

Je fonçais donc sous la douche pour me réveiller complètement et enfin oublier ce baiser. L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, ça me détendais. Puis je me pris à penser que la température du corps de Jacob était aussi chaude. Et mon esprit commença à partir en cacahouète (c'est_ une de mes expression pour dire que sa dérive_). J'imaginais que l'eau était en faite les doigts de Jacob me caressant. Non mais Bella sa va pas bien, ressaisit toi un peu ma fille. Je finis donc ma douche par un bon jet d'eau glacer, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. (_C'est que sa devient hot par ici_) « Jacob, meilleur ami, pas fantasmer. »

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné. Et pour une fois je ne pris pas des céréales, mais je pris le temps de me faire des tartines de beurres avec du chocolat râpé dessus et un bon cacao chaud (_hum, je m'en lèche les babines_). Je me fis un petit plateau télé. Comme c'est agréable d'être seule, de faire se qu'on veut. Bien que mon père ne m'empêche rien. Je me sentais moins libre de faire ce que je voulais. Par respect pour lui. Ainsi donc pendant que mon père était encore à Seattle pour son affaire. Et rentrerai surement ce soir, moi j'avais décidé de passer tout le matin en pyjama, à regarder la télé.

Puis vient enfin le moment de dîner. Je me fis un bon plat de pates carbonara. Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de me faire plaisir question bouffe. (_vive les plats bien riche, abat les régimes_).

Après les dîner, je filais dans ma chambre, m'habillai : un jean délavé, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à carreaux trop grande pour moi. (_Ah qu'est ce qu'elle doit être belle, la Bella_). J'allumai mon ordi, puis répondis aux mails de ma mère.

Jeudi (mail d'une mère zen)

_« Ma chérie,  
alors est ce qu'il a fait soleil ? Comment tu vas ? Dis-moi ce que tu compte faire pour les vacances, Phil à louer un petit bungalow sur la plage. Je suis sûre que sa te plairais de venir te faire doré la pilule quelques jours ?  
Gros bisous ma chérie.  
Maman»_

Vendredi (mail d'une mère paniquée)

« _Bella qu'est ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas. On est vendredi soir. Serais-tu de sortie avec un garçon… et puis même si c'est le cas ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier sa mère.  
Bisous  
maman »_

Samedi (mail d'une mère totalement hystérique)

_« BELLA si tu ne ma pas répondus d'ici, dimanche soir. J'appelle Charlie. Je sais qu'il est à Seattle et sa ne me plais pas du tout que tu sois toute seule.  
Maman »_

Au fils des mails, ma mère paniquait de plus en plus (_on l'avait remarqué_). Je lui envoyai donc une belle page d'écriture. Pour la rassurer et lui montrer que j'ai encore du temps pour elle.

_« Maman,  
Toujours pas de soleil à l'horizon, mais la pluie à fuie Forks depuis quelques jours. Je te jure que c'est vrai.  
Ensuite il n'y a pas de garçon qui me détourne de ma chère mère.  
Pour les vacances je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. T'énerve pas, je sais que c'est la semaine prochaine. Respire, cool. Je te le dirais dans quelques jours.  
Et puis au faite maman, si je ne te réponds pas un vendredi soir, ou encore mieux un samedi, n'appelle pas la police (lol son père est shérif). Je suis une ado de 17 ans, ainsi j'ai une vie, je sors, j'ai des amis. Alors cool, je ne suis pas morte.  
Je t'aime, Bises.  
Bella »_

J'étais plutôt contente de moi. J'avais répondu à toutes ses questions et essayer de calmé ses appréhensions, en lui rappelant de me lâcher un peu du lest.

C'est donc après tout ces activités administratives, que je pus enfin me mettre à mes devoirs. Je devais revoir quelques TP d'SVT. Et un livre de poésie à lire, facultatif, en français. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Et j'appréciais beaucoup ses matières. Mais je n'arrivais à me concentrer. Rien à faire, impossible. Je hais Jacob Black. (_là vous vous demandez pourquoi elle parle de Jacob_). A cause de lui, des ses baisers enflammés, de ses bras forts – puissant - protecteur, des ses lèvres caramélisées – chaudes –douces - tendres, de son corps imposant – ferme – chaud - sexy et de ses yeux bruns comme les abîmes, si profond qu'on s'y perdrait. (_hum j'adore, vous le trouvez pas beau là ?_). Ah non ce n'est pas vrai je suis encore en train de rêvasser (_fantasmer on a dit !!!_) sur lui. Mais il va me rendre dingue. En plus même pas un coup de fil pour s'excuser de m'avoir embrassé contre mon gré, aucune éducation ! (_wouh elle est en pétard_) ou alors c'est parce qu'il est pas bien du tout, parce que je l'ai rejeté, parce qu'il souffre, que je l'ai blessé, et qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir, ou même me parler. (_là elle fait un peu dans le mélo dramatique_).

GRRR !!! Jacob Black sort de ma tête !

**/POV JACOB/**

Comme c'est dur de me retenir de l'appeler, pour m'excuser de l'avoir embrassé, pour l'avoir perdue dans ses convictions, et surtout pour entendre sa voix. Elle me manque… (_Lui aussi il fait dans le mélo_). Je ne peux plus me passer de ses lèvres, de son corps contre le mien, depuis ce baiser qu'elle ma rendue. Car cette fois ci, Isabella Swann, m'a rendue mon baiser. Elle m'a vraiment embrassé. Comment oublier cette sensation ? Je veux la prendre dans mes bras tout de suite. Mais je ne peux pas. Je dois m'en tenir au plan. Sinon je n'aurais eut qu'un baiser alors que je veux plus, tellement PLUS. (_Exigeant le loup !_)

Mon père appela juste pour venir manger.

-**JACOB, TU DESCENDS, C'EST PRÊT !  
-J'ARRIVE 'PA**

Je dégringolai les escaliers. Atterris sur le sol du salon/salle à manger. Je suivis la bonne odeur qui me mena jusqu'à la cuisine (_wouh on aurait jamais deviné_).

**-aller met la table !  
-ouaip 'pa**

Pendant le repas j'étais quelque peut absent et mon père ne manqua pas de le noter et de me le faire remarquer.

**-tu ne saurais pas chez les Swann par hasard ? Plus particulièrement chez Bella ?  
-euh... quoi ?** Je sortais juste de mes pensées

Et je peux vous dire que je ne suis loin d'être chez la famille Swann. Enfaite pour l'instant je suis dans la clairière. Je vois Bella m'embrasser, avec envie et une certaine passion. Je la vois mettre ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Caresser doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Je la vois me donner enfin son amour, bon je sais là j'extrapole un peu. Puisque en réalité elle est partie, en me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de moi, mais bon ça fait pas de mal de rêver (_mais il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi, tu ne rêve pas, tu FANTASME, compris !)._

Mon père éclata de rire, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il sait très bien que je suis dingue de Bella. Toute la meute le sait d'ailleurs, et ils en savent encore plus que mon père. (_Ben oui vous, les loups garou, lisez dans vos esprits)._

**/POV BELLA/**

J'ai enfin réussis à finir mes devoirs, OUF. J'entends un bruit. Qui sa peut bien être. Je descends et lorsque j'arrive à la cuisine je vois mon père.

-**bonsoir papa.  
-bonsoir Bella. Je suis crevé.  
-ton affaire c'est mal passée ?**  
**-non non, on l'a résolue.  
-c'est bien.  
-oui, mais au faite et toi ton weekend ? Avec Jacob ?**

Je lisais très facilement l'intérêt sur le visage de mon père, qui espérait que je lui dise que nous sortions ensemble, que je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait fait oublier « ce petit con de Cullen », ce sont ses mots quand Edward m'a plaquée.

**-ben en faite on sait vu vendredi soir et samedi. Je suis rentrée hier soir pour finir mes devoirs. On a bricolé sa voiture. En gros voilà.**

Mon père affichait une mine déçue.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Pfffouu. Ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. Mais quand est ce qu'elle va se décider à voir Jacob, le voir vraiment. Oui j'avoue je voudrais bien qu'il soit mon gendre. Mais pour sa, faut que ma fille ouvre ses gobilles (_traduction : ses yeux_). Je commence à en avoir plein le dos de prendre des missions le weekend pour qu'ils soient tout les deux seuls et tranquille pendant deux jours. Sa me fatigue moi. (_lol le père qui veut caser sa fille, c'est le monde à l'envers)._

***

***LUNDI***

**/POV BELLA/**

Et c'est parti pour une autre semaine de cours. Pff pas le gout. Je n'ai pas assez dormi. (_tu as trop rêvé de Jacob, oups pardon fantasmé ?)._

Arrivée au lycée je rejoignis directement Angela sur notre banc. Elle aussi avait une salle tête.

**-tu as une mine affreuse tu sais ?** Lui dis-je  
-**tu n'es pas mal non plus !** répliqua-t-elle  
**-je sais, pas assez dormi  
-moi non plus.  
- à cause de quoi ?  
-d'un mec, et toi ?  
-pareil.** Répondis-je

Nous faisions une belle équipe de cœur brisés. Angela était amoureuse de Ben, un mec charmant de notre âge. Ils avaient quelques cours en commun, mais il ne semblait pas lui porter d'attention, et Angela était bien trop timide pour l'aborder comme ça, sans raison. Et moi de mon côté, s'était l'inverse. Je repoussais sans cesse les avances de Jacob. Quel duo nous formions. On peut dire que toutes les deux on faisait la paire.

***

Ce lundi fut un lundi comme les autres, avec les cours qui s'enfile, qui ennuie, la cantine, etc. Et la nuit qui suivie fut comme la précédente. Jacob semblait prendre possession de mon inconscient. C'était peut-être un pouvoir de loup garou. Faire chier celle qu'on aime en l'empêchant de dormir calmement.

***

***MARDI***

R.A.S.

Ma vie est vraiment désolante. Tous les jours c'est la même chose. Les adultes pensent qu'on a une vie passionnante, mais franchement ils ont oublié quand ils étaient au lycée, nous ce n'est pas «boulot, dodo », c'est plutôt « lycée, crevé ».

Je venais à peine de franchir le seuil de la maison, que le téléphone sonna. Je me jetai dessus.

**/POV JACOB/**

Sa y est je mettais le plan à exécution. Je fis le numéro des Swann. Ce fut la voix de Bella dans le combiné.

**-allo ?  
-Bella c'est Jacob  
-oh Jake**

Elle semble énervée. Parfait elle n'est pas contente que je ne l'ai pas appelé hier. Ça marche.

**-je t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles.  
-et bien je vais bien.  
-d'accord. Au faite je voulais te dire au sujet de samedi dans la clairière…  
-laisse tomber Jake, c'est rien.  
-ça à été rien pour toi ! **Je feintes d'être blessé par ses mots.**  
-non c'est pas rien, c'était …  
-merveilleux !  
-non j'allais plutôt dire un accident.  
-Oh, serais tu accidentellement tomber amoureuse de moi ?  
-Jacob je…**

Je sentais la gêne, la peur, et autre chose que je ne sus détermine dans sa voix.

**-tu ?  
-arrête de faire ça !  
-quoi ?  
-me tirer les vers du nez. Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime…  
-tu viens de le dire !** La coupais-je hilare  
-… **puisque ce n'est pas le cas… RRôoo tu m'énerve !  
- je sais.  
-outch…. grrrrrr  
-je t'aime  
-PAS MOI  
- bonne nuit ma chérie !**

Elle raccroche violemment le combiné.

**/POV BELLA/**

**-Chérie, chérie, non mais pour qui il se prend ! Sa va pas se passer comme ça. Il veut jouer on va jouer.  
-bonsoir Bella.**

Je me retournais en sursautant, je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer.

-**oh bonsoir papa.  
-tu m'as l'air énervé**

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit observateur et perspicace juste aujourd'hui. Décidément tout les hommes de ma vie on décider de me compliqué la vie, mon meilleur ami (_hum hum, ami ???)_ ensuite mon père.

**-oh rien de grave.  
-d'accord. **

Il alla se poser dans le canapé, alluma la télé sur la chaine sport, évidemment.

**-tu as mangé Bella.  
-euh non, mais je n'ai pas faim. Et toi ?  
-non plus. Ils ont fait un petit apéro dinatoire au commissariat pour le départ d'un collège.  
-ah d'accord  
-mange quand même quelque chose.**

Ah mon père, il ne le montre pas beaucoup mais c'est un vrai père poule (_ou coq_). Il ne veut que rien de fâcheux ne m'arrive. Mais papa désoler de te décevoir mais c'est trop tard. Entre un vampire lâcheur et un loup-garou un peu trop entreprenant, j'étais vernie.

Juste avant de fermer les yeux, pour enfin rejoindre les bras de Morphée. J'entendis dans ma tête la voix de Jacob « bonne nuit ma chérie … bonne nuit ma chérie … bonne nuit ma chérie …». GRRRRRR… je vous jure je vais l'étrangler ce loup, lui prendre son scalpe, et le faire revenir avec des oignons.  
JE VEUX DORMIR MERDE ! (_là je crois qu'elle craque)_

***

***MERCREDI***

R.A.S. au lycée

Angela et moi on a toujours de sale tête. On ressemblerait presque à des vampires, avec nos cernes. Ah les mecs je vous jure ! On est devenue le duo de zombies du lycée. C'est affolant. Mike a bien essayé quelques approches avec moi, mais bon je ne suis pas en état. (_si pour le bal d'halloween, lol)._

En rentrant chez moi, je compris que j'avais espérer que Jacob m'appelle. Parce que j'étais encore plus abattue que hier. Mais à quoi il joue. Au chat et à la souris. Désolé mais c'est un loup et moi une humaine ça ne le fait pas. (_nouveau jeu : au loup et à l'humaine, je suis sûre que sa va faire un carton_).

C'est ainsi que je me surpris _(ben oui parce qu'on peut se faire peur à soi-même_) à attendre une bonne partie de la nuit, un coup de téléphone de Jacob. Ou qu'il passe me voir. Grrr, il me fait tourner en bourrique. Je vais devenir chèvre. Et pourtant tout le monde sais que je suis une tête de mule (_et ben elle peut faire une ferme à elle toute seule_).

*******

***JEUDI***

Cette nuit blanche à attendre, ma valut de surpasser Angela sur la taille de nos cernes. Je suis fière. Je fais plus zombie qu'elle. Wouh j'ai gagné. (_je crois qu'elle en peut plus, elle pète une durite_).

Cette nuit j'ai « fantasmé » sur Jacob, c'est pour fait plaisir à l'auteur. D'ailleurs elle aussi elle commence à me gonfler. (_et oh on se rebelle pas contre la scénariste, c'est interdit, sinon quike, tu passe à la trappe_). Pff essaye pour voir. (_continu et tu verras dans le prochain chapitre_).wouh j'ai peur. (_attention ne me cherche pas trop…)_

Donc comme je disais j'ai RÊVE _( :P )_ que je sortais avec Jacob. « Sortais » dans le sens être ensemble, tout les deux, un…, un… cou… (_ben aller crache le morceau_), un couple. AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!

R.A.S au lycée

A part qu'Angela m'a battue. Mais non pas pour les cernes ! Suivez un peu, c'est moi qui est gagné ça, non elle, elle m'a gagné sur les yeux rouges. Un truc de fou. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est faite pleurée pour gagner. (_nous n'avons aucune information à ce sujet_). Mouai c'est ça. N'empêche comme ça c'est cool on est ex éco. (_Complètement frappé ces filles)._

*******

***VENDREDI***

C'est la fin des cours, début du weekend, début des vacances…  
… La galère, il y a rien à faire pour me changer les idées.

La prof d'espagnol nous a lâchés un peu plus tôt. Soit disant qu'elle nous trouvait trop agité, excité.

Nous étions dans la cour, Angela et moi. On papotait en attendant son père qui venait nous chercher.

**- dis tu vas faire quoi ces vacances **? me demanda-t-elle.  
**-te surpasser pour les yeux rouges**. Rigolais-je et elle aussi  
-**non mais sérieusement.** Se reprit-elle  
**-oh ben je ne sais pas trop, ma mère ma proposé de venir avec elle et Phil quelques jour au soleil.  
-cool, tu retrouverais des couleurs.  
-mouais. Et toi ?  
**-**oh moi, je vais faire du camping avec mes parents. Tradition familiale.  
-ok. Et sinon ce crétin de Ben a réagit qu'il passait à côté de l'amour de sa vie**. Dis-je de manière théâtrale, sans pour autant être faux.  
**-malheureusement non. Mais bon c'est pas grave. Et toi ?  
-quoi moi ?  
- oh ne fais pas l'innocente. Jacob ?  
-ah ! Je n'en sais rien. Il me trouble mais…  
-ben tu m'étonnes qu'il te trouble**. Me coupa-t-elle.  
**-comment ça !  
-ben il est plutôt… sexy**

Je ne pus répondre car mes paroles ont été recouvertes par un bruit de moteur. C'était une magnifique voiture noire. Décapotable. C'était vraiment la classe. Et pourtant je ne mis connaissais pas en voiture.

Le portable d'Angela sonna, ce qui me fit porter mon attention sur elle.

-**non ce n'est pas grave….je me débrouille ….. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-mon père ne peut pas venir nous chercher.  
-oh merde.  
-je peux vous ramener si vous voulez ?**

Toutes les deux nous fîmes un saut digne des jeux olympiques.

**-si sa vous dis bien sûre ?**

Je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes à Angela. C'était Ben. Il lui proposait de la ramener. Je ne pouvais pas m'incruster.

**-c'est bon pour moi. Mais merci quand même.**

Je redonnai un coup à Angela. Mais réveille toi bon sang, ton prince charmant t'attend dans son carrosse. Elle sorti enfin de sa torpeur et répondis

-**euh oui, je… je veux bien… merci. Sa te … te dérange pas ?  
-aucun problème. Et puis c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé.  
-oh oui.**

Angela avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. J'espérais tellement fort que Ben ait remarqué Angela. Et que le raccompagner ne soit qu'un prétexte pour être avec elle et lui parler.

J'avais complètement oublié la voiture noire. Lorsque je me décidai à rentrer à pied, le conducteur m'interpella.

**-eh Bella ! Tu viens. Je te ramène.  
-Jacob ?**

En guise de réponse il m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Pourquoi est ce que sa me donne envie de tomber à la renverse ? (_parce que tu es attiré par lui ?)._ Toute la colère et l'irritation que j'avais contre Jacob s'envolèrent. _(Magique)_

**-tu as finis de la réparer et tu me la même pas dis.  
-c'était pour te faire une surprise. Aller grimpe !**

Je m'assis dans la voiture, sur le siège en cuire. J'adore cette voiture.

**-je t'emmène faire un tour.  
-mais Charlie va…  
-ne t'inquiète pas Charlie est au courant je l'ai prévenue que tu étais avec moi ce soir.  
-OK, alors quel est le programme.**

Pour toute réponse il fit ronfler le moteur. Puis il ajouta quand même.

**-nous allons dans un endroit noir, pour nous rapprocher.  
-quoi ?**

Il voulait faire quoi ? Un endroit dans le noir, pour nous rapprocher, physiquement ou mentalement ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Je commençais à paniquer ? Voulait-il qu'on reste tout les deux dans sa belle voiture NOIRE, confortable ? Pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir cette fois, comme je l'avais fait dans la forêt. Wouh, mais comment sa se fait que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre moi. Je devrais avoir peur, au lieu de sa, j'étais impatiente.

***

_**A suivre…**_

Vous avez deviné où Jacob emmène Bella ???

Alors verdict ? Sa vous plais toujours ?  
Gros bizous  
rendez vous au prochain chapitre.  
Je pense que je pourrais publier plus vite le chapitre 4 (qui est fini) si il y a un nombre conséquent de review, après à vous de jouer, si vous voulez savoir la suite plus vite ou non ?

A dans une semaine environ… (si mon reviewomètre n'est pas dans le rouge !)


	4. Chapter 4 partie I

**Bonjour les fanfictionneteurs.  
**Voici le Chapitre 4, jspr qu'il va vous plaire.  
Il est un peu plus court que prévu, parce que si j'avais mis tout ce que j'envisageais de mettre s'aurait été trop long, alors je le partage en 3 parties

**REMERCIMENTS **pour les reviews à : **Malfoy Funambule , misiri-addict , Missygirls , ****fan-de-jacob-black , et Immortell.****  
**Ca me fais toujours autant plaisirs, plus j'en ai plus je suis contente d'écrire cette fic. Merci.  
Je suis juste un peu triste que personne de nouveau me laisse des com's pour me donner leur avis.

**Réponses au Review :**  
- bravo à **fan-de-jacob-black** , **misiri-addict **et** Immortell ** pour avoir trouvé, où se rendent Jacob et Bella.  
- **Malfoy Funambule**, tu m'as peut-être donné une idée, je vais peut-être , pas sûre, me servir de tes suppositions pour la suite des événements. Mais sans garantit donc ne vous faites pas de film.  
-pour le baiser par surprise, je ne sais pas… faut lire la suite… ^^.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je poste mon chapitre à l'avance pour celle qui suive mon histoire et l'apprécie. C'est donc à mes 5 revieweuses (du chapitre 3) que je dédie ce Chapitre.

**Aperçu :** un Jacob gentleman, une Bella aux réactions physiques incontrôlées, et un film d'horreur…

REGARLEZ VOUS !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 4 : weekend attraction ou répulsion ?**

*******

**Partie I : un vendredi à donner des frissons**

**/POV BELLA/**

Dans la voiture, au siège en cuire NOIR, l'espace entre Jacob et moi était des plus infime. A chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse, il effleurait ma cuisse. Et bien sur mon corps n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, je frissonnais. Quelle plaie ses hormones ! Le voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Jacob avait mit la radio. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, de douceur, de chaleur, de bien être.

Jacob accéléra, et de ce fait effleura encore ma cuisse. Masi cette fois je ne laissai pas couler.

**-dis tu fais quoi là ?!  
-euh je conduis**.

Il aborda un virage et du rétrograder. Et il effleura encore ma cuisse.

**-arrête ça !  
-arrêter quoi ?** dit-il l'air perdu  
**-de me caresser la cuisse.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, pris ralentit la voiture. Puis se gara.

**-belle si je t'avais caressé la cuisse comme tu dis, j'aurais fait ça…**

Et sur ses mots, il posa sa main droite sur mon genou, et la remonta très très lentement vers mon ventre. Au stade où j'en étais je ne ressentais plus de frissons. Cette caresse fit voler mes papillons dans mon ventre, et accélérer mon cœur. Wouah il me touche et j'aime ça. Mon dieu Bella ressaisit toi ! Merde ! J'avais chaud. (_Ben tu m'étonne, veinarde va_ !). Puis me vient enfin à l'esprit que Jacob pouvait percevoir les battements chaotiques de mon cœur. Rien que cette idée suffit à me calmer sur le champ. Jacob stoppa sa main.

-**tu vois, si je t'avais caressé comme tu me le disais à peine plus tôt. Tu aurais eut bien plus que des frissons…**

Et avec un sourire charmeur, il sortit de la voiture. Et je senti un froid énorme là où avait été sa main.

**/POV JACCOB/**

« Sors de la mon vieux sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus ». Je ne pensais pas que je lui faisais autant d'effet. J'en étais vraiment content. Mais le problème c'est que sa réaction commençait à me faire de l'effet aussi. Plutôt problématique à gérer. Je voulais jouer sur le feu et le froid. Là je peux dire que c'était plutôt hot. (_attention à la douche froide, bientôt_). Je contournais la voiture. Et alla ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je profitais des quelques secondes que Jacob sorts de la voiture pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'est pas normal, je ne dois pas ressentir des choses comme ça avec mon meilleur ami. Je respirais à fond. J'allais ouvrir ma porte quand la poignée se déroba sous mes doigts.

Jacob avait ouvert la porte, et me tendait la main, pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture, tel un gentleman. Il m'ouvrit également la porte du cinéma. Ainsi c'était là que nous allions, au ciné.

**-wouah, quelle galanterie**.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, je sentais on souffle dans mon cou.

**-j'ai des talents cachés**.

Je ne pus répondre j'étais troublée. Quand il se fut un peu éloigné je luis dis.

**-on va voir quoi ?  
- un film d'horreur, sa te tente ?  
-mouais…** dis-je moyennement rassuré

Je détestais les films d'horreur, trop froussarde pour ça. La seule fois où j'étais allé en voir un c'était avec Jacob et Mike. Pour ne pas voire les autres films à l'eau de rose, débordant de guimauve. J'étais dans ma phase, «je hais l'amour, c'est nul, ça sert à rien. ». Rupture difficile, ça se comprend.

Jacob du voir mon teint s'éclaircir sous la trouille.

**-t'inquiète pas je serais là.  
-super ! Un loup-garou qui me protège des monstres. Il n'y a pas comme une contradiction l'a dedans.**

Jacob paya nos deux places. Cela m'énerva. Et l'égalité des sexes l'a dedans.

-**eh espèce de macho, JE paye ma place.  
-il n'en est pas question !  
-et pourquoi ça MONSIEUR ?  
-parce que je t'ai invité !  
-rectification, tu ne m'as pas invité, tu m'as enlevé.  
-tu exagère un peu là  
-je sais**

Jacob eut un sourire en coin. Ce qu'il peut être craquant quand il fait ça. Oh mais Bella tu dois être énervé, pas t'extasier devant lui.

-**mais je veux payer ma place !  
-non !**

J'allais répliquer quand il s'approcha de moi. C'est fou mais ces temps ci, plus il est proche de moi, plus je suis … nerveuse ? Ouai c'est le mot, il me rend nerveuse. Mon cœur s'emballe. Ainsi j'étais trop occupé à essayer de calmer mon cœur pour lui répondre. Il profita de mon moment de silence pour me chuchoter :

**-c'est un rendez-vous galant.**

Puis il partit vers la salle de projection. J'étais ahuri. Il avait tout prévu. Il cherchait à me faire perdre la boule ou quoi. Foutu clébard !

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Je sentais les regards de Bella sur moi, de temps à autre. Avant d'être dans la salle de ciné, j'avais utilisé, le chaud, maintenant c'était le froid. Je m'étais mit le plus loin d'elle possible. Je m'accoudais sur l'autre accoudoir que celui mitoyen à nos deux sièges. Je me penchais à l'opposé d'elle. Je jouais l'indifférent face au film et au faite qu'elle soit totalement flippée.

Puis je m'ennuyais, ce film était vraiment pourrit comme la dernière fois. Et puis je ne voulais pas laisser Bella tranquille. Refaire tomber la pression, je voulais qu'elle perd ses moyens, elle allait les perdre, d'une façon où d'une autre. Alors je fis mine d'être mal assit et me replaça sur mon siège. De ce faite je frôlais la jambe de Bella avec mon pied plusieurs fois. je la vis tressaillir. Foutu film d'horreur, je ne pouvais pas savoir si sa réaction était à cause de moi, ou de la peur qu'elle avait à regarder se film.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je tressaillais. C'était quoi qui venais de me toucher la jambe. AH sa recommence. Je penchais le regard vers mes jambes, quand je vis le pied de Jacob. « Mais il me fait du pied !». Il a le regard braqué sur moi. Il a dut voir que j'ai tremblé à son contact, qu'il me fait de l'effet. Oui c'est bon, vous êtes content(e)s. j'admets enfin que Jacob me fait de l'effet. Mais c'est une réaction physique réflexe. Mon cœur ne les contrôles pas. C'est comme chez le médecin quand il vérifie vos réflexes et vous frappe au genou avec un petit marteaux, votre jambe se lève toute seule, et vous pouvez bien vouloir de tout votre être qu'elle ne bouge pas elle bougera quand même. Et bien c'est pareil avec lui. On pourrait dire que Jacob est le marteaux, il me touche, et mon corps réagit, indépendant de ma volonté. _( je sais pas vous, mais moi c'est comme ça que je vois l'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas, ça se passe c'est tout, Bella serait-elle amoureuse, destinée à Jacob ? hum hum…_)

Je jetai un regard furtif à Jacob, il avait une mine déçue. Je fut tout de suite soulagée. Ouuuffff. C'est la première fois que je suis heureuse de voir un film d'horreur. Je pouvais bien avoir le trouillomètre dans le rouge, il y avait un avantage. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Jacob avait du espérer que c'était à cause de lui, mais doutait aussi que sa pouvait être à cause du film. Après ça il ne me toucha plus. C'était une bonne chose pour mon état physique, je tremblais bien assez à cause de la peur, pas besoin de rajouter des frissons de plaisir. (_hum son corps a l'air plus réceptif que son cœur_).

Nous sortîmes du ciné. Jacob conservait une certaine distance raisonnable entre nous, pas de risque de contacts physique. Je fus un peu déçu, avait-il réalisé pendant le film, qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur moi, et avait donc décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire. Cette pensée me noua l'estomac. On venait de couper les ailes de mes papillons.

Nous arrivâmes devant la voiture, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'ouvre la portière, il ne fit rien en arrivant à ma hauteur. Il rentra dans l'habitacle. J'espérais toujours qu'il m'ouvre la porte, même de l'intérieur. Masi rien ne se produit. Il ouvrit donc les fenêtres électriques et me lança.

**-tu compte prendre racine, ou tu veux rentrer chez toi !**

Comment il osait me dire ça. C'est lui qui avait joué au gentleman/homme parfait toute la soirée, il m'avait fait penser à Edward avec ses bonnes manières, ses attentions, aves des effleurements en plus. Et maintenant il se permettait de me charrier. Non mais pour qui il se prenait.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, m'assis sur les sièges de cuire, et fit claquer la porte aussi fort que je pouvais. (_autant dire avec la force d'un moineau !)._ Je rageais, et je savais que je n'arrivais pas à le dissimuler, et ça me faisais encore plus rager. (_C'est un peu le cercle vicieux là_). J'avais une envie folle de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, la seule chose qui me retenait, c'était que mon meilleur ami exaspérant était un loup-garou à la peau aussi solide que du rock. Il m'aurait ressentis qu'une simple caresse, alors que moi je me serais très certainement cassé toute la main. Je lui lançai un regard, il jubilait, il avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, comme aurait aimé le faire Edward, et qu'il avait vu mon raisonnement. Je grognais de frustration.

**/POV JACOB/**

J'étais heureux. C'était très drôle de jouer avec les nerfs de Bella. J'aimais voir son visage quand elle était en colère. Je sais que pendant ces moments là je l'exaspérais tellement qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à moi et comment se venger et me faire payer tout l'énervement qu'elle avait contre moi. (_On a connue mieux comme pensées affectueuses_). Mais je ne perdais pas espoir qu'un jour tout ces sentiments négatifs à mon égard deviennent plus tendre, plus doux, plus amoureux. Et je faisais tout pour.

J'entendis que son cœur se calmait, sa colère descendait donc. Je ne voulais pas. Je soufflai donc sur les braises.

**-ah quoi tu pense ?  
-ah toi ! **répondit-elle du tac au tac, d'une manière très énervée, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle venait de m'ouvrir une porte.  
**- je ne savais pas que tu étais à se point amoureuse de moi.  
-grrr, je réfléchir aux manières de t'exaspérer à ton tour.  
-j'ai hâte de voir ça…** répondis-je avec un ton suggestif. (_mais à quoi il s'attend_…)

Puis nous retournâmes tout les deux dans le silence.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je te HAIS Jacob Black !!! Pourquoi penses-tu sans cesse que je t'aime comme toi tu m'aime. C'est FAUX !!! Je t'aime comme un frère, un ami, un confident, mais pas comme un amant. (_Oui mais tu l'aimes_). Arrête de dire que je suis amoureuse de toi, sinon je pense bien que je vais le croire moi aussi. Mon cœur s'emballa quelques secondes à cette pensée, puis repris un rythme régulier.

**/POV JACOB/**

Pendant qu'elle se calmait, moi je pensais à demain. Comment j'allais procéder. Je n'étais pas doué pour l'ignorer. C'était impossible d'être indifférent à elle. Dès qu'elle était près de moi, j'avais envie de caresser ses cheveux, de me noyer dans ses yeux chocolat, de la prendre dans mes bras, de toucher sa peau si blanche, de l'embrasser, de la serrer si fort qu'elle ne puisse pas me quitter (_et plus si affinités…_). Mes pensées s'emballèrent…

/**POV BELLA/**

Nous reprîmes tout les deux une conversation calme, dénudée de sous entendue, juste une discussion entre amis. Nous parlâmes du film, de mon côté froussard, etc.

Puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez moi, il se gara dans mon allée, et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée devant la porte je le remerciai pour la soirée.

**-de rien, on se refait ça quand tu veux.**

Je commençais à paniqué, il comprit vite et rajouta.

-**sans le film d'horreur.  
-merci.** Dis-je avec soulagement… **bon ben … bonne nuit Jake.**

J'allais ouvrir la porte, quand il me prit la main, posa ses lèvres douches et chaudes sur ma paume. Leva les yeux vers moi. Et me dis d'un ton charmeur.

-**bonne nuit Bella demoiselle.**

Cette phrase romanesque plus le baise main dans ma paume, me procurèrent une agréable chaleur dans tout le cœur, qui rendirent les ailes à mes papillons. Je souris doucement à son contact. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa vers sa voiture. Je rentrais chez moi, regardant mon preux chevalier grimper dans son destrier d'acier. Je me sentais telle la princesse, regardant depuis sa tour d'ivoire. Je claquais la porte doucement. Et rentra dans le salon, Charlie était là, attendant mon retour.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Quand elle rentra, je fus surprit par la légèreté de ses pas, elle qui depuis plusieurs mois se trainais les pieds, comme si tout les malheurs du monde étais sur ses épaule, semblait enfin légère. Puis elle entra dans le salon, elle avait du deviné que je l'attendrais. Quand elle fut devant moi, je crus voir une autre Bella, celle d'avant, celle d'avant Edward.

Elle avait les joues roussies, avec un petit sourire, qui me semblait-il, elle essayait de me cacher. Elles s'était redressé, ses épaules moins vouté sous la force de son chagrin, et ses yeux étaient pétillants, enfin la vie y avait retrouvé domicile. J'étais heureux de voir que ma fille allait mieux. Je présentais que Jacob Black devait y être pour quelque chose. Car je savais qu'elle passait la soirée avec lui.

-**bonsoir Papa.  
-bonsoir Bella, ça c'est bien passer ta soirée avec Jacob ?  
-sa va, on est allé voir un film, je vais aller me coucher.  
-d'accord, bonne nuit  
-bonne nuit papa.**

En parlant elle avait une démarchant dansante, comme ces filles qui flottent sur un nuage après leur premier rendez vous amoureux. Jacob venait donc de voler le cœur de ma fille, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. (_perspicace le papa_). Je me dirigeai à la cuisine, me remplit un petit verre de whisky, que je prenais pour les grandes occasions. Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil devant la cheminée, leva mon verre. Et dis à voix basse,

**-au bonheur des amoureux**.

Je savais que Jacob était celui qu'il fallait à ma petite fille. Il faisait déjà pratiquement partie de la famille. Je finis mon verre en pensant que mon gendre était de plus en plus réel. Enfin ma fille connaitrait le VRAI bonheur, le VRAI amour.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais toute légère, comme si un poids que j'avais sur les épaules avait disparus alors même que je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi lourd. J'arrivai dans ma chambre, pris mon vieux survêtement et mon large t-shirt. Je partis prendre une douche. L'eau me détendis, bien que je n'en avais pas besoin, j'avais un sourire heureux sur le visage, je ne savais pas du tout d'où il venait, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, pour une fois que je n'avais pas envie de pleurer le soir.

Après une bonne demi-heure passé sous l'eau chaude, je sortis de la douche et me regarda comme tout les soirs dans le miroir. C'était le seul moment de la journée, avec le matin au réveil, que je laissais tomber mon masque, et que je me voyais comme j'étais vraiment : une zombie dévastée par le chagrin. Mais ce que je vis ce soir étais différent il n'y avait plus de masque, Jacob l'avait fait disparaitre sans que je m'en rendre compte. Et la Bella que je vis dans le miroir, me ressemblait enfin. Elle avait repris des couleurs, moins de cernes, des yeux brillants, les joues rougies, et les lèvres étirées vers le haut.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je n'étais pas vraiment partis, j'avais envie de la voir. J'avais donc attendus qu'elle rentre chez elle, qu'elle éclaire sa chambre, indiquant qu'elle était montée ? Je guettais le moment où elle se rendrait à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Je savais, grâce au weekend qu'elle avait passé chez moi, que sa douche du soir durait environ une demi heure.

Sa fenêtre était ouverte, j'avais appris qu'elle la laissait comme ça le soir pour permettre à Edward de rentrer dans sa chambre. J'eus un pincement au cœur, elle ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Je grimpais à l'arbre à côté de sa fenêtre, sauta dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit (_c'est cool d'être un loup garou_). Je me cachai derrière le rideau, en attendant qu'elle revienne et s'endorme.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je regagnai ma chambre. J'étais avec ma serviette de bain autour de la poitrine. Avec juste ma petite culotte en dessous. J'avais oublié que mes habits étaient pour aller au sal. J'entrais dans ma chambre. Me dirigea vers ma fenêtre et instinctivement la ferma. Pour quiconque se geste était anodin, mais pour moi s'était la fin de mes souffrances. Ce soir, la blessure de mon cœur s'est fermée, plus de plaie ouverte, criant le nom de mon amour perdu. Terminé. Adieu le vampire, Jacob venait de prendre toute la place. Je murmurai :

**-adieux Edward**. En baisant la vitre.

**/POV JACOB/**

Que venait-elle de dire là. Elle avait enfin oublié son vampire. J'étais tellement heureux. J'étais tout à mes pensées euphoriques, quand je vis que la serviette glissait le long du dos de Bella. Je retins mon souffle. Seule la lumière de sa lampe de chevais éclairait la pièce, procurant une atmosphère tamisée au lieu.

Nom d'un chien, Bella était à moitié nue devant moi. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de ses courbes, d'elle. Elle était parfaite. Puis elle enfila un t-shirt trop large pour elle. Cela la rendait atrocement sexy. Elle se faufila sous ses draps, éteignis sa lumière, et juste avant de s'endormir poussa un soupir de contentement, de bien être.

Elle ressemblait à un ange, sa peau blanche éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Elle semblait irréelle. Elle était magnifique. Puis elle se mit à gesticuler, et à marmonner :

**-Jacob,… mon Jacob…**

Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage quand elle avait prononcé mon nom. J'avais ce que je voulais. Je l'avais vu, elle rêvait de moi. J'étais heureux.

J'allais partir quand je sentis Bella bouger, elle murmura :

**-Jacob … je t'aime **

Je crus être démasqué, je ne bougeais plus figé par ses mots. Mais non elle dormait toujours, paisible comme un ange. Je me sentais pousser des ailes. La femme que j'aimais venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait en retour. (_wouoh t'emballe pas, c'était peut être un je t'aime fraternel ?.... pff moi –même j'y crois pas. Bravo Jacob !)_

_***_

Je rentrais chez moi, mon père m'entendit arriver. Quand il vit mon sourire Béat sur mon visage il n'ajouta rien et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je me mis au lit. J'avais un sourire agrafé au visage. C'était enfin une nuit où je rêvais de Bella et où ce rêve ressemblait à la réalité, Enfin ! (_on pense la même chose que toi, ENFIN !)_

***

_**A Suivre…**_

Alors vos réactions ?  
Avez-vous hâte de lire la suite du weekend ?, si oui vous avez intérêt à review, la suite arrivera quand je trouverai avoir reçu assez de review LOL _(je suis cruelle_)  
je blague ? peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir vérifier ?

Mais je vais quand même être gentille et vous donner un aperçu du Chapitre 4 partie 3  
_  
« Je me mis à fredonner quand la porte de la salle de bain grinça je sursautais.  
__**-Jacob ?  
-oui  
-mais qu'est ce que tu fous là pendant que je prends ma douche ?  
**__Je sortis juste la tête de derrière le rideau.  
__**-tu te fou de moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre 5 minutes que je sorte ?  
-non !  
**__Sur ce il s'avança vers la douche, attrapa le rideau, et … »_

Je sais je suis sadique de mettre un aperçut qui ne viendra que dans 2 chapitres, mais que voulez vous on se refait pas !

A bientôt…


	5. Chapter 4 partie II

**SALUT** à tous (même si mon lectorat est essentiellement féminin) et toutes  
Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 4 (que j'ai elle-même coupée, pour cause de longueur excessive, j'essaye de m'en tenir entre 3000 et 4000 gd max).  
Ainsi donc vous ne pourrez lire que le samedi, pas le dimanche, et je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça laisse le suspense…

**MERCI **à mes revieweuse habituelles ^^ (**misiri-addict , Dominique , fan-de-jacob-black , Missygirls , Malfoy Funambule , et**** Immortell**). Ma fic à l'air de toujours vous plaire et j'en suis super contente.  
Et merci aussi aux deux nouvelles ( **Mystiiic-Biohazard et ****lolilonette**)

**Réponse aux review :**  
-vous semblez toutes me trouver sadique. Je m'amuse juste avec vos nerfs. LOL ^^  
-et je ne suis pas cruelle, je ménage l'attente et la suspense.  
-**Mysstiiic-Biohazard** merci d'apprécier comment j'utilise les personnages.  
-**misiri-addict** : oui j'aime bien l'idée d'un Jacob sûr de lui, entreprenant et séducteur. C'est comme ça que je le vois.  
-**Malfoy Funambule** : je suis contente que tu ai remarquer le théâtralité dans l''adieux de Bella à Edward. C'était fait exprès. Je voulais qu'il y est une symbolique. En fermant la fenêtre elle ferme aussi son cœur à Edward. Enfin voila. Contente que tu ais apprécié.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai vu dans vos review que vous étiez très impatiente de lire la suite, voir même hystérique (lol), alors je vous poste la suite. Mais en vous informant que la troisième partie viendra un peu plus tard. J'ai plein de retouches à faire. Et je suis un peu débordée par mes devoirs. Alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si sa traine un tout petit peu. Je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser le délai d'une semaine.

**Aperçut :** une nouvelle Bella, un Jacob jaloux, une plage de Galet, et une bonne douche…

REGALEZ VOUS !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 4 : weekend attraction ou répulsion ?**

*******

**Partie II : un samedi à donner le tournis **

**/POV BELLA /**

Je venais juste de me lever. J'émergeais enfin de mes rêves, peuplés par mon loup garou. J'avais passé une bonne nuit bien reposante, mon cerveau et mon cœur étant enfin d'accord et sur la même longueur d'ondes : celle de l'amour. Oui mon satané et buté cerveau c'était enfin avoué, que j'étais amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. (_Il lui en a fallut du temps, t'es pas très vif !_).

J'étais sur le canapé, regardant avec mon père la météo. (_Elle n'a vraiment rien à foutre_). C'était les vacances, j'avais donc pour bonne résolutions, de me la couler douce pendant ses deux semaines. J'allais surement partir quelques jours avec ma mère et son mari, la deuxième semaine. Je resterais la première semaine avec mon père. Je m'étais acclimatée à Forks, la pluie ne me faisait plus peur. _(wouah quel courage, quel bravoure, applaudissez svp !!!_)

J'étais plongé dans l'observation de mon bol de céréales, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je n'allais pas ouvrir, je n'étais même pas encore habillée, or de question que quelqu'un me voit comme ça.

**-PAPA ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN A LA PORTE !  
-tu peux aller ouvrir ?  
-non !**

Mon père sortie la tête du garage, totalement étonné. Il avait de la suie de partout sur le front.

**-pourquoi ?  
-je ne suis pas habillée,** dis-je comme excuse.

Il traversa le salon, s'essayant les mains, et le front. Et je jurerais l'avoir entendue dire **« ah les filles ! ».**

**/POV JACOB/**

Je savais qu'ils étaient là pourtant ils en mettaient à temps à m'ouvrir. J'allais refrapper un coup sur la porte, quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. A ben enfin c'étais pas trop tôt.

**-oh bonjour Jacob !  
-bonjour Charlie !** Répondis-je en rentrant dans la maison sous le geste inviteur du shérif.

Bella débarqua dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendue, ni m'avoir vu.

**-papa c'était qui ?  
-moi. **Répondis-je

Lorsqu'elle me vit, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle avait le même t-shirt que hier soir quand je l'ai observé. Mais elle avait rajouté un petit short. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi puis sur ses vêtements, et ses joues rougirent encore plus. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable à cet instant. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine.

-**euh, salut Jacob. **Elle semblait gênée**  
-comment sa va, tu t'es remise du film d'hier ?  
- sa va, je n'ai pas eus de cauchemars.  
-cool.  
-mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, c'est les vacances non ?  
-oui, mais je suis…  
-il est venu me chercher, on se fait un petit weekend pêche avec les potes. **Intervint mon père.**  
-oh, tu es venu chercher mon père. **Fus sa seule réponse, dite en baissant les yeux. Son sourire avait disparut.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la déception. J'espérais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas venue la chercher elle, et qu'elle aurait bien aimé. Je répliquais donc :

-**et toi !  
-moi ?** Elle avait retrouvé son sourire, et ses yeux brillaient.  
**-ouais, je t'emmène chez moi**.

Bella resta sans voie. Elle n'assimilait pas tout, à l'évidence.

**-oui Bella ce weekend, tu dormiras chez Billy, je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule à la maison.  
-oh… ok… vous me laissez le temps de m'habiller et de préparer mon sac ?  
-oui bien sur. **Répondis-je.

Bella se retourna. Mon dieu, ce short était diablement moulant. Je pouvais voir toutes les belles formes de son corps. Et ses fesses étaient vraiment à croquer. Elles étaient bien rebondies, et pas trop grosses, juste parfaites. Lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers, ses hanches ondulèrent comme des vagues, sa chute de reins suivant cette magnifique danse. J'étais complètement hypnotisé pas elle. _(Par son postérieur plutôt !)._

J'étais encore dans mes rêves quand Charlie, m'interpella.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Hum de weekend s'annonce prometteur. Bella était tout sourire, Jacob comme toujours complètement hypnotiser, sous le charme de ma fille. Il fallait que je le réveille.

**-eh Jacob vient regarder le match un moment.  
-mais Bella va redescendre. On n'a pas le temps.  
-oh crois moi, on a bien le temps.**

Il avait n'avait pas l'aire de comprendre.

**-Bella... comment dire… est … assez… longue… pour se préparer.**

Une voix au premier se fit entendre.

**-JE T'AI ENTENDUE PAPA !  
- BEN QUOI C'EST VRAI.  
-PFFF, JE SUIS PAS LONGUE, JE SUIS PREVOYANTE .**

Jacob éclata de rire et moi aussi. Nous attendîmes Bella 20 minutes. Elle s'était surpassée. D'habitude c'est jamais moins d'une demie heure et sa pouvait aller jusqu'à une heure. (_et oui une fille sa vérifie trois fois que sa n'a pas oublié ses serviettes, son parfum, et sa emporte tout les vêtements pour n'importe quel temps. Très prévoyante les femmes.)_

Puis un bruit sourd dans les escaliers, Bella venait de les dévaler en courant.

**/POV BELLA/**

C'est bon j'ai tout. Ma trousse de toilette – mes habits de rechanges – mes vêtements de nuit, je ne les avais pas oublié cette fois (_pff nul !!!)_ – et tout le matériel de survie pour deux jours d'une fille. (_En gros c'est un énorme sac de sport plein à ra bord, dont on ne va même pas se servir du quart_).

Jacob et Charlie venaient d'arrivé dans la cuisine. Je leur souris. Jacob me fixait des yeux. Je me regardais à nouveaux, j'étais propre, pas de tâches. J'avais mit un jean foncé un peu usé, un débardeur dos nageuse marron, une veste beige. Non rien a signaler.

Charlie coupa court à mon inspection corporelle.

**-aller tout le monde en route !  
-mauvaise troupe !** Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'ajouter cela.

*******

Le voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Charlie était assit devant, moi derrière. Je voyais juste que Jacob me lançai sans arrêt des petits regards dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Il y avait un quelque chose de je ne sais quoi de charmeur dans ses yeux opale.

*******

Arrivé chez les Black, Billy était sur le porche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il nous attendait. Nous rentrâmes tout les quatre dedans. Nos pères se chamaillèrent devant la fin du match. Et Jacob et moi désespérions de les voir comme ça. Plus gamin que nous. Des vrais bébés. On se demandait vraiment qui étaient les adultes dans cette maison. Mon père avait poussé Billy dans son fauteuil à l'autre bout du salon, pour lui piquer sa bière. Billy en riposte se lança sur mon père et le fit tomber par terre, la main en l'air tenant toujours la bière comme un trophée. Billy lui l'a prit des mains la leva au dessus de sa tête, et cria : **« VICTOIRE ! »**

Jacob et moi ne purent réprimer notre hilarité.

Puis on frappa à la porte. C'était Harry Clearwater, il venait chercher les deux zouaves qui nous servaient de pères.

**-bonjour tout le monde !  
-salut Harry **répondirent d'une même voie Billy et Charlie.  
-**Billy sa ne te dérange pas ?  
-de quoi ?  
-je t'ai ramené du monde**. Dit-il en montrant Seth, Quil et Embry derrière lui  
-**mais non pas du tout. Entrez les garçons**.

Charlie prit toutes les affaires de pêche. Et se dirigea vers la porte, rejoindre Billy.

-**et si on y allait les gars ?  
-ouai bien sur.** Répondit Billy  
-**soyez sage les gars**. dit Harry  
-**eh !** Protestai-je.  
**-oh désoler Bella je ne savais pas que tu étais là…. Les garçons vous ne rentrez pas tard vos mères ont besoins d'aide.  
-ok.** Répondirent Seth, Quil et Embry.

La porte se referma sur les trois pères de famille, laissant une bande d'ado, seul pour le weekend. (_Ces_ _pères sont inconscients, ou alors ils sont fous. Moi je penche pour la deuxième solution. Ils sont timbrés de laisser des ados seuls, tout un weekend. Ils veulent être grand pères ou quoi ?)_

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Nous étions au garage. Les mecs n'arrêtaient pas de me chambrer avec des allusions sur Bella.

-**alors vampirette, sa doit te changer un sang chaud… !**

Quil venait de lancer cette vanne, en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella, toute à fait pas anodine. Puis qu'il savait très bien que je fantasmais sur Bella. Foutu esprit de loup garou. On ne peut rien garder pour soi. Je voyais que Bella étais gênée, puis elle éclata de rire. Je ne suivis pas tout le truc mais bon.

**-ben ce n'est pas froid**. Répondit Bella  
**-à sa c'est sûr que Jacob n'est pas froid du tout avec toi !  
**-**je dirais même plus, il est bouillant**. rajouta Embry.

Mes soit disant potes se foutaient ouvertement de mon amour pour Bella. Seul Seth ne disait rien, bien qu'il était prit dans un fou rire avec Bella, dont j'ignorais l'origine. Ils étaient pliés en deux. Je les trouvais bien trop proche l'un de l'autre. Je ne pus retenir un grognement. Quil s'empressa d'en rajouter, suivit de prêt par Embry.

**-attention le chien de garde grogne !  
-oh le toutou à vampirette est en colère.**

Je grognais plus fort. Ils commençaient sérieusement à ma taper sur le système. Je m'en pris à Bella et Seth.

**-pourquoi vous rigoler tout les deux !!!**

Cela ne fis que faire repartir leur rire de plus belle. Bella avait dut voir que j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon bras pour me calmer. Mais cela eut l'effet contraire, je ressentis pleins de frissons. Mes « amis » évidements les ressentirent. Foutu loup garou aux sens hyper développés.

**-wou, il à le poil qui se hérisse !  
-bon Quil sa suffit avec des blagues douteuse !!!  
-olala si on peu même plus rigoler un peu**.

Il boudait, je le voyais. Bella ria encore plus fort. Set du la retenir de s'affaler au sol.

**-wouauh bas les pâtes louveteaux.  
-mais c'est qu'il veille au grain le chien-chien**. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Embry.  
-**bon vous deux arrêtez de rire,** je m'adressais à Bella et Seth, **et vous deux arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule.** En m'adressant au deux autres  
**-oui chef !** Répondirent tous en même temps.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Bella se remettait enfin de sa crise de rire démentielle.

**-pourquoi vous riez tout les deux ?  
-euh…  
-et ben en faite…  
-c'est parce qu'on avait parié sur lequel des deux loups te mettraient en rogne. Me répondis Seth.  
-et c'est lequel ?  
-aucun**, pouffa Bella  
**-…  
-c'est moi**, répondis Seth, **juste par ce que j'étais à côté de Bella.**  
**-…  
-t'es sacrément Jaloux tu sais**. Dit- Seth  
-**je dirais même plus, il est possessif**. Renchérit Bella.

Ok ok c'est bon je rendais les armes. C'est vrai que j'étais jaloux de n'importe quelle créature masculine s'approchant à moi de 2 mètres de Bella. Je n'y pouvais rien c'était instinctif, comme un instinct de survie. Je voulais qu'elle ne soi qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi. Possessif moi ? NON.

Quand ils recommencèrent leurs allusions, qui cette fois revenais dans le domaine TRES intime.

**-dis vampirette. T'as pas trop chaud avec Jacob ?  
-non elle a tout le temps des frissons.**

Merde ça m'avais échappé tout seul, j'étais tellement exaspéré que je n'avais pas fait attention à mes paroles. Bella me regarda avec un air de reproche.

-**wouh mais c'est que il y a des choses qui se passe qu'on se sait pas**. dit Quil  
-**nous cacherais tu des choses Jacob**. Renchérit Embry.  
-**petit cachotier** ! Surenchérit Seth.  
-**on vous tirera les vers du nez, cet après midi ! **m'avertit Embry**  
-on saura tout. **Rajouta Seth  
**-vraiment tout, tout, tout. **Chantonna Quil.

Alors, les insinuations douteuses, ajouté à cela les clins d'œil incessant de Quil à Bella, qui la faisaient rougirent, en ajoutant les contacts physique entre Elle et Seth, et les sourires charmeur de Embry. Je peux vous dire que je voyais rouge. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.

**-je vous préviens, si un de vous se pointes cet après m'…  
-oui ??? **répondirent –ils tout les trois.  
-**je vous promets que vos chance d'avoir une descendance seront considérablement réduite, voir anéantis….**

Puis j'émis un grognement histoire d'être plus convainquant.

**/POV BELLA/**

C'est affreux comme à ce moment je le trouvais … sexy. Il avait tout les muscles tendu par la colère et l'irritation. Ses yeux étaient si sombre, comme une nuit sans lune. Wououh j'en avais plein de frissons. Je le regardais face au trois autres zigotos. Il semblait tellement plus vieux qu'eux, plus sûre de lui. Il émanait une telle force, une telle aura de puissance de lui. C'est comme si je pouvais voire l'alfa en lui. C'était vraiment grisant. (_Hum Bella fasciné par Jacob…)_

Je fus coupé dans ma contemplation de mon titan, mon géant, mon colosse, par Seth.

-**bon ben c'est pas tout mais moi je tiens à mes bijoux de famille, donc je vais vous laisser.  
-trouillard.** Cracha Embry.  
**-non, mais c'est un Alfa, je tiens à ma peau.**

Quil et Embry semblaient enfin réaliser la porté des paroles de Jacob, grâce au rappelle de Seth, sur leur hiérarchie lupine.

**- bon ben ce n'est pas que votre compagnie nous déplait**. Dit Quil  
-**mais on a des trucs à faire. **Finit Embry

Ils partirent en courant et je pus entendre, un « à plus les amoureux ! », qui arracha un grognement à Jacob. Je le regardais, il se calma aussitôt.

-**bon si on allait manger. Je commence à avoir faim**, me dit-il.  
**-tu as toujours faim Jacob**. Répondis –je ne me dirigeant vers la maison.

**/POV JACOB/**

Mon dieu comme j'aime ce regard là. Elle est magnifique. Son fou rire lui a donné ces joues rouges que j'adore, elle est adorable. Elle à les yeux brillants, pétillants. Elle me prend la main. Que j'aime ces moments où nos peau se touchent, car je sais que j'aurais pour un certains temps son odeur sur moi, même infime. (_Bon on a comprit tu es amoureux d'elle_). Elle m'entraine en dehors du garage, vers la maison.

Elle prépare un plat rapide mais délicieux. C'est la femme idéale : elle fait la cuisine. (_ventre sur pâtes !_). Puis après le repas, je lui propose une ballade sur la plage de Galet. Elle accepte avec un grand sourire. Cette promenade est en fait un subterfuge pour être sûre de nea pas être déranger par les trois zouaves de tout à l'heure. Je voulais un moment seul avec elle.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Durant toute la promenade, il ne lâcha pas ma main. Je ne m'en plaignis pas, il avait un contact chaud, dût à sa condition de loup garou. J'aimais cette chaleur qui émanait de lui, tel un vrai soleil qui réchauffe sa planète. J'étais bien, dans une bulle. Seul Jacob me procurait cette impression. Même Edward n'y arrivait pas. Lui s'était plutôt une cage, dorée certes, belle aussi, mais une cage quand même. Jacob s'est comme quand vous vous glissez en hiver sous votre couette bien chaude, s'est doux, chaud, souple, comme un voile… une seconde peau, c'est ça, Jacob était ma seconde peau. (_Hum cela annoncerait-il ils sont des âmes sœurs ?! à voir_)

Soudainement prise d'une impulsion, je lâchais sa main et me mis à courir sur les galets en riant. Je tournais sur moi-même comme une toupie. Sentant le vent sur mon visage. Ce que c'est bon ce se sentir libre, oui LIBRE. Libérée de toutes mes chaines, libérée de mon amour impossible, libérée d'Edward. Je m'arrêtais, fixai Jake dans les yeux. Il me regarda hébété, il ne comprenait rien à se qu'il se passait. Je levais les mains au ciel, et cria :

**-ENFIN LiiiiBREEEE!**

Jake comprit tout de suite de quoi je voulais parler, je vis dans ses yeux l'étincelle prendre feu, ses pupilles brulaient d'un énorme brasier. Je me plongeais dans ses volcans. Toute cette passion était pour moi ? Il attendit un moment, fixant surement mes traits, puis me courut après.

Je m'étais enfin avoué que je craquais pour lui, et cela me rendais plus légère. Je savais enfin que je l'aimais qu'il avait prit toute la place dans mon cœur_. (Ben enfin c'est pas trop tôt)._

Au bout de quelques secondes, il me rattrapa (_ben oui c'est un loup garou super rapide)_. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fis tourner dans les airs. Il avait comprit la place de choix qu'il tenait dans mon cœur. Et sa le rendait heureux. Lorsqu'il me reposa, je me retournai face à lui. Il laissa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je le fixais dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux bruns. Il resserra son étreinte, me rapprochant de lui, collant nos corps, puis il se pencha vers moi. Il effleura mes lèvres en attente d'une réaction de ma part, qui ne tarda pas, je mis mes mains autour de son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il sourit et m'embrassa vraiment. Dieu que s'est bon. Ses lèvres chaudes sont si douces, il m'embrasse avec tant de tendresse que j'en suis bouleversée. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, je l'imitais dans l'instant. Il _enfonça (c'est moche ce mot pour un si beau moment, dsl de vous couper dans votre lecture)_ sa langue timidement dans ma bouche, quand la mienne vient à la rencontre de la sienne, il poussa un gémissement. Je me serais encore plus contre lui. Il approfondie, le baiser, j'avais la tête qui tournais. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Et les paillons dans mon ventre s'envolaient dans tout les sens. Jacob ne se retenais pas, il donnait tout, tout de suite. Notre baiser devient plus passionné, fougueux.

Je chauffe, je brûle, je m'embrase…

**/POV JACOB /**

Bella à des lèvres si douces, je suis si prêt que je me sens comme entouré par l'exquise odeur de sa peau. Je sens qu'elle ressert son étreinte. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Elle ne veut pas me perdre, elle ne veut pas que je lui échappe. Elle veut me garder. (_Temps mieux parce qu'il n'a pas l'intention de partir on dirait !)._ Je sens sa peau frissonner contre moi, je la sers encore plus pour qu'elle n'est pas froid mais elle frissonne derechef. C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet là ? (_non c'est le voisin, pfff_) Comme je peux l'aimer. J'en suis raide dingue. C'est bien plus fort que l'imprégnation, j'en suis sûre. C'est l'Amour, le Grand Amour.

**/RETOUR A BELLA /**

Notre baiser se termina. Jacob me regarda dans les yeux, les siens pétillaient. Ils le rendaient encore plus beaux.

**-je t'aime Bella  
-je sais, moi aussi je t'ai…**

Il déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-**ne dis rien, j'ai trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et de me réveiller.  
-et ben alors on dort tout les deux !  
-j'aime assez cette idée**. Il avait un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris, je lui pris la main, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens. Chocolat blanc et chocolat au lait, vanille et caramel, la demoiselle en détresse et le protecteur, yin et yang. L'équilibre parfait.

Nous prenions la direction de sa maison. Il se faisait tard. Et nos ventres gargouillaient.

*******

Arrivée dedans, Jacob me fis m'assoir sur le canapé, il s'assit à côté de moi et se lança dans ce qu'il semblait être une discussion importante. Il avait un air sérieux, grave que je lui voyais très très rarement. Je m'inquiétais, paniquais. Qu'est ce qu'il allait me dire. S'il vous plait ne me dites pas qu'il s'est imprégné d'une fille, tout sauf ça. Pas maintenant que je m'étais enfin rendue compte que j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui. S'il vous plait tout mais pas sa.

**-Bella ?**

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

Je sais je suis méchante. Mais j'aime bien mettre un peu de suspense. C'est ça qui met le piment de lire des fan fic.  
Que pensez vous que Jacob va annoncer à Bella ?

Alors cette deuxième partie vous a-t-elle plu ?  
Aller faites exploser mon reviewmètre !!! ^^  
GROS BIZOUS

La suite au prochain épisode… A bientôt…


	6. Chapter 4 partie III

**Bonjour, ou Bonsoir **(tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous être entrain de me lire)  
voici la dernière partie du Chapitre 4. J'entends vos « Yes », « ouff » derrière vos écrans. Et oui enfin le chapitre dont j'ai donné l'aperçut…  
L'histoire n'est pas encore finie. Elle évolue et grandit à chaque nouvelle idée qui pousse dans mon esprit.

J'espère que sa va vous plaire.

**Merci à : **misiri-addict , lolo08 , Dominique , Immortell , Missygirls , Malfoy Funambule , Mystiiic-Biohazard , Li-Lys-x3 , Karo , et Kyna

**REPONSES aux review :  
-lolo08 -immortell ** **-Mystiiic-Biohazard :  
**pour la question du retour d'Edward je ne sais pas encore si je veux ou non le faire revenir.  
Je ne peux pas non plus répondre à la question de l'imprégnation de Jacob, puisque je vais bientôt en parler (mais pas de la manière dont vous pensez)**.  
**Il y aura du sexe ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aime juste faire des allusions, des petits contacts pour l'instant, mais sa vient, il n'y pas de soucis à se faire dessus.  
**-Missygirls : **non je n'ai pas honte puisque vous aimez ma fic. Et c'est sa le plus important. Vous faire partager mon histoire**.  
-Malfoy Funambule : **pasde demande en mariage dans ce chapitre.**  
-Li-Lys-x3 : **excuse moi mais sa veut dire quoi OMG ?  
**-Karo : **ne t'inquiète pas la température monte. Mais pas trop non plus.**  
-Kyna : **merci d'aimer ma façon d'écrire, mes petits com's, et mon histoire**.**

**Aperçut :** une Bella amoureuse, un Jacob brulant, et une plage…. GRRR

REGALEZ VOUS !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 4 : weekend attraction ou répulsion ?**

*******

**Partie III : un dimanche à donner des bouffées de chaleur**

_(Bella aurai-elle la ménopause ?)_

**/POV BELLA/**

-_**Bella ?**_**  
-Oui ?  
-euh… comment te demander ça ?  
-vas y ne prend pas de gants, balance la sauce **_! (bolognaise !... désolé ça m'a échappé)_  
-**OK**

Il fit une pause, surement pour trouver ses mots, et ne pas dire des choses que je pourrais mal interpréter. J'en étais sûr il s'était imprégné. J'étais désespérée. Ne lui montre surtout pas Bella, tu es forte, courage.

-**Bella, je dois savoir.  
-oui**, l'encourageai-je.  
-**si ton suceur de sang revenait, s'excusai, te disais que s'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie de t'avoir laissée. Est-ce que tu lui pardonnerais et retournerais dans ses bras ?  
-je ne peux pas être catégorique, mais je crois que non. **Ouff il ne m'annonçait pas son imprégnation.**  
-comment tu peux en être sûre ?  
-je ne peux pas en être sûre.  
-sa me tuerais si tu retournais avec lui. **Il avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Le pauvre.**  
-Jacob, il est parti, il ne reviendra pas, tu es là, et je suis bien avec toi. **Je réalisais la justesse de mes paroles, Edward parti, Jacob resté, moi aimer Jacob (_elle fait un peut robot là !)_**  
-ok, alors juste une dernière question ?  
**-**vas' y !  
-est ce que sa veux dire que tu es officiellement ma petite amie ?** _(mais qu'il est bête ce loup, lol c'est le cas de le dire)  
_- **est ce que tu en doute ?**

-Jacob ?

- oui sa veux dire qu'on est ensemble.

Sur ces mots il me sauta au cou et m'embrassa avec une telle force, que j'en suis presque tombé à la renverse. Je me mis à rire, d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sa y est j'étais heureuse. Edward était parti, mais Jacob était là, et serait TOUJOURS là. _(Oh juste comme ça vous n'êtes pas immortels comme les vamps)_

**-j'aime quand tu ris, tu as les yeux qui brillent**. Me révéla mon petit ami, j'adore c'est pensée. _(Tu m'étonnes !)  
_-**moi j'aime quand tu m'embrasses.**

Sur ce il ne se fit pas prier, il me fit tomber sur le canapé, se mit sur moi, et m'embrassa. J'aimais le fait qu'il ne se retienne pas, qu'il me donne tout, tout de suite. J'aimais sa douceur et sa force, j'aimais son corps sur le mien, m'enfermant dans une bulle de chaleur. Je crois que je peux le dire je l'aime, mais ça je veux le garder pour moi, encore un peu. C'est mon secret. (_Je pense qu'il a comprit que tu l'aimais, ça crève les yeux !_). il m'écrasait de tout son poids. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Il commença à descendre des mains sur mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras, ma taille, mes hanches, pour arriver jusqu'à mes cuisse. Il m'embrasait au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait. Mon dieu je vais exploser. Puis nos ventre se mirent à gargouiller, cela provoqua un rire de notre part. Jacob me lâche. J'étais très frustrée, mais en même temps je ne pouvais me plaindre. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre (_un jour proche_), Jacob et moi allions être très intimes (_ben oui ce n'est pas Edward, lui !_). A cette pensée mes joues rougirent.

Après cette petite pause baisers, nous mangeâmes encore des pizzas surgelées devant un film pourrit. Je pense que sa va devenir un de nos rituels au rythme ou sa va. Jacob était assit sur le canapé, moi j'avais ma tête sur ses genoux, lui me caressait les cheveux de temps. Quiconque serait entré dans le salon à cet instant aurait cru que nous étions en couple, et bien ça tombe bien parce que nous étions en couple. Et rien qu'à cette idée je sentie tout mes petits paillons se réveillés.

*******

Après le film, je parti prendre ma douche. Je repris le gel douche de Jacob, je voulais sentir son odeur. Je me mis à fredonner quand la porte de la salle de bain grinça je sursautais.

**-Jacob ?  
-oui  
-mais qu'est ce que tu fous là pendant que je prends ma douche ?  
-je voulais juste un baiser**.

Je sortis juste la tête de derrière le rideau.

-**tu te fou de moi ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre 5 minutes que je sorte ?  
-non !**

Je roulais des yeux. Il avait répondit si sincèrement à ma question, que ça m'attendris. Il s'approcha de moi, attrapa le rideau et me donna un petit baiser, sourit béatement et sorti de la salle de bain. _(Ou c'est tout mimi)._ J'avais une furieuse envie de rire.

Pourquoi cette attitude enfantine me fit –elle sourire ? Alala Jacob Black avait vraiment le don de me mettre du soleil dans le cœur. Je me remis à fredonner.

Sortant de la douche, je n'enfilai pas mes vêtements. J'étais en culotte. Il y avait un t-shirt de Jacob, je le mis. Hum il avait son odeur boisée. Décidément j'étais vraiment très bien dedans. Ils étaient comme lui, doux, confortables, vous entourant d'une bulle de chaleur.

Jacob attendait devant la porte, quand je l'ouvris il me surprit en me volant un baiser. Hum (« un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé »)

**-la place est libre**, lui dis-je.  
**-j'aime beaucoup ta voix.  
-pardon ? **Répondis-je complètement perdue  
-**j'aime quand tu chante, tu as une belle voix.  
-merci**

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'ami, préparer mes petites affaire pour la nuit. Quand j'eus terminé, Jacob sortait de la salle de bain en caleçon. _(Wou ! Wou ! Wou !Lles filles gardez votre calme.)._ Je le détaillais des pied à la tête. (_Coquine, voyeuse_ !). Non je ne suis pas une voyeuse. J'observe juste le corps magnifiquement sculpté de mon colosse de bronze.

-**Bella ?  
-oui ?  
-euh …, je me demandais… si tu voulais dormir … avec moi ?**

J'eus deux seconde d'hésitation avant de dire **« oui ».** Après tout je dormais bien avec Edward avant, alors pourquoi pas Jacob, surtout que j'en avais très envie, je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. C'est pour sa que je mettais lavé deux fois, pour bien avoir son odeur sur moi.

Il s'était couché dans son lit, il souleva les couvertures dans une si jolie invitation que je m'engouffrais avec plaisir dans ses draps chauds. Il ouvrit ses bras, je mis blottie et soupira d'aise. Je m'endormie instantanément. J'entendis vaguement lorsqu'il me murmura **« je t'aime ma Bella ».**

***

J'avais passée la plus agréable nuit de ma vie, même en y incluant celle passées avec Edward. (_ah wouai c'est sûr, tu n'as pas dormi contre une plaque de marbre froid toute la nuit_) Je me sentais protégé, au chaud, aimé. J'adore. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir de mon cocon.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je venais de passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. La femme que j'aime s'était endormie dans mes bras. Et là je la contemplais. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment il devait bien être 11h. Je n'avais pas voulu la réveiller. Je comprenais Edward maintenant quand il disait aimer la regarder dormir. Lui s'était surtout parce qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Pour moi s'était différent, j'aimais la regarder dormir, la regarder vraiment. Lui voulais juste percer son esprit, enfin cerner ses pensées. Moi j'essayais de comprendre son âme. (_wou mais c'est qu'il nous fait dans la poésie notre jacobinou)._ Quand elle dormait elle était vraiment différente. Elle ressemblait à un ange, une pureté sans égale s'émanait d'elle. Son visage était rayonnant, je me demandais si elle avait le même visage avec lui ou s'il était juste pour moi, parce que j'étais là. J'espérais qu'elle n'était comme sa que pour moi, et à cause de moi.

J'effleurais sa joue. Pour vérifier que se n'était pas un rêve.

**/RETOUR BELLA/**

Je sentis une brise chaude sur ma joue. J'entrouvris les yeux, pour voir ceux de Jacob qui me fixaient. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux. (_J'adore les réveils comme ça_)

-**bonjour, princesse**. Me dit-il d'une voix de velours  
-**princesse ?  
-oui tu es ma princesse désormais.  
-hum… j'aime cette idée**. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire

Je m'étirais, pour me réveiller totalement. Quand je vis les yeux de Jacob plein de désir, je pris peur et me regarda de nouveau. Oups j'avais eut tellement chaud que sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais enlevé mon short et mon t-shirt. J'étais donc en petite culotte devant lui. Et en m'étirant j'avais fait glisser le drap sur ma poitrine, il la cachait encore, mais on voyait bien que je n'avais pas de haut, et pour couronner le tout j'avais passé mes jambes sur le drap.

**-excuse moi j'ai eut chaud.**

Je commençais à enfiler le t-shirt, quand deux mains chaudes mes freinèrent.

**-ne** **t'excuse pas. Tu es magnifique.  
-merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.  
-je ne me force pas. C'est vrai tu es la plus belle fille, femme que j'ai jamais vu.  
-arrête avec tes compliments ou je vais devenir tout rouge.  
- pas grave, j'adore quand tu rougis.**

Pourquoi faut-il que mon copain est une voix si sensuelle, velouteuse, irrésistible. Il me caressa les joues, puis se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Wouah, j'aime toujours autant l'embrasser, j'espère que sa ne faiblira jamais. _(t'as de la chance Bella, alors PROFITES !)._ Puis il m'embrassa dans le cou. Mon point faible. Je ne pus empêcher un petit gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Je sentis Jacob sourire contre mon cou.

**-tu as faim ?** me demanda-t-il  
**-sa peu attendre, et toi tu as faim ?  
-oui, de toi.**

Et il se jeta sur moi, m'embrassa farouchement dans le cou. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Oui j'étais enfin heureuse. Il était sur moi. Il m'embrassait encore et encore. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'arrêter, mais nos ventres nous ramenèrent à l'ordre. Voila encore une chose qui faisait que je préférais Jacob à Edward, lui il avait le ventre qui gargouillait, il avait faim comme moi.

Nos descendîmes déjeuner. Jacob sortit de la chambre en premier, pour me laisser le temps d'enfiler des vêtements. Il ne voulait pas me brusquer en restant là à me regarder m'habiller. Il me laissait le temps, s'adaptait à mon rythme. J'appréciais beaucoup cette attention.

***

Après le repas, nous avions décidé de nous balader, et si le temps le permettait de nous baigner. (_Hum comme c'est moi qui fais la pluie et le beau temps, je décrète qu'il fera beau, parce que je veux qu'ils se baignent_)

En arrivant à la plage, Jacob prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses vêtements pour se jeter à l'eau.

-**elle est froide ?** Lui hurlai-je  
**-non elle est bonne, viens.  
-tu parles elle est bonne pour toi, tu craints pas le froid.**

Je me déshabillai. Et je plongeai d'un coup dans l'eau ne portant sur moi que mes sous-vêtements. (_Et ben oui elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter son maillot de bain_). Jacob vint à ma rencontre. Et me murmura à l'oreille une fois que je fus dans ses bras.

-**si tu as froid je te réchaufferais.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement, et partie faire quelque brasse. L'eau n'était pas très chaude, mais je pouvais quand même supporter cela pendant un petit moment. Au bout de 10 minutes de jeux dans l'eau, à se couler mutuellement. Enfin s'était plus Jacob qui me coulais, que le contraire, étant donner que c'est un rock. Je me mis à grelotter.

**-tu as froid.** C'était une affirmation mais je ne voulais pas lui donner raison, simple esprit de contradiction.  
**-nn … non**.  
-**aller viens sur la plage avant d'être frigorifiée, tu as les lèvres toutes bleus.  
-mais … n-non… ç-ç-ça va jte di-i-i-is.  
-mouais c'est ça. Je vais te réchauffer les lèvres !  
-et et … c-c-commeeent ?  
-comme ça !**

Sur ces mots il me prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes gelées. Ce baiser fut électrisant. Il s'avança vers la plage, moi toujours dans ses bras. Il me posa délicatement sur une serviette. Le soleil commençait déjà à me réchauffer. Jacob se mit à califourchon sur moi. Des gouttelettes d'eau de ses cheveux ruisselaient sur son corps musclé _(on ne bave pas les filles)_ ou tombaient sur le mien. Mon corps brulait à présent. Je fixais Jake dans les yeux, sans pouvoir, ni vouloir m'en défaire. Il se pencha pour me déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. J'enroulais donc mes bras autour de son cou et me colla à ses lèvres. Il parut très content de mon initiative puisque lui aussi resserra son étreinte sur mon corps. Nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre. Peau contre peau. _(Moi aussi je veux tout pareil)_

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella m'a embrassé, elle m'a collé contre elle. Je suis au paradis c'est ça, je suis mort. Non j'étais bien vivant, plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Bella avais la peau brulante. Pourtant c'est moi ici qui est une température avoisinant les 40°C. Bella s'embrasait sous mes doigts. Et j'adorais ça. Je suis sûre qu'en ce moment elle me donne plus qu'elle n'a jamais donné à son vampire. Elle se donne entièrement à moi. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, puis descends vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se cambre sous moi. Cela m'encourage, étant donner qu'elle est la première fille, que dis-je femme que je touche. Et je pense ne pouvoir toucher personne d'autre après elle. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais.

-**Bella.**, elle me fixa dans les yeux  
- **tu es la première femme que je touche. Excuse moi si je mis prends mal. J'y mets tout mon cœur, mais je ne sais pas si sa te suffit, vu que toi tu as déjà eut des caresses.**

Elle se mit à rire, je me sentis vexé. Elle mit une main sur ma joue.

**-Jacob, personne ne m'a touché, JAMAIS**. Elle insista bien sur le jamais  
-**mais Edward ?**  
**-oh il avait bien trop peur de perdre le contrôle, il ne s'y serait jamais risqué**.  
**-c'est vrai je suis le premier qui pose les mains sur toi ?  
-oui Jacob, c'est vrai.  
-Bella je suis le plus heureux des hommes**.

Elle me sourit. Qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer ce petit bout de femme.

**/RETOUR BELLA/**

Jacob avait des mains expertes, cela m'a étonné qu'il n'ait jamais posé les mains sur une autre fille. Mais en même temps je ne m'en plaindrais pas, ça m'a fait exploser le cœur de bonheur. Je serais sa première et j'avais bien l'intention d'être sa dernière. Car ça y est mon choix était fait. Entre Edward et Jacob. Je choisissais le loup-garou. Edward avait choisit son destin en m'abandonnant, et Jacob le sien en étant à mes côtés. J'étais définitivement une femme de loup garou. Et cela me procura un immense bonheur. Si grand que je ne pus retenir mes paroles.

-**je t'aime Jake**

L'intéressé me scuta du regard, essayant de déchiffrer ma phrase. Dans mes yeux il ne pouvait voir que de l'amour. Plus de doute, d'amitié, ou de pseudo fraternité. Je l'aimais.

-**oh Bella. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.  
-le loup garou le plus chanceux plutôt non ?**  
-**oui tu as raison.**

Il se releva, me tendis la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. J'éprouvais un grand froid sur tout mon corps ; puis de la frustration. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop jouer avec mes nerfs celui là.

-**et si on rentrait, il se fait tard, ton père doit être à la maison pour venir te chercher.  
-oh  
-t'inquiète pas on à toute la vie pour être ensemble. **Rajouta**-**il devant mon air de chien battu**  
-tu as raison mon chérit.**  
**-« mon chéri », fait attention, où je risque de prendre vite gout à ses p'tits surnoms.**

Nous nous rhabillâmes. Et rentrèrent à la maison main dans la main, entremêlée pour toujours. La Bella d'Edward venait de mourir sur cette plage, elle avait laissé son cœur libre à la Bella de Jacob.

***

Lorsque nous furent arrivé devant la maison, nos pères nous attendaient sur le porche. Lorsqu'ils nous virent main dans la main, ils affichèrent un sourire rayonnant. Puis je vis mon père parler à Billy, mais je n'entendis rien.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

-**eh Billy, on est vraiment de la même famille maintenant.  
-tu l'as dis mon vieux**. Répliqua Billy.

Ma fille rayonnait. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis des mois. Tout ça je le devais à Jacob, qui lui avait redonné gout à la vie suite à l'abandon de ce sal petit con d'Edward Cullen. Et je voyais que maintenant il lui avait donné son amour et elle aussi. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur gendre. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, si seulement l'Autre ne s'était pas interposé, ma Bella aurait connu le bonheur, bien plus tôt, et n'aurai jamais eut à souffrir comme elle a souffert.

-**alors Billy elle te plaît ta belle fille ?  
-un peu pâlichonne, mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a  
-wouoh, tu parles de ma fille là.** Répliquai-je faussement indignée  
-**t'inquiète, c'est comme si elle faisait déjà partie de la famille.  
-nos deux amoureux approches  
-ce weekend entre copain étaient vraiment une bonne idée, hein Charlie ?  
- tu as fait d'accord, c'était une très bonne idée.**

On venait de me rendre ma fille, ma Bella.

**/POV BELLA/**

De quoi ils parlaient en disant que c'était « une très bonne idée ». Je regardai Jacob pour qu'il m'en dise plus, mais tout ce que je pus tirer de lui fut un sourire à tomber par terre.

**-salut vous deux**. Nous lança mon père.  
**-bien passé votre weekend ?** Renchérit Billy  
**-bonjour papa, bonjour Billy.  
-salut 'Pa, bonjour beau papa, **dis Jacob en serrant la main de Charlie

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. Les 3 hommes me couvaient des yeux.

**-quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai ?  
-rien Bella**, me répondis Jacob  
-**je suis heureux pour toi ma chérie**, ajouta mon père.  
**-je suis heureux pour vous**, rajouta Billy

Sa y est je venais de comprendre. Ils avaient comprit qu'on était ensemble avec Jacob. Et sa semblait vraiment les réjouir.

-**aller Bella on rentre à la maison. Tu dois absolument répondre à ta mère pour les vacances. **

Ah oui les vacances, avec tout ces émotions je les avais complètement zappé. Ben on en peut m'en blâmer quand on se fait embrasser par un géant de muscle au cœur tendre. Vous ne pensez qu'à ces lèvres.

**-elle t'a appelé.  
-elle était complètement hystérique. **Dit-il avec un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis rajouta**. Comme d'habitude.**

Je soufflais. J'allais avoir droit à tout un interrogatoire, ce soir, ou demain au téléphone. Jacob éclata de rire. Je lui fis les yeux noirs les plus méchant à ma disposition à cet instant, c'est-à-dire pas très très violent.

-**ok j'arrive papa, je vais juste chercher mes affaires.  
-pas de problème, je t'attends dehors.  
-attends moi Bella je t'accompagne. **Dis Jacob

J'entendis mon père et Billy parler du salon.

-**a lala, à peine ensemble et déjà inséparable**. Remarqua Billy  
-**que veux tu ma fille est un véritable aimant. Elle les attire tous à elle**. Dit mon père avec une certaine fierté dans la voix  
-**ouai, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué,** répondis Billy, avec amertume _(pour Edward, je précise_)

Avant de redescendre, Jacob, me plaqua contre un mur et m'embrassa langoureusement. Passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, caressant me clavicule du bout des doigts. Je frissonnais.

-**humm, tu vas me manquer cette semaine**.  
- **t'inquiète pas je suis sur que mon père te laissera venir à la maison**, répondis-je, puis ajoutai-je devant son incompréhension. **J'ai dis à ma mère que j'irais avec elle la deuxième semaine, elle a du oublier, tête en l'air comme elle est !**  
-**comment je vais faire pour dormir sans toi ? J'y suis déjà accro.  
-passe me voir une nuit dans la semaine**. Murmurai-je à son oreille.  
-**je n'y manquerais pas**, répliqua –t-il sur le même ton  
-**BELLA, ON Y VA**, cria mon père d'en bas.  
- **J'ARRIVE PAPA.  
-je t'aime Bella  
-moi aussi je t'aime**. Je dévalai les escaliers. Dis au revoir à Billy en passant, et grimpa dans la voiture de patrouille de mon cher papa.

Je me couchais directement après avoir mangé. J'enfilais le t-shirt de Jacob que je lui avais piqué. J'étais sur de bien dormir avec son odeur.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella me manquais déjà. J'étais plus accro que ce que je pensais. Je me mis dans mon lit, quand je sentis une bosse dans mon dos, je me relevais pour voir ce que c'était, un t-shirt, mais bien trop petit pour être à moi, c'était un de Bella. Il sentait son odeur. Je l'humais à plein poumons. Je me demandais si elle l'avait vraiment oublié, ou l'avait fait exprès. Sans doute ne le saurai-je jamais.

J'allais enfiler mon t-shirt, quand à sa place sous l'oreiller je vis écrire.

_**« Je le prend en otage, jusqu'à ce qu'on redorme ensemble.  
En échange je te laisse un des miens.  
Dors bien… je t'aime…  
Bella… »**_

Et voilà j'avais résolu l'énigme, Bella avait laissé volontairement son débardeur pour que je pense à elle.

**/POV BELLA ET JACOB/ **

Toute la nuit je rêvais de Lui, d'Elle. Je l'aime.

***

_**A Suivre…**_

Alors verdict ?  
Comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie ? Et le chapitre tout entier ?  
Allez y déchainez vous sur le bouton REVIEW, ça défoule, et ça fait du bien. ^^

GROS BIZOUS à tout le monde !

Les vacances de Bella… dans le prochain épisode… (_Sa fait trop feuilleton TV mdr_)


	7. Chapter 5 partie I

**SALUT tout le monde.**  
Voilà la première semaine de Vacances de Bella. Ce Chapitre 5 sera en 2 parties.  
J'ai partagé en deux le premier jour de vacances. Sinon je trouvais que c'était trop long.

**MERCI pour vos review : **Kyna , misiri-addict** , **Dominique , Immortell , Missygirls , fan-de-jacob-black , montana2008 , Li-Lys-x3 , Malfoy Funambule , lolo08 , titemb-bm et Mystiiic-Biohazard .

**REPONSE aux review :  
- question d'Immortell et Malfoy Funambule : **on se s'inquiète pas. vous saurez binetôt si Jacob et Bella vont être séparé pendant les vancances. Je vous rappelle juste que bella passe sa première semaine de vacs à Forks…  
**- Mystiiic-Biohazard : **il y aura de « l'action » bientôt.

**Note de l'auteur :** j'ai eut un peu de mal à faire ce chapitre mais j'espère que sa va vous plaire quand même. Jacob ne sera pas présent dans cette partie. J'ai voulue faire un truc entre fille.

**Aperçut :** une Renée inquisitrice, un Charlie qui ne vaut pas mieux et sortie shopping entre filles…

READY… GO !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 5 : lundi, premier jour de vacance**

*******

**Partie I : inquisition et sortie shopping**

**/POV BELLA/**

Ce matin j'étais de très bonne humeur. J'avais passée une nuit calme, reposante, avec de très beau rêve. Je respirai à fond le t-shirt de Jacob. Il avait encore son odeur : boisée et caramélisé. Hum ; j'adore. Le soleil me chatouilla la peau. Je m'extirpais tout légère de mes draps et fonça sous la douche. L'eau chaude fit divaguer mon esprit vers Jacob et ses mains chaudes. (_Mais a quoi peut-elle bien penser, on se demande…_). La douche finie je habillais, un jean (_on ne change pas les habitudes_), et un débardeur. Par ce que vous n'allez pas me croire mais il fait un grand soleil à Forks aujourd'hui. Et en plus il fait CHAUD. Je prends sa pour un présage de bonne augure. Un vrai miracle. Ma mère n'en reviendrait pas. Tiens en parlant de ma mère, elle a certainement du faire exploser ma boite mail. Vos mieux que j'aille voir.

***

Vendredi

_« Ma chérie,  
comment vas-tu depuis cette semaine ?  
Alors qu'as-tu décidé pour tes vacances ? tu veux venir avec nous ? Nous allons en bord de mère en Floride, qu'en dis-tu ? Le soleil, la plage, les beaux garçons….  
réponds moi vite.  
Je t'embrasse, je t'aime  
ta mère. »_

Samedi

« _Ma Bella,  
je sais que tu m'as prévenue avoir une vie sociale. Et j'en suis très contente. Mais ne m'oublie pas pour autant.  
Il y aurait-il un garçon derrière tes silences informatiques.  
Je veux tout savoir. Comment il est ? Sportif, athlétique, maigrichon, bronzé…  
et sinon pour les vacances. Dis-moi vite ta réponse, pour les réservations.  
Bizous ma chérie.  
Maman »_

Dimanche

_« Bella sa suffit maintenant.  
Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce Jacob. Oui ton père m'en a parlé !  
Tu as intérêt à me rappeler, je veux entendre te parler de vive voix._ »

***

Oula elle est plutôt énervée. Mais pourquoi mon père avait eut la merveilleuse idée de dire que je trainais tout le weekend avec un garçon. Ma mère à beau être ouverte d'esprit, et assez libérée. Elle veut tout connaitre de ma vie, et quand je dis tout c'est TOUT.

Je descendis donc, lança un regard noir à mon père. Et quand il vit que je prenais rageusement le combiné téléphonique, il eut un petit rictus, et s'éclipsa dans le salon, sentant venir l'orage.

-_**Allo**_**  
-bonjour maman, c'est Bella  
**_**-Ah jeune fille**_

C'était jamais bon signe quand elle m'appelait comme ça. C'était disons ces moment où elle se comportait vraiment comme une mère, et était capable de beaucoup d'autorité.

**-sa va bien maman ?  
-**_**ne change pas de sujet, qui est ce Jacob ? Je le connais ? Quel âge a-t-il ?**_

Sa y est l'interrogation commençait. Je soufflais de lassitude. Sa allais durer longtemps.

**-Jacob est un ami**. On entendit de loin mon père, ce traitre, se racler la gorge.  
-_**un AMI, pourquoi Charlie, a l'air de penser le contraire.**_  
**-j'en c'est rien, faut lui demander.**  
_**-Bella tu ne sais pas mentir. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ?**_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon rapporteur de père. Il était plongé dans son match de baseball (_mais il regarde que ça _!). J'avais donc la voie libre pour parler plus librement.

-**ben je c'est mon meilleur ami.  
**_**-et tu crois que je vais te croire. Tu me crois tombée de la dernière pluie. J'en ai connue d'autre avant toi. Aller dis moi.**_

Je sentais dans le ton de sa voie l'impatience d'une gamine. (_Ah sa y est on a perdue la mère autoritaire_). Elle voulait tout savoir, comme une copine. Je ne voulais pas lui privé de se plaisir, comme elle était loin, on se parlait plus beaucoup. Et sa nous manquais à toute les deux cette complicité.

**-ben c'était mon meilleur ami.  
-**_**c'était… ?**_**  
-oui maintenant c'est dirons nous, mon « petit » ami**_**. **__(Un PETIT ami, d'un mètre 90_)

J'entendis le rire d'une hystérique à l'autre bout du fil. Ma mère attendait depuis si longtemps que je sorte avec quelqu'un. Je pense que c'était pour revire ses premiers amours à travers moi, comme le font toutes les mères, elles reviennent leur jeunesse par procuration des vies de leurs filles (_pathétiques)_.

-_**comment est –il ?**_**  
-il est grand, brun, musclé, yeux noirs.  
**_**-il est de quelle origine ? Ton père m'a dit un nom de genre quiteleu**_(_lol « quitte-le » jeux de mot pourrit je sais, étais prémonitoire de la séparation entre Edward et Bella ?_)  
-**QUI-LEU-TE, maman. Il est d'origine indienne**.  
_**-oh je vois. Et est ce que vous avare fait…  
**_**-maman, je sorts à peine avec lui que tu pense déjà au relations sexuelle !  
**_**-et ben ? Alors ?**_**  
-NON !!!  
-**_**Bella.**_**  
-oh non par pitié pas la discussion mère/fille sur le sujet qui fâche. On l'a déjà eut cette conversation.  
-**_**mais n'oublie pas de te …**_**  
-protéger si jamais sa arrive. Je connais ma leçon.**

J'étais exaspérée. Ma mère voulais parle de la chose, alors que mon père était dans les parages. Trop glauque comme situation pour moi, je préfère m'abstenir.

-_**Bon ma chérie, il faut que je te laisse.  
**_**-au revoir maman.  
-**_**oh faite pour la vacance ? Tu viens toujours la deuxième semaine ?**_**  
-oui maman.  
**_**-tu peux proposer à Jacob de venir si tu veux ?**_**  
-d'accord maman je lui en parlerais.  
**_**-bizous ma chérie  
**_**-bye bye.**

Je poussais un grand soupir ouff j'avais eut chaud j'ai réussis de justesse à éviter la chose-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. (_Petite référence à Harry Potter, et oui Bella aussi lit ces Classiques ! ^^_).

*******

Puis vint l'heure du repas. Mon père avait décidé, au vu des brides de la conversation avec ma mère qu'il avait comprit, qu'une conversation s'imposait. Je craignais le pire. Les discussions père/fille n'ont jamais été notre truc. Encore moins pour la « chose ».

**-Bella, toi et Jacob vous êtes bien ensemble ?  
-oui  
-vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
-oui  
-tu sais que je l'aime bien ?  
-oui  
-mais s'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je le massacre.  
-d'accord papa.** J'eus envie de rire. L'image de mon père frappant Jacob était assez drôle vu que Jacob était plus grand que lui, et aussi solide qu'un chêne.  
-**ce serait-il passé quelque chose … d'intime … entre vous ?  
-non.**

Mon père poussa un soupir de soulagement immense. Ah l'angoisse paternelle : que leur fille ne soit plus vierge.

**-bien, alors il faut que je te parle de certaines choses.  
-de quoi ? **

Je feintais l'innocence, le seul moyen de sauver ma peau. (_Mais fuie bordel, reste pas dans la cuisine !)_. Je ne peux pas, il va croire que j'ai quelque chose à lui cacher. (B_en alors change VITE de sujet_). Et comment je suis sensée ne pas savoir de quoi il va me parler. (_Galère, Alerte, galère, Alerte ! on est fichue_) (_Euh oui je fais la voix intérieure de Bella à mes heures perdues_). Ok Bella prépare toi à aborder LE sujet sexe avec ton père. (_Wou trop bizarre_). Respire, c'est parti !

**-euh comment te dire sa ?  
-tu veux savoir si je sais comment on fait les bébés.**

(_Bien ! prend l'initiative, ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une. L'attaque est la meilleur des défenses, vas y Bella !)_

**-oui, euh non, c'était plutôt l'inverse.  
-papa tu arrive après la bataille. J'ai eus cette conversation sur les moyens de contraception avec maman, il y a un bout de temps déjà.  
-donc tu as déjà… ?  
-non papa.  
-ben pourquoi vous avez eut cette conversation alors ?  
-parce que j'avais eut mes règles et que c'est généralement le moment où les mères déballent TOUT sur le sujet.  
-oh je vois.**

Mon père et moi étions aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Ce fut le téléphone qui nous sauva.

**-allo.  
-**_**Bella, j'ai une nouvelle qui faut absolument que je te dise sinon je vais exploser.**_**  
-vas y.  
**_**-je sors avec BEN.**_**  
-c'est vrai**. J'étais trop contente pour elle.  
_**-OUI c'est vrai. Tu sais quand il m'a ramené à la maison ?  
**_**-oui  
-**_**ben**__**il m'a embrassé sur le pallier pour me dire au revoir. C'était tellement romantique.**_**  
-j'étais sur que vous finiriez ensemble.  
-**_**et toi et ton bel indien ?**_**  
-oh moi euh…  
**_**-aller accouche !  
**_**-euh…. Comment te dire ça.  
-oh **_**ton père est dans les parages. Pas grave. Sa te dis une sorite entre fille à Port Angeles ? Je passe te chercher dans ¼ d'heure. Tu me raconteras TOUT ton weekend. A tout de suite ma belle.**_**  
-à tout de suite Angie.**

Je raccrochais le téléphone, m'apprêta à monter dans ma chambre, quand mon père m'interpella.

**-c'était qui ?  
-Angela.**

Il parut déçu. Il devait s'attendre à ce que ce soit Jacob. Alala c'est mon père qui aurait du sortir avec lui. Non, non, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Jacob, il est à moi. (_Mais c'est qu'elle devient possessive la p'tite_).

**-et vous allez où ?  
-faire les boutiques à Port Angeles.  
-mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas faire du shopping. C'était ce que tu me disais quand tu y allais avec Alice.  
-papa, Alice est une malade de la mode, Angela, elle est normale, elle ne me force** (_menace oui !_) **pas à porter des vêtements.  
-d'accord, amuse toi bien.**

Je montais pour me changer. Et prendre ma tenue spéciale shopping : des baskets. Angela klaxonna. Je dévalais les escaliers. Souhaita une bonne journée à mon père. Et fonça rejoindre ma meilleure amie dans sa voiture bleue marine.

**-Salut Angie  
-salut Bella  
-prête pour dévaliser les boutiques  
-Port Angeles nous voilà.**

Le moteur ronfla et nous partîmes vers notre ruine financière. (_Ben oui c'est qu'elle sont pas très riches et elles veulent être belles, donc sa coute chère_). Puis lorsque nous fumes arrivées à destination. Angela parla du sujet qui lui démangeait les lèvres depuis son coup de fils.

-**alors toi et ton indien ?  
-et ben tu sais qu'il est amoureux de moi.  
-oui, aller aller dis moi !  
-bon d'accord. J'ai passé le weekend chez lui.  
-oui, aller répond à ma question**. Elle ressemblait à une enfant faisant un caprice. Avec ses yeux de chien battus.  
-**ok ok, Il est passé du statu de meilleur ami, a statu officielle de petit ami.  
-YES YES YES !**

Angela se mit à faire une danse de la joie au milieu de la rue. Elle levait les bras en l'air, tournant sur elle-même, pour ensuite faire des cercles autour de moi, en gigotant les bras dans tous les sens. Je ne pus réprimer un fou rire. Elle était vraiment trop drôle, hilarante même.

**-j'étais sûre que vous finirez ensemble. … on commence plutôt bien nos vacances, tu ne trouves pas ?  
-si, je suis tout à fais d'accord  
**-**je pense qu'on va passer des vacances comment dire… intéressante**. Elle avait un ton plus que suggestif.  
**- je dirais même Passionnante.** Rajoutai-je sur le même ton.

Elle avait raison. Les vacances débutaient sur les chapeaux de roue. Vive les vacances, vive le printemps, vive l'amour. (_Une ambulance !, un médecin !_, _ elle nous fait sa crise du printemps ! C'est la crise du trop plein de joie. Ça peut en devenir flippant_).

Après se petit moment de folie, nous commençâmes à parcourir les vitrines, à la recherche DU pantalon de nos rêves, DU pull qui nous mettra en valeur en étant tout doux, DES chaussures parfaites pour aller avec le tout. Autant dire qu'on avait du pain sur la planche. Au bout de 30 minutes de lèches vitrines (_comme les poissons. Vous savez les laves-vitres_). Angela m'entraina dans un magasin de prêt à porter.

**-attention, ma belle, opération « mise en valeur de nos atouts ».  
-ok alors pour toi, c'est la poitrine et les jambes.  
-et pour toi, la nuque, épaules, et les hanches.  
-ok c'est parti.  
-on se retrouve aux cabines.  
-d'acco-dac.**

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. Durant nos petites séances shopping opération « mise en valeurs ». On prenait les habits qui nous plaisaient pour nous, mais aussi pour l'autre, des habits qu'elle n'oserait pas essayer qui pourtant lui iraient à merveille.

Je partis donc à la recherche DU vêtement idéal pour moi, et DU vêtement idéal pour Angela. Je me dégotai un jean plutôt large vers les pieds et qui semblait m'aller à la taille. Sa fera l'affaire. Ensuite une jupe rose pâle, comme un voile, genre jupon, arrivant au dessus des genoux, presque à la mi-cuisse. Ce sera parfait pour Angela. Ensuite un petit top légèrement décolleté mais moulant blanc, pour elle. Et pour moi un top dos nageuse que j'adorais, écrit dessus : « ah ben quand on parle du loup ! ». (_Lol trop drôle_). Puis je continuai mon tour dans le magasin pour trouver des bonnes affaires.

**/POV ANGELA/**

Sa y est pour moi j'ai trouvé. Une jolie robe kaki, à volant. Maintenant je m'attaquais à Bella. Il fallait que je trouve un truc sexy, sans pour autant que son Jacob lui saute dessus, juste assez pour qu'il est chaud. Hum hum. Mais en même temps sa ne devait pas être aguicheur, Bella sinon refusera de le porter. Pff c'est difficile de la rendre belle sans en avoir l'air. Elle me donne un travail monstre. (_Pauvre Angela, on compatit entièrement. On a bien vu qu'elle ne porte que des jean_s). (Je _joue ma Alice là ^^)_

**-trop décolleté elle voudra jamais le porter, trop court, elle me dira qu'elle n'est pas une putain. Trop rose elle va dire qu'elle ressemble à une barbe à papa…. Gggrrrr.**

Je ne trouverais jamais. J'allais désespérer et prendre un jean et un t-shirt basique. Quand j'aperçu dans le rayon déstockage : LA tenue PARFAITE ! C'était mon jour de chance. Vêtement géniale qu'elle ne pourra pas ne pas acheter, pour cause son prit était au rabais de moins 75%. J'étais euphorique. Sa allait être mon argument pour qu'elle l'achète. Je me voyais déjà. « Aller achète le, au pire même si tu le mets pas il t'a pas couté, cher et peut être qu'un jour tu voudras les mettre. Aller S'IL …TE… PLAIT… ! ». Je lui ferais mon regard de biche ou de chien battu. Et le tour sera joué.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis mon portable vibré. C'était Bella elle était déjà à la cabine d'essayage et m'attendait. Vous trouvez sa con de s'appeler dans un magasin pour dire « t'es où ». Mais je voudrais juste vous préciser qu'on fait toute les deux pas plus d'un mètre 62. Et que nos têtes ne dépasse pas du rayon, alors on peut se chercher longtemps. Et franchement sa fait stupide de crier dans le magasin bondé de monde. « BELLA t'es là ! JE SUIS AU RAYON PETITE CULOTTE ! » Bonjour la honte. On à déjà testé et on ne fera plus jamais. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi. Je vais vous raconter.

« On était dans un de prête à porter plutôt chic. On voulait essayer des vêtements chers et beaux, sans les acheter bien sur. On prenait juste des photos, pour garder des souvenirs. Puis à un moment on s'est perdu. Et le magasin était immense. Alors après avoir fait 3 fois le tour des rayons j'ai attendue Bella aux cabines. Elle allait bien y passé un moment ou un autre. Mais non. En faite elle s'époumonait depuis 5 minutes en m'appelant dans les rayons. Le vigil la surprit, et la foutue dehors. (_Ben oui c'est un magasin de grande renommé_). Mais je n'en savais rien. 5 minutes plus tard j'entends la caissière au micro « Angela Weber est demandé, à 'accueil, son amie Bella à été mise dehors par un vigil ». oh je vous dis pas la honte. Je suis allé à l'accueil, est remercié la caissière qui elle semblait au bord du fou rire. Sa ne devait pas arriver tout les jours ça. Après sa on a plus jamais remis les pieds dans se magasin, et on gardait contact par téléphone, plus discret, plus sur, et moins la honte. »

Voilà je viens de vous raconter le moment le plus humiliant de notre triste vie d'adolescente. (_lol je compatie, j'ai déjà vécue de faire 3 fois le tour du géant pour retrouver ma mère, qui était en faite au rayon casseroles… je vous interdis de vous moquer de la scénariste_).

Bon pour en revenir à nos moutons. J'avais rejoins Bella. Nous entrâmes dans les cabines d'essayages mitoyennes. Nous sortîmes en même temps des cabines. Pour mieux se juger dans le miroir, et se faire juger par l'autre.

**-c'est bon Bella t'es sortable ?  
-oui et toi ?  
-idem **

**/POV BELLA/**

**-wouah Angela ça te va super bien !  
-tu n'es pas mal non, plus…  
-mais…  
-mais toujours un peu classique.  
-je suis normale.  
- mouais, habille-toi un peu plus sexy.  
-et pourquoi ?  
-pour faire craquer ton Jacob.**

Elle m'énervait d'utiliser cet argument contre moi. Elle savait que je ne me trouvais pas très belle, mais pas non plus moche. J'étais banale. Et ça c'est le pire. Tu te fonds dans la masse. Et tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Je me demandais bien se que Jacob me trouvais. J'étais pâle, les yeux marrons –les plus banales- les cheveux bruns –donc loin de la belle blonde. Je suis de taille moyenne. Tout et moyens chez moi. (_Oula elle nous fait une déprime du « je suis moche, je fais pitié ». vite un remède !_).

Angela me fis rentrer dans la cabine et me fis essayer les vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisit. Mis je s'oserai jamais porter CA. Elle m'avait trouvé un mini short en toile blanche, et un haut. Alors attendez que je vous explique le haut. Une manche me retombait sur le bras, laissant BIEN voir mon épaule et mon omoplate. Et bien sur mon tatouage. A oui je ne vous ai pas dit je suis tatoué. Sur l'omoplate, le signe de l'harmonie, le Yinyang, entouré de rayon de soleil ondulé. J'adorais mon tatouage mais détestais l'exhiber. Le seul point positif du haut : il n'était pas trop moulant ; et la couleur me plaisait : brun avec un peace en love en blanc devant.

**/POV ANGELA/**

Bella sortis de la cabine pour me monter mon « œuvre »

**-wouah, cette tenue est faite pour toi.  
-mouais.  
-mais si, tu es superbe dedans.  
-ok, mais elle doit être chère je n'ai pas les moyens.**

Je jubilais, j'avais mon argument imparable. L'ensemble était en promos.

**-t'inquiète, les deux sont à moins 75%.**

Je ne pouvais enlever le sourire sur mon visage. J'allais enfin réussir à lui faire acheter quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy, que ses jeans trop larges.

-**bon ok je prends**. Et avant de rentrer dans la cabine pour se rhabiller elle se retourna. **Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur.  
**-**mais oui c'est ça. Aller vite on a encore les chaussures à faire**.

Béni sois tu Jacob Black. Grâce à toi elle devient enfin une femme. Merci.

Bella sortit des cabines d'essayages. Et nous allâmes payer nos trouvailles. J'adore les promos. Toute les deux nous avions trouvé des vêtements entre moins 50% et moins 75%. (_Le paradis féminin quoi !)_.

Nous nous baladâmes dans les rues de Port Angeles, un petit moment. Il devait être 16h. On avait encore deux heures au moins de shopping. Pour être au souper chez nous. Géniale juste le temps pour les chaussures.

Bella était en train d'essayer toutes sortes de chaussures, pour aller avec sa nouvelle tenue. Il faut avouer que pour les chaussures, elle me bat. Elle adore les chaussures. N'en porte pas beaucoup. C'est surtout les baskets, converse, et ballerine pour le lycée. Mais elle a du gout pour sa. Et pour les chaussures, c'est elle qui e conseille. (_Ben elles font bien la paire_). Bella venait de trouver ses sandales en cuire marron, avec des lacets qui remontaient sur le mollet. Quand mon téléphone sonna.

-**hum c'est ton prince charmant ?  
-oui.  
-jte laisse je vais faire un tour dans le magasin.  
-ok merci.**

-**allo Ben.  
-**_**non c'est Jacob.  
**_**-Jacob !... mais pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Ben ?  
**_**-il me l'a prêté**_.  
-**oh  
**_**-je**__**voulais savoir, tu es bien avec Bella ?**_**  
-oui  
**_**-vous faites quoi ?  
**_**-on essaye des chaussures. Tu la flic ou quoi ?!**

La moutarde me montait au nez. Mais pour qui il se prenait se gringalet. Pour suivre Bella partout, savoir tout le temps ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui, où, comment, pourquoi…

**-**_**non je ne la flic pas. On voulait juste, Ben et moi, passer vous voir.**_**  
-tiens en parlant de Ben, passe le moi. **Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là ! (_pas bien d'oublier son petit ami)_**  
**_**-allo Angie.**_**  
-alors comme sa toi aussi tu me flic !  
**_**-mais non … je … je voulais… voulais juste passer te voir après ton shopping.**_

Le pauvre je l'engueulais alors qu'il voulait juste me voir. Mais merde ! Ils avaient choisit le mauvais moment. On était au shopping entre FILLES. Sa veut dire pas de mecs. Hum hum. Cela me donna une idée diabolique. Qui allait leur faire les pieds, ou alors beaucoup les intéresser.

**-ok c'est bon.  
-**_**on peut venir vous voir ?**_**  
-oui c'est bon. Tu peux me repasser Jacob s'il te plait.  
**_**-bien sur ma chérie.**_**  
**_**-allo.**_**  
-Jacob, j'ai une idée qui devrait beaucoup de plaire…**

(_Et la scénariste va se faire huer car elle arrête ici la conversation_)

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

Quelle est donc cette idée diabolique d'Angela ? Des suppositions ?

Je sais vous me détestez d'arrêter comme sa un chapitre. Dsl c'était trop tentant, j'allais continuer la suite quand j'ai vu le nombre de mots. (dsl je reste dans mon quota).

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de cet interrogatoire parental ? De cette sortie entre filles ?  
J'attends avec impatience de voir exploser mon reviewmètre. ^^  
car pour info la partie deux est bien au chaud dans mon ordi, en attente de sa publication. Plus j'aurais de reviews, plus elle arrivera vite…

A bientôt… gros Bsx


	8. Chapter 5 partie II

**BONJOUR !!!  
**Alors pas trop impatiente de découvrir la suite.  
Voici la suite du lundi, le plan d'Angela va se concrétiser sous vos yeux.

**Note de l'auteur :** le début est surtout du point de vue d'Angela. Je voudrais juste signaler que je l'ai fais moins timide que dans les livres. On peut dire que c'est un mélange d'Angela et d'Alice des livres. Un petit mixte des deux meilleures amies de Bella.

**MERCI à : **Dominique , Mystiiic-Biohazard , montana2008 , fan-de-jacob-black , Missygirls , Kyna , MM , Ceciliacote , Immortell , Malfoy Funambule , Li-Lys-x3

**REPONSES aux reviews :  
- Ceciliacote :** merci beaucoup d'adorer ma fic sa me fait super plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas le M ne va pas trop tarder puisque je m'ai déjà écrit, il attend juste le bon moment pour se monter… ^^  
**- Immortell :** ton idée de rapprochement, c'est presque ça. Enfin lis et tu verras…  
**-Kyna :** serais-tu devin ? Ou très perspicace ?  
**-Mystiiic-Biohazard :** non le plan d'Angela n'est ni une virée en boite, ni à la Push. Mais c'étaient des bonnes idées.  
**-Malfoy Funambule :** es-tu sur que tout va bien ? Ta dernière review laisse voir un dédoublement de personnalité. Je serais vraiment triste de perdre une de mes revieweuses de la première heure.

**Aperçut :** une Angela diabolique, un Jacob et un Ben gênés, une Bella qui se laisse convaincre, et une question de lingerie…

PRET … LISEZ !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 5 : lundi, premier jour de vacance**

*******

**Partie II : une histoire de sous-vêtement**

_**-allo.**_**  
-Jacob, j'ai une idée qui devrait beaucoup de plaire…**

**J**'expliquais à Jacob mon idée. Il avait l'air plutôt content. Mouaaah, Bella va me détester, mais bon c'est pour son bien. Aller il est temps de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je m'avance moi-même vers ma potence.

-**Bella, c'est bon.  
-tu as fini ?** Me demanda-t-elle  
**-oui.  
-on y va !  
-ok **

Nous sortîmes du magasin avec nos belles chaussures de cendrillons. Prête à les laisser pour trouver nos princes charmants. Bella me proposa de rentrer. Je la pris par le bras et l'entraina de nouveaux dans les boutiques de Port Angeles.

**-mais tu m'emmène où ?**

Vers ton bonheur ma belle, ton bonheur…

**-tu verras.  
-aller dis moi. **Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Il faut dire qu'elle me fait confiance, je suis sa meilleure amie. (C_'est de l'abus de confiance_). Je l'entrainais vers les boutiques de…

**-des sous-vêtements !  
-et oui Bell'  
-non ! Moi je ne rentre pas la dedans. **

Elle se figea, comme une statue. Je ne pouvais pas la faire bouger d'un pouce. Et oui Bella avait une peur bleu des magasins de lingerie. Elle se sentait super mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Soit disant qu'elle n'avait pas de belles formes.  
J'allais devoir sortir mon arsenal « convaincre Bella ».

**-aller Bella !  
-non, non c'est non.  
-même pour séduire ton bel indien.  
-non.** Sa détermination retombait d'un cran. Merci Jacob.  
-**aller pour te rendre sexy, pour lui.  
-euh non. **Elle allait craquer. Bientôt très bientôt.  
-**aller pour le rendre fou.  
-ok c'est bon.  
-Yes !  
-mais juste pour faire un tour.  
-oui juste pour voir.** Et pour essayer et acheter aussi ajoutais-je pour moi.

Nous entrâmes finalement dans le dit magasin de tous les cauchemars de Bella. Tout ce qui lui filait des sueurs froides : la lingerie fine.  
Bella se dirigea vers la lingerie en coton. (A_ la la mais ce n'est pas possible_). Non mais je rêve. Je pris Bella par les épaules et la fis pivoté de 180° et la dirigea vers la lingerie un peu plus … comment dire… sexy.

**/POV BELLA/**

Merde, dans quoi je m'étais laissé embarquer. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai suivis Angela ? Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, Et je détestais ça. J'aurais du suivre mon instinct et partir en courant. (T_rouillarde_)  
Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle m'emmène vers la lingerie sexy, la dentelle, le rouge, le noir, la soie, les tissus si transparents que c'est comme si on avait rien. Et même les … les… ppp… les PORTE JARTELLES !!! Non mais elle ne va pas bien ! PAS BIEN DU TOUT !!!

**/POV ANGELA/**

Oula Bella n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle passait du rouge au blanc et du blanc au rouge. Je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Pour avoir un sursis je lui montrais un ensemble, soutien gorge et shorty, joli en dentelles noir, simple, mais sexy. Elle fit une drôle de tête mais passa quand même aux essayages. Entre temps j'avais reçu un sms de Jacob/Ben. (L_e duo infernal_). Ils étaient arrivés à Port Angeles. Je leur répondis donc de venir IMMEDIATEMENT où nous étions. Je savais que Bella allait passer au moins 5 minutes dans la cabine à rouspéter contre ce que je lui avais choisit, ensuite 5 minutes, pour savoir comment elle allait me le faire payer, et encore 5 minutes pour se regarder dans tout les sens affin de trouver tout ses défauts. (_Désespérante la fille, mais bon on est toute pareille dans ce cas non ?_). Ce qui nous laissait un bon quart d'heure pour mettre mon plan en place.

-**Bella ?  
-oui.  
-je vais faire un tour dans le magasin**.  
**-ok. Tu me dis quand tu reviens que je te montre ton horreur.  
-ok t'inquiète.**

J'allais vers la porte du magasin, pour attendre nos deux princes charmants. Ils arrivèrent en moins de deux. Je leur expliquais plus en détail mon projet diabolique.

-**bonjour chérie. **Medit Ben en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres**  
-bonjour mon chéri.  
-et où est la mienne ? **Demanda Jacob**  
-dans la cabine d'essayage.  
-comment ça ?  
-ben oui le plan c'est que tu la voies en sous vêtements**, devant la tête de Jacob j'ajoutais. **Ou au moins que tu la surprennes dans ce magasin.**

Alala ils faisaient la paire tout les deux. Ils semblaient sûrs d'eux, mais dans un magasin de lingerie ils perdaient tous leurs moyens.

**-aller suivez moi les mecs.  
-euh moi aussi ?** Pauvre ben, il était si gêné je n'allais pas lui imposer ça.  
-**non c'est bon si tu préfère rester là, je te rejoins dans 10 minutes.  
-merci. **Il était vraiment soulagé.

Jacob me suivis dans la boutique. Ses joues rougissaient n'importe où, où se posait ses yeux. (_Ben oui il y a que des sous vêtements féminins_).

-**Bella, je suis de retour.  
-tu pourrais me réglé les brides s'il te plait ? Elles sont trop grandes.  
-bien sur, fait voir.**

Jacob était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et je dois dire que c'était assez étrange avec la couleur de sa peau. Il sortit dehors. Le pauvre, voir Bella presque nue l'avait plutôt embarrassé. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. (N_i dans son caleçon… mdr_).

Bella et moi allâmes payer nos petites trouvailles sexy. Ces petits vêtements supers chers pour la quantité ridicule de tissu qu'on a.

Les garçons nous attendaient dehors. Je fis comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient là. Eh oui j'avais embarqué Bella pour une sortie entre filles. Je ne pouvais pas « volontairement » laisser des mâles s'imposer dans notre sortie bourrée d'œstrogène. (_C'est contre le code des meilleures amies_). Je vais vous montrez tout mes talents de comédienne.

**/POV BELLA/**

En faite j'étais plutôt contente de mes achats, même de ma lingerie. Oui je vous assure. Mais qu'est ce… je venais juste de voir Jacob et Ben ensemble. Attendez ! On rembobine. Jacob et Ben ensemble, devant un magasin de lingerie. Est-ce que Jacob m'avait vu ? Est ce qu'il avait vu ce que j'avais acheté. Fouuuu !!! Respire Bella. Il devait passer par hasard et t'a aperçu. Oui c'est ça, un pur hasard. (_Mouais mon œil_)

**-qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? **Demandais-je pour dissiper mes craintes**  
-ben euh… en fait j'ai appelé chez toi Bella et ton père m'a dit que tu étais avec Angela à une sortie shopping entre fille à port Angeles**. Me répondis Jacob.

Non se n'était pas un hasard s'ils étaient là tout le deux.

**-et moi c'est ta mère qui me l'a dit Angela**. Dit Ben en regardant Angela.  
-**et pour vous « entre filles » ça veut dire quoi ?** répliqua Angela  
**-Oh… euh…** répondirent nos deux zigotos de petits amis.  
**-qu'elle est votre excuse pour cette intrusion dans notre sortie fille ?** Demandai-je.

Ils se tournèrent, se regardèrent. Haussèrent les épaules et dirent en stéréo.

**-vous nous manquiez**.

Avec Angela, nous éclations de rire et nous allâmes embrasser chacune notre zigoto respectif.

Jacob m'attrapa et me mit sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à dos.

**-Angela ! Au secours ! A l'aide !  
-Bella  
-tu ne m'en veux pas Angela, je te kidnappe Bella**. Se railla Jacob**  
-Angela ! Aides moi !** J'appelais désespérément ma meilleure amie à la rescousse. Puis m'adressa à mon petit ami. **Lâches moi toi !**  
**-surement pas !** répliqua Jacob.

Ok, mon loup garou de petit ami n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Je cessai donc de me débattre contre ce tronc d'arbre. Dès que je me calmais il me reposa sur le sol.

**-sa vous dit une petite glace avant de rentrer ?** proposa Jacob.  
**-pourquoi pas ! Sa te tente Angie ? **Demanda Ben

Angela et moi, nous regardions, puis éclatèrent de rire. Eux ils semblaient complètement perdus.

-**vous pensez que l'on allait finir notre sortie comment !  
-ben euh.  
-avec une crème glacée.** Répondîmes nous ensemble.

Nous sommes donc allés nous acheter des glaces. Fraise et caramel pour Angela, café et cannelle pour Ben, chocolat et vanille pour Jacob, et framboise et poire pour moi. Puis nous nous baladâmes dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions vers un banc public. Jacob et Ben s'assirent sur le dossier. Moi et Angela callée entre leurs jambes.

Nous parlâmes un moment de tout et de rien. Puis Ben intervint.

-**je sais que c'est les vacances mais je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère que je ne serai pas là pour le souper.  
-oh moins non plus **! répondit Angela.  
-**et ben vous avez qu'à rentrer tout les deux !** répondit Jacob  
-**bonne idée, je te ramène Ben. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez venus avec la voiture de Jacob.  
-je vous suis demoiselle.**

Ben tendis sa main à Angela pour la faire descendre du banc. Elle eut juste le temps de me murmurer

**-amuse toi bien ma chérie.  
-t'inquiète. Toi aussi amuse toi bien.  
-tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour ça**.

Elle partit main dans la main avec Ben, ne m'adressant qu'un simple clin d'œil. Quand ils furent hors de notre vue, je m'assieds à côté de Jacob sur le dossier du banc.

**-alors comme sa on va s'amuser !  
-je… euh… tu nous a écoutées.  
-désolé.  
-bouche toi tes oreilles supers puissante, quand j'ai une conversation murmurée avec mes amis.  
-oui madame.  
-pfff. Mademoiselle.**

Il se mit à me chatouillé. Sachant comme je suis chatouilleuse, je me tortillais dans tout les sens, en hurlant qu'il arrête.

**-et si on rentrait nous aussi.  
-ok.  
-Charlie doit se demander ce que tu fais.  
-Non, il doit faire le pied de grue devant son poste de télé.**

-il y a un match se soir.  
-oh je vois, il est comme mon père pour le sport.  
-pareil malheureusement.

Jacob sauta du banc, se retourna dos à moi pour que je lui saute dessus. Ce que je m'empressais de faire. Il me porta jusqu'à la voiture.

**-aller HUUU !  
-et je ne suis pas un cheval**. (_On_ _sait tu es un loup_)  
**-aller hououou.  
-ok j'ai comprit, sa t'amuse.  
-oui mon p'tit loup.**

On était arrivé à sa belle voiture noire. Il me posa vers la porte, se dirigea vers la porte conducteur, ouvrit la voiture. Ce qui permit d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Nous rentrâmes en même temps dans l'habitacle. Jacob enclencha le verrouillage intérieur. Et je ne sais pourquoi mais sa me donna chaud partout, et plus particulièrement les joues (_ah ben oui tu ne peux pas sortiiiir de la voituuuure_). Il démarra, et nous partîmes.

*******

Durant le trajet il avait mit la radio. Il mettait de temps en temps sa main sur me cuisse. Dès qu'il faisait ça j'avais une immense sensation de chaleur. _(Normal il a une peau à 43°_). Le trajet, fut plus court que ce que j'avais prévu. Il faut dire aussi que Jacob conduit plutôt vite. Il ne fut pas très bavard durant le trajet dans la voiture.

Sa y est nous étions arrivé chez moi.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce magnifique ensemble qu'avait porté Bella, cette dentelle noire, mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau ivoire. Elle était superbement magnifique, et magnifiquement superbe, et vraiment, vraiment TRES sexy. J'étais vraiment heureux qu'elle ne met pas vu dans le miroir. Elle aurait surement hurlé, et ça m'aurais gâché ce moment de grâce. (IL_ en fait pas un peu des tonnes là, elle était juste en soutif et culotte_). Mais bon là ce n'était pas le moment de penser au corps irrésistible de Bella.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour me donner un tendre baiser en guise d'au revoir et de bonne nuit. Mais je voulais plus. Je passais donc ma main derrière sa nuque dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi. Je le sentis gémir, et m'agripper par le col de ma chemise pour se coller à moi. Mon Dieu cette fille va me rendre Dingue ! Je rendis le baiser plus passionné, plus violent sans être brusque. Je voulais lui monter la violence du désir que j'avais pour elle, au travers de cette étreinte. Ses petites mains s'infiltrèrent sous ma chemise, caressant la peau de mon torse. Mon Dieu que ses mains sont froides. Mais qu'est ce que sa peux me faire comme effet. J'avais envie d'elle TOUT DE SUITE. Mais mon cerveau n'étant pas encore tout à faire déconnecter m'arrêta. Je mis fin à notre baiser brulant pour : d'un respirer, et deux lui parler.

**-Bella si on continu, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.  
-et alors !**

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle sait ce qu'elle me fait rien qu'en prononçant ces deux mots. Je commençais à me sentir cessé dans mon jean. Il fallait qu'on arrêt TOUT DE SUITE.

**-Bella écoute.  
-Hum  
-arrête deux seconde, que je ne perde pas le fils.  
-ok.** Elle me regarda dans les yeux.  
**-je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit dans une voiture, dans un moment de précipitation. Je veux que sa soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
-ok. De toute façon Charlie doit m'attendre.  
-ce n'est que partie remise.  
-tu l'as dit mon chéri.**

Qu'est ce que je pouvais adorer quand elle me donnait des petits surnoms tendre précédé par un possessif. J'adorais qu'elle stipule bien que j'étais à elle. Comme elle était à moi.

-**je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.  
-hum quel gentleman.  
-eh !**

Devant la porte, Bella me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Hum une vraie torture pour la bête en moi qui la voulait toute entière. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**/POV BELLA/**

Respire Bella, fuu fuu. Il fallait absolument que je me calme sinon mon père allait voir mes joues rougies et mes yeux brillants. Et ce serait repartit pour l'inquisition. Non merci je n'avais pas besoin de sa aujourd'hui. J'avais besoins de mon loup. (_Wou elle a les hormones qui la travaillent_). Je rentrais.

-**papa je suis de retour.  
-ah ma chérie, comment c'était ce shopping ?  
-sympa.  
-tu as vu Jacob ?  
-oui c'est lui qui m'a ramené.  
-il est encore là ?  
-il doit être remonté dans sa voiture. Pourquoi ?  
-va le chercher pour diner.  
-OK.**

Et je partie toute sautillante chercher mon colosse de bronze. Pour lui demander de rester souper avec nous. Mon père m'offrait quelques minutes de plus avec mon amoureux. Que demander de plus ? (_euh… une nuit avec ton amoureux ? …)_

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Ah ma fille est un vrai rayon de soleil et quand Jacob est dans les parages elle irradie complètement. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses yeux pétillants, et ses joues rouges. Mais c'était impossible. La morte-vivante qu'avait laissé le petit salaud (_traduction : Edward_), avait repris des couleurs. Sa peau d'ordinaire si claire, voir pâle, commençait à dorée. Elle était passée de la craie à ivoire. Et surtout dans ses yeux chocolat, il y avait une petite flamme : l'amour, le bonheur.

**/POV JACOB/**

Respire, inspire, respire, inspire. Sa y est je me calme. Ouf. Bella mais pourquoi elle reviens ? oh non il faut que je recommence tout mon exercise de « je diminue mes pulsions sexuelles envers ma petite amie très sexy dans son ensemble lingerie noir ».

**-Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-au rien, mon père veut juste que tu manges à la maison, si sa te dis bien sur ?  
-et toi tu veux quoi ?  
-moi je veux être avec toi.  
-alors c'est d'accord.**

Je sortis de ma voiture prit la main que Bella me tendait. Et alla cher les Swan pour souper.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Nos deux amoureux revenaient enfin. Ils se tenaient par la main. Jacob lâcha celle de ma fille pour serer la mienne.

**-bonsoir Charlie  
-bonsoir Jacob. Sa vous va tout les deux des pizzas ?  
-oui bien sur papa.  
-ok et ben alors : à table **!

Bella sortait les couverts, les assiettes, les verres… Jacob les installaient sur la table. Ils formaient un joli petit couple tout les deux. Moi je m'occupais de faire chauffer les pizzas.

Ding

**-c'est prêt les enfants.  
-bon appétit tout le monde. dit Bella.  
-merci**. Répondit Jacob.

Le repas avait à peine débuté, que mes deux ados se lançaient des petits regards, pensant que je ne les voyais pas faire. Ce que sa peut être naïf un ado amoureux. Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace.

**-alors Jacob, pas trop dure le shopping ?** Demandais-je**  
-en faite je suis arrivé après la bataille.  
-oh, bien joué mon garçon. **Il afficha un grand sourire**  
-oui on avait finit nos achats avec Angela**. Intervient Bella**  
-alors on est allé manger une glace. **Finit Jacob

Impressionnant comme ils finissaient les phrases l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir fait ce weekend de pêche entre potes. J'étais fière de moi. (_Mouais, une vraie agence matrimoniale_).

Le repas prit fin.

-**Charlie merci de m'avoir nourrit.  
-de rien mon garçon.  
-et bien passez une bonne soirée.  
-au revoir Jacob, rentre bien.**

Après une poignée de main je me dirigeais vers le salon, à fin de laisser un peu d'intimité au amoureux, mais pas trop quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. Je suis le père. Et c'est moi qui suis censé intimider les petits amis de ma fille. Et moi au lieu de sa je l'invite à manger à la maison. Je le traite comme mon fils. (_Mais évidemment que tu le traite comme ton fils. Primo c'est le fils de ton meilleur ami. Deuxio : tu l'as vu grandir. Tertio : c'est l'homme idéale pour ta fille_.). Tu as raison. Mais j'ai quand même peur pour elle. Et puis c'est mon rôle de père de la protéger de tout ses ados bourrés de testostérone. Je vérifiais donc que les au revoir ne soit pas trop long, ni trop proche. (A_ttention le shérif monte la garde_). Mais en fait j'étais tout perdu à mes réflexions paternelles.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-Bonne nuit. **Me dit Bella**  
-bonne nuit ma Bella.  
-j'ai été contente de te voir aujourd'hui.  
-tu n'as pas idée à quel point moi aussi**. Ça c'est sur qu'elle n'a pas idée du plaisir que j'ai prit à la voir en sous-vêtements. (_OBSEDE !!!_)

Elle leva un sourcil. Je l'embrassais dans le cou. Elle eut un petit rire. Puis je lui glissai à l'oreille.

**-j'aime beaucoup ton ensemble en dentelle noire.**

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite. J'en profitais donc pour l'embrasser. Quand elle comprit enfin, elle chercha à se dégager de moi.

**-tu étais dans le magasin de…**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase. J'avais repris ses lèvres en otages. Elle se détendit contre moi.

**-bonne nuit princesse.**

Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire et referma la porte.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'avais très chaud. Jacob m'avais vu en sous vêtements ou alors il m'avait vu les acheter. En tout cas l'ensemble lui plaisait. J'étais à la fois gênée, et aussi contente. Au moins je savais qu'il aimait mes sous-vêtements. C'est un bon point pour le séduire…

Je me couchais donc des étoiles plein les yeux, et un tamtam dans la poitrine.

**/POV JACOB/**

Cette nuit là. Je rêvais de Bella. Bella dans cet ensemble noir diaboliquement sexy. Je le lui arrachais. Elle était nue dans mes bras. Et nous faisions l'amour. Sa peau douce contre la mienne. Ses mains parcourant mon corps maladroitement. Ma bouche qui découvrait chaque parcelle de son corps. C'était vraiment une explosion. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. Prononçant son prénom, comme s'il était devenu mon air, mon souffle vital. Puis.

DRIN… DRIN… DRIN…

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
De quel objet peut-il bien venir cette horrible sonnerie ? Téléphone ? Réveil ? Sonnette ? …  
Qu'est ce que cela va annoncer ? Une bonne nouvelle ? Une mauvaise ? Un lever du pied gauche ? Rien du tout ? Une visite ? …

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!

Mouak.  
A la prochaine…


	9. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR à tous !  
**Vous aller enfin savoir d'où vient cette sonnerie de malheur, avec le chapitre n°6.  
Ce Chapitre est beaucoup plus longtemps. J'ai du mettre beaucoup de descriptions…

**MERCI à : **fan-de-jacob-black , Malfoy Funambule , Dominique , lolo08 , poupette , Missygirls , Mystiiic-Biohazard , et Jacobienne.

**REPONSES aux review :  
- fan-de-jacob-black :** je vois que toi aussi tu détestes les réveils, bienvenu dans le club des tueurs de réveil-qui-nous-réveille-toujours-pendant-un-super-rêve. ^^  
**-Malfoy Funambule :** il est tout à fait normal que je m'occupe de la santé mentale de mes revieweuses. Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que ma fic rende dingo. ;-)  
**-Missygirls :** est ce que je me trompe où tu es légèrement énervé contre moi, et frustrée. Excuse moi de finir toujours mes chap sur un rebondissent. C'est juste que j'adore écrire comme sa. Dsl.  
**- Jacobienne :** bienvenu dans le club de mes revieweuses. Jspr que tu apprécieras la suite. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Et tu découvriras très vite que j'ai la « sale manie » pour reprendre les mots de Missygirls d'arrêter mes Chapitres sur un moment crucial, ou inachevé, je les laisse pratiquement toujours en suspens jusqu'au prochain.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ce Chapitre c'est un cadeau pour vous. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience le rapprochement de Jacob et Bella. Voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas coupé en plein milieu, je voulais vous laissez apprécier ce moment…

**Réclamation :** je trouve que le nombre de review est en baisse que sa passe-t-il ? J'ai donc décidé de ne publier la suite que lorsque les reviews auront atteint un certain nombre. ^^

**Aperçut :** un Jacob de mauvais poil, une Bella de très bonne humeur, une police d'une grande aide et un citron…

**Annonce : ****ATTENTION LEMON !!!**

3…2…1… GO !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 6 : Un Mardi plutôt hot **

DRIN… DRIN… DRIN…

**/POV JACOB/**

Oh merde ! Foutu réveil. J'avais oublié de l'arrêter. C'était les vacances et je venais de me réveiller à 6h30. Merde, merde, merde. J'essayais de me rendormir, mais rien à faire ce réveil de malheur m'avait bel et bien réveil. La poisse. Je me levais donc, d'une humeur plutôt massacrante. Mon père dormait toujours. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me décidai donc à prendre une douche.

Lorsque mon corps fut sous l'eau chaude, mes muscles se détendirent. Et ma frustration du réveil trop tôt se dissipa. (_Les filles on ne bave pas devant Jacob nu, ça grille les circuits du clavier_). J'étais parfaitement détendu lorsque mon esprit s'envola vers mes rêves de la nuit. Bella en sous-vêtement noir, Bella nue dans mes bras, Bella me faisant l'amour. Je sentis tout mon désir envers ma princesse dans mon sexe. Je savais que pour me détendre totalement, il fallait que je fasse retomber la pression. Et pour ça il n'y a pas 36 moyens. Je laissai donc éclater mon désir, qui s'évacuait ensuite avec l'eau de la douche.

Je sortis de la salle de bain. Je laissai un mot à mon père pour le prévenir que j'étais parti faire un tour. Que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je revenais. Et donc que je l'appellerais si je ne mangeais pas à la maison.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture. Hum. Les sièges en cuir étaient encore imbibés de l'odeur de Bella. Hum quel délices de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, le parfum de son corps. Elle sentait le jasmin et ses cheveux la mûre. J'eux alors une envie, un besoin irrépressible de la voir, de la sentir, d'être prêt d'elle. Je mis donc le contact et partit comme une fusée vers ma dulcinée.

*******

Je me garais un peu plus loin que la demeure des Swan. Ils devaient dormirent. Je ne voulais pas les réveiller. Je sortie à contre cœur de la voiture où flottait l'odeur de Bella. Ce qui me permit de le faire était le faite que j'allais la voir en chaire et en os. Dans moins de 5 minutes.

Je grimpais à l'arbre juste en face de la fenêtre de Bella.(_mais qu'elle bonne idée d'avoir planté un arbre ici_). Puis regarda par sa fenêtre. Bella détestait fermer ses volets. A Forks les nuit sont assez noire pour ne pas être déranger par la lumière. Et puis elle adorait être réveillée par les rayons du soleil, ou du jour le matin. Je l'admirais au travers de ce morceau de verre un moment. Mais je voulais être plus proche d'elle encore. J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et pénétra chez elle. (B_ien sur sans bruit vu que c'est un loup garou hyper sexy. Le sexe appeal n'a rien avoir avec l'aptitude de ne pas faire de bruit, je voulais juste souligné cette observation._). Puis je refermais la fenêtre derrière moi, pour un : ne pas qu'elle est froid, et deux : garder son odeur dans la pièce pour m'en sentir baigné.

Je m'assis en tailleur par terre, ma tête prêt de son visage. J'enregistrais chaque infime mouvement de surcils. Elle était paisible. Puis ses yeux se mirent à bouger. Elle rêvait, donc. Mais à quoi ? J'aurais tellement voulu voir ses rêves ? Savoir si j'en faisait parti ? Ou si elle rêvait encore de cette sangsue de Cullen ? J'étais tout à mes questions quand elle ne mit à marmonner. Au début je ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait. Puis ses paroles se clarifièrent.

**-Jacob… oh Jacob…** _(Oui c'est bien lui !)_.

Elle poussa des gémissements. Elle se tordait dans tout les sens, sous ses draps.

**-humm… Jacob… oui… Jacob.**

Attendez, Bella est en train de rêver de moi. Je suis super heureux. Mais ne me dites pas qu'elle fait un rêve érotique qui à l'air de nous mettre en scène tout les deux. _(Et ben si on te le dis ! elle fantasme grave sur toi _!). Mon Dieu, Bella rêve que je lui fais l'amour. Wouah. C'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais vu, ni entendue. Mais je ne pus m'attarder d'avantage à la contemplation de ce spectacle extrêmement érotique, puisque Bella allait se réveiller. Son réveil indiquait 9H29. Je savais qu'elle le programmait à 9H3O. Bella n'était pas une lève tard. Mais en vacances elle aimait s'offrir une petite grâce matinée.

Décidément je détestais les réveils aujourd'hui. Ou alors c'est eux qui m'en veulent et me le font payer. Vous pensez qu'en réveil c'est vivant ? (_Oui, ces petites bête on été créés pour nous gâcher la vie avec leur alarme infernale. Une lève tard moi ? Non absolument pas. Il me faut juste beaucoup d'heure de sommeille… ^^_).

J'allais sortir de la chambre de Bella, quand je me dis que cela ne la dérangerais peut-être pas de me voir à son réveil. Ainsi je me cachai derrière le rideau. Pour lu faire la surprise quand elle reviendra de sa douche. Je refermais la fenêtre que je venais d'ouvrir, à l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je m'éveillais avec les rayons du soleil me chatouillant le visage. Je m'étirai et ôta le drap de mon corps. Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Sur le trajet je croisai Charlie.

**-oh bonjour Papa !  
-bonjour Bella, bien dormie ?  
-très bien et toi ?  
-oui sa va.  
-bon je vais prendre ma douche.**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, puisque je refermais déjà la porte de la salle de bain. Ce matin j'avais décidé de me coucouner. Ainsi avant ma douche, je m'épilais les jambes. Et me fis un petit gommage du visage. Rien de très poussé mais j'avais envie de prendre soins de moi aujourd'hui. Je profitais donc du fait que j'étais en vacances. Après ma séance d'épilation à la cire, je précise. (_La cire : LA torture féminine, et quand c'est de la cire chaude tu te brûle en plus que de t'arracher la peau… lol_). J'avais les jambes toutes douces. S'en suivit donc mon petit gommage, à la mûre.

Après tout ce ravalement de façade, je me mis sous la douche, pour laisser l'eau chaude enlever toute trace de cire. Et pendant tout ce temps je chantais à tue tête. Prenant des poses dans la douche, prenant mon pommo de douche pour un micro, et jouant à la rock star. Sortie de la douche je m'enveloppais dans un serviette toute douce, fis une petite chorégraphie devant le miroir tout en me lavant le dents. Décidément j'étais de très bonne humeur ce matin. J'avais pris des couleurs, mon teint de cadavre s'était envolé pour laisser place à un teint légèrement plus doré. J'avais les joues roses. (_ah l'amour_). Et je me rendis à ma chambre pour me vêtir. (_Vous avez vu un peu les mots que j'utilise ^^_).

**-AAAAAHHHHH !!!**

Jacob était derrière mon lit. Il me fixait de manière plutôt appréciatrice je dois dire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? A peine je me posais cette question que je me fichai complètement de la réponse. Je courus vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Oubliant totalement que je ne portais qu'une serviette sur moi. De toute façon il m'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue. Par contre le fait que j'étais toute dégoulinante d'eau ne me revint pas à l'esprit jusqu'à ce que Jacob parle.

**-Bella tu es toute tremp.  
-oups désolé.** Dis-je en voulant me dégager de ses bras pour ne pas plus le mouiller.  
-**t'inquiète en faisant 43° je pense que je vais vite sécher.**

Mais comment il a fait pour répondre à ma pensée. Il lisait dans mon esprit ou quoi ? (_Non sa c'est le pouvoir d'Edward_). Il est vrai que Jacob me connaissais si bien. Il devinait instinctivement les choses avec moi, ou alors les devinant sur mon visage.

**-qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-euh et ben je suis venu te voir.  
-par la fenêtre ?  
-oui je trouvais sa plus originale que la porte.**

Pfff. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Il n'aurait pas pu me dire tout de suite qu'il m'avait regardé dormir. Et oui parce que je l'ai sentis. Je ne saurais vous expliqué mais je l'ai sentis, c'était surement dût à la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Enfin bref j'avais sentie sa présence pendant que je dormais. Et en me réveillant j'avais sentie distinctement son odeur de caramel et de pin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand je pensais qu'il avait jouer son Edward, en veillant même un court instant sur mon sommeil, me regardant et m'écoutant dormir. Ne faisant aucun bruit qui ne puisse me réveiller. Il était adorable (_oui nous aussi on veut le même. Il en reste en magasin ?)_.

J'allais lui demander de se retourner pour m'habiller. Quand il prit la parole avant moi.

**-Je vais descendre voir Charlie pendant le temps que tu t'habilles.  
-ok je te rejoins dès que je suis prête.  
-ok, à tout de suite princesse.**

Il me releva le menton et me déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Hum mon premier baiser de la journée. (U_n baiser le matin et hop la journée commence bien_).

**-Alors comment vais-je m'habiller aujourd'hui.** (_Et oui Bella se parle à elle-même_)  
**-alors qu'as tu dans le ventre ?** (_Là Bella parle à son armoire, ça empire, c'est grave docteur ? non c'est juste une fille_).

Je fouillais dans mes tiroirs. J'avais envie de changer un peu.

**-Ah je n'ai rien à me mettre.**

(S_ituation : son armoire déborde de fringues, donc traduction «j'ai rien à me mettre » = « je n'ai pas de vêtement correspondant à mon humeur ».)  
(_Et elle en a combien d'humeur, t'as vu la tonne de vêtements qu'elle a ?_)  
(Jacob tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans les commentaires de l'auteure, car comme le nom l'indique c'est pour L'AUTEURE ! merci_. _Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ces personnages, ils se croient tout permit. Non mais !_)

Je me rabattis donc sur un jean et un t-shirt. (P_our changer ! [Je suis ironique là], ce n'est pas avec des jeans que tu vas le faire fondre ton Jacob ! )_.

*******

Habillée, légèrement maquillée (_on progresse !)_, et toute heureuse de rejoindre mon Jacob, je descendis voir mon homme.

**-ah ben enfin !  
-quoi !  
-il en faut un temps pour te préparer !  
-et ben quoi, tu voudrais que je sorte toute nue !** Non mais il sait pas tout ce que fait une fille pour plaire à un mec lui !

Il s'approcha de moi, mis sa son bras autour de ma taille, et me susurra à l'oreille.

**-sa ne me dérangerais pas.**

Mes joues rougirent aussitôt. Pff j'en ai marre de cette réaction physique. C'est énervant. Il eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je mis instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou, pour approfondir notre étreinte. Ses baisers avaient un goût de pâtisserie, viennoiserie. Mmmh un vrai gâteau au chocolat. Je n'avais jamais prit d'aussi bon petit déjeuner. (_Gourmande va !_).

**-alors si on déjeunait ?  
-tu n'as pas déjeuné ?  
-non.**

Je regardais l'heure de l'horloge de la cuisine. 11H !!! J'avais prit 1H3O pour me préparer ! A mais oui c'est vrai j'ai fait tout le bazar « je suis belle au réveil ».

**-ben vu l'heure je te propose plus de se préparer le repas de midi.  
-ok, mais il y a intérêt que c'est bon.**

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il savait parfaitement que je cuisinais très bien, et que je n'aimais pas qu'on critique ma cuisine.

-**quoi j'ai une faim de loup moi !  
-normale, tu ES un loup.  
-PFF  
-sa te dis une pizza MAISON ?  
-bien sur toujours !**

Il avait un grand sourire. Alala c'est un estomac sur patte de mec. J'étais désespérée.

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

J'observais la table, l y avait tout les ingrédients pour faire une pizza. Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la farine, une ampoule s'éclaira dans la tête. Bella du la voir elle aussi car elle me dit aussitôt.

**-ni pense même pas Jacob Black.**

Ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle essayait de me menacer, de me faire peur. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle m'effrayait ? Sa me donnais plutôt envie de lui sauter dessus…

**-penser à quoi ?  
-à ce que tu pense en se moment !**

Ah si elle savait en se moment je pensais lui faire l'amour, je ne pense pas qu'elle dise ça.  
Je m'avançais vers elle comme un félin, ne la lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Puis quand je fus très prêt d'elle, elle plongea sa main dans le sac de farine, et m'en lança une pleine poignée au visage. A la coquine, elle veut jouer on va jouer…

*******

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Quand j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, je me trouvais nez à nez avec un Jacob tout blanc. Non mais je rêve ils sont en pleine bataille de farine, chez moi. Je les dévisageai un petit moment. Depuis que j'étais arrivé ils s'étaient figés telle des statues. Après réflexion ils étaient des statues, aussi blanc que le marbre. Puis après quelques secondes en mode statue, ils adoptèrent le mode mort de rire. Ils étaient pliés en deux.

**-qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
-… une pizza, ça ne se voit pas ?** Me répondit ma fille toute souriante  
**-euh NON ! Lavez moi tous ça !**

Ils se remettaient à rire de plus belle.

**-TOUT DE SUITE !  
-ok ok, t'énerve pas papa !**

Non mais, c'est qui, qui commande ici. (_Il ne faut pas le chercher le papounet_). Je filai vite dans le salon de peur qu'ils me voient éclater de rire. Ils étaient vraiment très drôle tous les deux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi inventer, de vrais ses gamins, des bonhommes de neiges, une bataille de farine et puis quoi encore. Alala c'est dure d'être parent.

J'entendis Jacob m'interpeller de la cuisine

**-bon Charlie j'y vais, je vous laisse. Au revoir.  
-A bientôt fiston**.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire cette aprème-midi. Jacob avait des trucs prévus « entre mec » à la Push. Les filles n'étaient pas admises. Je me demandais bien se qu'ils faisaient. Pour passer le temps je flânais devant ma bibliothèque dans la recherche d'un livre. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un livre que je n'avais pas lu il y a bien longtemps : L'Appel des Loups de Rice, Bébé-Faas (_je sais super zarbi comme nom, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce livre autrefois, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi je l'ai choisis… mystère…_). Je commençais à le lire.

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Je tourne en rond. La virée entre mec étant finit je ne pense plus qu'à Bella. Elle ne sort jamais de ma tête. Les gars n'en peuvent plus, sa les rend dingue de la voir au travers de mon esprit dès qu'on est sous notre forme loup. Et moi je ne peux pas dire que sa me plaise qu'ils voient nos moment intimes, même si nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Je n'aimais pas qu'ils voient ce que moi seul connaissait de Bella. Je ne suis pas préteur. (_Je dirais plutôt jaloux, tu as peur qu'on te la pique ta Bella_)

Je regardais ma montre 20h30. Et si j'allais voir ma chère et tendre. Ni une ni deux, je me déshabillais et me transforma en loup. Et je fus harcelé par mes « chers amis »

_**-alors Jacob, tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle**__. _(Embry_)  
-__**tu ne t'es pas encore imprégné fait gaffe**__. (_Paul)  
_-__**est ce que cette fois vous aller le faire ?**__ (_Quil)

Je grognais. Ce qui les fit encore plus rire. J'adorais mes potes, mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiant qu'en aux relations que j'entretenais à l'égard de Bella.

_**-passe le bonjour à ta princesse pour moi.**_ (Seth)

Ok la c'est bon j'en ai marre

_-__**calmes- toi Jake !**_(Sam)

Si vous voulez que je me calme sortez de ma tête.

Sur ce je rentrais chez moi, me retransformais en homme, enfila mon short et mon t-shirt, et monta dans ma voiture. J'étais plutôt énervé, mais dès que j'atteignis le château de ma princesse, toute colère s'évapora. Je grimpais dans sa chambre. Elle venait de se doucher je pouvais le sentir sur sa peau. J'humais son odeur. Hum du jasmin. J'eus un sourire quand au faite qu'elle dormait encore avec mon t-shirt, mais il n'avait plus mon odeur il n'avait que la sienne. Elle me tournait le dos, je m'approchais d'elle silencieusement et la serra dans les bras. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis elle se retourna. Elle me sauta au cou.

Là s'en suit un baiser passionné, je sentais le feu qui brulait en elle. C'était grisant de voir toute cette passion qu'elle avait pour moi. Je répondis avidement à son étreinte, la faisant reculer doucement, la poussant légèrement pour la faire s'allonger sur le lit, et me mis sur elle. A se stade mon esprit ne pensait qu'une chose : « elle est à moi ». Je sentais mon désir et le sien grimper en flèche. Puis un toc toc à la porte. Bella arrêta instantanément notre baiser, me poussa et me fit tomber derrière son lit.

**-Bella ?  
-oui ?  
-je sors, ils m'ont bipé au commissariat. Ils ont besoins de moi. Je ne rentrais pas tard. C'était juste pour te prévenir.  
-ok papa. Mais il est 9H !  
-je sais ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, ils ne savent rien faire sans moi !  
-tu exagères un peu là !  
-pas du tout, je suis le roi de Forks.**

Je me retins de rire. Je m'imaginais Charlie, comme Jules César, rejetant sa cape rouge sur son épaule.

**-aller bonne nuit.  
-amuses- toi bien dans ton royaume !  
-assurément ma princesse de fille !**

Bella éclata de rire. J'adorais son rire. Malgré le faite que Charlie plaisantait j'étais d'accord avec lui sur le faite que Bella était une princesse, MA princesse. (_Donc toi tu es le prince charmant ?_) Assurément !

Puis la porte d'entré claqua et on entendit le moteur de la voiture du shérif rugir. Je m'assis sur le lit. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et éclatâmes de rire.

**-j'eus peur que le roi votre père, ne me jeta au cachot !  
-Assurément mon cher ! S'il vous eut vu dans mes appartements. Vous seriez même bon pour les douves !**

Ils rirent de bon cœur ensemble.

Puis Bella me regarda de façon étrange, elle ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à foncer sur sa proie, qui dans ce cas présent était MOI. Elle jouait avec mon t-shirt, puis dit :

-**où en étions-nous avant d'être dérangé ?**

Elle attrapa violemment mon t-shirt. J'ignorais qu'elle avait autant de force, car elle me fit tomber sur elle. _(Une fille c'est pleine de surprise, surtout dans ce domaine…)_.

**-je crois que nous en étions là**, reprit-elle.

Je me mis à la chatouiller. Après quelques minutes de torture. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Chacun reflétant les yeux de l'autre. J'y voyais du désir, de l'amour, de la tendresse…

**-je t'aime Bella.  
-moi aussi Jacob. Je t'aime**

Je l'embrassais tout doucement, puis descendis vers sa mâchoire, retraçant tout les contours, puis son cou, ses épaules si douces et veloutées. Puis je remontais vers son oreille, profitant au passage pour m'imprégner de son odeur, de la douceur de sa peau. Mes lèvres étaient qu'à quelques milimètres de son oreille. Je voyais à sa respiration et ses frissons, qu'elle adorait entendre mon souffle.

-**laisses moi te faire l'amour Bella !**

**/POV BELLA/**

Oh mon Dieu. Je crois que je vais exploser s'il continu comme sa. Je ne sais déjà plus où je suis. Tout ce que je sais, ce sont les mains de Jacob sur mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou, et sa virilité contre ma cuisse. Je vais IMPLOSER !!!

**/POV JACOB/**

Oh mon Dieu, je sens Bella au bord de l'orgasme. Rien que mes murmures pourraient-ils lui procurer autant de plaisir ? (_Et ben faut croire que oui_). Bella est traversée par une multitudes de frissons, au contact de sa peau elle me les transmet. Je sens qu'elle va parler. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle veut me dire. Je ne lui laisse donc pas le temps de répondre. Je lui capture les lèvres et étouffe un de ses gémissements dans ma bouche. Wouah je n'ai jamais vécu quelques choses d'aussi sensuel et excitant. La femme que vous aimez vous offre son souffle de plaisir et le dépose sur vos lèvres.

**-je pends sa pour un oui !** Dis-je en riant.  
**-tais- toi ! Et fais- moi l'amour !** Bella semblait complètement déconnectée.  
**-vos désirs sont des ordres ma princesse.**

Je l'embrassai fougueusement essayant de lui faire ressentir tout le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me plaçais entre ses belles jambes douces et lui agrippai le bas de son t-shirt, qui en réalité était le mien qu'elle m'avait piqué. Je le lui fis remonter jusqu'à la tête pour l'enlever. Elle était à moitié nue devant moi. La déesse Vénus ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'étais très gênée qu'il me voit comme sa. J'avais une petite poitrine, pas très attirante pour la gente masculine. Un bonnet A sa ne fait pas tourner les têtes.

**-tu es magnifique.**

Jacob avait dit sa avec une telle spontanéité, une telle sincérité que je ne pouvais que je croire. Ces mots me permirent de me détendre.

Il se redressa sur les genoux, et enleva sensuellement son t-shirt. Il avait un corps parfait. Des abdominnos si bien dessinés, une vraie tablette de chocolat. (_Hum sa me donne faim tout ça_). On aurait dit que son torse avait et sculpé par un pâtissier vraiment, vraiment très talentueux. J'avais une furieuse envie de chocolat tout d'un coup. Jacob était pratiquement imberbe, il avait juste un fin trait brun partant du milieu de son ventre, descendant jusqu'à son short. (_Oui on sait, c'est frustrant ces petits vêtements ^^_).

Jacob descendis encore, et m'enleva mon shorty. J'étais nue devant lui et je n'étais pas gênée.  
Je lui tirais sur son boxer mais mes bras étaient trop petits. Pff je déteste être petite !

**-aurais-tu besoin d'aide mon amour ?**

Je frissonnais à l'entente de se surnom.

**-Te moque pas de moi !  
-jamais.**

Il avait son sourire en coin. Irrésistible. Il ôta son boxer de malheur. Nous étions tous les deux nus…

**/POV JACOB/**

… Peau contre peau. Bella me caressait le dos, descendant puis remontant ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Elle s'attardait par moment sur mes reins. Elle avait trouvé un de mes points sensibles. C'était une des plus agréable torture imaginable.

**/POV BELLA/**

Jacob m'effleurais de la pulpe de ses doigts, ma poitrine… mon ventre… l'intérieure de mes cuisse… c'est une véritable torture… mes fesses… je veux PLUS, plus FORT. Je veux sentir vraiment ses mains contre ma peau. Je voulus lui attraper les mains pour les plaquer violemment contre mes seins, mais il en avait décidé autrement… il attrapa mes poignets et les plaça au dessus de ma tête. J'étais complètement tendue dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait me faire… j'étais impatiente…

**/POV JACOB/**

Je sentais qu'elle voulait plus. Mais je voulais la faire languir… Mais comme je ne suis qu'un homme, que la femme que j'aime est offerte dans mes bras, je ne pus me retenir longtemps. Je commençais donc à la gouter. Les lèvres, le cou, la gorge où sont pouls avait très nettement augmenté. Puis encouragé par ses gémissements et son souffle saccadé. Je descendis jusqu'à ses seins, lui faisant de petit cercle avec ma langue. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se cambra sous mes lèvres. Je descendis vers son ventre…

**/POV BELLA/**

Oh la la, Oh la la. Je suis en train de bruler. Je sens mon corps tendu comme un arc. Je recherche le plus de contact possible. Il parsème mon ventre de baisers mouillés, de baisers papillons, d'effleurement de ses lèvres.

Puis je sens une main se poser sur mon intimité, comme s'il la protégeait, comme un bouclier, une barrière contre l'extérieure. Il exerça une forte pression de sa main, qui obligea mon corps à se cambrer. J'étais tellement excité que le moindre de ses gestes me procuraient d'incroyables sensations. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux, introduisant tout doucement un doigt en moi.

Wouah comme ça fait MAL. Je ne m'étais jamais masturbé. Cette partie de mon corps était vraiment vierge. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait brulé, écorché.

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était désolé. Il se sentait mal. Je voulais lui expliqué, pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable. Alors que cela venait juste que se n'était encore qu'une terre inexploré de mon anatomie.

**-je suis désolé Bella !  
-ne t'en fais pas.  
-mais je t'ai fait mal.  
-oui mais c'est normal, je suis vierge.  
-tu es sure.  
-oui.**

Jacob réintroduisit donc à nouveau un doigt dans ma féminité. Cela m'irrita un peu, mais rien d'insupportable. Je lui adressai un sourire, qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Puis il bougea très légèrement en moi. Mais mes sensations étaient décuplées. Le désir remontait en flèche. La douleur avait disparue.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je me sentais mal de lui avait fait mal. Mais il semblait que je ne pouvais rien faire pour la soulager. Je m'en remis donc totalement aux réactions qu'elle avait lorsque je faisais tel ou tel mouvement. Je remontais jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassa tendrement, mais elle semblait ne pas être d'accord avec mes intentions et m'embrassa passionnément. J'ôtais ma main d'elle pour la mettre sur son corps, je me plaçai entre ses jambes et notre baisers devint de plus en plus fort. A bout de souffle nous nous séparions.

**-je te veux Jacob  
-et moi je veux te faire mienne Bella**.

Elle me sourit. Elle devait aimer que je veuille qu'elle m'appartienne.

**-Jacob, le préservatif ?**

Aucun problème j'avais prévu cette éventualité. Je mis ma main au sol à la recherche de mon short et en sorti un petit emballage bleu carré. Je l'ouvris. Mais avant que je me relève pour l'enfiler. Bella me le prit des mains. Et elle le déroula tout doucement sur ma virilité. Je crois que l'on ne peut pas poser plus sensuellement une capote. C'est impossible.

Je plaçais ma fierté juste à la porte de sa virginité.  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux, se mordis la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est ce que je pouvais trouver sa sexy.

Je poussai donc aussi doucement que possible la porte secrète de ma princesse. Elle s'agrippa à moi, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Cela me faisait mal, de lui infliger cette douleur, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je restais donc en elle. Le temps que la douleur s'atténue. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, lui soufflant que je l'aimais. Puis petit à petit elle se détendit.

Je commençais mes mouvement de va et viens. Je ressortis d'elle. Et c'est à se moment que je me rendis compte, que le préservatif fondait. (_Fondait !!! c'est possible qu'un condom fonde ?_). J'avais oublié pendant quelques minutes que je n'étais plus un homme mais un loup, à la température corporelle moyenne de 43° et qui lorsqu'il faisait l'amour devait bien avoisiner les 48°. (_Ah ben oui un condom sa peut fondre, il devrait le signaler dans la notice : déconseillé au loup, risque de fonte_). Il fallait que je le dise à Bella, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans protection.

-**Bella je ne peux pas.  
-comment ça tu ne peux pas ? !** Il y avait de l'étonnement, de la colère, de l'incompréhension et de la frustration dans sa voix.  
**-écoute je dois avoir atteint les 48°.  
-et alors ?  
-et alors ! Et ben le préservatif à commencé à fondre, voilà.  
-et où est le problème ?  
-le problème c'est que tu n'es pas protégée**. J'étais hors de moi ne voyait elle pas que c'était dangereux pour elle.  
**-écoute je prends la pilule.  
-et les IST et MST ?  
**-**est que tu as déjà fait autres choses avec d'autres filles ?  
-non, bien sur que non.  
-moi non plus.  
-as-tu déjà été transfusé ?  
-non  
-donc tout va bien, tu n'es pas malade, je ne suis pas malade.  
-ce qui veut dire docteur ?  
-que tu as intérêt à continuer à me faire l'amour !**

Je lui souris. Mon dieu comme je pouvais aimer ce bout de femme. Quand je la pénétrais pour la deuxième fois le préservatif avait partiellement disparut. Je ressortis entièrement. Bella grogna de frustration. Il semblerait qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je sorte de son corps. Et à vrai dire moi non plus. Elle était si douce, chaude, et humide… ses gémissement me rendaient dingue. Et puis son odeur. Celle de sa féminité était si parfumé, elle sentait la forêt. Elle était mon jardin d'Eden personnel. Mon refuge au malheur.

Je la pénétrais une troisième fois. Le condom avait complètement fondu, disparu. Dès l'instant où nos deux corps furent parfaitement emboités, je ressentis une foule de sentiments : joie, excitation, bonheur, fusion, amour, bien-être, et l'HARMONISATION…

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

Je suis désolé j'aurais voulu tout mettre le lemon entier, mais j'ai déjà dépassé les 5000 mots. J'ai largement dépassé mon quota là ! J'ai peur que sa fasse trop. J'ai donc coupé à un moment décisif qui vous obligera à venir lire le prochain chapitre. ^^

Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi de mon lemon ? C'est le premier que j'écris donc j'ai un peu peur de se que sa donne.

Si vous voulez connaitre la suite… - **REVIEWER !!!**

Gros bizous  
A très bientôt…


	10. Chapter 7 partie I

**SALUT**  
voilà la suite du Lemon. Encore un chapitre plus long que mon quota habituel. Vous me faite faire des folies. MDR  
Le Chapitre 7 sera en plusieurs parties, parce que j'ai envie. La raison ? C'est parce que Bella va beaucoup passer de temps avec la meute. J'ai donc voulu en faire un bloc ? voili voilou.

Je pense que mon nombre de mot réglementaire va augmenter, parce que maintenant l'histoire va se compliquer, il y a des choses que je devrais expliquer, détailler, et je ne pourrais pas les couper en plein milieu sous peine que vous vouliez me zigouiller. Ce qui ne serait pas très malin puisque vous ne pourriez jamais connaitre la fin de l'histoire. ^^

**Note de l'auteure :** je me suis complètement laissé embarquer par mon histoire. Et la question de l'aura met venue comme ça. Ne me demander pas d'où sa vient j'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi qui invente. C'est assez flippant, la perte de contrôle de sa propre histoire. ^^

**MERCI à : **misiri-addict , licorneblanche , fan-de-jacob-black , poupette , Ceciliacote , Mystiiic-Biohazard , Missygirls , Li-Lys-x3 , Minashi , Clem , Jacobienne , Malfoy Funambule , julia , Immortell

**REPONSES :  
- fan-de-jacob-black : **toujours à ton service pour te remonter le moral.  
-merci à toute pour vos encouragement sur mon lemon.  
-** julia**, **clem :** je suis contente que mon histoire plaise à de nouvelle personne ^^ et qu'elle comble les attentes des fans de Jacob (notre chouchou)

**Aperçut : **un papa plus observateur que prévu, une Bella réconciliatrice, une après midi agréable…

BONNE LECTURE

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 7 : sortie en meute**

*******

**Partie I : Mercredi chez Emily**

_Dès l'instant où nos deux corps furent emboités, je ressentis une foule de sentiments : joie, excitation, bonheur, fusion, amour, bien-être, et l'HARMONISATION…_

Je n'y croyais sa ne pouvais pas être possible…

**/POV BELLA/**

WOUAH. Au moment ou nos corps furent parfaitement emboité. J'eus l'impression qu'un vide en moi, dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence, venait de se remplir. C'était comme si Jacob était fait pour moi, comme s'il était la moitié qui me manquait. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique chaude dans tout le corps. C'était très étrange. Je n'avais jamais lu sa comme sensation dans mes magazines féminins _(vous savez ceux bourré de progestérone, dans la rubrique sexo, avec plein de conseil bateau pour les ados, et pré-pubères_). Je ne savais pas que sa pouvait être si fort, si intense, si… j'en perdais mes mots. Et encore je n'avais même pas atteint l'orgasme. Je frissonnais rien qu'à penser ce que je pourrais ressentir lors de ce moment de délivrance sexuelle.

Jacob commença ses va et viens. Je refermais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressorte de mon corps. J'aurais eut l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même. A chacun de ses coup de bassin je sentais que me jouissance de rapprochais. Il me fixait dans les yeux, son regard était si intense que je me perdis dans la nuit abyssale qu'ils m'offraient.

Puis Jacob approfondit ses mouvements, allant au plus profond de mon être. Son corps se fondant dans le mien, mes yeux se noyant dans les siens, nos corps cherchant la fusion totale, de nos chaires et de nos âmes, nos cœurs battant comme un seul. L'orgasme nous prit en même temps lui et moi. Je fus engloutie dans un ras de marrée. Jacob également. J'avais l'impression de ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait. De vivre tout ce qu'il vivait. Comme si nous ne formions…

**-PLUS QU'UN.** Dimes nous à l'unisson, lorsque le plaisir nous embarqua.

Quand le désir retomba, Jacob voulu se retirer. Mais je l'en empêcha en ne desserrant pas les jambes. Je voulais qu'il reste en moi encore un peu. Je voulais me sentir entière. Car je savais qu'au moment où il se retirerait je sentirais ce vide, dont je n'avais pas conscience avant de l'avoir remplit. Et dont dorénavant je connaissais l'existence.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Elle avait le souffle calme, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

C'est impossible. Ca ne peut être vrai. C'est impossible, impossible, impossible. Je me répétais cela depuis au moins 10 minutes.

Quand j'ai percé son intimité et que nos deux corps se sont parfaitement accordés. Je suis sur d'avoir ressentit tout ce que ressentait Bella. Je sentais son désir pour moi, le bonheur qu'elle avait de me sentir en elle. J'ai même entendue ses pensées, celle au sujet du quel j'étais la moitié d'elle même. Et tout ça, ce n'est vraiment pas normale. Ce n'est pas normal que j'entends ses pensées. D'un, elle n'est pas un loup, de deux, je n'étais pas sous ma forme lupine. Il y a vraiment un truc bizarre.

Mais je ne pouvais nier que j'avais ressentis la même chose qu'elle. Ce sentiment d'être enfin entier, complet. Qu'on avait enfin trouvé l'être qui nous était destiné, notre âme-sœur.

Puis j'ai ressentit, comme une évidence, que Bella était une partie de moi. Je me suis harmonisé de Bella. Les légendes disaient vraies.

Je m'endormis, dans les bras de ma moitié.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Ce matin en me réveillant, je me sentais différentes, pas physiquement, mais intérieurement. J'avais rêvé d'Edward cette nuit. Je l'avais vu dans notre clairière hurler à la mort. Il était comme anéanti. Mais je ne connaissais pas les raisons de ce désespoir. Puis mes yeux se portèrent sur mon compagnon de lit : Jacob. Mon mauvais rêve s'évapora aussitôt. J'étais si bien dans ses bras chauds et puissants. Il était le noble chevalier qui m'avait sauvé.

Il était celui que mon cœur aimait, celui que mon corps désirait, celui que mon âme attendait depuis toujours.

Je lui caressais le torse, faisant des cercles imaginaires qui emprisonnaient son cœur dans une bulle. Il s'étira sous mes doigts.

**-bonjour toi !  
-bonjour, bien dormi ?  
-comme un bébé.**

Il me regarda, sourit, et m'embrassa tendrement.

**-tu sais quoi ? **me demanda-t-il  
**-non mais tu va me le dire !  
-j'ai faim.  
-sa m'aurais étonné, tu es un estomac sur pattes.  
-non, non, c'est de toi que j'ai faim.**

Mes joues prirent instantanément une belle couleur rouge.

**-tu es très sexy quand tu rougie, tu sais !  
-arrête de dire des âneries. **Dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule.  
**-c'est vrai. Tu es très sexy au réveille**.

Je lui souris. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? (_euh lui sauter dessus pour reprendre ce que vous avez fait hier ?_).  
Il se mit à me chatouiller.

**-arrête Jacob.  
-pourquoi ?  
-parce que mon père est à la maison. Et qu'on a eut de la chance qu'il nous est pas entendu hier quand il est rentré. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable.  
-et si moi je le veux.** Me dit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Sa y est je reperdais mes moyens. Satané Jacob Black, tu me feras faire tout ce que tu veux.  
On entendit frapper à la porte…

-**Bella tu es réveillée ? « **Merci beaucoup» papa, tu viens de me saborder un moment magique. (_pff satané shérif de malheur_)

**/POV JACOB/**

Grrrrr. J'adorais le père de Bella, mais là j'avais envie d'en faire de la charpie. Bella avait repris ses esprits dès qu'elle avait entendue la voix de Charlie, s'était habillée et par le fait avait mit fin à notre petit tête à tête.

**-oui papa.  
-très bien, ne traine pas trop il est déjà 1Oh.  
-ne t'inquiète pas je me lève.  
-très bien.**

On entendit Charlie descendre les escaliers.

Bella était toute habillée. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre. Je l'a rattrapais en moins de deux, j'avais passé mon boxer.

**-où va tu comme sa ?  
-prendre ma douche.  
-je peux venir ?  
-surement pas ! **Bella semblait offusquée. Ce n'est que partie remise ma belle…**  
-tu sais j'adore ton père, mais là j'ai plus envie de le tuer.**

Bella éclata de rire. Elle devait penser que j'étais un obsédé qui ne pensait qu'au sexe.

**-j'ai droit à mon baiser ?**

Sur ceux elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mis ses bras autour de mon cou.

**-mais très certainement.**

Elle m'embrassa très tendrement. Il y avait tout son amour et le mien dans ce baiser. C'était un vrai délice de gouter à ses lèvres.

**-aller sauve toi avant que Charlie te voit !  
-a tout à l'heure princesse.**

Je partis par la fenêtre en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Elle m'envoya un baiser en le soufflant sur sa main. Sautant de la fenêtre je courus jusqu'à ma voiture à 3 pattés de maison plus loin, direction chez moi pour changer de vêtement, et revenir chercher ma dulcinée sur mon noble destrier _(= sa moto_).

**/POV BELLA/**

En sortant de la douche. J'eus un choque. C'était bien moi dans le miroir ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais changé. Ce n'était pas flagrant, mais ma peau était d'un blanc crème, mes yeux pétillaient, mon corps semblait plus harmonieux, et le plus bizarre, j'avais quelque mèche ébène dans ma chevelure chocolat. Mon shampooing devait être un peu colorant. (_Non, non, ce n'est pas le shampooing. Moi je sais ce que c'est et pas vous, nananaire !!!_). Je m'habillais, jean, t-shirt, veste. (C_omme d'habituuuuude…)_.

*******

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Alala qui, ils croyaient tromper ces deux zozios ? Ils croyaient vraiment que je n'avais pas entendus hier soir quand Bella avait poussé Jacob par terre. Et ce matin comme par hasard, ma fille fait une longue grâce matinée alors qu'elle c'est couché tôt. Je sais très bien que Jacob et Bella on passé la nuit ensemble. Vous vous demandez comment je sais. (_euh oui. Là je fais la tête de celle qui ne sais pas_). Tout simple, en rentrant hier soir j'ai vu la voiture de Jacob, garée à plusieurs mètres de la maison. (A_h_ _ben on n'y avait pas pensé_, _fort le papounet_).

Il va falloir que j'ais une petite conversation avec ma fille. (_Au non le sujet sexe,)  
[Charlie tu es sure que c'est obligatoire ?]  
_Oui il faut que j'aborde les sujets important avec ma fille je dois être sur qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises  
_[mais elle l'a déjà eut avec sa mère !]  
_Sa ne lui fera pas de mal de l'avoir aussi avec moi_  
(il est tenace c'est pas possible) [mais vous allez être tout les deux gênés]  
_Tampis c'est comme ça !  
_[Non mais tu …]  
_Bon sa suffit je lui parlerais et je m'enfiche que tu sois l'auteure et que se soit toi qui décide, c'est MA fille.  
_[Mais n'oublie pas que c'est MON histoire, fais gaffe je pourrais me débarrasser de toi]  
_Tu ne peux pas, sa t'enlèverais des lecteurs_.  
(Il a raison se con. Bell, je suis désolée, vraiment. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai put, mais les affaires, sont les affaires !)_

**/POV BELLA/**

Je descendais les escaliers, pour aller prendre un jus d'orange. Je vis mon père assis sur une chaise, me regardant faire le moindre de mes gestes. Wou ça c'est mauvais signe. Je ne fis cas de rien, dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne ce qu'il avait en tête. (C_rois moi il abandonnera pas_). Et quand j'eus le malheur de croiser son regard. Il commença à parler. (Tu _es fichue, cours !)_

**-assieds-toi Bella, il faut qu'on parle !  
-de quoi ?** Demandai-je en essayant de me montré nonchalante. (B_ien ne laisse rien paraitre_)  
**-Bella je sais que tu es jeune et veux avoir tes propres expériences…**

_(COUUURS, FUIIIIES, SAUVES TA PEAUUUUU !!!) ._ Bon sa suffit la petite voix off là. Je crois savoir de quoi il va me parler et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir. Et dites à l'auteure d'arrêter de jouer aux hystériques. Je sais qu'elle adore, mais là elle en fait un chouilla trop. (_ok c'est bon message reçu_).

**-mais je pense que ce que tu pourrais aussi te servirent des miennes pour ne pas faire la même erreur.  
-c'est-à-dire ?  
-je sais que Jacob à dormi ici cette nuit.  
-oh. **Merde, il s'en ait rendu compte. Zut et flute.**  
-oui en rentrant j'ai vu sa voiture non loin de la maison.  
-oh. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il a dormi à la maison**. Autant avouer, de toute façon je suis prise la main dans le sac.**  
-très bien je suis heureux que tu me dises la vérité.  
-avez-vous… ?** Il lui semblait impossible de finir la question. Mais je compris le principal.  
**-je suis obligée de te répondre ?  
-je m'inquiète juste pour toi Bella. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouve avec un enfant sur les bras sans même avoir finis tes études.**  
**-ne t'inquiète pas je prends la pilule papa.**  
**-d'accord. Je sais que tu préfèrerais parler de ça avec ta mère, mais si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là**.  
**-merci papa.  
-Jacob est un bon garçon.  
-je sais.**

Mon père eut un moment de bug, puis une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il venait d'assimiler que je prenais un moyen de contraception.

**-attends tu prends, la pilule ? Depuis combien de temps ? Es-tu encore vi…**

TOC, TOC, TOC

Ouf sauver par le gongue. Je courus ouvrir la porte, c'était Jacob.

**-tiens, quand on parle du loup ! **lança mon père.

J'étouffais un rire. Si mon père savait à quel point cette expression était bien appropriée. Mon père se dirigea vers la porte, pour serrer la main de mon petit-ami. (I_l faut vraiment que je trouve un autre qualificatif, parce que Jacob et tout sauf petit, sa colle pas avec l'image de loup_)

**-Tiens Jacob qu'elle bonne surprise  
-bonjour Charlie.**

Jacob ne comprenais rien à la situation. Et son expression était hilarante.

**-j'ai raté un épisode ?  
-oui**. Lui répondis-je.  
**-ah et je peux savoir lequel ?**

Mon père allait répondre. S'aurait été la catastrophe si mon amant et mon père en venaient à parler sexe alors que j'étais à côté d'eux. Non impossible. Je le coupais donc avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

**-non, il est sans importance.**

Charlie me dévisagea. J'haussais les épaules. Il comprit que s'il parlait de ça avec Jacob il irait peut-être un peu trop loin.

**-alors Jacob qu'elle est la raison de ta visite ?** Demanda mon père.  
**-je voulais inviter Bella à venir manger avec la meute.**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire. Il veut se griller tout seul. Il veut peut-être se transformer devant mon père tout de suite pendant qu'il y est.

**-la meute ?  
-oh c'est le nom que nous a donné Emily, à toute la bande**.  
**-oh.** Répondit mon père  
**-alors Bella ? **demanda Jacob  
**-ok, j'arrive, je vais juste chercher ma veste**.  
**-prend un pull, je suis en moto.  
-ok.**

Je grimpais dans ma chambre, cherchant toute mes petites affaires.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Pendant que ma fille montait chercher ce qu'elle avait besoin. Moi j'allais avoir une petite conversation d'homme à homme avec Jacob.

**-alors Jacob, sa va ?  
-oui.  
-tout ce passe bien avec ma fille ?  
-oui.  
-je te préviens que si tu fais comme le petit Cullen, je te tue de mes mains.  
-je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, j'aime Bella.  
-je sais, je voulais juste m'en assurer.  
-ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui ferai jamais souffrir. Et si je vois ce Cullen croyez bien que je me joins à vous pour le massacrer.  
-je te crois mon garçon. Merci**

Je lui fis une tape amicale sur l'épaule. C'était vraiment un garçon bien. Il était sincèrement amoureux de ma fille et n'avait pas honte de me le dire. Il voulait la protéger et l'aimer. Que pouvais-je demander de plus ?

Bella débarqua dans la cuisine.

**-je suis prête on y va.  
-on est partis**. Lui répondis Jacob.  
**-A plus tard papa.**

Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue et parti en sautillant, puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Ah les filles, sa fait faire tout ce que sa veut à son père.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella était derrière moi. Elle me serrait très fort contre elle. _(On comprend maintenant pourquoi il a prit la moto plutôt que la voiture_). J'adorais cette sensation de liberté que procurait la moto mélangé au sentiment d'enfermement dans la plus délicieuse des cages : les bras de Bella.

Puis nous arrivâmes à la Push, plus particulièrement notre QG : la cuisine d'Emily.

**-Emily je suis arrivé !  
-ah ben enfin Jacob on attendait plus que toi !**

Emily sortie de la cuisine, avec un tablier blanc et sa balafre sue le visage, toute souriante.

**-oh Bonjour Bella.  
-bonjour.  
-installez-vous avec les autres, je finis de préparer.**

**/POV BELLA/**

J'adorais cette maison, elle était chaleureuse, bruyante, conviviale et vivante.

**-BONJOUR LA COMPAGNIE !** claironna Jacob.  
**-oh salut vieux ! **répondirent tous les loups présents : Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth et Leah.

Je leur adressais un signe de la main. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux, mais arriver comme sa, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je n'aimais pas trop.

**-alors comment sa va vampirette ?** me demanda Quil  
**-arrête de l'appeler Vampirette !** grogna Jacob.  
**-sa va, et comment ce porte ton estomac ? **Répondis-je avec humour  
**-il a FAIM.  
-comme toujours**. Finis-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ces loups de vrais ventres sur pattes.

**-alors Jacob, tu nous as ramené ta copine ?  
-vous avez enfin pu aller jusqu'au bout ?**

Je deviens toute rouge. Puis Leah se leva pour venir me parler.

**-tu n'as pas l'air super à l'aise ?  
-je dois dire que non. Je vais proposer mon aide à Emily, avant de devenir moi-même une tomate.**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-ah ce sont les inconvénients d'avoir un loup comme petit ami, ses potes sont au courant de tout, et avec les détails en primes.**

Leah était vraiment gentille. C'était étrange venant d'elle, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Leah que Jacob m'avait peinte. Puis je la sentais se raidir. Ses yeux étaient fixés derrière moi. Je me retournais par simple réflexe.

**-bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?  
-oh Bonjour Sam, je vais bien et vous ?  
-tu peux me tutoyer, là tu me donne l'impression d'être un vieillard !  
-désolée.**

Les garçon éclatèrent de rire et chambrèrent Sam sur son âge avancé. Pendant ce temps Leah se refermait sur elle-même, se retirait progressivement dans un coin de la pièce. Je l'a prit par le bras.

**-et si on allait aider en cuisine avant de devenir chèvres à cause de ses loups ?**

Elle me fit une grimace. Je savais qu'elle avait du mal à voir Emily, et encore plus Sam, depuis que ce dernier qui était son petit ami s'imprègne d'elle, sa propre cousine.

**-ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais bouclier en cas de bataille de petits pois.**

Elle se détendit un peu, me souris, et me suivi dans la cuisine.

**/POV SAM/**

Leah venait de sourire. Je ne rêve pas là. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire.

**-regardez Bella et Leah on fait amie-amie.** Lança Quil.  
**-Leah la sauvage, une amie ?**  
**-que voulez vous, ma petite amie est exceptionnelle !** lança Jacob avec un faux air hautain et supérieur.

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Jacob et Bella. Un lien bizarre les reliait. Je l'avais senti en entrant dans la pièce. Les autres ne semblaient pas le voir. Peut-être est ce que parce que je suis l'alfa, le chef de ce joyeux petit monde. Je n'en c'est rien. Mais Jacob devait faire attention, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré son imprégnation. Je voyais très bien que Bella l'aimait. Quand Jacob s'imprègnera, Bella vivra un deuxième abandon, pauvre petite. Elle s'amourache à ceux qu'il ne faut pas.

[Dans la cuisine]

**/POV EMILY/**

Je fus très surprise, quand Bella et Leah vinrent me proposer leur aide pour préparer le repas. Leah s'appliquait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, aucun contact visuel, physique, ou oral. Elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas d'ordinaire. Que lui était il arrivé pour venir m'aider à préparer des sandwichs ?

**-je t'apporte de la main d'œuvre.** M'annonça Bella en se désignant elle et Leah

Je leur souriais, puis répartis les tâches entre nous trois. Leah coupait les pains en deux, Bella les beurrait, moi je les remplissais de tout ce qui me passais sous la main. Ils mangent n'importe quoi ces loups, de toute façon.

Bella et Leah parlaient de chose et d'autre, comme le lycée. Leah s'en donnait à cœur joie pour critiquer les gens que Bella lui décrivait avec un certain côté péjoratif. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre. J'en fus heureuse pour Leah, qui s'était éloigné de moi, alors que nous étions très proches, à cause de l'imprégnation de son petit ami de l'époque : Sam qui s'est imprégné de moi. Puis Bella me sortie de mes pensées.

**-et toi Emily ?  
-pardon, je ne vous écoutais pas.  
-je me demandais si avec l'imprégnation on peut trouver des défauts à l'autre.  
-et pourquoi veux-tu mon avis ?  
-parce que moi je pense que non.** Me répondis Leah.  
**-que moi je pense que si. Donc on a besoin de toi pour départager. Et le faite que tu sois la seule de nous qui soit imprégné donne plus de poids à ta réponse.**  
**-euh et bien…**

Je ne savais que répondre. Je ne m'étais jamais amusée à compter les défauts de Sam. Je le prenais comme il était, j'acceptais tout. C'était une colle pour moi.

**-tu vois je te l'avais dit. Elle ne lui trouve pas de défauts**. Intervient Leah, avec une pointe d'amertume et de sarcasme dans la voix.  
-**elle ne veut juste pas les dire, parce qu'il est à côté et qu'il à une super ouïe. **Répliqua Bella.

Jacob et Sam pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

Bella adressa un coup d'œil à Leah. L'arrivé de Sam venait de vérifier se qu'elle venait de dire précédemment.

-**bon sa vient, on a faim nous.** Pleurnicha Jacob.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui, ils échangèrent un regard bref, mais je pus voir une vérité qui me frappa de plein fouet. Un amour d'une pureté absolu. Jacob n'allait jamais s'imprégner. Je le savais. Mais là j'en avais la preuve. Les légendes disaient vraies…

**-c'est bon, c'est prêt les morfales**. **Regardez** **moi, je suis une louve et mange normalement. **Lança Leah.**  
-et tu crois qu'on va te crois. Je sais très bien que tu grignotes en douce sœurette**. Répliqua Seth.

Leah et Bella apportèrent le repas. Sam s'approcha de moi. Il me lança un regard qu'il voulait dire que lui aussi avait vu le regard entre Jacob et Bella et en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que nous pensions à la même chose : Jacob s'était harmonisé de Bella…

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Les gars étaient vraiment lourds. Durant tout le repas ils n'ont pas cessé de faire des allusions entre moi et Bella. Genre « ils sont comme les chocolats liégeois, elle s'est la chantilly, lui la d'Annette », ou alors « le couple Kinder », et j'en passe encore.

Bella ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle discutait avec Leah. Elles semblaient bien s'entendre ses deux là. Je n'avais jamais vu Leah aussi détendue en présence de Sam et d'Emilie. Bella pouvait vraiment accomplir des miracles.

**/POV LEAH/**

J'avais de mauvais à priori sur elle. Bella n'était pas une humaine stupide. Je me retrouve en elle, elle est amoureuse d'un loup qui n'a pas encore rencontré son imprégnée. Je ne lui souhaite pas ce que j'ai vécu. Même si je sais que Jacob serait capable de se battre contre l'imprégnation pour rester avec Bella. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble tout les deux.

Et puis il faut dire que Bella dégageait une Aura si puissante, de paix, de calme intérieure, dont elle était totalement inconsciente. Mais chaque membre de la meute et leur moitié pouvait tous percevoir les aura des autres. (A_h oui j'ai rajouté aux loups un pouvoir, une faculté, celle de pouvoir distinguer les auras entourant des gens qu'ils croisent, ben oui ils ont les sens hyper développés ses petits loups_). C'est vraiment un pouvoir formidable. On ne se trompe jamais sur les gens, (_tu ne t'étais pas trompé sur Bella ! hein ?_) lorsqu'on prête attention à ce qu'on voit. (_Bien rattrapé_).

Bella avait une magnifique aura blanche, une sorte de lumière à l'état pure, pour vous représenter c'est un peu comme si elle brillait comme l'astre lunaire, les nuits de pleine lune, ou alors comme le scintillement d'une étoile. Vous voyez ? (_mouais on s'imagine plutôt_). Elle dégageait beaucoup d'ondes positives. C'est grâce à elle, à son aura de calme, que j'ai passé une journée agréable. Sans éprouver cette colère et cette tristesse habituelle quand je voyais Sam et Emily ensemble.

**/POV BELLA/**

Durant cette journée je m'étais rapprochée de Leah. Je pense même qu'elle pourrait devenir une bonne amie. Après le repas les garçons n'ont pas pu résister à faire une petite bagarre. Vraiment puérils ses hommes, ils veulent toujours montrer leur force. (_Ca c'est à cause de l'âge de Cro-Magnon, c'était ça là parade amoureuse_).

Puis vint le moment de partir, il se faisait tard. Je devais rentrer ou…

**-ton père va envoyer la cavalerie**. Finit Jacob qui s'était rapproché de moi sans que je l'entende.  
**-comment tu as su que je pensais à mon père ?  
-je ne le savais pas, j'ai deviné.**  
**-bonne déduction Watson.  
-aller les gars A+.**

Jacob adressa un signe de main à tout le monde. Je l'imitais mais il semblerait qu'ils en avaient décidé autrement.

**-eh vampirette, tu pourrais au moins nous dire au revoir**. Me cria Quil  
**-AU REVOIR Quil !  
-et le bisou ?**

Jacob grogna.

**-ok tampi, donc c'est moi qui t'en fais un.**

Jacob grogna de plus belle.

Ainsi s'en suivit donc le défilé de bisous. Quil, Embry, Seth, puis Sam.

**-Bienvenue dans la famille sœurette.  
-merci.**

Je me retournais vers Leah, elle m'adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire, je l'imitais. Puis vers Emily, je la remerciais pour le repas et la journée.

**-merci à toi Bella. A bientôt.**

Je ne pus répondre car elle disait au revoir à Jacob. Puis il m'attrapa par la taille et me porta jusqu'à la moto, sous les éclats de rire de ma famille de cœur.

*******

Nous étions sur le porche de la maison. Jacob jouait avec les mèches de mes cheveux.

**-bon il serait peut-être temps que j'y aille.  
-attend, je voulais te demander.  
-oui ?  
-pourquoi Emily, ma dit Merci ?  
-oh, et bien je crois que c'est parce que ton aura apaise Leah. Elle a put parler à sa cousine aujourd'hui sans qu'il y est d'agressivité ou de culpabilisation en retour.**  
**-oh… mais comment ça mon « aura » ?  
-ah oui, nous les loups nous avons la faculté de voir les auras des autres.  
-et… ?  
-et la tienne est absolument magnifique, tu ressemble à une étoile.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Moi je ne voyais pas son aura, mais j'avais son cœur et ça me suffisais. Bien que je pense qu'elle soit sombre comme ses yeux. Si j'étais une étoile, lui était la nuit, qui me tenait dans ses bras.

**-bonne nuit ma belle étoile. **Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur ma bouche.  
**-bonne nuit Jacob.**

Il enfourcha sa moto, et parti en ne faisant un signe de la main. Alors comme ça il pouvait voir mon aura, on énergie vitale, ma bulle protectrice…

_*******_

_**A Suivre…**_

Alors vos impressions ? Vos avis ?  
J'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me font toujours ENORMEMENT plaisir et chaud au cœur.

ATTENTION question importante pour la suite.  
**Voulez-vous le retour d'Edward ? OUI ou NON **

A bientôt, pour le prochain épisode. (qui viendra plus vite si j'ai plus de reviews… :P)


	11. Chapter 7 partie II

**SALUT  
**voici la partie 2 du chapitre 7. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ?  
Je suis désolée mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir mettre la suite avant deux semaines, ne criez pas, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi :  
1 : j'ai mes partiels la semaine prochaine, donc je suis dans les révisions, donc pas trop de temps pour écrire.  
2 : je n'ai pas écrit la suite à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, et je déteste poster sans avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance. (Je vous fais un cadeau pour ne pas vous laissez 3 semaines sans nouveaux chapitres)  
3 : je réfléchis encore au sujet du retour d'Edward, qui modifie d'une façon ou d'une autre mon histoire.

**Merci à :** fan-de-jacob-black , SurreyFr , Mystiiic-Biohazard , Malfoy Funambule , Love Divin , Missygirls , gil , pinktwilight1 , misiri-addict , MM , Alizée , Minashi , Clem , JULIA BLACK , titemb-bm , Li-Lys-x3 , supergirl971 , Dominique , poupette , lolie13 , Mélanie , Immortell , Ceciliacote , jacobiennne , teamjacob^^

WOUAH 27 reviews j'y crois pas MERCI MERCI MERCi bcp !!!  
MERCI grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews. Faites péter le champagne !!! ^^

**REPONSES :**  
-**l'Harmonisation ? **vous vous posez bcp de question au sujet de l'harmonisation. Je précise que c'est fait exprès que vous ne compreniez pas ce que c'est tout de suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez en temps voulu ce que c'est. Il faut juste être un peut patient.  
**-Signification du rêve de Bella sur Edward ?** Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…  
-**à ma petite question : le retour d'Edward ?** Vos réponses sont vraiment kif kif. Et quand vous voulez le retour d'Edward c'est toujours à condition que Bella reste avec Jacob. Donc je crois que je vais faire ma fic comme je le pensais à la base, et faire une suite alternative pour les autres. (Mais je ne dirai pas si à la base Edward revient) Ah Ah AH suspense.  
-**Missigrils **: il n'y a pas vraiment de mystère « aura ». Mais peut-être que je m'en resservirais dans mon histoire, je ne sais pas encore. A l'heure actuelle, c'est juste une faculté que possèdent les loups.  
**-poupette :** pourquoi Bella a des mèches ébène, et pourquoi son reflet a changé ? Ah grande question. Je ne te répondrais pas, ça s'expliquera au fil de ma fic.  
Et je te rassure, pour l'instant, Jacob ne s'est pas encore imprégné.  
**-Immortell :** bienvenue dans le groupe des AH, anonymes Hystériques !!!

**Aperçu : **une haine des téléphones, une viré en moto, un feu de camp, une Bella inquiète et un Jacob plutôt romantique…

PROFITEZ !!!

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 7 : sortie en meute**

*******

**Partie II : Jeudi à la Push**

Ce matin en me levant je ressentis comme un manque. Puis en ouvrant les yeux je compris pourquoi, mon amoureux n'était pas là. Pff une journée qui ne commence pas fort. (C_'est fou quand même ce que les filles peuvent basée leur journée par rapport à leur mec_). Je descendis à la cuisine. Personne. Mon père avait du partir à la pêche. Il faisait plutôt beau et chaud aujourd'hui. Oh mais il y a du soleil. Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée. (_Comme les filles peuvent vite changer d'avis…)_.

Je passai mon matin devant la télé. Et oui je faisais ma paresseuse. Je restais en pyjama, que c'était bon de flemmarder de temps en temps.

*******

**-bon mais ce n'est pas tout, faudrait peut-être que je m'habille.**

Oui je sais je me parle toute seule. Vous faites jamais sa vous ? Quand vous êtes seule chez vous, pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être seule au monde ? Sinon il y a aussi la solution « j'allume la télé, sa me fait une présence », ou « je mets la music, sa comble le silence ». Chacun sont truc, moi je me parle. Vous avez dit skyzophrène moi ? Peut-être. Ou alors je mets la musique à fond.

Je montai donc dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Puis le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je me suis tapé un de ses sprint pour décrocher le combiné avant que l'interlocuteur ne raccroche. Je répondis donc toute essoufflée.

**-allo !  
-allo Bella, c'est maman.  
-ah maman, sa va ?  
-bien, toi tu sembles essoufflée.  
-oh c'est juste que j'aie couru pour décrocher.  
-ok, et pourquoi Charlie ne l'a pas fait ?  
-oh il n'est pas là, surement à la pêche. Il fait beau**.  
**-attends redis moi ça. Il fait beau à Forks ! La ville la plus pluvieuse des états unis !  
-et ouais, tu te rends compte. Et sinon tu appelais pour une raison particulière, ou c'était juste pour parler du temps qu'il fait à Forks ?  
-oh non. Je voulais savoir si tu as invité ton ami pour les vacances ?  
-OUPS, j'ai complètement oublié de lui demander.  
-et c'est moi la tête en l'air.  
-je lui demande aujourd'hui. Et je te rappel pour te le dire, promis.  
-d'accord, n'oublie pas cette fois.  
-oui maman.  
-bon je dois te laisser, j'ai laissé mes casseroles sur le feu. Au revoir ma chérie.  
- bisous maman.**

Bon récapitulons se que j'ai à faire dans l'immédiat : je dois manger, appeler Jacob, rappeler ma mère. Ok on commence par remplir le ventre ensuite les coups de fils. (_C'est qu'elle commence à être comme Jacob, un estomac sur pate !_) Oh on se calme la scénariste je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir. Donc ne m'embête pas. (_C'est qu'elle est irritable quand elle à faim !_) Parfaitement !!!

Je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Je sortis donc une pizza du congélateur. Qu'elle magnifique invention de l'homme que les plats surgelés. Et hop un plateau télé, un !

Après manger, j'avais complètement oublié mes coups de fils. Je me dirigeai vers ma petite bibliothèque pour finir mon livre : L'appel des loups. (V_ous vous souvenez j'en parle dans le chapitre 6_). Je m'installais sur ma fenêtre que j'avais ouverte pour faire rentrer le soleil dans ma chambre.

J'étais arrivé à la fin du roman.

« […] -maman était une femme-loup, dis-je  
-oui sa ressemble à un des vieux contes russes de Pinky, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça s'est réellement produit. Peut-être en est-il de même de tous les contes : peut-être sont-ils tous le souvenir de choses qui se sont réellement produites.

Alors effrayée j'en viens à ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Ce que jusqu'ici je me suis refusée à demander.  
-tu te rappelle ce qu'a dit M. Povich ? Que Joey et moi, nous sommes de la graine de loup. Tu crois qu'un jour… ? Je veux dire… c'était notre mère. Nous serions peut-être comme Elle.  
-non ! Je ne laisserai pas une chose pareille arriver, Thérèse ! Mon amour n'a pas suffit à sauver votre mère. Il était déjà trop tard. Mais vous, je vous entourerai de mon amour. J'en ferais une forteresse. Rien ne pourra vous atteindre.

Alors pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage, je ne lui parle pas de mon rêve de cette nuit. Je ne lui raconte pas qu'il diffère des autres, à peine ais de manière terrifiante.  
Il y avait les torches flamboyantes et la neige éclatante, les cris. Et le train, avec son terrible bruit animal. Et puis maman, dans sa longue chemise de nuit blanche éclaboussée de sang. Elle me tendait les bras.  
Mais cette fois, ce n'étais pas pour implorer mon aide. C'était pour me protéger. Un danger approchait. Elle me lançait de ses lèvres pâles un avertissement que je n'entendais pas. Puis est venus le hurlement des loups, qui dans mes rêves appellent toujours maman.

Seulement, cette fois, c'étais moi qu'ils appelaient… »

_(Maintenant que notre Bella internationale sort avec un loup, elle lit des livres sur les loups, logique !)_

DRINNN DRINNN

Je courus en bas pour décrocher.

**-Bella !  
-oh Jacob ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-je voulais entendre ta voix.  
-hum tu joue les romantiques maintenant.  
-hein il faut bien, je sors avec la princesse de Forks. Tu n'aime pas la cour que je te fais.  
-si, mais sa fait bizarre venant de toi.** Rigolai-je.  
**-dis tout de suite que je suis lourd. Mais bon tu as changé de sujet je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais venir au feu de camp se soir à la Push ?  
-ouais avec plaisir.  
-j'arrive dans 10 minutes.  
-mais on n'est pas… **BIP BIP BIP **… le soir.**

**-je rêve ou il vient de me raccrocher au nez.**

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

J'adorais la mettre en rogne, elle est si belle quand elle est en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Je sortis, enfourcha ma bécane pour rejoindre mon amour, ma petit furie, ma diablesse…

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

**-non mais pour qui il se prend pour me raccrocher au nez.**

Je fulminais. Il aurait quand même pu avoir la décence de me laisser finir ma phrase, et ensuite raccrocher. Et puis même pas un bisou, un « à tout de suite mon amour », ou merde.

Avec tout sa j'avais complètement oublié de lui demander s'il pouvait venir avec moi chez ma mère, pour la deuxième semaine de vacances.

**-je ne sais même pas si je vais lui demander.  
-me demander quoi ?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh !**

Je me retournais. J'étais nez à nez avec un Jacob tors nu. Je commençais à lui frapper de mes petits poings son poitrail. Il se mit à rire.

**-mais t'es complètement MALADE, tu m'as foutue une de ses trouille.  
-désoler ma chérie. **Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
**-il en faut plus que des papouilles dans le cou pour que je te pardonne.**

Il m'attira violemment à lui, m'embrassa fougueusement.

**-mouais pas mal. Faut que je révise ton dossier.  
-merci, madame le juge.**

Il éclata de rire. Il se moque de moi là ? Il se moque de moi. Non mais sa va pas se passer comme sa, pour qui il se prend. Mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, il l'avait déjà recouverte de la sienne. Pfff c'est de la triche. Comment on peut résister et rester de marbre face à un homme qui embrasse comme un dieu. Moi je vous dis c'est IMPOSSIBLE.

**-alors tu voulais me demander quoi ?  
-euh…  
-je te fais tant d'effet que sa.** Dit-il comme un félin.  
**-oui ! … Je voulais savoir si sa te disais de venir chez ma mère pour la deuxième semaine de vacances ?  
-bien sur.**  
**-tu veux rencontrer ma mère. Je te préviens elle est plutôt spéciale.  
-je veux tout connaitre de toi, Bella.**

Je ne su quoi répondre. (_C'est normale il n'y a rien à répondre à sa_).

**-bon je vais appeler ma mère tout de suite, sinon je vais oublier.  
-ok. **

Je composais le numéro. Et juste au moment où ma mère allait décrocher. Jacob crut judicieux d'intervenir. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille, posa son menton sur mon épaule et me murmura.

**-j'ai beaucoup ton t-shirt.**

Oups j'avais oublié de me changer. Je portais toujours mon nouveau t-shirt, acheté durant la sortie shopping entre fille de Lundi : « quand on parle du loup ».

**-allo  
-allo maman, c'est Bella.  
-alors ma chérie, ton ami vient ?  
-oui il peut venir.  
-génial, comme sa je pourrais voir celui qui ma piqué ma fille. Il est comment ?  
-maman !** Dis-je indignée  
**-quoi je suis ta mère, je veux tout savoir. Aller dis moi. C'est un sportif ? un intello ? un…  
-stop, stop. Maman stop. Tu le verras Lundi.  
-d'accord. A lundi ma chérie  
-a lundi.**

Je regardais Jacob.

**-quoi ?  
-oh rien du tout.  
-pourquoi tu es venu si tôt, si le feu de camp n'est que le soir ?  
- je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à se soir pour te voir.**

Je lui souris. Ce qu'il pouvait être adorable. J'étais vraiment tombé sur une perle.

**-et qu'as-tu prévu de faire en attendant ?  
-sa te dis une virée en moto.  
-ouais cool. Je vais me changer.**

Je ne pus faire le moindre mouvement que Jacob m'avais plaqué contre la porte d'entrée.

**-pourquoi ? J'aime beaucoup comme tu es habillée**. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Lol tu m'étonnes je portais un petit short et ce t-shirt très moulant.

**-j'aurais froid ce soir et sur la moto.  
-je te réchaufferais**.

Il y avait comme un magnifique sous entendu dans ses propos. Je préférais ne pas y faire attention. Mais je ne pus réprimer le désir qui montait en moi, lorsqu'il passa une main sous mon t-shirt, et une autre sur ma cuisse. WOu il fait chaud tout d'un coup. Je m'agrippais à lui pour un baiser profond et plein de désir. Nous nous laissions embarquer par le plaisir d'être l'un contre l'autre. C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir à quel point nos corps aimaient être collés, aimaient fusionner.

Je sentais que le désir de Jacob montait. Puis une sonnerie retendit.

**-merde !** grogna Jacob  
-**quoi ?**  
**-mon portable.**  
-**oh.** dis-je vraiment très TRES frustré, je HAIS les portable !

Sa pour Merde, c'était merde. Je ne sais pas qui avait eut la bonne idée d'appeler Jacob maintenant, mais je le détestais pour ça. (_Wou elle n'aime pas être frustrée notre Bella_). Je le regardais avec mes yeux de chien battu pour qu'il oublie son portable, et se consacre entièrement à moi.

**/POV JACOB/**

JE VAIS LES TUER !!!

**-allo  
-Jacob, c'est Quil.  
-qu'est ce que tu veux !** Répondis-je sèchement.  
**-Wouh, je tombe mal, je vous ai coupé en pleine action ?  
-Quil, qu'est ce que tu veux.  
-eh, calmos. Sam veut te parler  
-Pourquoi ?**  
**-j'en sais rien moi, faut le demander à lui.**

Je me retournais vers Bella. Je lui glissai à l'oreille « je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ». Avant de m'éloigner un peu d'elle.

**/POV BELLA/**

Ces simples mots, me firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Jacob parlait, de quelque chose du genre Harmonisation, moitié, de légende. Sa n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Puis il raccrocha.

**-et si on allait la faire cette petite virée en moto.  
-ok, je monte prendre une veste et un jean.  
-je t'attends en bas.  
-pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me voir presque nue ?  
-non c'est plutôt que je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister de te sauter dessus.  
-d'accord.** Dis-je dans un éclat de rire.

*******

[l'après-midi moto]

Jacob nous avait emmenés sur un chemin escarpé. Il s'amusait à prendre les bosses, s'en servant comme tremplins, pour faire décoller la moto. C'était grisant, j'avais l'impression de voler. Par contre l'atterrissage c'est autre chose. J'étais sûre que j'avais des bleus aux fesses. (_Je crois que c'est l'endroit le plus chiant qu'il soit pour en avoir. On couine dès qu'on veut s'assoir. C'est tout sauf glamour)_.

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel.

**-bon on rejoint les autres**. Me proposa Jacob.  
**-ok… au faite on va faire quoi ?  
-tu verras. Surprise !**

Nous prîmes donc la direction des falaises et de la plage de la Push.

*******

[Le soir]

En arrivant les garçons avaient allumé un feu de camp.

**-Salut Bella !** dis Quil en me faisant un signe de la main.  
**-tiens c'est plus vampirette ?** dis-je surprise.  
**-ben maintenant que tu sorts avec un loup, se n'est plus trop approprié. Non ?  
-si tu as raison. Il faudra me trouver un autre surnom alors ?  
-compte sur moi…**

Il aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais il ne m'avait justement pas encore trouvé de surnom. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans prononcer un mot. C'était assez drôle.

**-il faut vraiment que je te trouve un surnom. C'est une urgence**. Finit-il.

Jacob salua tout le monde de la main. Emily vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Et Leah m'adressa un petit sourire.

**-aller les gars, on y va sinon on ne verra plus rien ?** demanda Paul  
**-oui on arrive.** Répondirent tout les loups.

J'étais dans le flou total, de quoi parlaient-ils ?

**-qu'est ce qui se passe, Jake ?  
-oh, et ben avec les gars on va se faire quelques sauts de la falaise.** Me répondit-il en souriant.  
**-mais vous êtes malades, vous allez vous tuer !  
-mais non, n'oublie pas qu'on est des loups.  
-ah oui, môsieur est fort et indestructible, et veut le montrer**. Dis-je avec un air hautain.  
**-exactement, tu as tout compris à la gente masculine.  
-JACOB RAMENE TES FESSES !** cria Embry  
**-J'ARRIVE LES GARS !**

Je lui adressai un petit sourire. Et il partit rejoindre cette bande de mâles complètement dingos, après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ma bouche.

**-ah les mecs ! **soupira Leah.  
**-tu n'y vas pas toi, tu es bien une louve.  
-oui mais je trouve ses sauts puérils, ils s'amusent à se couler les uns les autres après leurs saut de l'ange.  
-oh.  
-ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils peuvent rester très longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer. **Me répondit Emily  
**-ok d'accord.**

Emily s'assit à ma gauche, tandis que Leah se trouvait sur ma droite. Le silence s'installa un moment. Je décidai de la rompre, en me mêlant de chose qui ne me regarde pas.

**-Je peux vous posez une question ?  
-vas' y**. me répondit Leah  
**-bien sûr. ** me dit Emily.  
**-je sais que sa ne me regarde pas et que vous n'aimez surement pas en parler, mais…**  
**-oui ?** m'encouragea Emily.  
**-qu'avez-vous ressentis lors de l'imprégnation de Sam pour toi Emily ?**

Je sentis Leah se tendre à côté de moi. Elle était prête à partir. Emily, elle semblait mal à l'aise surement pour Leah.

**-euh désoler, oubliez ma question.  
-pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça Bella ?** me demanda Emily.  
**-et bien, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que Jacob ne s'est pas encore imprégné. Il n'est pas à moi, même si je voudrais de tout mon cœur que ce soit le cas. Et je voudrais savoir se qu'il va ressentir quand il rencontrera son âme-jumelle, et ce dont moi je dois me préparer à ressentir.**

Elles restèrent interdites quelques minutes. Moi je restais silencieuse. D'avoir dit tout haut les peurs qui me rongeais tout bas, m'avais donné l'impression de les amplifier, de les rendre réelles. Et sa me fichais drôlement la trouille. J'avais peur de la perdre. Peur qu'il m'abandonne.

**-et bien,** commença Emily, **quand on s'imprègne, c'est comme si l'autre remplissait le vide en nous. Il comble notre être. Le loup ne peut pas se séparer de sa moitié. Pour lui c'est comme son astre, son soleil autour du quel il est en orbite. Tu vois un peu ?  
-oui.  
-c'est comme les aimants. Quand un aimant se brise. Quand on approche les deux parties assez proche l'une de l'autre, elle se recolle, se soudent parfaitement.  
-oh je vois. J'ai compris. Donc si Jacob rencontre l'autre moitié de son aimant. Il ne pourra pas faire autrement que de vouloir si coller !  
-en gros c'est ça.  
-et toi Leah qu'a tu ressentis quand Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily ?  
-euh…  
-je vais vous laissez toutes les deux je crois.** Intervint Emily.  
**-non reste.** Répliqua Leah.  
**-D'accord.**

Leah prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'était décidé de parler de se qu'elle avait ressentit, quand elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait tomber amoureux de sa cousine préférée.

**-alors, comment dire. C'est comme si le ciel te tombait sur la tête. D'un instant à l'autre l'homme de ta vie t'a complètement oublié, et n'a plus d'yeux que pour une autre. Moi j'en ai ressentis au départ une énorme colère contre Emily. Je voulais la tuer pour m'avoir volé mon homme. Ensuite un profond désespoir quand j'ai réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à moi. Qu'il n'a jamais été à moi. Puis de la tristesse, en les voyant ensemble, heureux. Et ensuite une rage immense contre moi-même, pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, pour ne pas arriver à l'oublier, pour toujours espérer, pour l'aimer.**

Quand elle eut finit, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Leah n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de sa relation avec Sam parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Je pense que je me comporterais comme elle quand Jacob s'imprégnera. Mon seul avantage par rapport à Leah, c'est que je sais que je ne dispose que d'un temps avec Jacob. Son amour pour moi aura une fin. J'espère juste qu'elle n'arrive pas.

Emily pleurait à côté de moi. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa cousine. Mais elle ne pouvait pas renier son amour pour Sam.

Je voulu dire quelque chose pour les réconforter, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Ainsi je ne trouve que de dire dans un murmure : **« Merci »**

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Mais pas un silence pesant. Au contraire il était libérateur. Chacune de nous regardions le soleil se coucher. Il était si beau. C'est comme si on avait embrasé la mer. Le ciel et l'eau se mélangeaient. C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique, presque magique.

Pour moi cela signifiait que tout avait une fin, rien n'était éternelle, mais aussi que tout était possible, que tout recommençait.

**/POV LEAH/**

Pour moi ce coucher de soleil représentait notre amour, celui de Sam et moi. Il avait été fort, beau et brillant. Mais il s'était couché. Il était mort derrière l'océan de mes larmes.

**/POV EMILY/**

Ce coucher de soleil, quelle merveille. Il représentait l'amour de Sam, ses yeux et son sourire rayonnants quand il me voit. Mais il représente aussi Leah, la complicité que nous partagions avant, et qui est morte, le jour où je lui ai volé son homme, son amour, sa vie.

*******

(M_on_ _absence de commentaires durant le coucher de soleil, est dû que je ne voulais pas couper un moment aussi plein d'émotion, par mes sarcasmes et mes ironies, ça aurait tout gâché_)

**/POV BELLA/**

Les garçons venaient d'arriver. Et cela nous sortis de notre transe, face à l'astre solaire endormi sur les eaux.

**-alors les filles on rêve !** lança Paul.  
**-oui sa te pose un problème**. Répondit Leah.  
**-du calme ! C'était juste pour vous taquiner.  
-désoler.  
-pas de problème.**

Jacob s'avança vers moi.

**-alors je ne t'ai pas trop manqué princesse ?  
-non, j'étais bien entourée**. Dis-je en rigolant, si seulement il savait que je n'avais pensé et parler que de lui. (E_t ben il prendrait le melon_).

Je remarquais qu'il y avait un étui de guitare. Je n'imaginais aucun d'entre eux joué de la guitare. C'était peut-être Leah.

**-elle est à qui ?** Demandai-je en désignant l'instrument.  
**-quoi dont ?** me demanda Sam.  
**-la guitare ?  
-à Jacob. **Devant mes yeux exorbités par la surprise il ajouta à l'intention de Jacob. **Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu jouais de la musique ?  
-mais il est con, c'est un piège à fille imparable**. S'exclama Quil  
-**Quil je crois que Jacob ne s'est pas servit de CET « instrument » LA pour avoir Bella**, renchérit Embry.

Non mais de quoi est ce qu'ils parlaient. Sam lança un regard noir à Quil et Embry. Et là je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire le dernier. Mes joues s'empourprèrent automatiquement. J'étais assez gêné de parler sexe avec des jeunes hommes bourrés d'hormones.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je vais les TUER tout les deux !!! Non mais insinuer que Bella et moi ce n'est que du sexe. Retenez-moi où je fais un malheur.

**-bon sa suffit les gars**. Intervint Emily**. Tu nous joue un morceau Jacob ?** me demanda-t-elle.  
**-je ne sais pas trop.  
-aller s'il te plait. **Ajouta Bella avec ses beaux yeux de biche et sa moue irrésistible. **Je ne t'ai jamais entendue jouer.  
-d'accord d'accord.**

Je me saisis de ma guitare. Tins je viens de remarquer qu'elle est justement de la couleur des yeux de Bella. (_Hum serais-ce un signe ?_). Je vais pour commencer, quand une image s'impose à moi, ou plutôt un souvenir. Bella chantant sous la douche. Je me rappelle encore la beauté de sa voix, même si elle ne fredonnait que, c'était magnifique.

**-Bella chante avec moi ?** Lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Elle pensait avoir mal entendue. Ais voyant que je la fixais toujours avec des yeux suppliant, elle agita la tête de gauche à droite.

**-oh NON, NON, NON.  
-pourquoi ?  
-pourquoi ! Je chante comme une casserole.  
-tu veux rire, la fois sous la douche, tu avais une voix magnifique.**

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. OUPS j'ai lâché une bombe. Ils vont croire que j'ai pris une douche avec elle, ce que j'aurais voulu, mais qui ne c'est pas produit.

**-NON.  
-aller s'il te plait princesse.  
-sa se sert à rien d'essayer de m'amadouer avec tes petits surnoms mignon. C'est non !  
-c'est ma condition pour que je joue.  
-pff.  
-alors veux-tu vraiment m'entendre jouer ?  
-ok, ok, c'est bon. Mais je vous préviens, bouchez vous les oreilles, sa va faire mal.**

Tous se mirent à rient de la blague de Bella. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas si elle chantait juste.

Je commençai donc à jouer l'air du vent. Je savais que Bella la connaissait. Elle la chantait parfois sous la douche. Elle avait une vois timide, elle n'osait pas chanter fort de peur que tout le monde se moque d'elle. Mais elle avait réellement une voix magnifique.

Ensuite nous enchainâmes : Because the Night de Patti Smith, Broken de Seetler, ironic de Alanisse Morissette, et finirent avec tu es mon autre de moranne et lara fabian. Pendant cette chanson noud chantions ensemble, nos voix n'en formaient qu'une. Nous étions en harmonie. Ces quelques minutes furent magiques. J'oubliais complètement où j'étais, qui m'entourais.

**/POV BELLA/**

Tout Ce que je voyais c'était Jacob et tout ce que j'entendais c'était sa voix.

Quand les dernières notes de musique retentirent. Tous applaudirent. J'étais plutôt gênée. Jacob lui se mit debout, et salua son public, se qui me fit rire. Puis il remballa sa guitare.

**-aller au lit les enfants**. Décréta Sam.

Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Je grimpais sur la moto de Jacob et il démarra faisant un signe de la main à toute la meute.

*******

Il gara sa bécane dans l'allée, m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

**-bon je vais y aller.  
-tu ne veux pas rester dormir ?  
-et Charlie ?  
-il sait que tu as déjà dormi à la maison, s'il ne ta pas tuer c'est qu'il est d'accord.  
-d'accord.**

**/POV JACOB/**

Un sourire illumine son visage. Ma seule présence à l'air de la rendre heureuse. Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur, elle m'aime, et me veut prêt d'elle.

*******

_**A Suivre...**_

La nuit de Bella et Jacob dans le prochain épisode…

**Alors verdict ? **

Vous pouvez toujours me dire si vous voulez le retour d'Edward ou non, dans quelle circonstance vous aimerez, même si j'ai déjà mon idée, sa l'enrichira peut-être.

Je tiens aussi à vous dires, que j'ai l'idée d'une autre fan fic longue. Je pense la poster après « la visage pâle et le quileute ». Mais pas de panique il reste encore des chapitres à cette histoire. Alors on respire et on inspire. C'était juste pour vous tenir au courant.

**Info pour les fans d'Edward**, j'ai écris un recueil de poème de lui. « recueil d'un vampire » Pour l'instant il n'y pas grand-chose. Si vous avez des thèmes dont vous voudriez qu'il parle, je serais ravie d'essayer de les mettre en poésie. Voili voilou.

Gros bizous, et bientôt…


	12. Chapter 7 partie III

**COUCOU**  
Honte à moi pour vous avoir fait attendre 16 jours pour lire la suite, pour ma défense j'étais en partiel. Je vois que vous êtes hyper pressé, alors je vient de l'écrire aujourd'hui, et le poste aussi aujourd'hui. J'ai eut du mal à l'écrit. Je le trouve bof. J'espère que vous l'aimerez plus que moi.

**Merci à : **Li-Lys-x3 , Missygirls , Mystiiic-Biohazard , lolie13 , Malfoy Funambule , supergirl971 , mawiee-ketainee , Immortell , poupette , .can. , AliceW , Mrs Esmé Cullen , Elea Telmar , et julia black

**REPONSES **  
**Mrs Esmée Cullen** : je suis heureuse d'avoir fait apprécier ce couple à une personne qui ne l'aimait pas. J'espère que la suite te fera l'apprécier encore. Merci.  
**A toutes :** je ne peux pas en dire plus sur l'harmonisation, ou toutes les questions que vous vous demandez. Sinon sa révèlerais des choses que vous comprendrez plus tard. ^^  
**Le retour d'Edward ? **Vous verrez j'ai pris ma décision…

**Aperçut : **unenouvelle amitié, un anniversaire et une imprégnation…

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 7 : sortie en meute**

*******

**Partie III : vendredi de folie**

**/POV JACOB/**

Je suivais Bella dans les escaliers, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le maître de ces lieux, autrement dit Le Père de Bella, Charlie Swan.

Bella rentra sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Je la suivis à pas de loup (_trop facile_).

Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Bella était vers son lit, elle commençait à se dévêtir, pour enfiler son « pyjama ». Je restais contre la porte à l'observer, se dénuder totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait en moi. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais son père dormait à côté, je ne pensais pas qu'elle apprécierait. Je me plongeais donc dans ce spectacle qu'elle m'offrait de son corps. Elle enleva rapidement son t-shirt, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge, faisant glisser les bretelles sur sa peau de pêche. Je me serais damné rien que pour être à la place de ses bretelles. Elle se mit dos à moi, pour me cacher sa poitrine dénudée. Elle était si adorable avec sa candide pudeur. Ensuite elle se saisit de son pantalon, le fit descendre le long de ces magnifiques jambes. Je dus exercer toute ma force de volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et la dévorer sous mes baisers.

Puis elle enfila un petit débardeur, et un minishort. Elle était vraiment… euh… wouah,… sexy…

Elle se retourna vers moi. Avança lentement dans ma direction telle une panthère. J'étais paralysé par l'envie qui montait en moi. Elle m'embrassa tendrement puis se mit dans son lit.

**/POV BELLA/**

Wouuh, ses yeux… Il y a tellement de désir dans son regard. C'est moi qui lui fais tout cet effet ? (_son c'est ton père dans la chambre d'à côté_). Il enleva son t-shirt et son short, et me rejoint sous les draps. Je me blottie immédiatement contre son torse chaud. Il me caressa les cheveux. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, si bien que je m'endormie. (A_h merde on n'aura pas de lemon, ah moi je suis déçuuue_).

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle était si belle endormie, elle avait toujours ce petit sourire. Elle parlait de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui était important c'était qu'elle souriait, elle était heureuse dans mes bras. Elle avait enfin oublié sa sangsue.

Elle se mise à gigoter, puis gémir. Ah elle allait parler.

-Jacob …

Elle rêvait de moi, je me sentais tout fière d'être dans ses rêves. Ainsi je me laissais embarquer sur les océans du sommeil.

*******

**[Le matin]**

**/POV BELLA/**

**-debout les amoureux !** Cria une voix.

Je me relevais en sursaut. Merde c'était mon père. Jacob lui restait très calme, allongé, les mains derrière la tête. Il était très sexy dans cette position, mais bon pas le temps de m'attarder sur son magnifique torse de bronze. Mon père était derrière la porte alors que Jacob et moi étions dans le même lit (_un lit une place, je précise, pour que vous vous visualisiez la situation compromettante_) à moitié nus. (_ALLERTE GENERALE !!!)_.

**-je sais que tu es là Jacob.  
-ok, on descend Chef Swann.**

Non mais qu'il est con s'il n'avait pas répondu, mon père n'aurait été sure de rien. Je vais l'étriper ce loup. (_Oh du calme, c'est toi-même hier soir qui a dit à Jacob que si ton père ne l'avait pas encore tué c'est qu'il ne le ferait pas. alors RELAXE_). Je ne peux pas ! Ça me fait stresser que mon père me voies avec un homme dans mon lit. (_Il ne va pas ouvrit la porte à coup d'épaule tu sais._)

**-eh du calme Bella. Pourquoi tu paniques, nous n'avons rien fait qui fasse honte… **puis il ajouta pour lui, **on a rien fait du tout d'ailleurs.**

J'eus un petit sourire. Il avait l'air frustré.

**-aller habille toi. Je pense qu'il y a quand même des limites à la sympathie de mon père. **

Il afficha un sourire en coin, très suggestif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

**-aller va à la douche.** Lui ordonnai-je.  
**-oui chef**. Me répondit-il avec le salut militaire. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être bête quand il s'y met.

Je sorti de ma chambre, ayant au préalable, enfilé un t-shirt large et un jean. Jacob fonça sous la douche.

**/POV JACOB/**

J'en ai bien besoin de cette petite douche. Faut que je me rafraichisse les idées. Et puis qu'elle idées elle avait aussi de se déshabiller devant moi. Elle sait bien qu'elle me fait de l'effet. L'aurait-elle fait exprès. GRRR cette fille était une diablesse.

Ah l'eau froide. Il faut que je sois complètement raisonnable et lavé de tout désir, pour descendre et croiser le chef Swan. (_Le pauvre, il a peur pour sa vie_).

**[En bas à la cuisine]**

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Ma fille descendit en trombe les escaliers. Si elle accélère encore je vais devoir la ramasser, parce qu'elle se sera gamellée. J'attendais le « boom ». Mais rien ne vient. Et je vis Belle, me regarder avec surprise. Elle m'interrogea du regard.

**-j'attendait le boom !**

Elle me fit les gros yeux. Elle détestait quand je la charriais sur sa manie à se retrouver par terre. C'était comme si pour elle l'attraction terrestre était 10 fois plus forte que la normale.

**-bon je vais au boulot.  
-attend papa.  
-oui ?  
-tu sais on fait l'anniversaire de Seth se soir à la push.  
-Et ?  
-et bien je vais surement rentrer demain dans la matinée. On va surement boire un peu. Donc…  
-personne prend le volant !** Fini-je  
**-oui c'est sa. Donc je vais surement dormir chez Emily, et après on rentrera.  
-d'accord. Billy sera surement là Samedi pour voir le match.**

Jacob descendit.

**-bonjour mon garçon.  
-bonjour Charlie.  
-bon je me sauve les enfants. Je dois aller sauver le monde.  
-n'exagère pas trop Papa.  
-juste un petit peu.  
-aller amusez vous bien se soir, et dite un joyeux anniversaire à Seth de ma part.  
-d'accord,** me répondit Jacob.

Puis je passais la porte, monta dans ma voiture. Direction le commissariat.

DRIN DRIN DRIN …

**/POV JACOB/**

**-allo !  
-**_**allo Jacob c'est Leah.**_

J'écartais le téléphone de ma bouche. Pour parler dire à Bella que c'était Leah qui appelait.

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a Leah ?  
**_**-c'était pour savoir si vous pouviez venir tout de suite pour aider pour la fête**_**.  
-ben 10 minutes on se prépare et on arrive.  
**_**-ok à toute.**_

Puis elle raccrocha.

**-alors ?** me demanda Bella.  
**-on a 10 minutes pour se préparer et aller les rejoindre chez Emily.**  
**-oh, faut que j'emmène les vêtements que je voulais porter se soir ?  
-vaut mieux je ne sais pas si on aura le temps de repasser ici.  
-ok**

Ma princesse commença à partir. Je la rattrapais, la saisi par la taille.

**-tu n'aurais pas oublié quelques choses ?  
-euh non.  
-moi je crois que si.  
-ah bon quoi ?  
-ça.**

Je me penchais sur son visage et l'embrassa comme j'avais eut envie de l'embrasser dès que je l'ai vu ce matin. Elle m'agrippa par le cou, et se colla à moi. Je réussis à lui dire entre deux baisers que nous n'avions que 10 minutes. Elle cessa aussitôt notre étreinte. Merde. J'aurais du me taire. (_tu l'as dit bouffi_).

Elle monta en courant dans sa chambre prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin. Connaissant Bella, sa ne prendrait pas longtemps si elle n'allait pas se changer.

***

J'enfourchais mon engin, Bella se colla derrière moi en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. J'adorais la moto. Qu'est ce que cet Edward était débile à toujours vouloir garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et elle. Débile ce mec. Comment repousser une créature comme elle. C'est décidé, je prendrais le plus possible la moto.

*******

Nous arrivâmes chez Emily. Bella avait les cheveux dans tout les sens. Nous entrâmes. Emily vient nous voir.

**-EH Jacob ! Bella ! Comment allez-vous ?  
-Nikel**. Répondis-je  
**-très bien et toi ?** répondit Bella  
**-légèrement débordée. Quatre mains de plus ne serait pas de refus.**

Bella lui adressa un sourire compatissant, et moi je parti rejoindre les autres mecs.

**/POV BELLA/**

**-en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? **Demandais-je  
**-et bien, je crois que Leah à besoin d'aide avec les décorations. Les garçons s'occupent d'installer les tables et d'enlever les meubles du garage.**

Je lui souris et partie vers le garage.

**-hey Bella !** cria Quil

Il me prit dans ses bras.

**-comment sa va Quil ?  
-super… au faite laisse moi te présenter Claire, mon imprégnée. Claire, Bella.  
-enchantée.**

Claire devait avoir un an de moins que Quil, donc 17ans. Elle était blonde, plutôt petite, les yeux bleu, elle semblait très gentille et plutôt timide.

Puis toute la bande débarqua pour me dire bonjour : Sam, Embry, Jared et son imprégnée Kim. Une Quileute comme lui. Du même âge. Les yeux en amande et vert, je dirais qu'elle était une amie de Claire. Puis vient Paul et Rachel (la grande sœur de Jacob). Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Je connaissais Rachel, depuis toute petite. Elle était un peu comme une grande sœur. Mais si notre écart d'âge n'était pas si grand. Rachel est la grande sœur de Jacob. Ils ont environ deux ans d'écart. Elle a 21 ans. Jacob lui en a 19 (_je sais normalement il est plus jeune que Bella, mais j'ai voulu le faire plus vieux d'un an, vous m'en voulez pas ?). _On peut dire qu'elle s'était toujours comportée avec moi comme une grande sœur.

**-alors comment sa va Bella ?  
-bien et toi ? Sa fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !  
-et bien sa va, j'ai fini bientôt fini mes études à New York.  
-tu étudie quoi déjà.** La coupai-je.  
**- la protection des ressources humaines, animales et végétales**. (_Je ne sais pas si ça exister, j'ai inventé, mais bon peut-être qu'il y a un truc dans le genre dans la réalité ^^)_

**-Rachel, tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plait ? **demanda Leah en entrant dans la pièce complètement cachée derrière une masse de ballons.  
-**salut Leah**. Lançais-je.  
**-oh Bella tu es arrivée. **

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Et contre toute attende vint me faire la bise.

*******

Après le diné. Tout le monde s'attelait à la décoration du garage. Sam et Paul accrochaient les banderoles « joyeux anniversaire » et les lumières dans le garage et l'arrière de la maison. Jared, Quil et Embry disposaient les tables et les chaises. Claire et Kim mettaient les nappes en papier, et les ballons et Emily et Rachel finissaient le repas et les gâteaux. Et Leah et moi étions assignées à l'installation des assiettes et verres en plastiques sur les tables, ainsi que le transport de la nourriture de la cuisine au garage. Cette mission ne pouvant être confié à aucun des garçons, car ils auraient tout mangé avant que le plat ne soit sur la table.

Lors de notre dernier trajet, Jacob vint me voler un baiser. Leah fit une drôle de tête. Et quand les plats furent posés en sureté, Leah me prit à part.

-**qu'est ce qu'il y a Leah ?  
-oh rien, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas de les voir en couple, heureux, et bla bla bla…  
-comment ça.** J'étais vraiment perdu.

**/POV LEAH/**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de ma confier à Bella. J'avais l'impression que nous étions « amies ».

**-je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce qu'ils ont tous.  
-pourquoi ? Et de quoi tu parle ?** Bella ne comprenait vraiment pas.  
**-tu sais que ma transformation en louve à surprit tout le monde.**

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

**-tu le monde a été surpris parce que je suis la première femme loup. Ce n'est pas dans la nature des femmes de se transformer en loup c'est aux hommes.  
-je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir ?  
-dans notre tribu, les hommes descendant des esprits guerriers sont des loups, et les femmes descendant des femmes des esprits guerriers sont les femmes des loups, pour assurer la pérennité du gène lupin. Tu comprends mieux ?  
-en gros les filles descendantes des esprits guerriers sont des mères pondeuses ?  
-c'est à peu prêt ça.  
-et en quoi cela te rend malheureuse et aigrie, je ne comprends pas ?  
-et bien en temps que filles d'esprit guerriers je devrais être une « mère pondeuse ».**

Toutes les deux nous éclatâmes de rire. La louve aurait du être une poule. ^^

**-tu connais le principe de l'imprégnation ?  
-oui, mais où est le rapport ?  
-et bien, l'imprégnation c'est retrouver son âme-sœur, mais aussi trouver l'être qui vous permettra de perpétuer les esprits guerriers.  
-oh  
-tu ne comprends toujours pas**.

Bella me fit un sourire d'excuse. Comment lui dire que je pensais être une louve uniquement parce que j'étais stérile. Je n'avais plus mes règles depuis que j'étais louve. Je ne suis plus une femme. Je suis incapable de perpétuer notre clan, donc je pensais ne pas avoir d'âme sœur. Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui s'imprègnent mais les hommes. Mon âme-sœur était peut-être morte, ou peut-être n'avait-elle jamais existée. Je suis une âme condamnée à la solitude éternelle.

Sans le vouloir, je laissai s'échapper quelque larme.

-**Leah mais tu pleure, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider mais je peux essayer.**

Bella fut la première personne qui se comportait sincèrement depuis que j'étais louve. Si on enlevait mon frère bien sûr. Les autres me plaignaient, ou je les exaspérais. Enfin rien à se qui ressemble à de l'entraide. Bella me connaissait à peine et elle voulait m'aider. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras. Son aura me calma tout de suite. Oui j'avais raison de faire ce que j'allais faire.

**-si tu ne veux pas me dire je comprendrais, après tout tu ne me connais pas.  
-non c'est bon, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me confier.  
-vas' y je t'écoute.  
-et bien j'ai émit une théorie pour comprendre le pourquoi de ma transformation.  
-et… **m'encouragea-t-elle.  
**-et bien je me suis dit que je devais être une âme seule. Que je n'avais pas d'âme sœur.  
-et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-je suis stérile, je ne peux perpétuer l'esprit guerriers, alors on ma transformé en l'un d'eux  
-pourquoi penses-tu être stérile ?  
-je n'ai plus mes règles depuis que je suis louve.  
-oh**

Bella marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait employer.

**-c'est peut-être parce que tu t'es transformer que tu n'as plus tes règles. Quand vous êtes loups, vous ne vieillissez plus, non ?  
-oui c'est sa. Mais sa n'explique pas pourquoi…  
-laisse moi te dire comment je vois les choses.  
-d'accord.**

J'étais impatiente de savoir comment elle expliquait ma situation.

**-alors tu n'as plus tes règles, mais ton corps ne vieillie plus donc le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur toi. Donc on peut dire que c'est normal. Quand tu rencontreras ton âme sœur tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
-mais si…  
-laisse moi finir.  
-d'accord**

Et bien, Bella sait être autoritaire quand elle veut. Je me demande qui porte la culote dans leur couple…

**-moi je donnerai comme théorie que ton âme sœur n'est pas Quileute. Et n'a pas de sang d'esprit guerrier. Ainsi tu t'es transformé pour que ce gène lupin s'exprime. Et que tu puise justement rencontrer et surtout reconnaitre tout de suite ton âme sœur. Puisque lui ne pourrait pas. Et pour finir tu n'es pas une âme seule, car même si tu ne trouve pas ta moitié, tu as au moins une amie.**

Je n'en revenais pas. Bella venait juste de me proposer son amitié. Cette fille à vraiment quelque chose. Je l'a connait à peine et je lui ai déjà déballé plus de chose sur ma vie et mes angoisses que n'importe qui. Même la meute ne sait pas tout, je sais très bien le cacher.

Bella me tendit la main, comme pour celer un pacte. Comme pour me dire « ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à personne ». Je lui serrai la main. J'avais une amie.

**/POV BELLA/**

Et ben je ne pensais pas que la vie de Leah soit si dure. Je me sens triste pour elle. J'espère que je lui ai remonté le moral. Je crois que l'on va être de bonnes amies.

Jacob débarqua.

**-et ben les filles qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?  
-oh on discutait** répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Leah. **Tu voulais quoi ?**  
**-toi !  
-Jacob voyons !  
-quoi !** dit-il faussement innocent.  
**-ok je crois que je vais vous laissez tout les deux.  
-ok à toute à l'heure Leah.**

Elle parti en me faisant un clin d'œil. Sam venait de nous rejoindre.

**-je rêve, tu es amis avec Leah ?** me demanda-t-il  
**-et ouais** dis-je toute fière de moi  
**-comment tu as fait ?**  
**-ah ben c'est qu'elle est extraordinaire ma chérie**. Répondit Jacob à ma place.  
**-bon sa suffit Jacob d'étaler toute les qualités de ta « chérie », sans vouloir te vexer Bella.  
-oh non pas de problème.  
-mais Emily m'a charger de te dire Bella que toute les filles vont à la douche.**

Je regardais ma montre. Il n'était que 17h00 et la fête commençait à 20h00. Il ne faut pas 3h pour prendre une douche. Je regardais Sam étonnée. Jacob répondit à sa place. _(Non mais c'est quoi cette manie_).

**-Rachel peut être pire qu'Alice en se qui concerne les préparatifs vestimentaires, et bla bla bla, enfin tu vois le genre.**

Je lui montrais que j'avais saisit le message. Mais le faite qu'il parle d'Alice me fit un petit pic au cœur. Après tout c'est elle normalement qui me pomponnait, et jouait à la poupée avec moi.

**-ok je vois il ne vaut mieux que je ne traine pas alors.  
-tu as tout comprit. **Fini Sam.

J'embrassais Jacob, puis parti rejoindre Leah que je voyais dans la salle à manger, elle devait m'attendre.

*******

Après que tout le monde est prit sa douche : soit chez lui parce qu'il habite à côté, soit chez Emily parce qu'il habite loin. Toutes les filles étais dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller, s'habiller, bref se faire belle. (_moi je dirais plutôt que c'est le ravalement de façade, une couche de fond de teint, une couche de blush, on laisse sécher puis les finitions du mascara et du rouge à lèvres_). Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi, mais je pense qu'il sera plus judicieux pour tes lectrices que tu fasses de ce cauchemar, calvaire, enfer… un moment agréable et féminin. (_tu as raison Bella, je recommence_).

Donc toute les filles se pomponnèrent et bien sur parlaient de ce qui plaisait le plus à leur chérit. (_c'est le point stratégique la salle de bain_).

C'est ainsi que j'appris que Sam aimait voir Emily chic et glamour. Elle avait donc prit une robe noire, au mi-mollet. Elle était très élégante. Elle avait laissez ses cheveux détacher pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Quil lui préférais que Claire, qui soit dit en passa est plutôt naturelle mais coquette, reste comme elle était. (_Ah l'imprégnation j'vous jure_). Elle portait donc un pantacourt beige, avec un cache cœur marron. La seule fantaisie qu'elle est mise était un collier en bouton de toutes les couleurs.

Jared aimait quand Kim se mettait en valeur, et soit un peu sexy. Elle avait donc prit une jupe plutôt courte, avec un dos nus blanc, qui montrait parfaitement qu'elle avait quelque chose dessous.

Rachel en faisait des tonnes, elle portait un pantalon noir avec un haut rouge. Des cheveux ébène était détaché en boucles et elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité de rouge à lèvres carmin. Paul allait lui sauter dessus, et Jake allait les tuer s'ils les surprenaient à faire quoi ce se soit de non catholique. (_c'est le petit frère il a rien à dire_).

Leah portait un jean et un haut Kaki. Basique, simple mais cool. Pas de maquillage. Ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. (_ne faites pas BOU ! après tout c'est l'anniv de son frère et elle à pas de mec_)

Et moi pour finir (_le meilleur pour la fin_) je portai une chemise cintrée blanche avec un jean plutôt moulant, pat d'éléphant et des ballerines. Juste un peu de mascara, et un peu de parfum.

Nous avions toute trouvé notre tenue.  
Les mecs étaient déjà prêts depuis un moment. Sam et Paul étaient allés chercher Seth, pour son anniversaire. Ils allaient lui faire croire que c'était un anniversaire entre mec.  
Pendant ce temps Jacob et moi étions allé chercher les autres personnes qui venaient pour la fête : Angela, Ben, et Erick.

*******

**[H- 10 min]**

Tous les invités étaient là. Les parents de Seth avaient voulu assisté au début de la fête. Tout le monde était caché, dans le noir.

**[H- 5 min]**

On entendit des gens parler dehors. Leah alla voir.

**-ils arrivent. **Chuchota-t-elle avant d'aller se recacher.

**[L'heure H : 20h00]**

La porte s'ouvrit, les lumières s'allumèrent, et tous crièrent en cœur

**« BON ANNIVERSAIRE »**

**/POV SETH/**

La vache ! Comment ils m'ont faire peur.

**-mais vous êtes des malades !**

J'en croyais pas mes yeux, il y a tout le monde, mes amis Quileute, des amies de la réservent, ma famille, et les amis de Bella que j'aimais bien. Cool. La soirée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

La soirée battait son plein. Les parents de Seth étaient partis, disant qu'ils nous « laissaient entre jeunes ». Seth dansait avec une jolie fille indienne de notre réserve. Il profitait bien de son anniv. Puis je vis Bella, Angela et Leah se déhancher sur la musique. Elles formaient un petit trio sympa.

Mon Dieu se qu'elle pouvait être belle. Elle me rendait fou.

Je m'approchais d'elle. Tel un prédateur je fonçais sur ma proie. Angela me vit, elle s'approche de Bella et lui quelque chose à l'oreille. Même avec mon ouïe de loup je ne compris pas ce qu'elle lui dit, la musique était trop forte et couvrait tout les bruits.

Bella tourna son visage vers moi, et nos regards se croisèrent. C'est comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle avança dans ma direction, je fis de même. Je la pris par la taille et lui susurra à l'oreille.

**-Tu es ****très**** sexy ce soir.** Et j'accentuais sur le très.

Je la senti frissonner sous mes doigts. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou et me susurra à son tour dans mon oreille

**-tu n'es pas mal non plus**.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans un coin… plus…intime…

Bella s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, moi je me plaçais entre ses jambes. Elle commença à m'embrasser beaucoup plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je sentais que mon désir montait, un seul de ses baisers suffisait pour que je grimpe au rideau. (_Vous savez ce qu'on dit le sexe est l'organe le plus léger une simple pensée le soulève_).

-**j'ai envie de toi, Bella.  
-mais on ne peut pas.  
-tu me rends complètement dingue.**

Il pouvait bien y avoir une vingtaine de personne à quelque mètres de moi, j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour. Je commençais à passer mes mains sous sa chemise blanche. Qui en passa était vraiment faite pour elle. Elle mettait sa magnifique poitrine en valeur. Je l'entendis gémir quand ma peau rentra en contact avec la sienne.

Bella fit comme moi, et passa ses douces petites mains contre mon torse. Puis elle les fourra dans mes cheveux en bataille pour m'embrasser violemment. J'allais faire sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise, quand Angela débarqua. (_GRRR Angela mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce que tu fou là, c'est qui la scénariste qui à les à coupé ? Oh c'est moi. Oh et bien je n'ai rien dit ^^_).

**-BELLA, BELLA, il faut absolument que tu vois ça !**

Elle se figea quand elle vit notre position dirons nous … compromettante.

**-OUPS, désolée. Je vais y aller.  
-non reste**. Interviens-je. **J'y vais.**

**/POV BELLA/**

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer là. Il y a à peine 5 secondes j'étais dans les bras de mon homme. Et là il était partit. Angela vit ma tête et éclata de rire. Quand je fus en mesure de comprendre la situation je me joignis à elle dans son fou rire.

**-je suis désolée**. Me redit –elle  
**-pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois repart sans rien dire.  
-tu es frustrée hein ?  
-tu n'imagine même pas à quel point !**

Nous repartîmes dans notre fou rire, quand je me souviens qu'elle avait interrompu un super moment pour quelque chose.

**-au faite c'est quoi ce que je dois voir ?  
-oh oui c'est vrai, suis-moi**. Elle me prit la main**. Tu ne va pas en croire tes yeux !  
-c'est à ce point  
-PIRE.**

Angela m'inquiétait. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant que j'étais avec Jacob....

Quand je fus dans le garage. Une chose brune me sauta au cou. C'était Leah. Et elle ne cessait de me dire **« merci, merci, merci ».**

**-merci, mais pourquoi ?** J'étais complètement perdue, mais Leah ne me répondis pas et disparus dans la masse aussi vite qu'elle m'avait sauté au cou.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Je savais que c'étais Jacob. Je lui demandais donc pourquoi Leah semblait si heureuse. Il dirigea mon regard vers un petit couple, enlacé entrain de s'embrassé sur la musique. Je fus stupéfaite quand je reconnu Leah et … ERICK !!!

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

Est- ce que mon chapitre m'excuse pour mon retard ?  
Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre 2 semaines.

Je sais vous avez des envies de meurtre contre moi, pour couper comme sa. Mais réfléchissez si vous me tuer, comment aurez vous la suite… Hhihihihiiiiiii.  
Je suis diabolique !!!

A bientôt. Une semaine max…


	13. Chapter 7 partie III suite

**COUCOU **

**(Je reposte ce chapitre parce que j'ai fait quelques modifications, vraiment très légères. Pas importante si vous n'avez pas envie de les lire voilà, mais j'avais envie de rajouter un tout, mais tout petit passage sur Seth, je vous préviens il est vraiment court)**

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse pour mon ENORME, GIGANTESQUE, MONSTRUEUX, retard.

Je tiens à rassurer certaine d'entre vous, NON je n'arrête pas ma fic.

Ensuite ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire la suite, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps et la capacité physique. Je vous explique. Je bosse, et je peux vous dire que ce boulot me tue. Quand j'arrive chez moi le soir je m'endors presque directe, je suis cassée, j'ai un mal de dos d'enfer. Enfin vous voyez le topo. Et les weekends vous allez me dire. Et bien le matin je DORS, et les après sont blindés (entre voir des amis que je ne vois pas pdt l'année scolaire, voir mon copain, diner en famille… enfin voilà)

Alors j'avance ma fic dès que j'ai un peu de temps, mais il se fait très rare, mais pas de panique je finirais ma fic. C'est juste que pour l'instant la machine attrape-reve est un peu au ralenti.

J'ai écrit la fin du chapitre 7 partie III, j'aurais voulu le terminer par le petit lemon que j'avais prévu entre Jacob et Bella, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de l'écrire dans l'immédiat (je pars en vacance jeudi à 5h du mat'). Et puis après réflexion c'est mieux ainsi, puisque ce petit lemon se passe le samedi et que mon chapitre s'appelle « vendredi de folie ». Au moins je suis logique ^^.

Ce chapitre est donc plus court que les autres. Je m'excuse aussi pour ça. De toute façon c'était ça, ou rien, je préférais donc que vous ayez quelques choses à vous mettre sous la dent.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme cela. J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas. Et je m'excuse encore.

**Note de l'auteure :** il y a surement plein de fautes, peut être même des oublies. Je le reverrais pour le corrigé. Donc excusez moi aussi pour ça.

**Merci à :** Malfoy Funambule , lolie13 , supergirl971 , Missygirls , Li-Lys-x3 , Elea Telmar , Ceciliacote , Mystiiic-Biohazard , poupette , teamjacob^^ , fascinatemyself , Romantik-girl67 , .can. , Immortell , Mrs Esmé Cullen , Anne sophie , Galswinthe , Lena , tina.

Je vous remercie toutes de me suivrent et d'aimer mon histoire. ^^

**REPONSES A :** (j'ai envie de TOUTES vous rep)  
**-Malfoy Funambule** : je suis désolée mais tu va trouver ce chapitre encore plus court.   
**-lolie13 **: je suis désolée mais j'adore arrêter mes chapitres comme ça, sur un rebondissement.  
**-supergirl971 :** je suis désolée. Tu attendais mon chapitre au bout d'une semaine. Enfaite cela à prit plus d'un mois. Vraiment désolée.  
**-MIssygirls :** j'ai pris ma décision au sujet d'Edward.  
**-Ly-Lys-x3 :** merci, et ouai moi aussi je me suis surprise toute seule d'avoir cette idée.  
**-Elea Telmar** : merci pour mes partiels. J'ai eut mon année   
**-Ceciliacote** : la nuit de Bella et Jacob c'est pour le prochain chapitre, tu va devoir encore attendre, je m'en excuse.  
**- Mystiiic-Biohazard :** contente de t'avoir fait changé d'ais sur Leah. Pour le lemeon c'est dans le prochain chapitre.  
**- poupette** : ah l'harmonisation, l'énigme de ma fic. C'est pas pour tout de suite encore.  
**- teamjacob^^** : j'adore surprendre mes lectrices. Tkt pour la frustration moi aussi sa me frustre c'est pour sa que le lemon arrive bientôt.  
**- fascinatemyself** : tkt je te donne un passe Vip pour chacun de mes chapitres. Et puis désolé mais la place de Bella tu ne peux la prendre que dans ton imagination, comme moi, et nous toutes les filles « love » de ce loup.  
**- Romantik-girl67** : je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan, que ma fic te plaise. Merci  
**- .can. **: merci, je vais essayé d'avoir encore des idées surprenantes, et continuer à être tordante.  
**-Immortell :** comme tu dis. Une vraie louve en chaleur…  
**- Mrs Esmé Cullen :** le lemon est pour le prochain (j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter là. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
**- Anne sophie :** n'en fais pas une indigestion quand même. Mais je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant.  
**- Galswinthe : **Merci et oui je suis une sadique (je crois que c'est prouvé maintenant ^^)  
**- Lena :** excuse moi, tu as du être dévoré par l'impatience.  
**- tina :** j'espère que tu n'es pas morte. Ce chapitre te réanimera peut-être.

**Aperçut : **le couple Leah/Erick, le trio Angela, Leah, et Bella, et pour finir le couple Bella/Jacob

J'arrête mon blabla et place à la lecture !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 7 : sortie en meute**

*******

**Partie III : vendredi de folie (suite)**

_Je fus stupéfaite quand je reconnu Leah et … __ERICK !!!_

**/POV BELLA/**

**-Ah ben MERDE !  
-comme tu le dis ma chérie. **M'ajouta Jacob.  
**-mais qu'est ce que fait la langue de Erick dans la bouche de Leah et vis-versa**. Dis-je en mimant la situation avec mes mains.  
**-tu as vraiment besoin d'explications ?!  
-euh… **

J'étais complètement pommé. Il y a à peine quelques heures Leah déprimait sur le fait qu'elle était une âme solitaire. Qu'elle n'avait personne de destiné pour elle. Qu'elle ne servait à rien. ETC… _(en gros elle nous faisait une petite dépression)_. Puis en les regardant mieux, ils semblaient s'accorder parfaitement. Je n'avais jamais vu Leah sourire autant_. (oui vous voyez, le sourire banane qui remonte jusqu'au oreille :D )._ Ils avaient les yeux qui pétillaient. Puis je détournais mon regard et il tomba sur Jared et Kim. J'ai déjà vu ses regards quelques pars. Puis mes yeux retournèrent sur Leah et Erick enlacés.

**-OH PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST PAS VRAI ! **

J'avais crié là. Oups désolé. Tout le monde me regardait. Je me tournais vers Jacob, il était mort de rire.

**-Leah s'est imprégné d'Erick ? **dis-je complètement ahurie**  
-et ouais ma belle, tout arrive !  
-je ne les aurais jamais vus ensemble.  
-moi non plus, mais comme on dit « les opposés s'attirent »**

Jacob se remit à rire et moi aussi.

**-là c'est plus des opposés, c'est le pôle nord avec le pôle sud**. Terminai-je

Je restais à regarder se nouveau petit couple, plutôt atypique, mais néanmoins très bien assortit mine de rien.

Puis je sentis un vide autour de ma taille. Jacob se mit devant moi, me tendis la main.

**-m'accordez vous cette danse, belle princesse ?  
-volontiers cher chevalier**. Dis-je en lui prenant la main, avec un petit sourire, j'aimai quand il se comportait comme cela, galant, mais dans l'humour, sa me faisais fondre.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur la piste de danse, un slow venait de commencer. Jacob déposa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je soupirais d'aise. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, auquel je répondis par un petit tirage de langue. Puis je posais ma tête contre son cœur, en passant une main derrière son cou, et une sur son épaule. J'étais bien, bercée par les battements de son cœur, ses mains me caressant le dos, et la musique de fond. (_La musique de fond ? oui je voulais préciser qu'on ne s'entend pas parler donc une musique de fond plutôt bruyante_)

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella se laissait complètement guider. J'adorais quand elle se blottissait contre moi de cette façon. Là il n'y avait que tendresse entre nous. Je respirais son parfum. Hum qu'est ce que je pouvais adorer cette fragrance, l'odeur de sa peau m'enivrait complètement. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous étions resté là, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Leah brisa ma bulle.

**-Bella, Bella !!!**

Oh non, si dieu existe faites, qu'elle n'appelle pas Ma Bella. Que se soit le surnom d'une autre fille. S'il vous plait. Je suis si bien comme ça.

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a Leah ?** répondit ma princesse

Fais CHIER !!!

**-il faut que je te parle.**

Non, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est occupée.  
Bella dis lui que tu ne peux pas tout de suite, que sa peux attendr…

**-oui, à propos de quoi ?**

Leah tourna la tête en direction d'Erick. Bella eut un petit sourire. Et je sentis ses bras se desserrer de mon corps.

Leah je vais te tuer !!!

**-ok j'arrive**. Répondis ma belle

Puis elle m'embrassa rapidement, une légère pression sur les lèvres comme un courant d'air. HEY !! Je veux plus moi !!! (_Oh notre Jacobinou boude_)

**-je reviens vite**. Ajouta Bella

Puis elle disparue comme lorsque l'on sort d'un beau rêve. On en garde le souvenir, la trace. Mais l'image n'est plus là. Oula je deviens mélodramatique moi. Fais chier cette Harmonisation _(je ne dirais pas encore ce que c'est ^^_). Ça m'a rendu fleure bleue et guimauve à gogo.

**/POV LEAH/**

Il fallait ABSOLUMENT que je parle à Bella. S'en était presque vital. Quand je l'ai repéré dans les bras de Jacob, les voyant si bien je m'en suis un peu voulu de les séparer, mais bon tampis. Jacob peut bien attendre quelques minutes que j'ai parlé à ma meilleure amie. (_Meilleure amie ?_). Ah oui vous n'êtes pas au courant. Je considère officiellement et officieusement Bella, comme ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a écouté, elle à essayer de me comprendre alors qu'elle ne me connaissait à peine, et surtout elle m'a fait connaitre l'homme de ma vie. Je sais vous devez vous dire « mais elle connait Erick que depuis quelques heures ? » oui mais c'est comme ça chez les loups. J'y peux rien, il est mon imprégné.

**/POV BELLA/**

Leah était comme une petite puce. Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle me tenait par la main et m'emmena dans le jardin pour discuter d'Erick. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Qui lu cru que ces deux seraient fais l'un pour l'autre.

Nous passâmes devant le groupe de mes amis du Lycée : Angela, ma meilleure amie, Ben sont copain, et Erick bien sûr. Dès que Leah le vit elle lui envoya un baiser. Il fit semblant de l'attraper, et le mit sur son cœur avec une tête béate. Ils étaient trop chou.

Nous arrivions dans le jardin. Chacun de nous s'assied sur une balançoire.

**-alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** Demandai-je. Ah ben oui c'est bien beau mais j'ai un loup qui m'attend.  
**-d'Erick… je me suis imprégnée de lui.**

Je lui souris pour lui montrer toute mon attention, et ma joie pour elle.

**-Oh Bella, tu avais raison. Grâce à toi je viens de trouver mon âme-sœur.  
-mais non.  
-mais si, c'est toi qui as invité tes amis du lycée. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.  
-mais non pas besoins. Tu aurais croisée Erick un jour ou l'autre. Forks n'est pas si grande que ça tu sais.**

Leah eut un petit sourire.

**-je te dois quand même beaucoup.  
-pourquoi ça.** Dis-je étonnée.  
**-et bien tu m'as réconforté alors que tu entends depuis des siècles que je suis aigrie, méchante, agressive. Enfin tu vois le topo**.  
**-tu exagère un peu en disant des siècles, non ?  
-un petit peu. Non mais sérieusement, merci d'avoir été là pour moi, m'écouter quand j'en ai eut besoin. Tu es une vraie amie.** Finit-elle par dire.  
**-toi aussi Leah tu es mon amie.**

Elle me sourit, puis nous nous balancions en silence quand une personne cria.

**-BOU !  
-AHAH** **!!!** Criâmes Leah et moi en cœur.

Je me retournais et vit, Angela morte de rire.

**-je peux m'installer avec vous ?**  
**-bien sûr**. Lui répondit Leah.

Angela s'assied donc sur la dernière balançoire.

**-alors comme ça tu sors avec Erick ? **demanda subitement Angela.  
-**et ouais,** répondit Leah.  
**-je trouve que vous faites un couple… euh…  
-atypique ? **finis-je  
**-ouais c'est ça atypique… mais pas en mal,** se crut-elle bon de rajouter.

Puis le silence revient, avant que ce soit au tour de Leah de le briser.

**-n'empêche, on a toute un mec, et pourtant on reste là entre fille, les laissant seul.  
-ça les frustre. Et ensuite ils sont encore plus heureux de nous voir.** Suggérais-je.  
**-C'est que tu t'y connais pour maitriser un homme**. Ria Leah  
**-tu nous avais caché ce talent Bella.** finit Angela.  
**-je comprends pourquoi Jacob ne peut plus se passer de toi.** Rajouta Leah  
**-tu dois beaucoup le frustrer**. Renchérit Angela  
**-vous avez déjà couch…  
-OH c'est bon là !!!**

Les deux se pouffèrent de rire.

**-on n'est pas bien là entre amies ? **demanda Angela.  
**-ah, parc… parce que tu me … me considère com… comme une … amie**. Hésita Leah.  
**-bien sûr**. répondit spontanément Angie. **Tu sors avec mon meilleur ami. Je l'adore, donc je t'adore. Erick ne pourrait pas avoir le coup de foudre pour n'importe qui, elle doit en valoir la peine.**

**/POV LEAH/**

Le discours d'Angela, m'avais beaucoup touché. Elle semblait si sincère que j'en fus bouleversé. Elle aimait vraiment Erick. D'amitié cela va s'en dire. Et je n'en éprouvais aucune jalousie. Il y avait une autre fille dans la vie de mon homme, une fille très importante pour lui et vis-versa. Mais aucune jalousie. Aucune aigreur. _(C'est normale c'est quand même avec toi qu'il sort et pas avec Angie_). Elle l'aimait comme un frère, ça se voyait comme elle le regardait, lui parlait, même ses gestes montraient ça.

**-amies les filles ?**

Bella avait tendue ses mains vers nous. Elle se trouvait sur la balançoire du milieu. Angela se saisit de sa main droite, moi de sa main gauche, et nous lui répondîmes en cœurs.

**-non sœurs !**

C'était un peu comme un pacte. Une sorte de contrat d'être toujours là les unes pour les autres. D'êtres plus que des amies, mais des sœurs de cœur. Je venais d'avoir une seconde famille.

**[Dans le garage]**

**[Du côté de Seth]**

**/POV SAM/**

Seth était entouré de ses amies de la réserve. Il y avait donc Chris, Matt, Mély, Iris, et Sarah. Il faisait son pan. Et ben oui ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a 16 ans. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne laisse pas indifférente la petite Sarah.

-et bien il se lâche notre petit Seth. Cria Quil  
-vas' y Seth on est derrière toi !!! hurla Embry.  
-elle est jolie ta petite copine !  
-Eh Sarah, tu le trouve comment Seth. S'exclama Embry

Ah ces deux là, ils font la paire. Le pauvre Seth, il amorçait une phase d'approche vers Sarah. Evidemment comme il est jeune, c'était flagrant. Le pauvre, ils l'ont coupé dans sont élan. Je le vois se retourné faire les gros yeux aux deux zigotos. Et Sarah rougir. Pauvre petite.

Toute la petite bande se remise à danser légèrement gênée au début.

**[Du côté des casés]**

**/POV ERICK]**

Mais où est passé Leah. Ça fait un moment qu'elle est partit avec Bella. Je vais aller voir Jacob.

**/POV JACOB/**

Mais qu'est ce qu'elles fichent toutes les deux. Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'elles papotent et moi alors. Et si j'allais voir Erick. Il sait sans doute où est sa fraichement imprégnée.

**/POV BEN/**

Alala mon Angie, toujours à me laisser pour faire ses petits moments entre filles. Oula Jacob et Erick on l'air de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ils viennent de se voir et se dirigent l'un vers l'autre. Etrange, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

**-tu ne sais pas où elles sont ?  
-non, je croyais que c'était toi.**

Je m'approchais d'eux. Erick se tourna vers moi.

**-eh Ben t'aurais pas vu Leah et Bella…** il me scruta, regarda derrière moi… **mais attend toi aussi t'as été abandonnée par Angela ?  
-et ouais les gars je suis comme vous. Angela les a vus partir, elle les a rejointes.**

Sur mes derniers mots. Nos trois disparues refirent leur apparition. Elles étaient bras dessus bras dessous. Et affichaient un grand sourire. Et quand elles nous virent, elles s'avancèrent vers nous, et nous embrassèrent. Ah ma Angie. Qu'est qu'elle était douce. Ses lèvres sont vraiment de la soie.

**-désolée de t'avoir abandonné, mais c'était une discussion entre filles.  
-t'inquiète.**  
**-de quoi vous avez parlé si longtemps ?** Intervint Jacob

Bella le fit taire en l'embrassant, mais quand leur baiser prit fin il réitéra.

**-non mais sérieux, ça m'intéresse ?**  
**-des hommes**. répondit Leah. Alors qu'elle était derrière Erick, les bras autour de sa taille, et la tête sur son épaule.  
**-comment ça des hommes ?** Réagit instantanément Jacob.  
**-de nos hommes.** précisa Angela.  
**-c'est vrai tu as parlé de moi ?** Lui demandai-je tout sourire  
**-de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle ?**

Je me noyais dans ses yeux émeraude. Ils m'offraient des vallées verdoyantes à perte de vue. Elle me souriait. Oh le soleil vient de se lever, ses yeux scintillent. Mon Angela est vraiment un ange, mon ange tombé du ciel, euh plutôt dans mes bras. Et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de les ouvrit pour la laisser partir. Elle est mon refuse, et mon calme, ainsi que ma tempête et mon ouragan. Oula retenez moi je commence à faire des vers foireux.

**-bon vous êtes vraiment trognons tout les deux, mais si on allait danser ? demanda **Leah.  
**-ok.** Répondit presque simultanément Erick.

C'est dingue comme ils ont l'air proche. Comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis des années. S'en était un peu flippant je dois l'avouer. Mais bon mon meilleur pote avait l'air amoureux. Alors mes commentaires je me les gardais pour moi. Leah à l'air sympa. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à la connaitre. Et puis c'est une amie du copain de la meilleure amie de la femme de ma vie. (_Je traduis : comme Leah est l'amie de Jacob, que Jacob est l'amour de Bella et que Bella est la meilleure amie, que dis-je la sœur de sa chérie : Angela. Et bien son raisonnement logique l'amène à en déduire que Leah est sympas_) Cette fille ne peut être qu'une fille bien.

**/POV EMILY/**

Ils vont tous me détester. Mais tanpis. 3…2…1. Arrêt de la musique.

**-aller tout le monde au lit, la fête est finie!**

Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute il est 5 heures du mat'. Il commence à ce faire vraiment tard (_ou vraiment tôt_)

**-mais il est encore tôt,** répondit Jacob  
**-il est 5 heures Jacob.** Ria Paul.

**/POV JACOB/**

Merde ! 5 HEURES ! Ah ben merde, je n'ai pas vus le temps passer. J'ai pourtant l'impression que sa ne fais même pas 10 minutes que je dansais avec Bella. Mon horloge biologique c'est détraquée ou quoi ? (_horloge biologique ? tu as envie d'enfants Jacob Black ?_).

Tout le monde partis petit à petit. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, et souhaité encore une fois un bon anniversaire à Seth. Sarah fut la dernière à partir. Elle embrassa Seth sur la joue et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Seth était comment dire, légèrement dans les nuages après ça.

**-alors Seth ton anniv** **? **Demandai-je  
**-Euh… GENIAL, COOL !!!**  
**-oui mais tu dois quand même aller au lit**. S'introduisit Leah  
**-sauf que ma sœur fait le chaperon.** Grogna Seth.

Il avait dit ça avec une tête si faussement dégouté que je ne pus réprimer un rire. Malgré le « chaperonnage » de sa sœur (qui soit dit en passant était inexistant) Seth avait l'air d'avoir passé une super fête d'anniversaire.

Emily s'avança vers moi.

**-Jacob ?  
-oui ?  
-tu ne peux pas dormir à la maison, ni Bella. Il n'y a plus de place dans la chambre qui était réservée pour vous. J'y ai mis des amis de Seth qui sont venus en moto. Ils ne sont vraiment pas en état de conduire.  
-ok pas de problèmes, on ira dormir chez moi.  
-merci Jacob.  
-t'inquiète.**

Lorsque Bella vint me rejoindre, Emily s'éloigna avec un sourire.

**-de quoi t'as parlé avec Emily ?  
-on ne peut pas dormir ici, notre chambre c'est transformé en cellule de dégrisement.**

Bella se mise à rire. Et fonça dans mes bras.

**-ok je vois. Donc faut que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher ?  
-non mais ça sa pas. Tu viens dormir à la maison.  
-et ton père ?  
-quoi mon père.  
-il n'est même pas au courant, et si on le réveil, il risque d'être énervé.  
-c'est ton père qui réagit comme ça, Bella.**

Elle m'administra un petit coup de poing sur le torse. Puis parti rejoindre les autres.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'avançais vers le groupe, formé par Angela, Ben, Erick et Leah.

**-je viens vous dire au revoir. Il semblerait que toutes les chambres sont occupées dans cet hôtel.**  
**-et tu dors où alors ?** me demanda Angela.  
**-chez Jacob.**

Sur ses mots Leah eut un sourire malicieux et me lança un clin d'œil.

Angela qu'en à elle m'embarqua par la main avec vigueur.

**-Leah, qu'est ce que tu fou, cesse de bécoter mon meilleur ami et ramène tes fesses.** Hurla Angela

A ce moment je pensais sérieusement que ma meilleure amie avait perdu l'esprit. Puis Leah adressa un sourire désolé à Erick et couru nous rejoindre.

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** demanda cette dernière.  
**-Bella, Jacob, seul dans une maison.** Répondit Angela.  
**-et alors ?...** puis Leah se figea dans une expression très drôle.** Oh mon DIEU. Mais oui.  
-sa y est tu as compris.**

Leah hocha affirmativement et vigoureusement la tête.

**-mais qu'est ce que vous avez les filles ?  
-Bella, tu es épilée ?** demanda Angela  
**-oui**  
**-tu n'as pas tes règles ?** Enchaina Leah  
**-non**

Mais où est ce qu'elles veulent en venir toute les deux.

**-tu as des préservatifs ?** Finit Angie  
**-…**

Sa y est j'ai compris. Je rougis instantanément. Elles étaient en train de me cuisiné sur ma nuit potentiellement sexuelle.

**-Bella ?**

Ouf sauvé par Jacob. Comme je l'aime en se moment précis. Il vient de sauver mon honneur, ma dignité, ma vie…

**-oui j'arrive.**

Je partis rejoindre mon homme. Il était vers les mecs. Je me fourrais dans ses bras.

**-bon et bien les gars, maintenant que ma dulcinée est arrivée, on va aller se coucher.**  
**-ok, bonne nuit les amoureux**. Répondit Erick  
**-rentrez bien**. Finit Ben

Les filles qui m'avaient rejointe quelques secondes après que je me sois réfugié dans les bras de mon colosse de bronze.

Nous adressâmes des signes de mains aux deux petits couples. Les filles ne firent aucun commentaire, j'étais sauvée.

**-sortez couvert, la nuit est froide.  
-oui, il semble aussi qu'elle soit très agitée.**

Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite…

*******

_**A Suivre…**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ?  
Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans le mois d'Août, mais je ne donne pas de date, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais les tenir.

**FAITES PETER MON REVIEWMETRTE !!!!**

Lâchez vous sur le bouton vers !

GROS BISOUS

A la prochaine, dans le prochain chapitre (qui viendra plus vite que celui-ci, et qui viendra encore plus vite avec le nombre des reviews)

Attrape-rêve …. qui s'excuse encore


	14. Chapter 8

**BONJOUR à tous**

Alors voilà le 8° chapitre, et comme vous devez vous en douter c'est le LEMON !!!

**Merci à : **hp-drago , Galswinthe , Romantik-girl67** , **teamjacob^^ , poupette , Mrs Esmée Cullen , supergirl971 , Blandine , lolie13 , Malfoy Funambule , Missygirl , tina , Lena , fan-de-jacob-black , Elorin, InsolementJu et laurie.

**Réponses à :  
-hp-drago : **alors oui il se passe, ce qu'elles pensent de ce qui va se passer. Tu ma compris j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un pu confuse là ^^**  
-Galswinthe : **moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas été alerté de mon nouveau chapitre. Est-ce que tu as mis ma fic dans tes story alerte ?**  
- Romantik-girl67 : **merci pour mon boulot. Il est fini et je suis contente. Contente que sa te plaise les changements de POV, certaine personne n'aime pas. alors c'est cool quand on me dit aimer. Merci**  
-**** teamjacob^^ ****: **un potentiel retour d'Edward ? Que répondre à ta question. Si je rep sa va gâcher un peu le suspense. Mais je pense que oui, ma fic a été écrite dans ce but, mais sa peut toujours changer si je trouve que sa ne va pas.**  
-** **poupette :** alors j'ai revu mon chapitre 7 partie III (suite) et j'y est inclus une petite partie pour Seth. Tu avais raison c'est sa fête et j'en parlais à peine. Je pense avoir rectifier le tir. Ensuite pour l'harmonisation : j'en parle très brièvement dans ce chapitre. **  
-**** Mrs Esmée Cullen :** oui la nuit va être chaude et sauvage… GRRR… **  
-**** supergirl971 : **le bon génie que je suis à réalisé ton souhait puisque la suite c'est pour tout de suite**  
-**** Blandine **: EXCUSE MOI. J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas dégouté de me lire. J'étais en vacances. Normalement je poste plus vite, mais j'ai aussi eut quelques problèmes informatiques. Il ne fallait pas te porter malade pour lire mon histoire, mais si sa me touche vraiment beaucoup.**  
-**** lolie13** : je te remercie, passe de bonne vacances toi aussi. Le lemon c'est pour ce soir. ^^**  
-** **Malfoy Funambule :** et oui tu as raison il est très présent dans ce chapitre.**  
-** **Missygirl :** merci pour tes encouragements au sujet de mes commentaires. ^^ et pour tes encouragements pour la suite de l'histoire. ^^**  
-** **tina :** la suite c'est pour aujourd'hui**  
-**** Lena :** merci, j'espère que tu passe de bonne vacances.**  
-**** fan-de-jacob-black : **merci j'adore aussi ta fic. ^^**  
- Elorin **: super une nouvelle lectrice. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**  
- Laurie :** contente que sa te plaise. Et n'hésite surtout pas à me laisser des reviews. ^^

**Aperçu : **une Bella plutôt coquine, un Jacob très réceptif et un quiproquo…

**Note de l'auteure : **voici évidement le LEMON, Bella est très… impatiente dans ce chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 8 : samedi et plus si affinités**

_**[ -sortez couvert, la nuit est froide.  
-oui, il semble aussi qu'elle soit très agitée.**_

_Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite…]_

**/POV JACOB/**

Nous sortîmes de la maison d'Emily. Je pris Bella par la taille et lui glissa à l'oreille :

**-ne t'inquiète pas je te réchaufferais.** Elle frissonna  
**-que…euh…merci**

Elle devait surement espérer que je n'ai pas saisit le sous-entendu de Leah et Angela. Mais pas de bol je suis beaucoup plus pervers que toi ma chérie. Et puis je dois avouer que j'aimerais beaucoup que notre nuit soit …comment dire… euh… chaude…

**-aller en scelle !**

Bella s'agrippa à mon torse derrière ma bécane

*******

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi. Ce n'est pas tout mais c'est que je suis crevé. Arrivé sur le porche. Il y avait un mot accroché à la porte.

**-qu'est ce que c'est ?** me demanda Bella  
**-je ne sais pas. On va voir.**

Je dépliais le morceau de papier. C'était mon père. J'en informais Bella et le lu à voix haute.

_**« Les enfants je ne tiens pas à voir votre état, après l'anniversaire de Seth. Et comme je pense qu'Emily n'aura pas assez de chambre et bien je suis allé demander asile chez Harry. Amusez vous bien, mais s'il y a du bordel, vous avez intérêt à ranger…**_

_**Ps : Jacob, contrôle un peu tes ardeurs mon fils !!! **_

_**Billy Black »**_

Cette dernière phrase je la gardais pour moi. Mais Bella voyant que je changeais d'expression me pris le papier des mains. Puis le lu.

**-alors comme ça Mr Black, on a du mal à contrôler ses ardeurs !!!**

Elle semblait s'amuser. Elle me cherche ou quoi. C'est quoi ce regard brulant. Je la vois qui s'approche collant sa bouche à mon oreille. Et lâcha dans un murmure.

**-montres moi ce que tu sais faire !**

Je fus parcouru d'agréables frissons. Puis je ne répondis plus de moi. Je plaquais violement Bella contre la porte d'entrée. Elle eut son magnifique rire et ses yeux pétillants. Dieu que j'aime cette fille. Diable qu'elle me rend dingue.

**-on ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu.**

**/POV BELLA/**

Oh mon dieu, dans quoi me suis-je lancé ? Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir contrôler la situation. PFFF. C'était tout le contraire. Jacob avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. Sa voix était si roque, un véritable velours. Je pensais avoir le pouvoir, que j'allais le déstabiliser, et finalement c'est lui qui faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi. Telle une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains habiles. Je voulais être le maître, et je me retrouvais esclave de bras de bronze.

**-on ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu.**

Woua cette phrase. Je sentis clairement sa virilité contre mon ventre. Et je ne pus retenir la phrase qui me brûlait la langue.

**-si, mais je suis pyromane ! Et puis j'aime m'embrasée…**

**/POV JACOB/**

Là je ne tenais plus. _(ah parce que tu te retenais ?)_. J'ouvris la porte embarqua Bella avec moi. Elle avait enroulée ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je parcourus à vitesse loup-garouique la distance qui nous séparait de ma chambre. Et je jetais Bella sur le lit.

**/POV BELLA/**

Seigneur ! Je brûle. Il a une telle force. Il me regarde comme si j'étais sa proie. L'agneau n'a pas envie de s'enfuir face au loup. Nous sommes en train de revisiter la fable de La Fontaine. J'adore quand il a ses yeux. Il s'approche lentement de moi. Trop lentement à mon gout.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce qu'elle peut être sexy quand elle fait ça. Elle me regardait avec son regard de braise. Ses yeux montraient tout le feu qui la consume. Puis elle se jeta sur moi. Et m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que j'en tombais sur elle sur le lit et nous poussâmes à l'unisson un gémissement de satisfaction. Je lui arrachais ses vêtements sans plus de ménagement. Mes pulsions animales prenaient le dessus. Désolé pour la chemise _(oui parce que Jacob a enlevé sa chemise à Bella en 1 seconde top chrono)_.

Nous nous retirâmes mutuellement nos vêtements avec empressement.

Bella était nue, une poupée de porcelaine offerte sous mon torse. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle. Mais Bella se mis à gigoter sous moi, si bien qu'elle me coupa dans mon admiration de son corps.

**/POV BELLA/**

Jacob Black tu va me rendre chèvre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à me regarder, moi je veux de l'action. On dirait que sa va devoir être moi qui me décide sinon il va continuer à me contempler. Non pas que sa me déplaise mais là j'ai envie qu'il me touche, j'ai envie qu'il me caresse, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. J'ai envie de lui.

Je gigotais un peu sous lui, je plaçais mes mains juste au dessus, de quelques centimètres, de ses fesses, humm mais quelles fesses…

**-Jacob Black si dans 10 seconde tu n'as pas réagit.**

Il avait toujours le visage dans le vague. Merde je veux de l'action.

**-bon tu va bouger tes jolies petites fesses !!!**

Et sur ses mots je lui empoignais le postérieur. Hum vraiment ferme tout sa. Juste de la bonne taille. Mon mec est vraiment, vraiment bien foutu.

Je l'entendis grogner au contact de mes mains. Puis son regard changea du tout au tout. Ah j'aime mieux sa. Il va y avoir du sport !!!

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? Elle me regarde avec une telle intensité. Merde comment ce petit bout de femme fais pour me faire autant d'effet. Je me jette sur elle pour un baiser brulant. J'adore ses baisers. Je lui attrape les poignets et les remontent au dessus de sa tête. Là elle ne peut plus rien faire, je l'ai bloqué dans mon étreinte. Mon autre main s'occupe de son corps. Je commence par caresser sa joue qui dut à l'exitation est toute chaude et rouge. Puis son cou que j'effleure de mon souffle chaud. Je l'entends gémir. Elle respire bruyament. Sa poitrine se relève dans un rythme si rapide et irrégulier que je suis incapable de lui résister. Je place donc ma main libre sur un de ses seins, elle a un soupir de satisfaction. Puis j'embrasse l'autre.

J'aime comme elle est dans ses moments. Toutes ses barrières tombent. Elle se montre telle qu'elle est. Elle n'est plus maladroite. Elle est encore plus belle.

Je remonte mon visage jusqu'à son cou.

**-tu as chaud princesse ?  
-humm , je brule.**

Je ne peux retenir un rire. Elle me fait les gros yeux, puis les referme.

Je la lèche délicatement et très lentement de la base de son cou, en passant par ses clavicules, puis entre ses seins, descendant sur son ventre, faisant le tour de son nombril. Et descendant toujours plus bas vers sa féminité. Son odeur m'enivre. Je flatte sa féminité.

En l'embrassant délicatement, puis je refais le chemin inverse. Dès que j'ai délaissé son intimité elle grogne.

**-qu'il y a-t-il princesse ?  
-Jacob… je veux… je veux… hum**. J'effleurais son sein  
**-tu veux quoi ?  
-je veux … plus  
-c'est quoi plus ?  
-plus que sa.** Dit-elle alors que je prenais un de ses seins en main.  
**-c'est sa alors ?** Dis-je en effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Je ne sais par qu'elle force elle réussi à me mettre sous elle. Sans doute l'ai-je laissé faire.

**-quelle violence ! **Rigolai-je  
**-c'est ta faute, tu me frustre !  
-qu'est ce que tu veux ? **Dis-je en me replaçant sur elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-**je te veux toi !!!  
-mais tu m'as ?  
-je te veux en moi… MAINTENANT !!!**

Je ris. J'avais envie de réaliser se qu'elle voulait. Mais je voulais encore plus la frustrer même si je désirais être en elle au point que s'en devenait douloureux au niveau de mon érection. Sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Bella avait prit les commandes. Elle s'était emboitée _(oui comme les lego, ou alors tétris)_ si je puis dire, sur mon sexe. Wouah cette chaleur.

Bella soupira de satisfaction. Elle commença un lent mouvement du bassin qui me rendit complètement fou. Je ne pus que l'accompagner.

Mon dieu que c'est bon d'être chez soi. Car Bella était chez moi. Elle était ma maison, mon foyer. Je savais que c'était la femme de ma vie.

**-oh… Jack  
-oui princesse ?  
-plus vite**

J'accélérais le mouvement.

**-ah… plus fort… je veux… je veux te … sentir… en moi… ah… **

Seigneur ce que ses paroles pouvaient m'excité. J'allais plus vite, plus fort et plus profond en elle. Pour moi cette sensation d'être un seul être était extraordinaire.

**-Jack… Jack…Oh mon DIEU… JACK…**

Elle était si belle quand elle prenait du plaisir.

**-Oh Bella, ce que tu es douce… OHHH  
-Jacob, oui… OUI… continu… oh t'arrête pas…  
-pas de risque…hum ce que… c'est… BON  
-OH JACOB !!!  
-BELLA HUM !!!**

Bella était si magnifique quand elle avait un orgasme. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un sourire beat sur les lèvres, et un air si serein, apaisé sur le visage. Comme si elle avait atteint le paradis. _(il est fière notre jacobinou de donner des orgasme à sa chérie). _Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, toute molle, m'attirant contre elle.

**-Jack… Wouah  
-oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as été magnifique.  
-tu crois qu'un jour on s'habituera a ces sensations ?  
-j'espère pas. Tu es trop belle quand tu prend du plaisir.**

Elle se mit à rougir. Je me mis à côté d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse.

**-jack ?  
-hmm ?  
-est ce que tu ressens aussi cette sensation d'avoir retrouver l'autre moitié quand on fait l'amour ?  
-oui.  
-tu pense que c'est du à quoi ?  
-et bien c'est parce qu'on s'aime. Je pris 30 secondes de pause. Puis continua. Bella sa fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler ? Mais je ne suis sur de rien. Je crois qu'une autre de nos légende Quileute c'est vérifié depuis que l'on est ensemble. Ça s'appelle l'harmonisation. Et euh… Bella !**

Je regardais cette dernière. Elle s'était endormie. Tanpi je lui parlerais du lien qui nous unit un autre jour, rien ne presse. Nous avons l'éternité pour ça. Puis à mon tour je sombrais dans les ténèbres du sommeil.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Puis rougis en me rappelant la nuit que je venais de passer. Une des plus fantastiques nuit de ma vie. Je me retournais et là je vis mon miracle personnel. Mon Jacob endormi, avec ses traits enfantins. Il me tenait fermement dans son sommeil. Je me blottis encore plus contre lui, pour être entouré de ma bulle de chaleur. Et le regarda dormir.

J'ai dus le réveiller parce qu'il commença à s'agiter.

**-bonjour toi !** Lui dis-je

Pour toute réponse il me fit son magnifique sourire. Puis je vis ses yeux s'assombrir.

**-pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Demandais-je, complètement ignorante.  
**-pour ça.**

Il me renversa alors sous lui, et passa sa main droite sur tout mon flan gauche. Du mollet, en passant par la cuisse, la hanche, la taille, le bras, l'épaule, le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur mon visage.

**-oh ! **

Je venais à peine de réaliser que j'étais nue. Il me caressa tendrement la joue. J'en fermais les yeux. Il en profita pour m'embrasser.

**-tu es si belle au réveil.  
-menteur !  
-non c'est vrai tu es magnifique. Surtout tes yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'un ange me regarde.**

J'étais si émue par ses paroles. Parfois il me surprenait à être romantique.

**-bon c'est pas tout mais c'est que j'ai faim moi !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Alala c'est un estomac ce mec.

-**je vais prendre ma douche, toi tu fais le p'tit déj.  
-ok chef.**

Je sautais du lit. Et couru vers la salle de bain.

**-j'aime beaucoup le spectacle !  
-voyeur… obsédé….**

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle continua sa liste de « mots tendres » à mon égard. Je couru la rejoindre. Je la prise dans mes bras.

**-… pervers !  
-non amoureux, raide dingue, complètement et infiniment fou de toi.**

Elle me sourit. Je l'embrassais. Je voulais bien réitérer l'expérience de cette nuit mais elle me repoussa.

**-non, non. Moi douche, toi  
-p'tit déj. Je sais. **

Je l'embrassais de nouveau.

**-aller bonne douche ma belle ! **Et je lui mis une petite tape sur les fesses  
**-Eh !**

Trop tard j'étais déjà parti. Je descendais à la cuisine préparer le repas de ma princesse.

Alors que je lui préparais son chocolat chaud je l'entendis chanter sous la douche.

_**«**__**Il joue avec mon cœur  
Il triche avec ma vie  
Il dit des mots menteurs**_

Sa c'est entièrement fou, je ne triche, ne ment et ne joue jamais avec elle. De toute façon mais si je le voudrais je ne pourrais pas. L'harmonisation fais que je suis incapable de lui mentir.

_**  
Et moi je crois tout c'qu'il dit  
Les chansons qu'il me chante  
Les rêves qu'il fait pour deux  
C'est comme les bonbons menthe  
Ça fait du bien quand il pleut  
Je m'raconte des histoires  
En écoutant sa voix  
C'est pas vrai ces histoires  
Mais moi j'y crois.**_

Mon mec à moi  
Il me parle d'aventures  
Et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux  
J'pourrais y passer la nuit  
Il parle d'amour  
Comme il parle des voitures

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il y a un peu de vrai là dedans. Et oui c'est moi le mécanicien amoureux. ^^

_**  
Et moi j'l'suis où il veut  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Oh oui **_

J'adore ces mots quand c'est elle qui les prononcent…

_**  
Mon mec à moi**_

Sa façon d'être à moi  
Sans jamais dire je t'aime

Dès qu'elle descend je lui dit que je l'aime.

_**  
C'est rien qu'du cinéma  
Mais c'est du pareil au même  
Ce film en noir et blanc  
Qu'il m'a joué deux cents fois  
C'est Gabin et Morgan  
Enfin ça ressemble à tout ça  
J'm'raconte des histoires  
Des scénarios chinois  
C'est pas vrai ces histoires  
Mais moi j'y crois  
**__**  
**__**Mon mec à moi  
Il me parle d'aventures  
Et quand elles brillent dans ses yeux  
J'pourrais y passer la nuit  
Il parle d'amour  
Comme il parle des voitures  
Et moi j'l'suis où il veut  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Tellement je crois tout c'qu'il m'dit  
Oh oui  
Mon mec à moi**_

Sa façon d'être à moi  
Sans jamais dire je t'aime  
C'est rien qu'du cinéma  
Mais c'est du pareil au même

_**Mmmm…. Mmmm….mmmm**_

_**Mon mec à moi… »**_

Et oui je suis tout à elle. Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et ma vie, tout, absolument tout est pour elle pour l'éternité.

Je souris pour moi. Elle chantait vraiment bien. Et surtout le choix des chansons m'étonnera toujours. C'était comme si elle me parlait.

*******

Le déjeuné était prêt, je sentais une bonne odeur de café et de chocolat. J'entendis Bella descendre les escaliers. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine elle était splendide. Elle portait son jean de la veille et m'avait empreinté une chemise. (_ben oui n'oublions pas que pendant leur ébats notre loup préféré lui a déchiré sa chemise, faut bien qu'elle remplace, elle va pas rentré à poil !)_. Elle était toute simple mais j'adorais la voir dans mes vêtements, c'était un peu comme si elle me portait sur sa peau.

**-tu es très belle.  
-merci.** Me répondit-elle en rougissant. **Je me demande quand est ce que je vais m'habituer à tes compliments ? Et ne plus en rougir.**  
**-j'espère jamais.  
-pourquoi ?  
-tu es adorable quand tu rougis. Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es toujours avec moi mais tu as pris des couleurs. Tu as une peau de pêche.**

**/POV BELLA/**

Il me caressa mon épaule qui dépassait de sa chemise du bout du doigt pour ensuite y déposer un tendre baiser.

-**aller va prendre ta douche !  
-à tout de suite princesse.**

Et il me vola un baiser. Et se mit à courir dans les escaliers en s'esclaffant. Un vrai gamin.

Pendant que j'entendais l'eau couler, je jalousais ses goutes d'eau qui caressais, parcourais le corps de MON homme. Et oui l'amour peut rendre jaloux de choses sans vie. Je deviens complètement timbrée.

En buvant mon cacao préparé avec amour par mon cher chevalier servant de petit ami. Je laissais mon esprit divaguer. Je repensais au couple que formaient désormais Leah et Eric. Qui l'aurait crut ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un petit rire. Ah l'imprégnation à des raisons que la raisons ignore. Tout à coup j'eus une vague de tristesse qui s'empara de moi. L'imprégnation. Pour Leah ça a été son bonheur. Pour moi ça sera mon malheur. Jacob m'abandonnera malgré lui. Et comment lui en vouloir à lui, qui n'aura pas le choix. Et l'autre, celle qui me le prendra. Je lui en voudrais c'est sur. Mais sa sera pas non plus de sa faute. Jacob aura été crée pour elle, et elle pour lui. Moi je n'aurais été une passade. Un amour de passage. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rageusement. Je ne voulais plus me laisser porter comme sa par mes émotions.

Jacob descendit juste à cet instant. Il me regarda bizarrement, j'haussais les épaules. Il m'embrassa. J'oubliais pendant quelque seconde mon chagrin, il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la maison. Nous montâmes sur sa moto noire. Je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces à son torse. Comme pour le retenir contre moi. Qu'il ne parte pas, jamais. Ma tête posée sur son dos, et j'oubliais tout sauf lui, son cœur qui battait, sa respiration, et sa chaleur.

Pour l'instant Jacob était avec moi. Il était amoureux de moi. Autant profiter de ce qu'il me donnait et du temps présent avant qu'une catastrophe me tombe sur la tête. Car je le savais une épée de Damoclès était pendue au dessus de ma tête, attendant le moment pour s'abattre sur moi, et tout briser…

_**A Suivre…**_

_*******_

Wouah un chapitre pratiquement que lemon, je suis fière de moi. MDR

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?  
Je sais je finis dans le mélodramatique, au début la fin ne devait pas être comme sa, mais que voulez vous chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre devrait être moi dramatique ( dans le sens théâtrale) à la fin.

Donnez moi vos avis sur le lemon : vous avez aimez, pas aimez, c'était bof, ou bien. Vous auriez aimé être à la place de Bella? …

Je me mets tout de suite au Chapitre 9, que j'espère pouvoir publier dans une semaine max, j'aimerais le poster avant. Je verrais bien

Gros bizous à tous

Attrape-reve


	15. Chapter 9

**SALUT**

Alors comment vous allez ? J'espère que sa baigne pour vous.  
Vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

Bon trêve de bavardage. Cette fois ci pas de fausse joie, voilà le Chapitre 9, qui relate la présentation OFFICIELLE de Jacob envers Renée et Phil, comme étant de petit-ami de Bella.

**Note de l'auteure :** au sujet de mes petites questions pour la suite de mon histoire, vous avez vraiment toutes des idées différentes sur la suite des événements. Donc j'ai décidé de continuer ma fic comme je la voyais dès le début. Certain de vos commentaires tombent dans le mille pour la suite ; mais je ne dirais pas lesquels. Ah ben oui sa serai trop facile et moins amusant de voir ensuite vos reviews hystériques sur quelques choses que vous ne vous attendiez pas. ;)

**Merci à** Romantik-girl67 , fan-de-jacob-black , lolie13 , Galswinthe , babeth , .can. , Missygirl , Blandine , supergirl971 , Lena, tina , Mrs Esmée Cullen , Li-Lys-x3 , Fleur d'Ange , Malfoy Funambule , poupette** pour** **vos reviews sur le chapitre 8  
et à **babeth , Ellea Della Luna , .can. , Li-Lys-x3 , Mell0208 , Lipschytz , Galswinthe, laurie , Lena , Missygirl , Marie.. , Mélanie , ** Malfoy Funambule , **shall** , **poupette** , **supergirl971** pour vos reviews sut mon poste "petites questions"**

Si je réuni mes deux dernier poste : sa me fait un totale de 40 reviews. Vous êtes formidables, je vous adore tous.

Eté puis MERCI pour les plus de 2OO REVIEWS. **Je vous ADORE !!!**

**Réponses à :  
- Romantik-girl67** : tu semblais impatiente d'avoir un nouveau lemon. Ne t'inquiète pas il devrait y avoir d'autre (normalement) plus ou moins soft. Et non notre Bella n'oublie pas tout.  
**- fan-de-jacob-black** : merci encore pour ton enthousiasme, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir.  
**-lolie13 :** j'espère que cette dose de mon histoire, étanchera ta soif d'accro. ^^  
**- Galswinthe** : je t'ai déjà rep par MP, mais merci encore. Et ton idée de tour est géniale. ^^  
**-babeth** : merci, et la suite c'est pour tout se suite. (j'adore écrire ça… MDR)  
**.can. **: l'élément perturbateur va arrivé très bientôt. Et sinon je te remerci pour aimé ma fin, puisqu'à la base je suis plus versificatrice que prosatrice. Ça met venue plus tard de vouloir écrire des histoires.  
**-Missygirl :** tu as raison on voudrait toute un mec comme Jacob. nous devrions faire un guide pour les mec, sur comment ce comporter à la manière Jacob Black.  
**-Blandine** : merci, j'espère que ma fic t'entrainera encore un moment.  
**-supergirl971 :** merci infiniment. Je suis vraiment flattée que de toutes fic les Jacob/Bella se soit la mienne que tu préfères. Quoi te dire à par merci et je t'adore.  
**-Lena :** aujourd'hui mon chapitre se termine comme tu les déteste. Lol. Et pour l'harmonisation et l'imprégnation je ne peux pas te dire sinon je vais casser un suspense que je m'évertue à mettre en place. Mais t'inquiète le mystère harmonisation sera bientôt résolu. Plus que quelques chapitres à attendre.  
**-tina : **tu m'étonne, moi aussi je suis comme toi.  
**-Mrs Esmée Cullen :** et comme tu le dis la douche froide ne va pas tarder.  
**-Li-Lys-x3 : **merci, je suis contente que tu aime la fin. J'aime faire dans le mélodramatique de temps en temps. Sa fait du bien et sa détend.  
**-Fleur d'Ange :** ah une nouvelle lectrice. Contente de te connaitre. Moi aussi j'adore les commentaires. Je trouve que sa apporte une touche d'humour et de légèreté. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop crevé, pour t'être couché tard pour lire ma fic ? Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle fan. (sa me fait toujours bizarre quand j'écris sa, je ne fait que raconter une histoire). N'hésite surtout pas à donner ton avis, sa m'intéresse et sa m'aide à écrire la suite de l'histoire.  
**-Malfoy Funambule :** je sais que les dialogues ont déjà été pas mal reprit, mais je ne savias pas trop comment les écrire. Je voulais montrer une autre facette d'eux, un côté plus sauvage. ^^  
**-shall :** Merci. alors oui sa va chauffer, et moi aussi je trouve que ma fic manque de piment.  
**-poupette :** et oui la température monte entre nos deux amoureux. Et sinon et bien ma poupette je ne peut pas t'en dire plus, la révélation est pour bientôt. Quelques chapitres…  
**-Mélanie :** merci bcp, tes reviews m'encouragent à continuer dans ma lancé. Normalement Bella ne devrait pas retourner_ consciemment _vers Edward.

**Pour vos réponses à mes questions :**  
vous êtes assez partagées.  
Vous voulez le retour d'Edward et des Cullen pour foutre la pagaille et qu'ils s'en prennent plein la tronche.  
Certaine sont déçue que je fasse revenir Edward, mais pour moi il est essentiel dans ce trio amoureux. Il faut que la boucle soit bouclée.  
Pas de volturis  
Et un retour de Victoria ne vous déplairait pas.

Ok j'en ai pris note, et vous verrez ce qui se passe par la suite…

Désolé pour ce long blabla.

**Aperçut :** un début plutôt réservé, un milieu plutôt sympathique et une fin plutôt chaude…

REGALEZ-VOUS !!!

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 9 : voyage officiel**

**/POV BELLA/**

Jacob venait de me déposer chez moi et était parti presque aussitôt pour faire sa valise. J'étais en train de préparer la mienne pour rejoindre ma mère à Phoenix. Elle me manquait. C'est sur j'adore mon père, mais on ne remplace pas une maman. Je ne peux pas vraiment parler de chose « intimes » avec mon père. Et là j'avais besoins de parler, qui de mieux placer que ma mère. Et puis son côté un peu fou me manquait, sa met du piment dans le quotidien, même si ma vie à été plutôt mouvementé ces derniers temps.

_(Et c'est peu dire, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un vampire, un autre a voulu te bouffer, sa compagne rousse te tuer et le frère de ton petit ami de vampire a voulu aussi te bouffer, alors ton copain-vampire t'a abandonné. Et l'histoire ce termine dans les bras d'un loup-garou ! C'est pas banal tout ça !_)

Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrrr

Je décrochais mon portable

**-allô oui ?  
**_**-ma chérie, c'est maman !  
**_**-oh maman ! Comment sa va ?**

Ma mère et la technologie sa fait deux, non trois. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que quand elle m'appelle je vois son nom s'afficher sur mon écran.

_**-très bien ma chérie. Il a fait un soleil radieux toute la journée.  
**_**-tu appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?  
**_**-oui. Je voulais savoir à quelle heure vous arrivez ton copain et toi ?  
**_**-et bien je pense que sa devrait être demain dans la matinée, ou au plus tard midi si l'avion a du retard.  
**_**-d'accord. Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport. Phil à entrainement ce matin là.  
**_**-un DIMANCHE !  
**_**-et oui ma chérie, il travail trop, mais bon. Aller je dois te laisser.  
**_**-ok maman. A demain.  
**_**-bisous ma chérie  
**_**-bisous.**

Je déposais mon portable sur ma table de chevet. Je mis en marche le réveil. Et boum je tombais dans un sommeil peuplé de doux rêves.

***

**[ Dimanche matin 8H ]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me levais totalement euphorique de revoir ma mère et en plus de lui présenter Jacob. Je filais sous la douche, prend une douche rapide. Puis j'emballais mes affaires de toilettes. Et hop je sortais de la salle de bain, mis le tout dans mon sac. Et descendis déjeuner.

En descendant les escaliers, je sentis une bonne odeur de pain grillé, et de lait chaud.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cuisine, mon père y était, attablé, buvant son café noir crème. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux étonnés.

**-c'est toi qui à préparer tout sa ?  
-oui  
-comment ça oui ?**

Il releva enfin son regard vers moi. Et sourit

**-c'était pour que tu ais envie de revenir.  
-papa !** Dis-je désespérée  
**-quoi c'est vrai ici c'est la pluie, tu n'aimes pas  
-je n'aimais pas  
-tu fais à manger tout les jours  
-j'adore cuisiner  
-tu fais le ménag…  
-bon sa suffit là !** M'énervais-je. **Ici il y a ma famille : toi, Jacob, mes amis du lycée et ceux de la réserve.  
-et ta mère, elle est aussi ta famille !  
-oui, mais elle a refait sa vie.  
-tu auras réponse à tout non ?  
- tu as tout compris mon p'tit papa.** Dis-je avec un petit sourire de petite fille.

Je m'assis et commença à tartiner mon pain grillé par mon papounet.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Je la revoyais quand elle avait 6 ans, avec ses petites couettes et sa robe bleue, qu'elle avait tâchée avec de la confiture de fraise. C'était le jour où sa mère venait la rechercher. Lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux chocolat, pour me dire que je faisais le meilleur cacao du monde. J'avais été le père le plus fière du monde d'avoir cette petite fille aux moustaches de lait blanches.

**-papa, youhou, papa… Charlie, la lune ici la terre vous me recevez?  
-euh… que… oui ?  
- tu étais dans la lune ?  
-oh excuse moi, je réfléchissais  
-à quoi ?**

Tout à coup nous entendîmes de grands coups à la porte d'entré. Et quand nous nous retournâmes pour voir si elle n'était pas tombée, nous vîmes Jacob tout sourire.

Je m'avançais vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

**-bonjour Charlie  
-Jacob**

Puis il se tourna vers ma fille, lui souleva le menton avec ses doigt, et lui susurra :

**-bonjour princesse.**

Ma fille sourit en rougissant. Et l'embrassa chastement.  
Comprenez moi j'adore Jacob, il est comme un fils pour moi. Mais quand je le vois tripoter MA fille, j'ai envie de sortir la carabine, de la lui mettre entre les deux yeux et de tirer.

**-tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?** lui demanda ma fille  
**-ouais bien sûr**

Alors Jacob c'est l'opposé du petit con de Cullen question bouffe. Lui il accepte toujours de dîner avec nous. A la fin avec ce Cullen je commençais à me sentir vexé pour ma fille. Après tout c'était elle qui préparait les repas et même pas il faisait honore aux petits plats de sa petite copine. Un vrai goujat.

Jacob finit tout le pain grillé. Il a un bon appétit ce garçon.

**-bon les enfants, il faut y aller sinon vous allez rater le vol.  
-ok je vais chercher mon sac**. Répondit Bella  
**-Jacob vient avec moi, tu mettras ton sac dans le coffre.  
-ok Charlie**

Bella arriva 2 minutes plus tard avec son sac. Elle s'installa devant avec moi. Jacob prit place derrière.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport. Mon père se rangea sur le parking. Puis nous rejoignîmes la salle d'attente de l'aéroport. Après avoir confirmé, vérifié, et tout le tralala mon père se retourna vers Jacob avec un doigt qui je suppose espérait menacent, et lui fis ses dernière recommandations. Sa tentative d'intimidation me donna envie de rire.

**-je te préviens mon gars, si tu ma la ramène abîmée, comme la fait ce petit con de Cullen, je te…  
-PAPA !  
-ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie. Je ne vais pas vous promettre de la ramener en un seul morceau. Vu sa chance c'est presque mission impossible.  
-JACOB !**

Ils sont impossibles tous les deux.  
Mon père rit un bon coup. Puis l'hautesse appela les passagers pour le vol en direction de Phoenix

**-allez' y les enfants, vous aller rater l'avion.  
-au revoir papa.**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

**-prends soin de toi ma chérie.  
-ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mon garde du corps.** Que je désignais comme étant Jacob. **Mais toi tache de ne pas mourir intoxiqué par ta propre cuisine !  
-oh c'est petit ça !  
-tu as l'intention d'aller manger au « p'tit Forks » tous les jours, c'est ça ?  
-je plaide coupable.**

_**« Les passagers en partance pour Phoenix sont priez d'embarquer porte C. »**_

**-vas' y vite.  
-à dans une semaine papa.** Dis-je en courant.

Jacob m'attrapa la main et nous partîmes en courant et riant.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

**-alala ces gosses…**

Je montais dans ma voiture de patrouille. Ma fille me manquait déjà. La maison allait paraitre bien vide sans elle.

Sur le chemin, mes pensées divaguèrent. Puis un éclaire de génie. Et si j'allais voir Billy. Après tout on est dans le même pétrin tout les deux. Nos gamins ont désertés la maison, laissant leurs pauvres pères seuls et abandonnés. (_il dramatise un peu là. Ils ne sont pas partis pour toujours, juste une petite semaine. Charlie et Billy : le club des pères délaissés_).

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Je déteste l'avion. Ça me fiche la trouille. Heureusement que Jacob ai accepté de m'accompagner chez ma mère. Mais il semblerait que je dégagerais une certaine nervosité. Puisque Jacob me rapproche de lui en me disant :

**-tout va bien. L'avion ne va pas se scratcher.  
-je sais  
-alors respire.**

Je n'étais pas angoissée pour un éventuel accident. Quoi que cette idée ne me rassura pas du tout. Mais par le fait de présenter officiellement mon petit ami. Charlie connait Jacob depuis qu'il se trouvait dans le ventre de sa mère : Lise Black (_désolé mais je n'ai pas trouvé son prénom dans le livre. Donc j'ai inventé_). Donc ce n'était pas vraiment des présentations, mais plutôt un soulagement pour lui qui me voyait déjà mariée avec le bel indien. Ma mère, c''était différent. Elle ne connaissait pas Jacob ou alors juste à l'époque c »couche-culotte » quand elle pouponnait avec Lise. Et ce fait de présenter l'homme de ma vie me rendait quelque peu nerveuse. Je voulais que ma mère l'apprécie au moins, et au plus l'aime comme un fils, comme un gendre…

_**« Chers passagers veuillez rester assis. Nous amorçons la phase d'atterrissage »**_

Nous descendîmes de l'avion. Jacob se comporta en parfait gentleman en portant ma valise. Puis je vis de loin ma mère. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle frénétiquement. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Et là le pire qu'il puisse arriver à une ado de 18 ans arriva…

Ma mère hurla mon prénom et se précipita vers moi, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage dont un homme d'affaire, une vielle dame avec une canne, pratiquement une femme enceinte. Ouf elle avait évité le bébé. Elle se jeta sur moi et me sera dans ses bras.

**-Oh ma chérie comme tu m'as manqué.  
-toi aussi maman.  
-tu as fait un bon voyage ? Le vol n'a pas été trop long ? Tu as bien prit tes cachets pour ne pas être angoissée ? Ton père va bien ? …**

Si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant on était foutu. Je voyais du coin de l'œil un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Jacob.

**-maman, maman stop !  
-oh pardon**.

Respire Bella c'était le moment.

**-maman, je te présente Jacob Black  
-ravis de te reconnaitre mon garçon. Si je puis-dire ainsi.  
-moi de même madame  
-appelle moi Renée. Madame sa me donne l'impression d'être à l'hospice.  
-entendu.  
-tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était si craquant, Bella !** m'adressa ma mère  
**-Maman ! **m'indignais-je.  
**-quoi ?** dit-elle feignant l'innocence.

Jacob avait rougit. Il était adorable.

*******

Nous étions dans la voiture de ma mère, direction mon ancien chez moi. Pratiquement tout avait changé. La couleur des murs qui en partant était blanche était désormais taupe et écrue. Les meubles avaient changés de place. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changés étaient ma chambre, et les photos de moi à tout âge, et tableaux de ma mère sur les murs.

**/POV JACOB/**

La mère de Bella c'était vraiment quelqu'un. Elle avait toujours le sourire. Sur les photos que regardais Bella, je la découvris plus jeune, toujours aussi belle. C'est vraiment un petit ange. Puis une photo attira mon regard.

**-tu faisais de la danse classique ?** lui demandais-je  
**-oh c'est vite dit, j'étais nulle !  
-ce n'est pas vrai, tu étais magnifique.  
-maman, c'est ton rôle de mère qui t'oblige à dire ça !  
-pas du tout tu étais très doué, encore plus pour la danse orientale.**

QUOI ! Attendez on rembobine. De la danse orientale. Bella faisait de la danse orientale. _(Oui c'est bon on a compris alors cesse de baver ça mouille le plancher_).

**-maman. Arrête de décrire à Jacob toute tes lubies que tu m'as fait faire.  
-j'aimerais beaucoup de voir danser.  
-ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.  
-pourquoi ? **M'étonnais-je  
**-Bella, ton ancien studio de danse est toujours ouvert, tu pourrais aller rendre visite à Mrs Swift. Elle t'adorait.  
-on verra maman, on verra !... bon si on allait manger ?**

Sa mère regarda l'heure.

**-Phil ne va pas tarder. **

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

**-tient quand on parle du loup !** s'écria Renée. J'avais une furieuse envie de rire. Bella dut me foutre un coup dans les côtes pour que je me calme.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'avais autant envie de rire que Jacob mais je ne pouvais pas. Sinon ma mère se serait doutée d'un truc. (_Un peu parano, non ?)._

Phil arriva dans son t-shirt de base-ball. Il alla embrasser ma mère. Elle se mit instantanément à rougit. (_Telle fille, telle mère_). Elle avait les yeux brillants. Ma mère était vraiment amoureuse de Phil. Il était celui qui lui fallait. Il la suivait parfois dans ses délires, tout en la stoppant quand elle allait trop loin.

Puis Phil se dirigea vers moi. Il me sera dans ses bras.

**-alors grenouille, comment sa va ?  
-plutôt bien.  
-salut mon gars. Alors c'est donc toi le mystérieux garçon qui a piqué le cœur de ma grenouille ?  
-et oui monsieur c'est bien moi.**

Phil se rapprocha de Jacob et prit une posture menaçante.

**-Ecoute- moi bien mon gars. Si à cause de toi elle ne verse ne serrait-ce qu'une seule larme. Tu auras affaire à ma batte. OK ?  
-ok. **

Ma mère voyant mon embarras. Me sauva la mise. Ma mère peut être très perspicace et géniale quand elle est observatrice.

**-bon les garçons, le repas est prêt.  
- Super j'ai faim. On mange quoi mon sucre d'orge ?  
- Salade spaghettis bolognaise, entrecôte, fromage et tarte aux myrtilles.**

J'allais aider ma mère dans la cuisine, pendant que mon beau-père et mon homme se parlèrent sport.

*******

Ils s'étaient installés à table. J'apportais la salade vertes, et ma mère les crudités.

**-ah enfin, on avait faim ! **s'écria Phil  
**-toi surement. Et toi Jacob tu as faim ?** (_alerte rouge !)_

Je dus faire une tête comique parce que tous me regardèrent très bizarrement.

**-ne lui demande surtout pas ça maman !** Criai-je à ma mère.  
**-pourquoi ?  
-parce qu'il a TOUJOURS faim !**

Elle se mit à rire.

**-les mecs sont tous les mecs en fin de compte.** Lança-t-elle entre deux rires.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien. Nous parlâmes de nos études, ma mère était très fière de moi. Elle n'a cessé de répéter que j'irais beaucoup plus loin qu'elle dans ma vie. De mon père, elle me demanda comment il allait, son travail. De ma nouvelle vie à Forks. De mes nouveaux amis. Enfin voilà, tout ce qu'elle avait manqué dans ma vie, et ce qu'une mère veut connaitre.

*******

**-alors Jacob, tu as aimé ?  
-oui c'était très bon, merci mada… Renée**

Renée lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires et se leva pour débarrasser. Je l'aidais. Je venais d'apporter la tarte aux myrtilles dans la cuisine. J'y pris un petit morceau.

**-Maman ?  
-moui ?  
-merci pour la tarte aux myrtilles.  
-de rien ma chérie, je sais que c'est ton gâteux préféré.** (_En faite c'est le mien, je vous jure je peux pas résister. Et si en plus il y a des framboises c'est mission impossible de me décoller de la vitrine du pâtissier_).  
**-c'est surtout parce que tu fais les meilleures.**

Quand nous sortîmes de la cuisine, rejoindre nos hommes.

*******

Toute l'après-midi, nous avons regardé les matches amicaux juniors de Phil. Oui mon beau-père entraine bénévolement des gamins au base-ball, tout les dimanches. En plus de son métier de semi-professionnel.

Jacob avait, un moment, rejoint, les petits pour jouer avec eux. Ils le prenaient tous pour un dieu. Et voulaient tous jouer avec lui. J'en fus un petit peu jalouse. (_ben oui c'est quand même son homme à elle, on peut comprendre quand on à Jacob comme petit-ami_).

Nous rentrâmes dans la soirée.

*******

Après soupé, ma mère nous accompagna vers nos chambres. Attendez on refait ! **NOS **chambre**S**

**-maman ?  
-je sais ce que tu va me dire.  
-je.. euh…  
-non Bella, vous ne dormirez pas ensemble sous mon toit. Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas très responsable, et tu as en partie raison. Mais je suis au moins mature pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve dans ma situation : être enceinte à 18 ans.**

Comment répondre à cela. Elle avait raison. Tampis ça sera chacun dans son lit.

Ma mère redescendit retrouver Phil.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je m'approchai de Bella, lui enserra la taille de mes bras, et lui glissa à l'oreille.

**-je crois que j'aime déjà ta mère.  
-tu es ironique là ?  
-oui et non.  
-c'est – à – dire ?  
-J'ai adoré ses repas.  
-tu ne pense vraiment qu'avec ton ventre. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à l'aimer plus que moi.  
-sa ne risque pas d'arrivée. J'ai adoré ses plats. Mais dans ton cas, c'est toi que j'aime manger.**

Elle se mit à toute frissonner. J'adore quand elle réagit à ce point rien qu'à mes paroles. Mais il fallut qu'elle casse tout.

**-je me demande bien comment tu vas me manger, alors qu'on sera dans des chambres différentes.  
-ne t'énerve pas princesse.  
-mais si je m'énerve. Ma mère se croit en l'an 1000 où l'on séparait les sexes dans les écoles. C'est une vraie sexiste !**

Je lui pris doucement le visage entre mes mains. Et lui caressait tendrement la joue.

**-du calme ma puce. Je viendrais te rejoindre dans ta chambre si tu veux.  
-monsieur Black ! Vous voulez enfreindre les règles…**

Elle faisait courir ses doigts sur mon torse. Etait-elle indifférente aux effets qu'elle me procurait ou bien cherchait-elle à me rendre dingue. Vu ses yeux, elle voulait me rendre complètement fou. Je l'a plaquais contre un mur, et l'embrassais fougueusement. Puis au moment où je lâchais ses lèvres pour respirer (_besoin existentiel qu'on oublie quand on embrasse celui ou celle qu'on aime_). Fait chier. Elle se défit de mes bras. Oh non !

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Je précise que la salle de bain est la salle qui sépare nos deux chambres.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre que m'avais désigné Renée. Pour y déposer mon sac. Je m'assis sur le lit dans l'attente que Bella est finie sa douche. Merde sa douche ! Dans une salle à côté de moi ! Toute nue ! Merde ! Merde ! Respire Jack, respire. Tu peux te retenir de lui sauter dessus une nuit. (_C'est pas une nuit, mais une semaine_). Une SEMAINE !!! Je vais jamais tenir.

J'entendais l'eau couler, m'imaginant être une goutte d'eau, pour tomber sur ses cheveux soyeux, puis descendre sur ses paupières, couler sur sa joue certainement rougit par la chaleur, gouter à ses lèvres pulpeuse, embrassé la douceur de son cou, caresser sa poitrine parfaite, rouler sur son ventre, me perdre quelque instant dans son nombril, effleurer sa féminité – le lieu de mes délices -, glisser sur sa cuisse et ses magnifiques jambes, pour finir à ses pieds.

Puis le bruit de l'eau qui me berçait, se tut. Bella allait enfiler une serviette. J'entendis un cliquetis et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans ma chambre. Elle s'était recouverte d'une serviette bleue nuit. Je la jalousais car c'était cet objet qui avait le délice de l'avoir prisonnière dans ses bras. (_Il est atteint il jalouse une serviette. Vite un médecin !)._

**-tu peux y aller, la place est libre.** Me dit mon petit ange en serviette bleue.

Mais le temps que je réagisse qu'elle était à moitié nue devant moi, elle était repartit dans sa chambre en fermant la porte à clé. C'est malin comment je vais aller la rejoindre maintenant.

Je m'engouffrais sous la douche.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'entendis Jacob se glisser sous la douche. Je fermais les yeux et je m'imaginais être la mousse du savon, qui recouvrait tout le corps de Jacob. Pouvoir être partout, sur tout son corps. Cacher au monde un grain de beauté par ma blancheur, recouvrir partiellement sa virilité, laisser mon odeur sur sa peau comme une marque d'appartenance. Le marquer comme mien.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre.

J'enfilais un shorty sous ma serviette, défis le verrou et me rendis dans la chambre de Jacob. Il était déjà changer pour la nuit. (_Pas trop dur, il dort en caleçon !)._ Je restais dans l'encablure de la porte. Il me fixa.

**/POV JACOB/**

Mon dieu comme elle peut être sexy avec cette serviette. Elle est si désirable. Si on me disait que je devais choisir une seule chose à faire pour le reste de ma vie, j'aurais choisis sans hésiter : faire l'amour à Isabella Marie Swann.

**-tu n'aurais pas un t-shirt à me prêter ?** me demanda ma déesse.

Je lui lançais un t-shirt de Basket. Elle l'attrapa au vol. Puis elle referma la porte. Quand j'entendis le bruit du verrou… OH mon Dieu !

Elle laissa tomber très lentement la serviette à ses pieds, comme si elle la caressait. Me laissa ainsi libre pour l'observer pratiquement nue. Puis elle enfila mon t-shirt un peu trop grand pour elle. Il laissait entrevoir ses petites formes sur le côté, puisque très large et légèrement transparents dût au tissus « grillagé ». Je me jurais d'acheter d'autre t-shirt de basket. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle dorme avec autres chose quand elle s'endormirait dans mes bras.

Elle m'adressa un regard rieur, puis courut jusqu'à dans mon lit en souriant…

_**A Suivre…**_

_*******_

Vous allez vouloir me tuer.  
Mais j'ai eut une remarque qui ma fait rire. Une revieweuse (dont je ne révèlerais pas le nom sous peine que vous risquiez de vouloir la lyncher) m'a fait remarquer que mon dernier chapitre ne se terminait pas comme j'en avais l'habitude. C'est-à-dire vous laissez sur votre faim, vous coupez à un moment où sa fait « trop chier », enfin vous voyez.

J'ai donc décidé de retrouver cette habitude. Et de terminer en queue de poisson.  
Cruelle moi ? Non.  
Sadique? Peut-être  
Bonne écrivain ? J'espère ^^

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plut ? Rassurez-moi !

Vous pouvez toujours donnez votre avis sur le poste N°15 jusqu'à ce que je poste les chapitres concernant les questions. Dans ce cas je supprimerais ce poste.

FAITES PETER MON REVIEWMETRE !!!

Gros bisous, à bientôt


	16. Chapter 10 partie I

**AH ENFIN !!!**

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais le dernier revu par mes soins. Je le trouvais vraiment pas bien. Là enfin je suis satisfaite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et que vous me pardonnerez mes retards impardonnables. **

**Mais j'ai une bonne raison : la fac. J'ai plein de boulot, et croyez-moi je préfèrerais écrire mes histoires que lire les livres du programme. MDR.**

**J'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester de ne pas avoir mis un nouveau chapitre. Mais je ne peux même pas dire quand je le posterais : il n'est pas finit !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas dégouté de mon histoire, ou de moi.**

**Encore désolée.**

**Attrape-rêve.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(Voilà une version corrigée, elle me plait un peu plus. Il y a pas bcp de changement, juste à l'école de danse, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je suis juste un petit peu plus satisfaite)**

*******

**BONJOUR**

**Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée pour cet inadmissible retard, **je m'en veux. Mais c'était la page blanche, impossible d'écrire une phrase, donc je trouve ce chapitre vraiment merdique, mais je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la suite, certaines m'ont ouvertement engueulé et vous aviez raison.

Donc j'ai décidé de ne plus promettre de délais, puisque je viens de reprendre les cours et que je suis dans l'année la plus dure de la licence, donc il faudra m'excuser si je ne poste pas régulièrement. Je vous préviens pour ne pas que vous devenir folle à attendre.

**MERCI A TOUTES pour vos reviews.**

**Réponses à :  
-supergirl971 :** merci d'être ma plus grande fan ^^, sinon oui je sais que c'est plutôt calme et sa va être comme sa dans encore quelques chapitres, avant l'élément perturbateur…  
**-Lena **: je pense que le côté sadique de Bella, vient bien effectivement de moi, et il y aura bien une promenade…  
**-fan-de-Jacob-black** : non je tant pris ne devient pas maboul !  
**lolie13 :** tu aime ou tu n'aime pas mes fins en queue de poisson, faut savoir. MDR  
**-Galswinthe** : et oui la mère est un peu folle, c'est comme ça que je la vois.  
**-Li-Lys-x3 :** ah une gourmande comme moi, ça fait plaisir !  
**-Blandine :** la suite à prit du temps à arriver DSL  
**-sarah :** pourquoi appréhende tu le retour d'Edward ?  
**-Romantik-girl67** : alors nn tu ne peux pas me tuer. Et merci pour le passage de la douche, j'ai adoré l'écrire.  
**-Mrs Esmée Cullen** : Renée n'est pas naïve, elle est manipulatrice et très maline…  
**-poupette** : le retour des ennuis c'est pour bientôt.  
**-tina **: je suis désolée pour la suite qui à bcp bcp bcp tardé à venir.  
**-Bipasha420 **: contente de te faire rire. Cool une fan pour Charlie. Je lui transmettrais le message. ^^  
**-Lucile** : merci bcp pour ta review. C'est vraiment gentil de me dire que si je faisais un livre tu l'achèterais, c'est que dans l'absolu j'aimerais devenir écrivain. Sa me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis. Et tu n'es pas indiscret : j'ai 19 ans.  
**-Missygirl** : je te remercie encore et tjrs pour tes reviews. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être la mousse…  
**-Angelikka **: et oui Bella est une petite coquine…  
**-Anna :** je suis flatté que tu es fait une nuit blanche pour lire ma fic. ^^  
**-oliveronica cullen massen** : et une de plus de convertie au couple Jacob/Bella. UNE !  
**.can.** : tu t'ai imaginé à la place de la mousse nn ?  
**-mahudinette :** je suis dsl de ne pas aller aussi vite que tu le voudrais, merci d'aimer ma fic, je suis contente qu'elle te fasse rire.  
**-Malfoy Funambule :** et oui ils sont chtarbés, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime.  
**-belladu57 :** oh une nouvelle lectrice, SUPER  
**-xMarieBlack :** je suis vraiment flatté que ma fic soit la première que tu es lu, j'ai une grosse pression là ! LOL merci bcp bcp de la trouvé magnifique, sa me fait énormément plaisir.  
**-Fleur d'Ange** : merci, j'essaye d'écrire une histoire qui soit la plus « réelle » possible.  
**-Lily :** non je ne suis pas méchante, juste en retard.  
**-Blandine et Missygirls :** ok je suis aussi bureau des réclamations. ^^

**Aperçut :** pas d'idées… donc surpriiiise…

Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai jamais fait de danse classique donc soyer indulgente pour le passage qui en parle.

Bonne lecture. (mm si je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre)

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 10 : ma mère, mon homme et moi.**

*******

**Partie I: merci Mrs Swift…**

_Elle m'adressa un regard rieur, puis courut jusqu'à dans mon lit en souriant…_

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle me sauta dessus. Je ne pus étouffer un « outch ». C'est que c'est une fausse maigre. Voyant ma tête elle éclata de rire. Cet acte de restera pas impuni. Je fonçais donc sur elle pour un bataille de petits indiens (_traduction : la guerre des chatouilles_). Elle dut voir dans mes yeux ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, car elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de mes bras, mais peine perdue, je suis plus fort que toi ma belle. Elle se retrouva sous moi, emprisonnée dans mes bras. Mon regard changea du tout au tout. J'avais envie d'elle, je l'aimais tellement. Elle s'arrêta de rire, elle avait dut remarquer l'intensité de mon regard.

**-Jacob, on ne peut pas, il y a ma mère en bas. Et je ne devrais même pas être ici.**

Je déposais un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

**-oui, j'ai envie de toi. Mais je sais aussi me retenir. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te désirer, tu es si belle.**

Je lui caressais le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. J'essayais de me retenir mais la magnifique jeune femme dans mes bras poussa un gémissement. Mon dieu mais comment je faisais pour lui résister, c'est une vraie tentatrice. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher d'elle et approfondir notre baiser. Elle se tortillait sous moi en soupirant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire contre ses lèvres. Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda avec sa moue enfantine.

**-quoi ?  
-je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas parce qu'il y avait ta mère.**

Elle grogna. Je souriais de plus belle, se qui dut la vexer. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

**-quoi encore ?  
-j'aime que tu es envie de moi, c'est tout. Je suis juste heureux que tu m'aime…** je l'embrassais… **parce que je suis fou de toi.**

Elle me souriait. Dieu que j'aime ce sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde.

Elle s'allongea en soupirant, et un sourire à la bouche, je me couchait à côté d'elle, et la serra dans mes bras. Elle se lova contre mon torse. Je lui caressais les cheveux. Elle soupira.

**-je suis si bien dans tes bras…  
-j'espère que tu y resteras toujours.**

Je lui lançais un regard, elle s'était déjà endormie. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. (_Ben oui attends c'est Morphée qui à Bella dans ses bras là. Et c'est qu'il est légèrement possessif notre Jacob_).

**/POV RENEE/**

Je montais les escaliers. Je traversais le couloir qui menais jusqu'à ma chambre où m'attendais mon homme. Je passais devant la chambre d'amis, où devait dormir Jacob, puis la salle de bain de Bella, la chambre de Bella, où devait dormir ma fille. Mais je ne suis pas si naïve. Je sais très bien qu'elle est allée le rejoindre. Mais en lui interdisant de dormir ensemble ils se feraient que dormir ensemble. Alors que si je leur avais autorisé à dormir ensemble, il y aurait eut plus qu'une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je retournais sur mes pas. J'entrouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis, et regarda tendrement mes deux petits amoureux. Ils étaient si mignon tout les deux. Bella avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, et lui avait un bras autour d'elle, d'une manière protectrice. Ils étaient si paisibles. Je refermais la porte, les laissant dormir tranquillement. Et partais rejoindre mon homme pour imiter nos deux petits tourtereaux.

**-tu en as mi un temps ?  
-désolé mon doudou, je suis allé voir, si Bella dormait.  
-ce n'est plus une petite fille dont tu dois surveiller le sommeil.  
-je sais, mais elle m'a manqué.  
-je sais ma puce… aller viens ici.**__Dit-il en m'ouvrant grand ses bras.

Je m'engouffrais dans les draps chauds.

**-tu as prévus quoi pour demain ?  
-oh j'ai ma petite idée…  
-ouh toi tu prépare quelque chose.**

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais préparé une petite surprise pour ma fille. Et je ne pense pas que cela lui fasse très plaisir au vue de sa réaction aujourd'hui. Tampis, elle c'est bien qu'avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout. Et oui ma chérie tu es de retour chez maman, et maman ce n'est pas Charlie. Le père qui te laisse tranquille. Moi je fourre mon petit nez partout… _(Mesquine la Renée. Vous aimeriez avoir une mère comme sa ?)_

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Je sentais que je me réveillais, mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J'étais bien là, moi. J'étais au chaud, dans un lit tout douillet. Mais bon j'avais oublié un détail : Renée.

-**BELLA, JACOB, PETIT DEJEUNE !!!**

Ah la douce voix de ma mère au réveil. (_C'est ironique là, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué_).

**-oh non je veux pas.**

J'enfouissais mon visage dans le torse de mon amoureux. Je fus secouée dans tout les sens. Je relevais la tête pour voir un Jacob mort de rire.

**-quoi ?** L'agressais-je.  
**-tu es belle quand tu es ronchonne.**

Et avant que je n'ai put argumenter pour ma défense, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas juste, il n'avait pas le droit de m'amadouer comme ça. C'est de la corruption, objection votre honneur la partie adverse cherche à me déstabiliser. (_Réclame une suspension d'audience pendant que tu y es ! On n'est pas dans un tribunal là, tu es dans ton lit, avec le plus sexy des mecs, alors FERME-LA et PROFITE…_)

**-DESCENDEZ VITE. J'AI UNE SURPRIIIIIIISE !!!**

**-Oh non, tout mais pas ça !  
-pas ça quoi ?  
-les surprises.  
-pourquoi ?  
-ma mère a tendance à faire dans ses surprises tout ce qui te fout en rogne.  
-alors descendons, j'ai hâte de voir ça.  
-pff.**

Nous nous habillâmes. Je profitais en passant pour voir le beau corps de mon loup.

**-t'as finit de te rincer l'œil.** Je rougissais**. Aller file t'habiller avant que je te saute dessus.**

Je partis en sautillant jusqu'à ma chambre, où j'aurais dût passer la nuit. (P_as bien Bella, tu es une fille pas sage_). J'enfilais ma combinaison quotidienne : jean, t-shirt, chemise, basket.

Je rejoignis Jacob qui descendait les escaliers.

**-ah les enfants vous voilà.** Dit Phil.  
**-j'avais du mal à me lever**. Dis-je.  
**-je ne te connaissais pas marmotte. **Me dit Phil.  
**-et moi je te connaissais ronchon le matin !**

Ma mère coupa notre « discussion » en entrant dans la salle à manger avec une assiette pleine de gaufres. Elle la posa, puis s'asseyait en face de moi. Oh c'est mauvais signe ça, des gaufres au petit dèj c'est pour m'amadouer. Qu'est ce qu'elle va me dire. 3, 2, 1… GO !!!

**-Bella ce matin nous allons voir Mrs Swift.  
-QUOI !** Je m'étouffais avec mon chocolat chaud. Jacob me tapa dans le dos.  
**-sa va Bella ?**

Là c'était la goutte de trop.

**-NON, SA VA PAS. Je ne peux pas aller dans mon ancienne école de danse. Tu te rends pas compte Jacob et encore moins toi, maman. Je ne sais plus danser, sa fait une éternité.  
-mais ma chérie…  
-non je n'irais pas ! **Je savais que je faisais un caprice comme une gamine. Mais merde je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant une bande de fille de 13 ans.  
**-si tu iras.** Le ton sec et sévère de ma mère me surpris. **Je l'ai promis à Mrs Swift. Elle était très heureuse quand je lui ai dit que tu passerais la voir. Donc on y va et fin de la conversation.**

Je déteste quand elle se met à jouer la mère autoritaire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ça surprend quand c'est elle qui me réprimandaient pour un « caprice ».

**/POV JACOB/**

Dans la voiture Bella faisait « légèrement » la tête. Je commençais à douter de ses talents de danseuse, et puis avec sa maladresse, je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur de la voir se manger le sol.

*******

Nous étions devant la porte de la salle de danse, porte qui était immense en passant. A peine nous fîmes rentré que la musique dans la salle se stoppa. Mrs Swift je présumais était au piano et s'était figée en aillant vu Bella. Toutes les petites et jeunes adolescentes s'étaient retournées.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je ne me sentais pas très a l'aise, fixée comme ça par toute ces petites danseuses. Elles devaient se demander qui nous étions pour avoir stoppé Mrs Swift dans son cours. C'était mission impossible de l'époque où j'étais encore son élève. Mon ancienne professeur de danse se leva du tabouret et s'avança vers moi.

**-Bella Swan ?  
-oui c'est bien moi Mrs Swift.**

**/POV JACOB/**

Quand la prof avait dit le prénom de ma chérie ; toute les filles s'étaient mise à chuchoter. _**« C'est elle Bella Swan » …**_

… _**« c'est elle la protégée de Mrs Swift » …**_

… _**« elle devait être une magnifique étoile » … **_

**-comme je suis contente de te revoir. Tu es devenue encore plus magnifique qu'à l'époque.  
-merci Mrs Swift.**

Bella laissa son regard aller de partout dans la salle et se reposa sur Mrs Swift

**-la salle n'a pas changé, vous non plus d'ailleurs.  
-merci ma petite Bella, mais que me vaux cette visite ?**

Bella se retourna vers sa mère et la regarda d'une manière étrange. Comme si elle avait compris une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas accès. Elle sourit à sa prof qui lui rendit à son tour un sourire entendu. J'étais complètement perdu.

**-il semblerait que ma mère nous ai piégées  
-bon ma chérie je suis désolée mais je dois rejoindre Phil, je dois lui apporter les provisions.**

Sur ce Renée s'éclipsa.

Les gamines chuchotèrent encore. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles semblaient si intéressées par Bella.

J'avais laissé de côté la conversation que menaient Mrs Swift et Bella.

***

**/POV BELLA/**

Nous étions sortis du cours de danse. Je me rappelais quand j'étais sur scène, et toutes les sensations que la danse me faisait ressentir.

Je me rappelle encore à l'époque, Mrs Swift m'avait prise sous son aile, j'étais sa petite protégée, ou la petite étoile comme les journaux aimaient me surnommer. J'étais plutôt douée selon les dires des autres. Moi je n'en savais rien, j'aimais juste la sensation d'être libre quand je dansais. L'impression de n'avoir plus d'entraves, ni de chaines, juste de flotter sur la musique.

_**Flash Back**_

Mrs Swift venait de me demander de danser pour faire une petite démonstration à ses élèves.

Je montais sur scène. Comme c'est bon de revenir dans cet endroit, c'est un peu comme chez moi la scène.

(_je sais que la vraie Bella est nulle en danse et déteste être le centre de l'attention, là j'enfreins toute les règle, mais que voulez vous cette Bella a un peu de moi et j'adore monter sur scène, je suis une accro des planches. Et puis une Bella toujours faible ça m'énerve, merde un peu de personnalité et de caractère !!! MDR_)

Mrs Swift se mit derrière son piano, j'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant que si ça avait été Edward la musique aurait été tellement plus magnifique. Je m'interdis de penser à lui alors je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Jacob et j'oubliais instantanément mon ancien amour.

Mrs Swift me fit un signe de tête pour me dire qu'elle était prête, je me plaçais à genou sur scène et attendit que la musique envahisse mes muscles et coule dans mes veines.

Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, sauf de la musique. Je me laissais porter par elle. Je commençais par une danse type classique, avec des toupies. J'avais l'impression de volé d'être libre comme l'air. J'occupais tout l'espace me déplaçant au rythme de mes envies et du tempo. Puis j'enchainais avec des pas de danse orientaux. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais cette liberté de corps que je ne ressentais que lorsque je dansais… et faisais l'amour avec Jacob. Une révélation s'imposant à moi, je dansais comme je faisais l'amour. Mon corps ondulait, j'avais l'impression d'être une vague. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier encore plus la musique. C'était si grisant, je me sentais si vivante.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Je tenais Bella par la taille et repensais à sa démonstration. Mon Dieu, Wouah j'avais d'assister à un moment de grâce. Bella m'était apparu comme un ange, une apparition divine parfaite. Je venais d'avoir une révélation. Cette femme serait…

Bella me coupa dans mes pensées.

**-alors sa ta plut de me voir me ridiculiser ?  
-tu as été tout sauf ridicule. Je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Un véritable ange.**

**-tu exagère.** Dit elle alors que ses joues avaient prises une teinte rosée.  
**-non je te jure tu as été magnifique, je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas te sauter dessus.**

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Humm je pourrais me damné pour un baiser de Bella lorsqu'il veut dire « merci ».

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Nous étions juste rentré à la maison. C'était l'heure du dîné. Nous avions passé l'après midi à l'école de danse, ou à se promener dans la ville. J'ai essayé de montrer quelque pas à Jacob. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien d'ailleurs dans les danses en couple. Il m'avait agréablement surprise. Je le trouvais encore plus sexy quand il dansait et il semblait aimer ça. J'étais heureuse de partager quelque chose avec Jacob, qu'Edward n'avait jamais sut sur moi : il n'a jamais su que je savais danser, la preuve le bal de fin d'année où je suis monté sur ses pieds (_t'avais la jambe dans la plâtre comment tu voulais danser !_).

**/POV JACOB/**

Durant le diné, Renée nous avait demandé comment s'était passé notre journée. Bella était très enthousiaste quand elle raconta sa démonstration. Moi je parlais du faite qu'elle m'avait initié à la danse de couple. Renée semblait contente de nous voir heureux et complice.

-**et bien vous avez passé une bonne journée on dirait. Alors qu'est ce que tu pense de la danse Jacob ? **me demanda Renée

**-j'adore danser, surtout avec Bella. C'est une magnifique danseuse.**

Renée regarda sa fille comme pour dire « ah tu vois ! C'est encore ta mère qui avait raison »

**-il t'a trouvé magnifique ! Et toi qui avais peur de ne plus savoir danser.** Renchérit Phil

**-il faut croire que je n'avais pas tout perdu.** S'expliqua Bella.

*******

Après le repas nous montâmes nous coucher.

Cette nuit c'est moi qui rejoignis Bella dans sa chambre. Elle était allongée sur son lit. Je refermais la porte dans mon dos et m'y adossais. Et fixais intensément ma belle. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, ne lâchant pas mon regard. Elle portait le même t-shirt de basket qu'hier. Putain ce t-shirt a été créé pour rendre les mecs fous. J'ai envie d'elle.

Elle m'effleura et posa délicatement ses lèvres dans mon cou, elle caressa mon torse, passa ses petites mains froides sur la peau brulante de mon ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus et la plaqua contra contre la porte. Et l'embrassa avec toute la passion que j'avais en moi. Elle gémit dans ma bouche. Ça me rendait dingue. Son plaisir résonnait dans ma bouche. Je me collais encore plus à elle, lui faisait ressentir mon désir pour elle. Elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur mes fesses. Alors je fis de même et la soulevais, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et poussa un soupir de contentement. Je la transportais jusqu'à son lit.

**-enfin je ne t'ai que pour moi !** Dis-je  
**-comment ça ?** me répondit-elle en relevant son visage d'ange vers moi.  
**-toute l'après midi j'ai du te partager avec une classe de petites danseuses.  
-jaloux ?  
-non, mais possessif ! J'aime te savoir rien qu'à moi.** Dis-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi.  
**-demain on fera quelque chose rien que tout les deux, sa te dit ?  
-et comment !** Mon enthousiasme revenait  
**-une promenade sur la plage ?  
-avec plaisir mademoiselle.**

J'étais au dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Je sais qu'elle aimait se sentir à ma merci. Je la regardais intensément.

-**je n'aime pas te partager. Tu es à moi !**

Je sentis que Bella était troublée, elle me regarda intensément et se jeta sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser. Je grognais de plaisir.

**-je t'aime Jacob, je suis à toi toute entière.  
-c'est vrai ?  
-hum.  
-alors sa me va.**

Je l'embrassais dans le cou. Sa respiration devient moins régulière. Je descendis mes lèvres sur ses clavicules, elle soupira, puis je luis caressais les cuisses, elle gémit. Je sentais qu'elle s'abandonnait petit à petit à mes caresses. Elle prit ma tête entre ses petites mains, son regard me brula tant il était remplit de désir.

**-je veux t'appartenir Jacob. Fais moi tienne !**

J'avais envie de jouer, de la frustrer. Donc j'essayais de dominer mes propres besoins et envies. Je ne répondis rien. Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendue. Elle s'agita sous moi. Elle se tortilla. J'adore quand elle essaye d'échapper à mes caresses, ou alors qu'elle les recherche, je trouve ça incroyablement sexy.

**-JACOB !  
-oui princesse ?  
-arrête de faire l'innocent, tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire.  
-oui je sais très bien princesse.**

**-alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
-ça.  
-quoi ça ?  
-j'attendais de te voir un peu frustrée.**

Elle allait se mettre à grogner, mais je l'arrêtais en l'embrassant. Puis nous fîmes l'amour. Et comme à chaque fois c'était génial, magnifique, extra… _(on a compris Jacob, on a comprit ! c'est à cause de l'harmonisation)._ Je m'allongeais sur le dos, entrainant Bella contre mon torse. Je déposais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi et je la serrai contre mon cœur. Puis nous nous endormions tout les deux, souriant et heureux.

_**A Suivre…**_

_*******_

Waouh, j'ai réussie à le finir, il m'a donné du fils à retordre.

J'espère qu'il passera et ne vous dégouteras pas de me lire.

**GROS BISOUS**

j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour poster la suite, même moi sa me déprime parce que je ne sais pas la suite de ma propre histoire. Je crois que je deviens folle. LOL

**Attrape-rêve.**

Ps : je tiens une fois de plus à rassurer certaine lectrice, JE N'ARRETTE PAS MA FIC, ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai un GROS retard que je l'a laisse en suspend, c'est que je n'ai pas le temps de l'écrire, ou une inspiration au ralentis, mais l'histoire ne resteras pas INACHEVEE. (Puisque j'ai le brouillon de mon dernier chapitre ^^)


	17. pas un nouveau chapitre mais une info

COUCOU

Je sais que vous aller être déçue, mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un petit publish pour vous dire que j'ai revu le dernier chapitre. Je le trouve bcp plus présentable.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.  
je vous jure que je fais ce que je peux, mais j'ai pas bcp de temps à moi.

Portez vous bien.

Gros bisous

Attrape-reve


	18. Chapter 10 partie II

**Salut voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre.**

**Et oui c'est un chapitre tout neuf pour de vrai !!!**

Merci à toutes celles qui continue à me suivre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est ne les relisant que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vous écrive la suite.

Jspr que vous allez bien, et que tout ce passe bien pour vous.

Je ne peux pas toutes vous répondre, je n'ai pas eut le temps, comme je viens à peine de finir ce chapitre, j'ai vite voulu vous le poster.^^

**Merci quand même à :**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen** (ne soit pas parano, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi régulière qu'avant mais cette année est plutôt hard donc sa ne risque pas de s'arranger dsl)**,  
xMarieBlack , **

**Romantik-girl67 , **

**.can. , **

**supergirl971 **(ma plus grande fan)**,**

**Angelikka **(tkt j'irais voir la suite de ta fic dès que j'aurais le temps)**, **

**ARUKA01 **(jspr ke le chapitre revu et corrigé ta plus puisque j'ai rajouté les sensations de Bella quand elle dansait),

**Fleur d'Ange, **

**Li-Lys-x3, **

**TataDomi, **

**Mia, Betty **(un gd merci pour ta grande review, j'aime bien que les gens me donne leur avis sur ma fic ^^),

**Lucile **(tkt j'avais compris que tu était une fille, c'était une faute de frappe je tape souvent trouve vite et me trompe de lettre, et comme j epense être légèrement dyslexique je les vois pas forcément)**, **

**Galswinthe, **

**oliveronica cullen massen, **

**Missygirl **(tu as tout compris, je voulais lui donner un moment, une activité ou elle exèlerais où elle serait pas maladroite qu'elle est un talent qui demande de l'habileté avec le corps)**,**

**babounette, **

**fan-de-jacob-**black (alors comment sa va ma cocotte, ta fic jspr ke ta fic avance mieux que la mienne, je vais de tps en tps y faire un tour, et je l'aime toujours autant ^^),

**hp-drago, **

**Blandine (**je suis vraiment contente que ma fic soit ta préférée et jspr ne pas ten avoir dégouter ac toute cette attente)**, **

**Malfoy Funambule, **

**AnZeLe42100, **

**SwEetY Miaou 972, **

**FanFic_gurl (**qui ne serai pas jalouse si elle sortait avec Jacob avec plein de fille autour ;p)

**Lucile **(espérons que celui là ne sera pas nul lol et merci de me dire que je suis doué sa me fair vraimetn plaisir ^^)**, **

**Missygirls **(et oui je donne des news, je ne veux pas non plus totalement vous abandonner dans votre désespoir ou votre paranoïa ^_^)**, **

**Anonyme **(si tu n'aime pas mes commentaires tu n'as pas les lire comme sa ton plaisir ne sera pas gâcher ^^)**, **

**lana hale **(alors merci pour mon Jacob, il faut dire qu'il tient un peu de mon copain. Et pour edward je ne vais pas te révélé comment il revient sinon sa gâche la surprise**), **

**Fanfic_gurl, **

**Nedwige **(et ben non dans ma fic, son désert préféré 'est la tarte aux myrtilles et aux framboises, na !)

**JE VOUS ADORE !**

**Aperçut : **une journée sans mecs, une journée sans filles, serait-ce la guerre des sexes ?…

ALLEZ REGALEZ VOUS AVEC CETTE SUITE (si attendue)

***

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 10 : ma mère, mon homme et moi.**

*******

**Partie II : journée mère/fille …**

[Le lendemain]

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me réveillais d'un rêve très beau et étrange, je dansais avec Jacob et Edward jouait du piano. C'était plutôt rare chez moi, que je rêve des deux en même temps. C'était inédit que je rêve des deux, d'habitude c'était plutôt des cauchemars.

**-bonjour princesse !  
-mmm…**

**Je m'étirais.  
-t'es une vraie marmotte !  
-c'est de ta faute tu n'as qu'a pas être si confortable, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me séparer de tes bras le matin.**

Il m'adressa un sourire à tomber. En réponse je l'embrassais.

***

[L'après midi]

**/POV BELLA/**

Nous marchions sur la plage. J'avais enlevé mes chaussures pour sentir le sable sur mes pieds, j'aimais tellement marcher au bord de l'eau. Je tenais la main à mon loup. Il était vraiment magnifique sous le soleil. Sa peau brillait comme du bronze poli. Nous marchâmes un moment, c'est comme si le temps d'avait plus d'emprise sur nous. C'est assez étrange de ressentir ça, j'avais l'impression que le temps m'effleurait mais ne me touchait pas.

Je lâchais la main de mon homme me mis face à lui.

Je le regardais avec des yeux brillants. Et lui adressa un sourire malicieux et me mise à courir en riant.

**-attrape-moi si tu peux !** lui hurlais-je

Je sentais que Jacob me courais après. Je crois que sa lui réveillait ses instinct de loup. Je courais au bord de l'eau, mon pantalon était trempé d'éclaboussures. J'entendais Jacob derrière moi. Puis je sentis deux puissants bras m'attraper et me lever du sol. J'hurlais. Alors que lui éclata de rire en glissant ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

**-Je t'ai eut.**

Ses simples mots me firent frissonner. Il me reposa sur le sol ; je me retournais. J'étais heureuse dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir et qu'il m'appartenait. Il passa sa main contre ma joue. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Et commença à parler.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-Bella, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. **

Elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire, et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle posa sa joue contre mon torse et inspira mon odeur. Quelle chance j'avais qu'elle soit dans mes bras.

**-je t'aime Jacob.**

**-Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose.**

Elle se redressa, et encra ses yeux aux miens.

**-oui quoi ? **Mon portable vibra et coupa notre conversation. **Oups désolée**.

Je décrochais

**-allo maman  
**_**-ma chérie, vous êtes loin de la maison ?  
**_**-non on est sur la plage.  
**_**-je t'appelle parce que Phil voudrait nous amener au resto.**_**  
-d'accord on arrive.  
**_**-à tout de suite ma chérie  
**_**-à toute.**

Jacob me lança un regard déçu. (_ben oui c'est un loup avec de super capacités)_. Il me serra fort contre lui, et me regarda avec un regard déterminé.

**-et si je t'enlève, et te prend en otage.  
-et bien tu risque de te mettre à dos l'ex femme du **_**shérif**_**, et un joueur de baseball qui utilise **_**une bâte**_. J'accentuais sur le mon shérif et bâte.

Il relâcha légèrement sa prise, j'allais commencer à rentrer quand il me reprit dans ses bras _(non mais ce n'est pas un yoyo !_)

**-ce soir… tu seras ma prisonnière.**

Une décharge électrique traversa toute ma colonne vertébrale.

**-il faudra d'abord m'attraper**. Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez et partant en courant.

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Nous arrivâmes chez Bella. Elle avait les roues rougies par notre couse. Les cheveux légèrement défaits, cette apparence me rappelait celle qu'elle arborait après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

*******

Durant le repas, j'entendis Renée demander à Bella de lui accordée une après midi shopping. Bella accepta volontiers, ce qui me surprit beaucoup. Belle l'anti-shopping venait d'accepter une sortie qui aurait pour but d'acheter tout un tas de vêtements ce qui impliquait de passer toute l'après midi dans les magasins le cauchemar de Bella.

**-et bien mon gars. On dirait que nos femmes nous lâchent**. Me lança Phil  
**-oui on dirait.  
-sa te dit que pendant qu'elles s'amuseront avec des morceaux de tissus, nous ont aille titiller la balle ?  
-d'accord.**

***

**/POV BELLA/**

J'étais dans les rues avec ma mère. Nous étions à la recherche de nos boutiques préférées, et oui moi Isabella Swan aime faire du shopping mais avec sa mère. Il faut dire qu'on ne se prend pas au sérieux, et que les séances shopping ce transforme vite en sortie rigolade. Ma mère est une vraie gamine.

**-alors ma chérie, comment sa se passe avec Jacob ?  
-sa se passe bien.  
-mieux qu'avec Edward ?**

Mon cœur eut un petit pincement lorsque j'entendis ce prénom, mais ce n'était pas dût à de la tristesse plutôt à de la colère, ou de la nostalgie.

**-je ne peux pas comparer maman.  
-est ce que je peux être franche avec toi ?  
-d'habitude tu ne me demande pas.  
-je trouve que Edward n'était pas bien pour toi, il te protégeait trop, était trop là, toujours entrain de gravité autour de toi. Il ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
-c'est normal il m'aimait. ** Car oui c'était vrai il m'aimait, jadis il m'avait aimé, mais l'amour s'en est allé.  
**-mais s'en était malsain je trouve, tu avais changé, c'est comme si tu faisais attention à tout tes gestes, tes paroles, enfin tout.  
-oui je vois**  
**-c'est pour sa que je serais ravie d'avoir Jacob pour gendre.  
-maman !  
-quoi. Je l'aime bien, je trouve qu'il est normal avec toi, protecteur mais taquin. Juste ce qu'il te faut.**

Là je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Nous rentrions dans un magasin de prête à porter qui vendait des basiques et dans le fond des fripes où l'on trouvait de véritables petites pépites.

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté pour faire notre petite tour dans nos rayons préférés.

Je trouvais plusieurs choses sympathiques : un jean taille baisse clair, déchiré à la cuisse droite, au genou gauche et sous la fesse gauche. Je le trouvais plutôt provocant mais bon sa ne me coutais rien de l'essayer. Ensuite j'ai trouvé un top dos nageuse blanc, et un gilet en jean court. Le tout faisait un joli ensemble.

Lorsque j'arrivais aux cabines d'essayage ma mère était là. Nous entrâmes toutes les deux dans des cabines face à face. J'essayais tout mes vêtements ensemble. Puis criais-je :

**-c'est bon maman ?  
-oui. On sort.**

Les deux rideaux des cabines s'ouvrirent et on se regarda ma mère avait bien choisit, un pantalon gris clair avec une chemise blanche où quelque fleurs était brodées vers la poitrine et le bas.

**-et bien ma chérie tu as changé !  
-comment ça ?  
-tu t'habille plus sexy, serais-ce pour ce cher Jacob ? **Je rougie, je m'en doutais. **Tiens essaye ça**. Me dit-elle en me donnant un short en jean.

J'essayais d'abord le short, avec mon top et mon gilet. Puis sortit de la cabine. Ma mère me regarda et déclara que sa m'allait très bien. J'allais rentrée dans la cabine pour reprendre mes vêtements, quand une bande de mec, me siffla. Je me retournais dans leur direction, un blond me fit un clin d'œil, un autre m'adressa un sourire appréciateur. Puis je me tournais vers ma mère complètement ahurie. Elle haussa les épaules et me sourit.

**-que veux-tu, tu es ma fille et tu es une Swan.  
-comment sa ?  
-ta grand-mère, la mère de ton père, les faisait tous craquer.**

Je retournais dans la cabine. Pensant que Jacob n'allait pas aimé que des garçons m'aient sifflé. Je le voyais déjà exploser et ne plus vouloir me lâcher.

Nous allâmes à la caisse, ma mère insista pour me payer mes achats. Prétextant qu'elle me voyait peu et qu'elle voulait gâter sa seule fille.

Nous sortîmes du magasin. Je ressentis le besoin de me confier à ma mère. Sa faisait tellement longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé garçon, lui racontant tout comme à une copine.

**-maman, je l'aime tu sais.  
-sa se voit ma chérie.  
-après Edward je pensais ne plus pouvoir aimer personne, mais Jacob a été là. Il ma soutenu, il a recollé les pots cassés. Il a supporté tout mes pleurs pour Edward.  
-il t'aime et c'est un garçon bien.**

**-je sais. Il m'a sauvé la vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais maintenant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais put surmonter ça sans lui.**

Ma mère me regarda avec des yeux tristes. Elle se doutait que j'aurais fait une bêtise. Après tout c'est ma mère, elle me connait comme si elle m'avait faite. ^^

**-c'est pour sa que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante. Il m'a rendu ma fille.**

Elle me serra dans ses bras. M'embrassa le front. Puis nous marchâmes dans la rue piétonne jusque vers un magasin…

***

[Stade de baseball]

**/POV JACOB/**

Phil était plutôt doué, je pense qu'il finira par monter en premier division. C'était à moi la bâte, je devais maitriser ma force sinon j'allais envoyer la balle de l'autre côté de l'atlantique (_il exagère un peu là !_). Je tapais en plein dans la balle elle partie à l'autre bout du terrain.

Le match finit Phil m'emmena m'assoir sur les gradins. Nous nous achetâmes des hot dog.

**-dis mon gars, tu l'aime Bella ?  
-bien sur.  
-non je veux dire tu l'aime vraiment, comme elle est j'entends.  
-évidemment, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.  
-j'espère bien, parce que je pense que son cœur ne le supportera pas. Quand cet Edward l'a quitté elle a été anéanti. Tu sais je suis son beau père, celui qui à fait séparer ses parents, mais j'aime cette gamine. Je la considère comme ma fille.  
-je comprends.**

J'étais touché qu'il me parle de Bella. Et puis il semblait vraiment l'aimer comme un père, c'est un peu comme un deuxième Charlie.

**-je l'ai élevée comme ma propre fille.  
-et vous n'avez jamais eut envie d'avoir vos propres enfants avec Renée ? **

J'espérais n'être pas allé trop loin. Après tout je connais ce type depuis à peine quelques jours.Et il était le deuxième père de Bella, donc il valait mieux que je ne me le mette pas à dos. Phil semblait réfléchir.

**-en faite je ne peux avoir d'enfant.  
-oh je suis désolé. **

Je pense que la conversation devenait trop personnelle.

**-donc c'est pour ça que je n'accepterais pas que tu lui fasses du mal.  
-je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
-je te crois. Et c'est pour sa que je pense que tu es bien pour elle. L'autre était un vrai pot de colle, il ne l'a lâchait pas d'une semelle. Un vrai toutou.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. S'il savait.

**-je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur non plus.  
-alors on est sur la même longueur d'onde mon gars, **dit-il en me tapant dans le dos**. Bon si on rejoignait nos femmes ?**

**-bonne idée**

***

**/POV BELLA/**

**-non maman !**

**-aller ma chérie, sa ne va pas te tuer.  
-non.  
-arrête de faire un caprice et rentre dans ce magasin.  
-mais ce n'est pas un simple magasin, c'est un magasin de LINGERIE !  
-et alors tu porte bien des soutiens gorges et des culottes non ?  
-oui mais.  
-il faut bien les acheter quelque part. Allez !**

Elle me saisit par le poignet et m'entraina de force dans ce magasin. Elle me fourra dans une cabine, et alla chercher des ensembles. Elle me les donna un par un dans la cabine. Mais nous n'achetâmes rien. Et oui par miracle ma mère n'avait pas assez d'argent et grâce à un coup de pouce formidable du destin, elle avait oublié sa carte bleue et son chéquier à la maison. Dieu existe donc. Merci !

***

Sur le chemin du retour, ma mère engagea une conversation sur un terrain sensible.

**-alors comment sa se passe avec Jacob ?  
-bien, mais j'ai déjà répondu à cette question aujourd'hui. Viens en aux faites maman !  
-ok, d'accord, **elle marqua une pose. **Tu as déjà eut des relations sexuelles avec lui ?**

Ça ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je déteste ma mère et son sixième sens.

**-comment tu as comprit ? **Elle prit mon menton dans sa main.**ma chérie tu rayonnes. Et toutes femmes comblées avec son homme rayonnement comme ça.  
-ok d'accord, donc je suis démasquée.  
-alors c'est comment ?  
-maman c'est privé !** m'indignais-je  
**-tu as raison, excuse moi.**

Nous nous sourîmes et je montais le son de la radio. Il passait Agnès « on and on », je dansais dans la voiture, puis il passait 3 Doors Down « let me go ». C'était une bonne après midi, une sortie shopping avec ma mère, où on avait put discuter toutes les deux et enfin mes chansons préférées passaient à la radio.

***

**/POV RENEE/**

Quand nous rentrâmes de notre sortie shopping, nous trouvâmes nos hommes avachis dans le canapé du salon. Jacob tourna la tête vers Bella, et quand il la vit son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Nous étions chargées de sacs.

**-et bien on se prélasse vous deux**. M'écriais-je

Phil se précipita vers moi pour me prendre les paquets des mains. Il me donna un petit bisou. Et Jacob vint prendre les sacs de ma fille.

**-alors vous avez eut une bonne journée, les deux femmes de ma vie ?** Nous lança Phil à mon intention et celle de Bella.  
**-oui, très bonne.**

***

**/POV JACOB/**

Après le repas nous sommes montés dans la chambre de Bella. Elle voulait me ses achats. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Ses sacs étaient déjà sur le lit. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain avec, je protestais mais elle me ferma la porte au nez.

**-hey ça fait mal.**

La porte se rouvrit, une tête brune sortit de l'encablure et vint me déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez, et refermer la porte en riant.

**-mouais sa ira pour cette fois**. criais-je.

Je m'assis sur le lit, attendant que Bella veuille bien se montrer à mon regard. Quand la porte grinça je levais les yeux vers elle, et… (_là il est façon tex avery_)

**-WOUAH, j'ai une copine tellement sexy.**

Oups j'avais pensé à voix haute ; elle me souriait et tournait sur elle-même. Oh mon dieu, cette déchirure sous ses fesses. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi.

**-alors sa te plais ?  
-tu me demande si sa me plais ! Non mais elle s'est vu.  
-ben oui.  
**

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui mis brusquement les mains sur les fesses pour coller son bassin contre le mien.

**-oh je vois.**

Elle sentait très bien mon érection contre son ventre.

**-je vais prendre ma douche**. Me lança-t-elle.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Mais ne ferma pas la porte. Oh tu veux jouer à sa ma belle. Je la suivis, elle avait déjà abandonné ses vêtements au sol, elle était sous la douche, j'ouvris la porte, le jet était un peu froid ; elle frissonnait. Je pris le gel douche en versais dans ma main.

**-retourne-toi princesse. Oublie pas que je t'avais dit que ce soir tu serais ma prisonnière.**

Elle m'obéit tout de suite. Et je commençais à la masser avec le gel douche. La mousse s'écoulait le long de ses jambes. Sa peau était aussi douche que le satin. Je profitais de la vue qu'elle me donnait sur ses courbes. Puis elle se mit face à moi.

**-Jacob, fais moi l'amour !  
-d'accord**. Je continuais à la caresser  
**-TOUT DE SUITE !**

Elle se jeta à mon cou, agrippa ses jambes à ma taille, je la plaquais contre le carrelage et entra dans sa féminité. Je crois que je suis chez moi que lorsque je suis en elle. Elle est mon monde, elle est ma vie.

L'eau rinçait notre sueur et notre désir.

Je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer. Bella dût croire que je venais de m'endormir, car elle se mit à murmurer comme pour ne pas me réveiller.

**-je suis à toi, mais toi tu n'es pas à moi. L'amour de ta vie t'enlèvera à moi. Je te perdrais. Mais je t'aimerais toujours Jacob. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je serais l'ombre du soleil.**

Je sentais qu'elle s'allongeait à côté de moi, et elle s'endormie profondément. Je ne savais pas qu'elle n'avait pas encore comprit qu'un lien spécial nous unissait. Je pris la décision de lui en parler demain. Je ne voulais pas la laisser dans le doute comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

**-Bella si seulement tu savais se qui nous unit. Bella tu es ma vie, tu es mon cœur, moi aussi je te promets de toujours t'aimer. Je serais le soleil qui éclairera tes jours.**

_**A Suivre…**_

_*******_

J'espère que ça valait le coût d'attendre ?

Par contre j'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite. Elle n'est pas écrite et c'est un peu brouillon dans ma tête.

Portez vous bien, joyeux Halloween !!!

Attrape-reve


	19. Chapter 11

_**SALUT à tous !**_

Comment sa va chez vous ?

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Et c'est un tournant dans l'histoire. Mon histoire amorce la deuxième partie.

Je voudrais tous et toutes vous remercier, vos reviews (22 dans ce chapitre) me font toujours autant plaisir.

318 wouah, je suis trop contente, sa me prouve que je n'écris pas de la merde

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au temps que prend ma fic. Donc si vous trouvez des incohérences je m'en excuse.

**Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, puisque toutes les reviews n'y prettait pas, mais je tiens quand même à remercier tout le monde.**

**AnZeLe42100 : **tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

**Nedwige : **

**Little Miss SSmoon** : moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir Jacob dans new moon ! ^^, j'y vais d'ailleurs vendredi.

**TataDomi :** si tu aime Edward, j'ai peur que certain chapitre ne te plaise pas. il va encore s'en prendre plein la figure. (ben oui il faut bien des fois !)

**Lucile :** merci vraiment bcp, sa me fais super plaisir que tu me compare avec Stepanie Meyer, mais je n'utilise que les personnages qu'elle a créé, et je m'amuse avec.

**hp-drago** :

**supergirl971 : **effectivement Jacob allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Le faite qu'elle soit dans le doute est très important pour ce chapitre. Mais sa va s'arranger. Le passage de shopping, j'ai mit un peu de mes sortie avec ma mère. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

**Blandine **: merci. Je suis contente que tu aime toujours me lire. Et je vais essayer de réduire mes délais entre deux chapitres.

**Galswinthe**

**Missygirl **: moi non plus je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de Bella. mais comme je vois Renée comme une personne assez libérée, je pensais que sa collerait bien à sa personnalité cette petite conversation sur le sexe. ^^

**fan-de-jacob-black :** courage ma cocotte, la terminale S, c'est pas si dure que sa, si sa peut te remonter le moral ou te faire moins stresser, j'ai eut mon bal alors que j'ai eut 5 en maths.

**Lylly**

**Fleur d'Ange**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**Shaly**

**Audrey :** super une nouvelle lectrice. Je suis aussi de ton avis, les fanfic avec Edward c'est sympa, mais que que de sa. On n' a pas le choix de ce kon veut lire, c'est pour sa que j'écris sur Jacob. C'est mon préféré, et au moins je fais partager aux autres. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira.

**oliveronica cullen massen**

**Méganne 3 :** encore une nouvelle lectrice. Sa me fait TROP plaisir.

**Lucile :** non c'est pas la fin, il reste encore quelque chapitre.

**Xchaarlottee**

**bluelight75 :** et une de plus, une ! dans la team Jacob ! bienvenue petite padawan. ^^

**Eden1487 :** super une nouvelle lectrice ^^, jspr que la suite te plaira

**Malfoy Funambule**

BONNE LECTURE !!!

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 11 : Quand tout bascule … **

*******

**Aperçut : **quand votre univers bascule, quand un cauchemar vous bouffe. Comment faire pour ne pas perdre pied ?

**/POV JACOB/**

Je m'étais réveillé assez tôt, j'avais eut du mal à dormir. Hier Bella m'avais bouleversé avec ses propos, elle pensait qu'elle me perdrait un jour, elle en était persuadée. Comment lui annoncé qu'elle ne me perdrait jamais. A chaque fois que j'avais essayé de lui expliquer qu'un lien spéciale nous unissait, nous avions été interrompu. Hier j'avais encore essayé mais nous avions été coupés par Renée qui voulait que nous rentrions pour manger. Je cherchais les mots pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle allait le prendre, où super bien, ou super mal. En fait j'avais surtout peur de l'embarquer dans nos légendes Quileute. Mais si le « mal » était déjà fait.

Je la regardais dormir, elle avait eut un sommeil agité toute la nuit. Elle parlait de louve blanche. Il faut dire que ces mots m'ont légèrement inquiété. Il n'existait aucune louve blanche. Je mettais mit à la fenêtre dans un coin de la chambre face au lit. Et regardais dehors par moment, sinon mon regard couvait mon amour. Elle s'agita encore plus et se mise à crier. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la réveiller de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar. Je la secouais légèrement.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je courrais, je courrais. J'essayais de la rattraper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me sème. J'hurlais

**-attend moi Jack ! Jack**

Mais il ne semblait rien entendre. Il ne se retourna même pas. Et puis apparue comme tout droit sorti des nuages, une louve blanche. Elle était magnifique. Il y avait quelque chose de familier pour moi dans cet animal, comme si je la connaissais déjà.

Jacob se transforma en loup et la rejoignit. Elle passa sa tête sur son encolure. Jacob eut enfin un regard pour moi. Et puis ils disparurent comme un nuage de fumée dissipé par le vent. Je hurlais :

**-NOOOOOON ! **

Je m'écroulais à genoux, les mains sur la bouche, comme pour empêcher la vie de me quitter. J'avais perdu Jacob.

**-non non non ! pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?**

Je me sentais bousculée dans tout les sens. Doucement j'émergeais de ce cauchemar. Jacob me regardais inquiet. Lorsque je le reconnu, je lui sautais dans les bras, m'accrochant désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et ne cessais de répéter.

-**ne me quitte pas je t'en suppli. Me quitte pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**

**-chut Bella, calme-toi.  
-ne m'abandonne pas, reste avec moi s'il te plait.  
-chut, se n'était qu'un cauchemar. Chut princesse**

J'explosais en pleurs, c'était bien plus qu'un simple cauchemar, c'était Mon cauchemar, MON enfer personnel, Ma plus grande peur. Le voir partir avec une autre.

Il essuya mes larmes, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je respirais tout de suite mieux. Il était mon oxygène et personne ne peut vivre sans oxygène.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-raconte-moi ton rêve**

Elle desserra sa prise sur moi s'éloigna un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

**-tu m'abandonnais.  
-je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Bella. **

Mais elle reprit, elle semblait revivre son rêve et ne pas faire attention à mes paroles.

**-tu rejoignais une magnifique louve blanche.** Elle avait le regard dans le vague  
-**je ne rejoindrais personne d'autre que toi**. J'essayais de la rassurer même si elle semblait ailleurs.  
-**et vous disparaissiez dans un nuage de fumée**.

Je la serrais dans mes bras pour lui prouver ma présence au près d'elle. Qu'elle voit que je serrais toujours là pour elle. Il fallait que je lui dise et tout de suite, elle souffrait trop à l'idée que je parte avec une autre.

**-Princesse**

Quelque chose vibra dans ma poche. Putain de portable.

**-excuse-moi.  
-ne t'en fait pas, décroche, sa va aller ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.**

Je me levais et mit cet appareil de malheur à mon oreille.

_**-allo Jacob ?  
**_**-qui veut tu que se soit d'autre, c'est mon portable !  
**_**-oula toi tu es énervé.  
**_**-oui, qu'est ce que tu veux Léah ?  
**_**-c'est bon j'y suis pour rien moi, c'est Sam qui à voulu que je t'appelle !  
**_**-et qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**/POV BELLA/**

Léah ? C'était Léah qui appelait Jack. Mais pour qu'elle raison. Cela devait être important vu l'heure. 6H du matin ! Mais pourquoi c'était Léah qui l'appelait. Au mon Dieu, Jacob allait m'abandonner. C'était Léah qui appelait, étant ma meilleure amie elle pouvait l'aider à trouver les mots pour me quitter « en douceur » Est-ce que Jacob se serait imprégné d'une fille ? Pourtant il n'a vu personne. Ah moins que ce soit le jour de ma sortie shopping avec ma mère. Jacob avait été seul tout la journée, au stade, avec Phil. Oh mon dieu il s'est imprégné d'une pompom girl. J'avais envie de vomir. C'est ça que voulais dire mon rêve, il partait avec une autre, une qui serait pour lui. J'allais le perdre, il aimait une autre, une pompom girl en plus.

**-ok j'arrive !**

-c'est bon je t'ai dit que j'arrivais. Dit à Sam que tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

-oui je vais m'en occuper.

-oui je vais le dire à Bella.

-non, je ne sais pas comment elle va le prendre.

**-…  
-Bye**

Jacob raccrocha. J'avais raison il avait un truc à m'annoncer et sa ne me semblait pas réjouissant. Il allait me quitter. Il se retourna vers moi.

**-Bella. Je dois y aller, les autres ont quelques soucis.  
-ok.  
-est ce que sa va tu es toute blanche ?  
-oui, oui sa va.  
-j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire.  
-ne me dit rien, je t'en pris. Tais toi ne dis pas un mot !  
-mais princesse.  
-non Jacob…**

Je me sentais tout à coup très faible. Mes paupières se fermèrent, et je me sentis sombrer.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-oh mon dieu Bella.**

Je la rattrapais je justesse. Elle s'était évanouie. Renée qui avait entendus du bruit vint voir, et trouva sa fille dans mes bras.

**-qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
-je ne sais pas elle s'est évanouie.  
-allonge-la sur son lit, je vais appeler le médecin**

Renée repartit en courant, dévalant les escaliers.

**-O ma princesse, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.**

***

**/POV JACOB/**

J'étais dans l'avion. Je me sentais comme un lâche. Pourquoi diable Sam n'arrive plus à donner des ordres à la meute. Il semblerait que l'harmonisation est plus de pouvoir que je ne le pensais. Et pourquoi des maudits suceurs de sang doivent-ils passer par Forks, juste ces temps-ci. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre Lundi. Bordel de merde. Tous ces trucs commencent à me prendre la tête. Et Bella qui ne va pas bien. Elle a besoins de moi en se moment. Je le sens dans ma chair. Elle a un besoin vital d'être rassurer. Et ce malaise, mais qu'est ce que sa veut dire. Il faut que j'ai une VRAIE discussion avec mon père. Sa devient impossible, je dois TOUT savoir sur l'harmonisation. C'est ne train de tout changer. Sa bouffe Bella. et ça je ne l'accepterais pas. Non !

***

**/POV CHARLIE/**

J'étais devant la télé, je regardais un match de baseball, quand on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, ce que je vis me surprit au plus au point. C'était mon ex-femme qui soutenait ma fille.

**-bonsoir Charlie, on peut entrer ?  
-oui bien sur.** Répondis-je penaud

Je dégageais l'entré pour les laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

**-mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Bella a eut un malaise ce matin, et elle voulait rentrer, donc je l'ai accompagné, mais elle s'est encore sentit mal durant le vol.  
-attend attend, qu'est ce que tu me dis ? **J'étais complètement perdu, elle me parlait de malaise ?

**-ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je vais bien**. Répondit Bella  
**-non tu ne vas pas bien, tu as fait deux malaise aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être au mieux de sa forme.**

**-maman ne vire pas parano !  
-aller jeune fille assez parlé ! Au lit !** répliquais-je.

**-merci Charlie.  
-super pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord, c'est pour faire bloc contre moi ! **ma fille semblait exaspérée.

Renée monta Bella dans sa chambre. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt pâle. Et je m'inquiétais un peu. Dès que Renée redescend je lui demande plus de détails, parce que là j'ai pas tout compris.

J'attendais adossé à l'évier, une bière dans la main.

**-elle s'est endormie.  
-mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-et bien ce matin, elle s'est évanouie dans les bras de Jacob.  
-mais pourquoi ?  
-le médecin nous a dit que c'était à cause d'un choc.  
-mais de quoi tu parle.**

**-Assis toi je vais tout te raconter…**

Nous nous asseyâmes et elle me dit que Bella avait fait un cauchemar qu'il l'avait plutôt retournée, et que lorsque Jacob lui avait annoncé qu'il devait rentrer à Forks, cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder la vase. Et que dont elle était tombé dans les pommes.

**-c'est bizarre quand même de s'évanouir à cause d'un rêve ?**

Renée me regarda avec un regard triste.

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-cela va bientôt faire un an, qu'elle avait rencontré Edward. Je pense que ça doit la travailler.  
-QUOI !  
-ne cris pas !  
-désolé, mais il lui a déjà fit tant de mal, il ne peut pas continuer. Je m'y oppose.  
-elle doit inconsciemment y repenser. Elle était si amoureuse de lui. Ah, j'espère que sa passera vite.  
-j'espère, d'autant plus que Jacob est le garçon qu'il lui faut.  
-oui moi aussi j'aime bien ce garçon. Il est gentil et drôle.  
-je le considère comme un fils.  
-c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Bella ma dit que tu avais toujours préféré Jacob à Edward.  
-ah parce qu'elle parle encore de ce petit con.  
-oui, on en a parlé, elle en avait besoin. Elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait aimé Edward, mais c'était finit, qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir, et qu'elle l'avait oublié, que Jacob était celui qu'elle avait choisit.**

**-je suis content d'entendre ça.  
-ils ont une telle complicité tout les deux. C'est étonnant, comme s'ils se connaissaient par cœur. On est presque gêné d'être là quand ils sont tout les deux, j'avais cette impression d'être de trop parfois.**

**-moi aussi ils me donnent cette impression. Mais que veux tu, ils sont dans leur bulle.**

Renée semblai rêveuse.

**/POV RENEE/**

Je songeais que nous aussi nous avions eut notre bulle avec Charlie, mais elle n'était pas aussi belle que celle de notre fille et de Jacob. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle ait été assez belle pour qu'il me donne une fille, la plus magnifique enfant qu'une mère puisse demander.

Je montais me coucher, Charlie m'ayant gentillement laisser sa chambre, qui avait été la mienne autre fois. Alors que lui prenait le canapé.

***

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Durant la nuit j'étais allé voir plusieurs fois si Bella allait mieux. Elle avait déliré toute la nuit, s'agitant dans tout les sens, elle parlait de louve blanche, et fumée, elle hurlait.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi. Je venais juste de me lever. J'avais prit le canapé lit, pour laisser mon lit à Renée. Je me servais un café, quand elle arriva dans la cuisine.

**-bonjour.  
-bonjour,** me répondit-elle en bayant.

**-comment va-t-elle ? **lui demandais-je

**-elle dort, elle semble calme.**

**-elle s'est agitée toute la nuit.  
-je sais, je l'ai entendue. Je crois qu'elle refait toujours le même cauchemar.**

**-je dois aller au commissariat.  
-ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur elle.**

J'ouvris la porte Jacob était sur le point de frapper.

**-oh bonjour Jacob ! Entre, je partais juste au commissariat.  
-bonjour Charlie.**

J'entendis des petits pas dans l'escalier. Je me retournais pour voir Bella se tenant fermemant à la rampe.

**-Au Bella ma chérie ! Tu devrais rester couché. Le médecin a dit que tu avais besoins de repos du au choc émotionnel que tu as eut.** S'écria Renée.

**/POV BELLA/**

Le choc émotionnel ? Ah oui je me souviens d'avoir eut un cauchemar, que Leah ait appelé Jacob et qu'ensuite il a voulu me dire quelque chose. Puis je me souviens de cette sensation de tomber dans le vide.

Je ne me sentis pas bien du tout, je me ressentais tomber.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je courus, traversant la cuisine pour rattraper Bella. Là plus de doute, la transformation s'opérait. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Je restais auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Renée monte.

**-Jacob ?  
-oui ?  
-je dois aller prendre mon avion et Charlie n'est pas revenu, tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle. Il ne devrait pas tardé.  
-oui ne vous enfaite pas.  
**

Elle s'approcha de sa fille, lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa son front.

**-Prends soin de toi ma chérie.**

Je pris Bella dans mes bras

**-Jacob ?  
-oui princesse ?  
-qu'est ce…**

**-chut, tout va bien, tu va bientôt être rétablit.**

Elle se rendormie, la tête contre mon épaule. Ses bras s'accrochèrent de toutes ses forces à mon tee-shirt.

Je lui chuchotais **« je t'aime** » à l'oreille.

***

**/POV BELLA/**

_« Je courais, je courais. Jacob allait partir si je m'arrêtais. Alors même à bout de souffle, au bord de la crise d'asthme, je continuais de courir. Il s'arrêta, fixa son regard dans le mien, et devint loup. Il était si beau dans ses rayons du soleil. Il était comme un ange. Puis une louve apparue à côté de lui. Encore cette magnifique louve blanche. Mais cette fois elle s'avança vers moi. Posa son museau dans ma paume._

_Puis mon rêve bascula, je me trouvais sur la plage. Deux êtres me tournaient le dos. Le bruit de mes pas les fîrent se retourner. Il y avait une femme et un homme. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier, mais surtout la femme. Elle avait une peau d'ivoire, les yeux marons, les cheveux bruns. Elle me faisait un peu penser à moi. Elle avança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras._

_**-je suis si contente de t'avoir enfin retrouvé.**_

_Je ne comprenais rien. Puis tout s'effaça de nouveau. J'étais sur une colline, j'étais à côté de Jacob sous sa forme loup et je voyais quelqu'un en face de nous, il nous fixait. C'était une fille, elle me semblait étrangement familière. _

_Mais c'est, c'est… »_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormie toute une vie. J'avais une impression bizarre, comme si une chose en moi avait changé. C'était comme si je me réveillais d'une vie en sommeil, comme une nouvelle naissance. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je pétais la forme.

J'allais à la salle de bain, en sortant de la douche, je me trouvais différente dans le miroir, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi. J'avais surement dû un peu bronzer an Floride. Je ne suis pas habitué à me voir une peau de pêche.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je croisais mon père

**-oh Bella, tu va mieux ?  
-oui je suis ne pleine forme. Je devais juste être très fatigué et j'avais besoin de sommeil.  
-oui tu as surement raison, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne sorte pas ce weekend, je ne voudrais pas que tu retombe malade.  
**

Je voyais dans les yeux de mon père qu'il s'inquiétait.

**-Ok, je resterais à la maison et lirais un peu  
-de toute façon aujourd'hui, je suis là aussi.**

**-ok**

Je retournais dans ma chambre. Je me mis à mon ordinateur pour rassurer ma mère. Et lui dire que j'allais mieux.

[Vous avez un 1 nouveau message]

Je levais les yeux au ciel, Oh maman quand arrêtera tu de me couver comme une poule.

« _bonjour ma chérie,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu es rétablie, et je ne veux pas embêter Charlie toute les 5 minutes, donc je t'envoie ce petit message parce que je pense que lorsque tu iras mieux tu regarderas ton ordinateur. _

_Réponds-moi vite. Gros bisous ma chérie._

_Ta maman qui s'inquiète pour toi_. »

Je lui répondis vite fait, pour limiter son angoisse.

Puis retournant sur mon lit pour lire encore une fois « L'appel des loups », quand je vis sur ma table de nuit une enveloppe, elle était de Jacob.

« _Princesse,_

_A cause de moi, tu t'es senti mal. C'est de ma faute si tu as fait un malaise. Tu t'inquiète de me perdre. Et je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour te rassurer. Je ne te dit pas que je vais te quitter si c'est que tu es en train d'imaginer. C'est même tout le contraire._

_Bella lit bien ce qui suit._

_JE T'AIME, alors bordel tu te le mets dans le crâne._

_Tu ne me perdras pas, parce que si je ne suis plus avec toi, c'est que je serais mort. Ok ?_

_Je t'embrasse ma chérie  
je te promest de t'aimer tant que mon cœur battra…_

_TON (c'est assez clair) Jacob_

_PS : je suis de patrouille ce weekend, DSL !_ »

J'avais un sourire bête sur le visage. Seul Jacob est capable de m'engueuler alors qu'il essayait de me rassurer sur son amour.

J'ouvris mon nouveau livre préféré et commença à lire.

***

[dimanche]

**/POV JACOB/**

J'étais dans mon lit. Repensant à la lettre que j'avais écrite à Bella. Comme j'aurais aimé lui parler de l'harmonisation, mais mon père m'avait conseillé de ne rien lui dire tant que le feu de camp n'aurait pas eut lieu. Il allait le faire la semaine prochaine. La lune était dans la bonne période. Une semaine sans lui dire, et peut-être plus, si prend la lubie à mon père de raconter toutes les légendes dont Bella et moi sommes concernés. Je poussais un soupir. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Alors j'avais demandé à Léah d'aller voir Bella, et de la rassurer sur nous deux. C'est plus facile de se confier entre filles.

***

[chez les swan]

Driiiiinnnn

**/POV BELLA/**

**-tient qui sa peut bien être ?** m'écrais-je

Surement pas mon père, il était allé chez Harry pour voir le math « entre homme », sa ne pouvais pas non plus être Jacob, il m'avait dit qu'il était en patrouille ce weekend. J'espérais que c'était lui tout de même. (_et oui l'espoir fait vivre_).

J'allais ouvrir la porte. C'était Léah.

**-salut Bell's !  
-salut**

Là, ça me les coupait, c'était Léah, une de mes meilleurs amies.

**-qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
-je viens voir ma ptite sœur ! Jacob m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Il a exagéré tu as l'air en pleine forme.**

Je lui souris.

***

**-dis tu pense que Jacob va me quitter ?**

Elle était écroulée de rire sur mon lit. Non, mais je rêve elle se fout de ma gueule.

**-Léah !  
-pardon… mais c'est totalement ridicule.  
-et pourquoi donc.  
-parce qu'il t'AI-MEUH  
-et comment tu peux en être sur à 100% ?  
-Bella Bella, tu oublis que je suis une louve. Et que donc j'entends TOUTES les pensées de Jacob.  
-oh !**

Je sentais que je rouge me montais aux joues.

**-donc tout le monde sait que Jacob et moi, on a eut des relations.  
-malheureusement oui. Mais t'inquiète, ils le savent aussi pour moi.**

Je restais choquée. (_la machoire genre tex avery)._ A ben merde Léah avait couché avec Eric. J'avais beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer cela.

**-et c'était comment ?  
-eh !** protesta-t-elle.  
**-quoi tout les gars le savent déjà et je suis ta meilleure amie non ?  
-ok. **Abdiqua-t-elle. **Ça a été magique. Il est hyper doux.**

**-sa je m'enserais douter. Eric, c'est la gentillesse incarnée**.

Léah avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse, donc j'étais heureuse pour elle.

**-à toi maintenant ?  
-quoi à moi, tu sais déjà tout !  
-non non ma vieille ! Je veux savoir ce que toi tu as ressentit !**

**-ok… et bien Jacob est doux, mais il a ce je ne sais quoi qui le rend viril, sauvage. Enfin mâle !**

**-sa doit venir de son côté Alfa. Normalement c'est lui le chef.  
-mmm, je vois.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire et parlèrent toute l'après-midi de nos hommes. Léah m'expliqua qu'elle avait appelé Jacob vendredi. Parce que Sam n'avait plus le pouvoir de l'alfa, et comme ils avaient senti des vampires, ils s'inquiétaient un peu au sujet de la marche à suivre, et comme personne n'était d'accord et que Sam ne pouvait imposer sa volonté. Et ben pour résumer c'était le merdier complet.

Lorsque mon père rentra, il proposa à Léah de dinner avec nous, mais elle refusa. Elle allait voir son Eric. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce couple.

Le soir je m'endormis l'esprit serein, prête à rattaquer les cours et profiter de la vie à fond…

_***** **_

_**A Suivre…**_

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ?

Et oui j'ai dépassé les 4000 mots. C'est pour me rattraper de ne plus publier aussi souvent. :D

Et oui la vie de Bella se complique, et ce n'est pas encore finit, ça ne fait que commencer…

_(air sadique et mystérieux de celle qui sait ce que le prochain chapitre retourne ! AHAHAHA )_


	20. Chapter 12

**SALUT tout le monde**

Excusez moi du retard mais là je suis en plein partiel donc je n'ai pas du tout le temps de me plonger dans mon histoire. Voilà le chapitre 12, mais ne vous attendez pas à voir la suite avant janvier. (Même si je vais essayer de poster avant). Je préfère que vous vous disiez que vous devez attendre jusqu'en janvier et qu'en fait je post avant , que de vous dire l'inverse et de vous soyez déçue sur les délais.

**WOUAH 34 REVIEWS !!!**

Je me demande si le film tentation n'aurais pas fait basculer des team Edward en Team Jacob. Mais bon même si c'est le cas, qui peut vous en vouloir, Jacob est si Sexy… Grrrrr…

Je voudrais tous et toutes vous remercier : (Dsl sa va être long ^^)

**Elea Telmar** : sa m'as fais vachement plaisir que tu trouve mon style « parfait » mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Il y a plein de faute d'orthographe et de grammaire selon plusieurs personnes, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour écrire parfaitement. Mais merci. Et pour l'harmonisation c'est tout bientôt, bientôt. (Quelques chapitres)

**supergirl971 :** le feu de camp est pour le prochain chapitre ^^. Pour ton inquiétude sur le nombre de chapitres restant je n'en ai aucune idée mais il en reste encore assez pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter. Je te préviendrais quand on arrivera vers la fin. Promis ! Et pas d'inquiétude non plus j'ai d'autres idées au chaud dans mon ordi sur Bella/Jacob. Rassurée ?

**Malfoy Funambule**

**Méganne 3**

**Little Miss SSmoon :** merci de tes encouragements pour m'éviter la page blanche.

**Girl**

**Babounette **: ne va pas casser ta chaise en attendant la suite de mon histoire. LOL

**hp-drago**

**Romantik-girl67**

**Nedwige **: je n'aime pas forcément me faire attendre. C'est que cette année j'ai des cours par-dessus la tête. Mais il est vrai que j'aime ménager le suspense.

**AnZeLe42100 :** non je ne te le dirais pas

**Blandine **: je ne sais pas qui n'aimerais pas être la princesse de Jacob, mais moi en tout cas je l'ai mon Jacob. ^^

**oliveronica cullen massen :** …  
**Lucile :** c'est normale que tu n'aies pas compris. Mais la louve blanche c'est la louve blanche.

**Galswinthe**

**Fleur d'Ange** : ah l'harmonisation, c'est toute une histoire…

**Lylly ;** j'espère que tu n'es pas morte

**lunita01** : alors les révélations sur l'harmonisation vont bientôt arriver. Il reste encore des chapitres, mais je ne sais pas combien, sa variera selon mon inspiration.

**Hihihi **: tu ne veux pas d'Edward mais c'est trop tard, il va bel et bien revenir. J'ai déjà écrit le passage de son retour.

**la passante lisante :** et bien de rien, sa me fait plaisir d'écrire sur Jacob.

**Narly67 :** j'espère que tu continueras à suivre mon histoire. Et que tu la dévoreras comme tu l'as fait pour mes précédant chapitres

**Mia**

**nya nya**

**moi-95**

**Angelikka**

**Une nouvelle lectrice ravi ;)**

**miss-moi :** je n'en veux en peu que tu sois crevée à cause de moi. Même si sa me fais plaisir que tu aime ma fic.

**Pinkmanga95 :** salutations à toi nouvelle lectrice.

**Sweet-girly-eclipse**

**Lucile :** qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Parce qu'il se peut que je sois flou parfois.

**Lolinette** : sa me touche que tu trouves que j'écrive bien. Et tu as raison qui est pro, personne. Tout le monde même les écrivains écrivent avec leur cœur, leur imagination et leur style propre.

**DiaboloFramboise**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 12 : J'ai peur pour elle…**

*******

**Aperçut :** Bella et les maths, Jacob et les histoires Quileutes,

**[lundi]**

J'arrivais en cours, je garais ma camionnette à ma place habituelle. En entrant dans le lycée, Angela me sauta presque dessus.

**-oula du calme Angy, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ? Tu sais que mon équilibre est plus que précaire.  
-désolée,** elle se détacha de moi, **alors comment c'était la Floride ?  
-soleil, soleil, soleil.  
-ne me dis pas que la pluie t'a manqué ?  
- ben quand il pleut ma mère ne m'emmène pas au shopping ?  
-oh mon dieu, mais qui êtes vous, qu'avez-vous fait de mon amie ? Tu aimes faire du shopping ? Toi ! Bella Marie Swan tu aime faire du shopping !**

**-oh c'est bon calme toi. Je n'aime pas faire du shopping en soi, j'aime faire des trucs avec ma mère. Et puis faut dire qu'avec elle, je me marre bien.  
-comment ça ?  
-oh et bien elle fait du gringue au caissier, on essaye plein d'habits ridicules, elle fait un défilé dans le magasin en petite culotte parce qu'elle n'a pas pris la bonne taille de pantalon…  
-ta mère est complètement tarée, mais je l'adore.**

Nous commençâmes à marcher, direction cours de maths. J'aime bien les maths mais je suis une quille. Enfin bref. Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle.

**-alors Bella, c'était comment tes vacances ? **me demanda Mike.  
**-très bien, je suis allé chez ma mère.  
-cool, ça n'a pas été trop dur de ne pas voir ton **_**copain ? **_Non mais à quoi il joue là.

**-non pas du tout, il est venu avec moi.  
-et ta mère n'a rien dit ?  
-tu veux rire, elle l'a adoré. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « mon gendre ». **et toc predn ça dans le dents.

**-cool.**

Pauvre Mike, non mais il croyait quoi. Que : d'un deux semaines suffiraient à me faire oublier Jack, de deux que ma mère refuserais qu'il vienne, et de trois qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir. Mais il est paumé. Ma mère c'est cool attitude question mec, limite elle ne se comporte pas comme une amie plus que comme une mère. Allala mon pauvre Mike.

Angela avait assisté à mon échange avec Mike, elle se retenait d'exploser de rire. Je lui administrai un coup de coude dans le bras quand le prof de maths arriva dans la classe.

**-j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé, parce que les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**-ah parce que ça n'avais pas encore commencé !** Dis-je complètement abattue.

Angela m'adressa un sourire compatissant. Je crois que l'on va devoir demander de l'aide à Eric, parce que toutes les deux on est vraiment trop nulle.

***

Nous arrivions à la cantine. Chacune notre plateau, nous nous dirigions vers notre table habituelle.

**-oh faite ne crois pas que tu va t'en tirer par des pirouettes**. Me lança Angela.  
**-comment ça ?  
-quand je te disais ce matin que je voulais savoir comment c'était en Floride, je ne parlais pas de météorologie, mais plus de « biologie ». **Elle fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.  
**-développe.**

Nous nous assîmes et elle se rapprocha de moi pour que nous puissions discuter sans que tout le lycée soit au courant de ce que nous disions.

**-qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Jacob ?  
-oh rien de spécial !  
-tu déconne !  
-non, on a fait des balades, on a dormis ensemble, mais franchement quand tu as ta mère à deux mètre de la chambre où tu es, et bien il y a pas grand-chose qui se passe.**

**-je compatis.  
-mais crois moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il se passe des choses.  
-ah là tu m'intéresse ma belle.**

**-tu sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'avoir son homme, à moitié nu à coté de soi et de ne pouvoir rien faire.  
-oui je vois tout à fait ce que tu dis.  
-ah explique.** Elle avait attisé ma curiosité.

**-et bien on est parti en camping avec Ben, sauf qu'il avait omit de me dire qu'il y aurait sa famille. Alors t'imagine le truc.  
-je compatis  
-la nuit j'entendais son père ronflé, crois moi c'est un sacré tu-l'amour.**

Elle m'imita les ronflements du père de Ben, et nous partîmes dans un magnifique fou-rire. Et quand Ben arriva, il ne fit qu'augmenter. J'en pleurais. Comme c'est bon de rire.

***

Je sortais tout juste de la douche. Toujours la serviette autour de mon corps, je m'approchais des escaliers.

**-JE VAIS ME COUCHER PAPA.**

Une voix me parvient du salon.

**-OK, J'ESSAIERAIS DE NE PAS FAIRE TROP DE BRUIT EN MONTANT.**

**-MERCI, BONNE NUIT  
-BONNE NUIT.**

Je rentrais dans ma chambre. Et refermais la porte, quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi. Je poussais un petit cri. Je ne pus pas me retourner, mon agresseur me plaqua contre ma porte, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et puis cette odeur, cette voix…

**-chut princesse…**

Son souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner. Je me retournais et frappa Jacob sur la clavicule.

**-idiot tu m'as foutue une des ses trouilles, ne recommence jamais.** Je le menaçais avec mon index.  
**-et bien, moi qui pensais que sa te ferais plaisir de me voir. Je vais y aller je crois.**

Il s'éloigna de moi. Je senti immédiatement un froid, un vide. Il allait sauter par la fenêtre. Je lui pris le bras, et le retourna vers moi pour l'embrasser. Quand le baiser prit fin, il explosa de rire.

**-tu croyais que j'allais vraiment partir ?**

**  
** J'haussais les épaules

**-je venais voir comment tu allais, Leah m'a dit que tu te portais comme un charme. **

Je lui souris.

**-alors comme sa je suis doux, avec un tu ne sais quoi qui me rend viril et sauvage. Enfin un vrai mâle. **

Je rougisinstantanément.

**- tu ne devrais pas fouiner dans l'esprit de ma meilleure amie.  
-désolée je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais pour une fois je suis content de pouvoir le faire.  
-pff**

Je retournais vers mon lit pour mis assoir. J'avais envie de bouder.

**-Bella, Bella, Bella.**

**-Quoi ? Qu'est ce…**

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Mon loup garou de petit ami venait de me sauter dessus. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Hein ? Madame l'auteure tu as vue je ne m'en plains pas ! _(c'est MADEMOISELLE !!!!)._ Enfin bref, il me plaqua contre le lit. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière de sa chaleur. Et je n'avais pas envie de m'évader, mais alors pas du tout. _(comme je te comprends, on échange de place, toi tu te met derrière mon ordi et moi je me met entre Jacob et le lit ? sa marche ?_). Rêve ! (_c'est ce que je fais_.)

Il commença à me caresser, et me regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

**-qu'est ce que tu es belle.  
-arrête de dire des bêtises.**

**-ah je dis des bêtises !**

Il se mit à me chatouiller. Et dieu sait que je ne peux pas résister aux chatouilles, c'est mon point faible. Je peux supporter la torture mais pas les chatouilles. J'explosais de rire.

**-arrête jack, arrêêêêêêteeee…**

**/POV JACOB/**

J'aime entendre son rire, c'est le plus beau des sons. Je me relevais à contre cœur.

**-je venais te dire qu'on aura un feu de camp ce weekend. Sa te dit de venir ?  
-et comment ! J'adore entendre vos légendes. Billy les raconte si bien.  
-hey tu préfère mon père à moi !** Dis-je faussement outré.  
**-idiot.**

J'allais pour partir. Quand je sentis sa petite main attraper mon poignet.

**-reste.** Elle baissa les yeux. **Reste dormir avec moi.**

Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Elle se blottie contre mon torse et je le serrais dans mes bras.

**-tu ne vas pas avoir des problèmes en restant ici ?  
-non, sauf si ton père entre et décide de me tuer.**

Elle poussa un petit rire. Je nous recouvris avec sa couette. Et nous nous endormîmes bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je voudrais dormir comme ça toutes les nuits.

***

Bella s'agita, elle était en sueur et sa peau était anormalement chaude pour elle. Le processus était lancé. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Bientôt tout changerait…

Elle semblait aux prises avec un cauchemar.

**-non, non, laissez le…**

**-Bella calme toi.  
-laissez le, et prenez moi, c'est moi que vous voulez… Jacob… NON… JACOB JACOB !**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était haletante comme si elle avait couru un sprint.

**-Bella, respire, calme toi, je suis là princesse.  
-oh Jacob…**

Elle me serra aussi fort que lui permettait ses petits bras.

**-je ne veux pas te perdre Jacob, je ne peux pas… je refuse… je ne…**

Je lui pris le visage en coupe.

**-chut chut Bella. Tout va bien. Bella regarde moi. Tout va bien.**

Elle se calma et s'endormie. Moi je veillais sur mon sommeil.

***

**[mardi]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Ce matin en me réveillant Jacob était parti il m'avait laissé un petit mot sur mon oreiller.

_« Bonjour princesse, passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime  
ton veilleur de sommeil »  
_

Ma journée commençait bien. Je descendis pour partir au lycée. Je croisais mon père buvant son café dans la cuisine.

**-bonjour Papa, au revoir papa.  
-bonne journée ma chérie.  
-merci toi aussi.**

Je m'engouffrais dans mon « tank » direction le lycée.

***

Angela et moi foncions sur notre proie. On en avait bien parlé en cours d'espagnol. Et là nous mettions notre plan à exécution.

**-Eric ? **Appela Angela  
**-oui.  
-on a besoin de toi ?  
-en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?  
-et bien on voudrait que tu nous donne des cours de maths**. Lui demandais-je  
**-ah non. J'ai déjà donné, c'est impossible de vous faire comprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette matière.**

Le pauvre, je m'en voulais d'utiliser ça, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

**-Eric ?  
-quoi ?  
-tu sais que Leah est notre meilleure amie…**

Le pauvre il devient livide. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, certainement pesant le pour et le contre.

**-ok les filles. Je vous donne UN cours pour votre test.  
-merci Ericounet**. S'enthousiasma Angela.

***

**[mercredi]**

Je me réveillais plutôt fatigué ce matin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la java toute la nuit.

***

L'aprème midi nous nous retrouvions chez Eric pour notre cours de maths. Angela m'attendait au coin de la rue.

**- on n'a quand même pas été très sympa avec Eric, en lui faisant du chantage avec Léah**. Me dit Angela.  
**-attend faut bien que sa serve les amies.** Rigolais-je.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de notre « prof de Maths ».

Toc toc

**-salut Eric**. Écriâmes-nous en cœur.  
**-salut les filles, prête à bosser dure**.

Nous étions en plein dans les intégrations par partie dont la seule chose que je me rappelle est le diminutif : i.p.p, sinon j'y comprends strictement rien. (_Et oui avant d'être en fac de lettres j'étais en bac scientifiques, sa laisse des marques LOL_), quand on frappa à la porte.

**-m'man tu peux aller ouvrit s'il te plait**. S'écria Eric

**/POV MERE D'ERIC/**

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, et j'eus une très bonne surprise.

**-oh Leah, comment vas-tu ?  
-bonjour, bien et vous ?  
-bien bien, mais entre voyons. Eric est entrain de donner un cours à Bella et Angela. Tu les connais ?  
-un peu que je les connais, c'est mes meilleures amies.**

J'aime beaucoup cette gamine, toujours franche, et toujours polie.

**-va les voir.  
-d'accord, vous voulez que je vous aide pour quelque chose.  
-je vais faire des gâteaux.**

**-alors je vais leur dire un petit bonjour et je viens vous aider aux fourneaux.  
-vas' y ma belle.**

Leah parti rejoindre ses amis.

**/POV ERIC/**

**-salut mes chéries !  
-Leah !** s'écrièrent Angela et Bella en cœur.

Leah ma belle, vint leur faire la bise. Puis elle s'approcha de moi. Déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre par la taille et de la faire tomber sur mes genoux. Elle eut un petit rire de surprise. Et là enfin je pus l'embrasser comme il se devait. Elle se colla à moi et passa ses bras dans mon cou. Je goutais à ses lèvres si douces, elles avaient un gout de caramel. J'oubliais tout ce qui avait autour de nous.

**-hm hm.**

Je rouvrais les yeux et Leah aussi. Elle se retourna vers ses amies, et leur adressai un petit sourire.

**-ya des hôtels pour sa !** s'écria Bella  
**-ok, on va dans ma chambre ma puce ?** Demandai-je à Leah. Elle me fit un clin d'œil  
**-Eric !** s'indigna Angela. **Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça**. Rigola-t-elle  
**-c'est de ma faute**. Nous dit Leah. **Il ne peut pas résister à mon charme.**

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, mais je dois vous avouer que c'est vrai, je ne peux pas lui résister. Et puis franchement pourquoi résister à son âme-sœur ?

**-bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Je vais aider ta mère à la cuisine. **Me dit-elle  
**-d'accord.** A tout à l'heure.

Leah rejoignit ma mère. Je les entendis rire. Leah c'était totalement intégrée à ma famille. Ma mère la considérait comme sa fille. Et elles s'entendaient vraiment bien ces deux là, parfois elles s'amusent même à se liguer contre moi pour essayer de me rendre fou. Heureusement que ce sont les deux femmes de ma vie, je peux tout supporter. (_Oui Eric tu es fort, brave et courageux !_)

***

**[à la Push]**

**/POV JACOB/**

Je rentrais dans la cuisine. Mon père m'y attendait.

**-assis-toi fiston.  
-p'pa je dois savoir ce qui se passe ?  
-je sais, et je vais essayer de t'expliquer le plus de chose, mais il serait plus simple que d'abord tu parles à Bella et qu'ensuite je vous parle à tous les deux.**

J'hochais la tête.

**-bien. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir ?  
-je… euh… nous… euh… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.  
-alors je vais te demander certaines choses et tu me diras ce qu'il en ait. D'accord ?  
-OK  
-Bella et toi avez-vous déjà eut des rapports ?  
**

Je suis sûre que je devais être rouge fluo. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui, j'acquiesçais simplement de la tête.

**-est ce que tu as entendue ses pensées, comme tu entends celle des autres quand tu es sous la forme loup ?  
-oui.**

Mon père me regarda étrangement.

**-qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ?  
-le processus a commencé en elle.  
-je m'en doutais, mais je n'en étais pas sûre.  
-elle fait des cauchemars ?  
-oui, la nuit dernière elle a voulue que je reste avec elle. Et elle a été agitée toute la nuit.**

**-le processus est donc très avancé.  
-elle en ait où ?**

**-elle a déjà eut le malaise et la fièvre, elle a des nuits agitées et tu as entendu ses pensées. Le prochain signe sera de nouveaux des malaises. Elle va être malade Jacob ! Très malade !**

Mon père roula jusqu'à moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

**-sois** **là pour elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi !**

Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire subir à Bella, bien involontairement. Si seulement notre monde n'était pas peuplé de légendes, elle ne souffrirait pas. Je me sentais si coupable, à cause de moi elle allait être mal, très mal. Putain de légende Quileute de merde !

Je sortis prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de respirer, j'étouffais dans cette maison. Je me métamorphosais en loup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à errer sous cette forme, mais ça me permettais de moins réfléchir. Puis j'entendis Leah, elle revenait de chez Eric, il devait se faire tard.

_**-qu'est ce qu'il y a Jacob ?  
-rien laisse tomber !  
-NON !**_

Elle me surprit à crier comme ça dans ma tête.

_**-j'entend bien que tu es TRES préoccupé au sujet de Bella. Et Bella c'est comme ma petite sœur donc tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !**_

_**-à cause de l'harmonisation, elle va souffrir.**_

Leah sembla désarçonnée, je crois que je viens de l'inquiéter. Elle se doute de ce qui va attendre Bella, bien plus que moi.

_**  
-oh… je reviens de chez Eric et il l'aidait dans ses maths.  
-comment elle allait ?  
-très bien.**_

_**-j'ai peur pour elle Leah !**_

_**-je sais moi aussi, écoute je vais essayer de surveiller les signes et je demanderai à Eric comment elle va de temps en temps.  
-merci.  
-de rien, je lui dois bien ça, c'est grâce à elle que je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller mais ne t'inquiète pas je serai là pour l'aider à passer ce cap.**_

_**-au revoir Leah  
-courage Jack.**_

Je ne l'entendis plus, elle avait dût reprendre sa forme humaine. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi, le soleil était couché.

Allongé sur mon lit, je recommençais à me meurtrir l'esprit. Mais comment faire pour l'aider. Oh ma Bella pourras tu me pardonner ?...

***

**[jeudi]**

**/POV ERIC/**

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée pour rejoindre mon casier, quand je fus prit en sandwich entre deux amies. Angela et Bella étaient venus me remercier pour les cours de maths. Elles avaient eut des notes plus que satisfaisantes.

**-Merci Eric.  
-tu es vraiment le meilleur.**

Puis elles repartirent en sautillant. Et oui comme elles l'avaient dit je suis le meilleur. _(Il se sent plus notre Eric. L'imprégnation l'a vraiment changé_)

***

**[vendredi]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me réveillais. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée ce matin que hier soir. Je m'étirais, j'étais toute engourdie. Je n'aurais pas du lire si tard.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné.

**-oh bonjour Bella.  
-bonjour papa.  
-tu as bien dormie ?  
-sa sa ?  
-tu sais que tu es somnambule ?  
-comment sa ?  
-je t'ai entendue te lever et parler.  
-et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
-je ne sais pas je n'ai pas compris, c'était du charabia.**

Et bien si maintenant je me mets à faire des crises de somnambulisme on n'est pas couché. (_MDR vous avez saisit le jeu de mot, on n'est pas couché pour un somnambule. Je sais c'est une blague pourrie. Dsl c'est la minute carambar !_)

**-bon et bien bonne journée ma chérie.  
-au revoir papa.  
-oh au faite. Si tu vas voir Jacob ce weekend, fait attention si vous allez vous promenez en forêt. Il semblerait que les loups soient revenus. Des promeneurs m'ont appelé hier pour me dirent qu'ils avaient vu un loup blanc.**

**-un loup blanc tu dis ?** Lançais-je la bouche pleine de céréales.  
**-oui. Alors fait attention si tu vas en forêt ?  
-t'inquiète papa. Je vais au lycée donc pas de problème.**

Et Charlie referma la porte, pour aller faire son boulot de cowboy de Forks.

***

_**A Suivre…**_

Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Je pense que vous allez me détester, pour ce que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnez quand vous verrez la suite

Les révélations arrivent bientôt.

Prochain chapitre : le feu de camp.

Voilà un extrait pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche…

_

* * *

_

_« C'est pour cela que maintenant nous faisons un vœu quand passe une étoile filante, elle est la messagère furtive des dieux._

_**-c'est très beau !**__ dis-je._

_Jacob me sourit, et nous nous replongeâmes dans le récit captivant de Billy._

_Cruhor revint à l'aurore. Il ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est que l'odeur de son frère était plus présente sur Harmya que d'habitude. Il se dit que cela devait surement venir du fait qu'il avait passé une nuit dans le royaume infesté de la puanteur d'Amor._

_[…]_

_/POV JACOB/_

_**-j'ai passé une excellente soirée.**__  
__**-c'est vraie ?**__ Lui demandais-je  
__**-oui, j'adore les légendes de ta tribus.**__  
__**-surtout que tu en fais partie.**__  
__**-pardon ? »**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Je sais je suis une sadique.

Passez de bonnes fêtes mes petits loups. Et ne prenez pas une indigestion de papillotes. Et couvrez vous bien (dans les 2 sens du terme)

Gros Bisous

Attrape-reve


	21. Chapter 13 partie I

**SALUT mes petits loups**

Je n'ai pas pu résister à vous poster ce chapitre avant Noël. Ce Chapitre c'est votre cadeau de Noël : il y a des révélations, du lemon, des légendes de loups, bref tout ce que vous aimez.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y a quelque révélation, mais pas tout (ben oui quoi on est sadique ou on l'est pas).  
Vous avez toutes me semble-t-il apprécié mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant si se n'est plus. (Ben oui je reste optimiste ^^).

**Je vous remercie tous :  
vanou1991 :** oh mais de rien, et merci toi aussi passe de bonnes fêtes.  
**perleav :** et voilà la suite, alors ne me tue pas ok ?  
**AnZeLe42100 :** je ne peux pas te dire, sa brisera tout ce que j'ai mi en place…  
**Soishii :** merci à toi nouvelle lectrice. Je sais que certaine personne n'apprécie pas trop les différents pov, mais moi c'est comme cela que j'aime écrit, j'aime tout savoir, tout connaitre ; et après d'avoir envie de gueuler sur le personnage parce qu'il comprend rien.  
lunita01 : je suis curieuse d'entendre tes théories sur l'harmonisation. J'aimerais bien que tu m'en fasses pars.  
**Lucile :** suppose, suppose, tu ne sauras pas avant les autres…  
**Nany1980  
hp-drago :  
supergirl971 :** ce n'est pas bien de me faire peur, tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque et que donc il n'y ait pas de suite à l'histoire. LOL non je déconne. Intéressante tes théories. Et en effet tu verras si tu avais raison ou tord quand les chapitres arriveront.  
**Fleur d'Ange** : merci pour ton soutient je vais en avoir besoin, je suis vraiment dans la mouise pour mes exams. Mais restons positif c'est Noël. ^^  
**Romantik-girl67** : et oui je donne les indices au compte gouttes.  
**babounette :** Alice a prit possession de ton corps on dirait. Tu veux que je te trouve l'adresse d'un marabout pour te faire déposséder. LOL je plaisante, mais ne va pas casser ta chaise tout de même, sa serais bête.  
**Audrey 1986  
Mrs Esmee Cullen  
Elea Telmar : **ah je n'ai pas fait attention, pourtant j'ai mis le correcteur orthographique. Il a du me faire de la merde. Dsl. Dès que j'aurais un peu de temps j'irais corriger ce chapitre. Et je te remercie sur l'efficacité de mon chapitre. ^^  
**Edward-bella-for-etenyty** : ahaha ?  
**oliveronica cullen massen :** ne sois pas trop pressée. MDR.  
**blandine24 : **ok je vois que tu ne porte pas Edward dans ton cœur, et aux risques de t'énervé il reviendra mais pas d'inquiétude ok ?  
**Galswinthe :** merci toi aussi.  
**Missygirl :** comme tu vois, je le post avant noël.  
**Nedwige :  
Méganne :  
Angelikka :**  
**vanou1991 :** au secours nous avons une hystérique dans le site. Je vois que tu es totalement prise par mon histoire. Sa me fais très plaisir de savoir que je peux « passionner » quelqu'un avec mes histoires.  
**Malfoy Funambule**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 13 : Quand Bella entre dans la légende**

***

**PARTIE I : Légende Quileute**

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Enfin ma journée de cours se terminait. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous avions réattaqué les cours j'en avais déjà ras la casquette. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre là tout de suite maintenant c'est le weekend. Merci mon dieu je n'aurais pas supporté une journée de cours en plus. La raison principale c'était que je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Jacob et qu'il me manquait affreusement. Demain je pourrais le voir au feu de camp de la bande des loups.

Je papotais avec Angela de se que nous allions faire ce weekend. Elle, s'était deux jours en amoureux avec Ben. Et je dois dire qu'elle ne cachait pas sa joie de ne pas avoir ni les parents ni les beau -parents sur le dos.

J'étais en train de lui parler de mes amis de la Push, quand je sentis deux bras puissant m'agripper par la taille et me mettre comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur l'épaule.

**-tu m'excuse Angela, je te l'empreinte.  
-je t'en pris Jacob.  
-Angela c'est un kidnapping. Sauves-moi !** Je me débattais dans tout les sens.  
**-sa ne sert à rien de te débattre ma belle.**

Jacob commença à s'éloigner du lycée pour m'emmener vers sa voiture. Je hurlais à Angela :

**-DIT A MON PERE QUE JACOB M'A KIDNAPPE !**

Et elle me répondit le plus simplement du monde :

-**BON WEEKEND A TOI AUSSI !**

Non mais quelle amie je vous jure, elle me laisse enlever sous ses yeux. On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur elle. (_Je vous précise ici que Bella est ironique au cas où il y aurait des gens qui n'aurais pas compris et serai derrière leur écran à se dire « Bella n'aime plus Angela ? Elles ne sont plus amies ? » Alors calmez vos méninges. ;P_ )

*******

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella faisait semblant de bouder dans la voiture, mais je voyais bien un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, je suis sur qu'elle s'est bien amusé de cet « enlèvement ».

**-tu m'en veux Bella ?**

-allez réponds moi au moins !

-arrête de tout prendre au sérieux !

Nous étions arrivés chez moi, j'arrêtais la voiture. Non mais à quoi elle jouait.

**-allez Bella dis moi quelque chose !  
-embrasse-moi !  
-…**

Il me fallut quelque secondes pour remettre en place mon cerveau. Puis je me jetais sur les lèvres de Bella. Ah c'est donc ça qu'elle attendait. Elle gémit dans ma bouche. Je stoppais notre baiser et posa mon front contre le sien.

**-tu m'as manqué.  
-toi aussi.** Me répondit-elle.

Je sortis de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir la portière.

**-wouoh tu es galant aujourd'hui !**

Je lui adressais un sourire lui prit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture et lui fît un baisemain. Elle rougit instantanément. J'ouvris la porte de chez moi, mon père était partit. Ce soir j'annonçais à Bella que nous étions harmonisés… Elle rentra à l'intérieur, j'avais prévus une ambiance romantique, toute la maison était éclairée et bougies ou de guirlandes de noël. _(Ben oui on fait avec se qu'on a !)_. Quand elle vit tout ce décor ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

**-Jacob, c'est… magnifique.  
-c'est vrai sa te plait ?**

Elle se retourna vers moi, et m'offrit un immense sourire. Oui ça lui plaisait. J'en étais heureux. Je lui tirais la chaise pour parfaire mon attitude de prince charmant. Je n'avais pas préparé un grand repas, mais au moins j'étais sur qu'elle aimait : spaghettis à la bolognaise et sauce béchamel. Quand les assiettes furent vides, je lui pris la main.

**-Bella ?  
-oui ?  
-j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Je vis passer de la frayeur dans ses yeux.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je le savais c'était trop beau pour être long. Jacob venait de m'offrir une magnifique soirée, notre dernière soirée. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait m'annoncer son imprégnation. Je m'y étais préparé. Ne pleure pas Bella, ne pleure pas.

**-c'est à propos de nous.**

Il va me dire que se n'est plus possible qu'il en aime une autre. Mon dieu je ne peux pas supporter de le perdre. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire qu'il en aime une autre. Je veux garder l'illusion qu'il n'aime que moi. Je vous en pris faites qu'il ne dise pas les mots que je redoute, ses mots qui me tueront.

**-ah, à quel sujet ?  
-de nos légendes Quileutes.  
-oh**

Je t'en pris Jacob n'en dit pas plus, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je rageais de pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

**-hey princesse ! Pourquoi tu pleure ?**

Jacob s'approcha de moi, il sécha ma larme.

**-qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-tu vas me quitter, c'est ça ? Tu t'es imprégné ?**

Jacob sembla gêné tout d'un coup. Il me regarda avec des yeux brillants d'amour.

**-non Bella je ne me suis pas imprégné…**

Je respirais de nouveau, il n'allait pas me quitter.

**-… c'est plus fort que ça !**

Quoi, quoi ! Mais de quoi il parle. Il a dût voir mon incompréhension dans mon regard car il s'empresse d'ajouter.

**-Bella, nos légendes Quileute raconte que les descendants des deux dieux : Pulchra et Lupus sont faits pour s'aimer. Ne sont que la moitié de l'autre. Bella se que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je t'aime et que je me suis harmonisé à toi.  
**-**qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?  
-sa veut dire que tu es mon âme et que je suis la tienne. Nous ne formons qu'un Bella.  
-mais et l'imprégnation ?  
-l'harmonisation est beaucoup plus fort. Bella ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que ma vie est désormais attachée à la tienne, comme la tienne est attachée à la mienne.  
-comment ça ?**

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je croyais que Jacob allait me dire qu'il en aimait une autre et maintenant il me sort que nos vies étaient liées. Là j'ai dû mal à tout saisir avec toutes ses légendes.

**-Bella, sa veut dire que… je ne sais pas comment dire.  
-écoute Jacob lâche le morceau, parce que là je ne comprends rien.  
-d'accord. L'Harmonisation, pour simplifier c'est que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de ton mon corps.**

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Et je lui sautais dans les bras. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine.

**/POB JACOB/**

Comment résister à votre âme quand elle vous embrasse. Et bien on ne peut pas. Mais je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Il fallait que j'interrompe se baiser pour lui expliquer.

**-Bella il n'y a pas que ça.  
-je m'en fiche.  
-…**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle essayait de voir mon âme ou alors que je vois moi la sienne.

-**Jacob tu m'aime et je t'aime. Pour moi c'est tout ce qui m'importe et me rend heureuse. Je me contre fiche du reste.**

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

*******

[Samedi]

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me réveillais, je levai la tête vers Jacob. Il me fixait avec son regard si doux qu'il n'avait que pour moi. Je me mis sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je soupirais. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, contre son corps.

**-bonjour mon unique amour**. Me dit-il

Je lui offris son sourire, le sourire qui n'est que pour lui. Puis il me fit basculer et se retrouva sur moi. Il caressa mon flan d'une main si douce.

**-j'ai envie de te faire l'amour Bella.**

Sa voix roque réveilla les millions de papillon dans mon ventre. Je suis sur que mes joues devaient être vermeilles. Je fixais son regard sombre, lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à perdre le souffle. Moi aussi je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, je voulais qu'il m'aime, je voulais qu'il me le prouve. Je le voulais lui…

Il cessa notre baiser pour embrasser mon cou. Partie sensible de mon anatomie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Puis il descendit vers ma poitrine. (_Suis-je obligée de préciser qu'ils ont dormis nus comme des vers _!), ma respiration s'accéléra. Que j'aimais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon corps. Puis il descendit encore, il embrassa mes hanches, je arquais le dos pour sentir encore plus ses lèvres contre ma peau. Ses baisers si légers commençaient à me frustrée au plus haut point.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon dieu mais il veut ma mort ou quoi. Je vais faire une combustion instantanée s'il ne me donne pas plus. Je gigotais dans tout les sens. Il se remit face à moi et eut un petit rire.

**-on est impatiente princes….**

Je n'en pouvais plus, je le coupais pour l'embrasser, je voulais me fondre en lui. Je crois que le faite de savoir que nous étions liés à jamais avait libéré ma libido déjà plutôt féconde. Il rompit encore une fois notre baiser. Je l'entourais de mes jambes.

**-Jacob je veux être entièrement tienne. Je veux que tu me possède, je veux que tu sois en moi.  
-tu veux beaucoup de chose !  
-Jacob ! **Ce type veut ma mort, c'est officielle il joue avec mes nerfs.  
**-ça tombe bien, je veux la même chose que toi.**

Il céda donc à ma demande et ouvrit la porte de mon intimité. Il entra totalement en moi. J'entendais ses pensées. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était dût à l'harmonisation. Et le fait d'entendre tout de lui quand nous faisions l'amour me donnais cette impression de ne fait qu'un avec lui. Il nous amena aux pays des étoiles. C'est un véritable dieu au lit. Je crois que je vais devenir nymphomane à force !

Jacob se retira de mon corps, comme s'il faisait une révérence à une reine. C'est homme est un cadeau du ciel. C'est un véritable ange. Il s'allongea sur le dos, je posais ma tête sur son torse de bronze pour écouter les battements de son cœur se calmer.

**-Bella ?  
-hum**. Dis-je en dessinant des arabesques sur ses pectoraux  
**-alors comme ça je suis un dieu au lit ?**

Merde j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensées. Alors je répondis du tac o tac. Et oui moi aussi j'ai entendu ce que tu pensais.

**-et moi je suis la plus désirable des femmes ?**

Il me sourit resserra son étreinte sur mon corps.

**-je t'aime Isabella.**

J'adore quand il prononce mon prénom en entier. Il n'y a que dans sa bouche que je trouve que c'est le plus beau mot du monde.

**-je t'aime Jacob.**

*******

**/POV JACOB /**

Il était 19 heures. Nous arrivions juste sur la plage où avait lieu le feu de camp. Seth me tapa dans le dos, et serra Bella dans ses bras, je ne pus réprimer un grognement instinctif.

**-hey mec du calme je ne vais pas te la piquer ton harmonisée… oups j'ai fais une gaffe ?  
-non c'est bon Jacob m'a expliquer tout à l'heure. **Répondit Bella  
**-chouette, bienvenue dans la famille sœurette.**

Seth s'éclipsa. Putain mais quel con ! J'avais expliqué à Bella que nous étions liés mais pas tout ce que sa impliquait. Mais fort heureusement Bella ne releva pas. Je me serais plutôt sentie mal de devoir lui expliquer tout ce qui allait lui arriver. Mon père le fera beaucoup mieux que moi.

Bella partit rejoindre Leah qui lui faisait signe.

Sam vint vers moi. Je crois qu'il voulait me parler, vu sa tête ça à l'air d'être important. Nous nous éloignâmes du groupe.

**-Jacob, tu as parlé à Bella ?  
-oui.  
-tu lui as dit tout ce qu'elle allait endurer ?**

Je baissais la tête, je me sentais lâche.

**-non je n'en ai pas eut le courage.  
-je vois. Mais il faudra bien lui dire. Sinon quand sa va lui arriver elle ne sera plus où sont ses repères, elle sera perdue.  
-je sais.  
-tu devrais demander à Leah, elle pourra surement l'aider.**

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, les hommes s'affairaient au feu et les femmes à la bouffe. Bella rayonnait, elle riait avec Leah. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle. Elle semblait vraiment être à sa place dans notre tribu, comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de la « famille ».

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

Billy était arrivé, il prit la place d'honneur autour du feu. Il nous dominait tous assis sur son fauteuil. Je m'étais installée entre les jambes de Jacob, posée contre son torse, j'étais dans ma bulle de chaleur. Il me tenait dans ses bras, comme pour me protéger du froid. A ma droite je voyais Eric et Leah collés l'un à l'autre. Leah avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit Eric. Ah ce couple m'étonnera toujours.

Billy black leva les bras.

**-bien nous voilà réunit pour vous raconter l'histoire de nos origines.**  
**-tu sais ce qu'il va nous dire ? **Chuchotais-je à Jacob  
**-vaguement, la dernière fois que mon père à raconté nos origines c'étais quand je devais avoir 10 ans. Donc ça fait un petit bout de temps.**

Billy prit la parole et commença son histoire :

-**Nous, les Quileutes avons nos propres croyances, nos propres rites et notre propre religion. Nous ne croyons pas en un dieu unique, mais aux Forces de la nature et aux Principes.**

Je me tournais vers Jacob :

**-c'est quoi un principe ?  
-un principe Bella**, me répondit Billy Black, **c'est une divinité qui représente une idée fondamentale. Tu comprendras mieux après. **Ajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard perdu. Je lui souris.

-**Donc comme je disais notre vision du monde est différente. Nous vénérons 8 divinités.**

**« Au commencement se trouvait Solis et Lunae. Ils étaient avaient pour forme charnelle celle du soleil et de la lune. Ils furent à l'origine du monde. Et en une union cosmique que l'on appelle : éclipse créèrent la Trideus : la Terre, le Ciel, et la Mer. Les 3 Forces de la nature qui créèrent à leur tour les êtres peuplant notre planète. La Terre nous enfanta tous, nous venons tous de la poussière. Le ciel est notre père, il est notre âme et nous le rejoignons en mourant. Et la mer est notre vie, puisque c'est elle qui fait s'écouler le temps. Elle est nos larmes et notre sang. Les hommes, les animaux les plantes colonisèrent la planète.**

**Solis et Lunae, pourtant considérés comme les parents du monde, n'en étaient pas pour autant un couple fidèle. Si bien qu'un jour naquit Cruhor, un être sombre, de l'union de la lune et d'un mortel. Solis eut aussi de son côté une union avec une mortelle, ce qui engendra Amor, un être lumineux. Ces deux « demi-frères » étaient aux antipodes. **

**En même temps survenue une nouvelle éclipse entre Lunae et Solis. De cette union naquit une fille Harmya.**

**Si nous devions définirent ses 3 dieux, je dirais que Cruhor est le Yin, le noir, le sombre, le mal, que Amor est le Yang, le blanc, le lumineux, le bien. Et que Harmya est l'équilibre de ses forces, elle est le point de lumière dans l'obscurité, et le point d'ombre en pleine lumière. Ces 3 divinités représentaient l'équilibre parfait. **

**Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ces 3 dieux.**

**Cruhor et Amor était les pires ennemis. Deux dieux complètement opposés. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Cruhor était le fils de Lunae et d'un mortel, alors qu'Amor était le fils de Solis et d'une mortelle. Ils se supportaient n'empiétant pas sur le territoire de l'autre. Ils s'étaient partagé la journée. Amor avait le jour et Cruhor avait la nuit. **

**Harmya était l'âme jumelle d'Amor, si bien que l'on les considérait comme des jumeaux. Harmya avait été conçut en même temps que son frère. Lors d'une éclipse, un rayon de Solis traversa le ciel et féconda une mortelle. Lunae et la mortelle enfantèrent au même moment. Elle était la fille de Lunae et Amor, le fils de la mortelle. Ses parents la gardaient cachée. Elle avait de trop grand pouvoir pour elle. D'elle dépendait de l'équilibre du monde.**

**Pour ce fait Harmya devait le jour être sur terre pour protéger et guider les Hommes dans leurs vies, et la nuit, elle devait rejoindre sa mère pour surveiller et guider les étoiles : les âmes des morts. Mais un jour elle s'attarda sur terre, elle voulait voir son père lorsque ses bras étaient roses. Elle voulait voir le crépuscule. **

**Il y a quelque temps Cruhor apprit l'existence de Harmya, la sœur jumelle d'Amor et sa demi-sœur, grâce à une prophétie : lui révélant que cette déesse était la plus parfaite jamais vue. Depuis ce jour Cruhor chercha à voir cette déesse. Et un soir au crépuscule alors que son frère allait lui laisser la place, il la vit. Il éprouva une très grande attirance physique envers elle.**

**Lorsque le dernier bras de Solis fut dissipé derrière la mer, Cruhor enleva Harmya, l'emmena loin de son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le lien se recrée. Il était jaloux d'Amor, pourquoi était-ce son ennemi l'âme jumelle de la femme qu'il désirait. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle oublie Amor. Il avait une peur panique de la perdre. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Il la désirait tellement mais il ne pouvait la toucher, car elle avait sur sa peau et dans son sang encore cette chose qui la reliait à l'autre, son ennemi. Cette frustration le rendait possessif. Il la retenait prisonnière dans un palais de cristal, dans un crotte souterraine. Il la traitait comme une reine, mais comme une reine captive.**

**Amor resta seul sur la terre. Amor avait perdu sa moitié. Il erra comme une âme seule dans les forêts, les montagnes recherchant à combler ce vide béant en lui. Un jour il sentit une brulure dans son sang, c'était le fait de Cruhor qui venait de faire boire à Harmya de son sang pour contrer leur lien. **

**Sur Terre l'équilibre, et le bonheur que maintenait Harmya et Amor, était ébranlé. Les êtres ne trouvaient plus leur autre. La déesse de l'harmonie et le dieu de l'amour étaient séparé. Cruhor, le dieu de la cruauté, avait gagné une bataille sur la possession du monde. En possédant Harmya, l'harmonie était dirigée pour le mal. Notre monde, et surtout nos ancêtres connurent de grands troubles. Leur vie n'était plus prospère, la paix avait quitté le cœur des hommes.**

**Pendant ce temps, Harmya était entièrement sous la fascination de Cruhor. Elle s'était éprise de son apparence, aimant son corps, hypnotisée par ses yeux, comblée par ses manières de gentleman. Mais il n'y avait que le superficiel, les artifices employés par Cruhor pour charmer la déesse. Une nuit qu'il allait prendre la relève de son frère sur la terre. Harmya se mit à penser à son frère perdu. Elle l'aimait tant. Mais ce n'était plus l'amour d'une sœur pour un frère. Cruhor leur avait brisé ce lien. Néanmoins elle l'aimait toujours et son âme jumelle lui manquait. Amor qui était alors prêt à rejoindre sa demeure pour la nuit : le cœur d'un amoureux, entendit l'appel de son âme sœur. Il était comme aimanté par sa présente, et arriva tout droit au refuge de Cruhor. Là il vit sa jumelle ; Harmya dans cette cage de verre. Il la fit fondre par le feu de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et cette nuit fut peuplée d'étoiles filantes, car les astres accourraient pour se dirent que leur déesse s'était unie avec Amor et que la joie serait bientôt sur la Terre. C'est pour cela que maintenant nous faisons un vœu quand passe une étoile filante, elle est la messagère furtive des dieux. »**

**-c'est très beau ! **Dis-je.

Jacob me sourit, et nous nous replongeâmes dans le récit captivant de Billy.

**« Cruhor revint à l'aurore. Il ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est que l'odeur de son frère était beaucoup plus présente sur Harmya que d'habitude. Il se dit que cela devait surement venir du fait qu'il avait passé une nuit dans le royaume infesté de la puanteur d'Amor.**

**Puis les mois passèrent et un jour de pluie Harmya enfanta des jumeaux Pulchra et Lupus. Nous ne voyons pas les jumeaux au sens frère et sœur mais au sens d'âmes jumelles, ils étaient les deux parties de l'androgyne. Cruhor voyant les deux enfants, il les tua. Au moment où les enfants rendirent leur dernier soupir deux étoiles sortirent de leurs poitrines et regagnèrent le ciel.**

**Solis et Lunae pour punir leur fils de sa cruauté condamnèrent ce dernier à demeurer immatériel, ne plus avoir d'enveloppe, n'être plus que le principe du mal. Mais dans leur hâte à punir Cruhor, Solis et Lunae oublièrent que leurs deux autres enfants Harmya et Amor étaient reliés charnellement à lui. Si bien que Harmya et Amor fut aussi condamnés à devenir des êtres immatériels qui ne pouvaient se retrouver que dans les cœurs des amoureux. »**

Billy marqua une pause, regarda sa montre et ajouta :

**-se sera tout pour ce soir les enfants, il se fait tard … il se tourna vers moi avec un clin d'œil. Et puis les bons récits ménagent le suspense.**

Tout le monde se leva, Paul éteignit le feu. Et tous partis dans des directions opposer pour rentrer chez soi.

***

Jacob et moi étions devant la porte d'entré. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. J'allais me faire tuer, j'avais dit à Charlie que je rentrerais vers 23h. Et oui mon père est parfois très strict. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il dorme et ne m'entende pas rentrer. Que la chance soit avec moi pour une fois.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-j'ai passé une excellente soirée.  
-c'est vraie ?** Lui demandais-je  
-**oui, j'adore les légendes de ta tribus.  
-surtout que tu en fais partie.  
-pardon ?  
-ben oui tu es mon harmonisée.  
-ah d'accord.  
-en tout cas je suis content que tu es apprécié cette soirée, parce que moi aussi. J'aime être avec toi Bella.**

Je lui caressais les cheveux doucement. Elle déposa ses lèvres fraiches contre les miennes.

**-je t'aime Jack  
-moi aussi Bell's  
-Hey ! **

Elle me foutu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

**-quoi !** Répondis-je

Elle me regardait d'un air déterminée et farouche, oula moi j'ai dit une connerie je crois. Puis je réalisais enfin mon erreur (_vous l'avez vu vous aussi, elle est ENORME_)

**-je t'aime princesse.**

Elle me sourit et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Elle soupira.

**-qu'est qui ya ?  
-je vais me faire tuer.  
-pourquoi ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avait dût voir la lumière se projetant sur le sol. Et oui son père n'était pas couché.

**-tu veux que je reste, pour faire le preux chevalier qui sauve la princesse des griffes du roi ?**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-non va t'en. La princesse est assez grande pour se débrouillée toute seule.  
-d'accord. Tu m'appelle demain ?  
-ok. Mais je suis déçue que tu ne reste pas dormir avec moi.  
-moi aussi ma belle, mais c'est mon tour de patrouille, dur, dur la vie de loup.**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, bloquant sa nuque avec ma paume pour approfondir le baiser. Et je partis la couvant des yeux.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me retournais face à la porte d'entrée, mis ma main sur la poignée.

**-quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! A nous deux papa !**

Je pénétrais dans la maison, elle était si silencieuse que s'en était flippant. D'habitude il y a ou la télé, ou les ronflements de mon père. Mais là, rien, nada, nient. Et ça me foutais franchement la trouille.

Mon père était assis à la table de la cuisine. Pourquoi suis-je obligé de passer par la cuisine pour monter dans ma chambre. Les architectes de ma maison, ils n'auraient pas put me faire une sortie de secours !

Mon père se retourna sur moi. Et merde je suis foutu, je suis foutu !

**-Bella ?  
-Papa ?**

-euh papa sa va ?

Il s'avança vers moi, me serra dans ses bras. Non mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici. Je suis dans une autre dimension. Charlie qui témoigne une marque d'affection c'est irréel. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père.

**-sa va papa ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'inquiète un peu là !**

Il me sourit, l'air de dire que tout baigne et parti se coucher. Non mais je rêve, il y a pas eut d'engueulade, de punition pour être rentré plus tard que prévue. Wouah cool !  
Puis je m'avançais vers la table. Il y avait une enveloppe. Je l'ouvris. C'était une photo de moi. Enfin de moi en mode zombie après le départ d'Edward. Je retournais la photo. Mon père y avait écrit quelques mots

_« Suis toujours ton cœur et ne t'empêche jamais de vivre.  
Papa… »_

J'étais toute émue de cette attention de mon père. Mais ce sentiment fut vite coupé par une voix grave venant d'en haut.

**-tout ceci n'empêche pas que tu es punie pour la semaine. Interdite de sortie**.

J'aurais du sentir le plan foireux. Mais je n'en voulais pas à Charlie. Après tout je n'étais punie qu'une semaine, et durant cette semaine Jacob faisait ses patrouilles. Je l'aurais de toute façon très peu vu.

Je montais me coucher en pensait que j'adorais ma nouvelle vie avec Jacob. Je n'étais pas dépendante de lui comme je l'étais d'Edward. J'avais besoins de voir Jacob, mais si pour une raison ou pour une autre je ne pouvais pas et bien je ne m'arrêtais pas de vivre pour autant. Charlie avait tapé dans le mille avec ses conseils. _« Suivre son cœur et vivre »._

Mon père était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus observateur qu'on peut le penser. C'est un bon père. Et je sais que ça sera lui qui m'emmènera à l'autel !  
À l'autel ! Non mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser mariage. Je deviens timbrée. Il faut VRAIMENT que je dorme, je commence à délirer grave ! _(…)_

_***_

_**A suivre**_

Alors avez-vous aimé la légende de Pulchra et Lupus ? En tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Je me donnais l'impression d'être Ovide ou Virgile.

La légende n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée…

La suite au prochain épisode… ;)

Gros poutoux, restez aux chaud, on commence à vraiment se les peller.  
Et puis vive les chapeaux de père-noël !!!

Petits papa noël quand tu descendras du ciel… (Je sais je suis dingue)

BONNES FÊTES A TOUS, ET JOYEUX NOËL (en avance)

Votre dévouée auteure, Attrape-reve.

**PS :** il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Celui là a été rapide a venir parce que j'en avais déjà la moitié sur mon disque dur, mais le prochain, il est à faire de A à Z. j'espère vous le poster avant Janvier, mais rien n'est sur.


	22. Chapter 13 partie II

**COUCOU mes ptits loups  
**alors vous avez passez de bonnes vacances de noël, et un bon réveillon. Le père noël vous a apporté un Jacob ? Parce que moi non. Il devait être en rupture de stock. LOL

J'ai vu que vous étiez beaucoup à avoir apprécié ma légende. J'avais un peu peur de me casser le nez dessus, donc je suis rassurée. Il y a encore des légendes dans ce chapitre (une petite dose). Sa m'encourage à continuer dans l'écriture de légendes. Merci.

Sinon je voulais aussi m'excuser pour ce retard. J'ai eut tellement de chose à faire ces vacances que je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre à mon ordi.  
Certaine l'on sentie : Edward se rapproche !  
On se rapproche aussi de la fin. Moi-même je me sens nostalgique de mes premiers post. Mais bon reprenons du poil de la bête ce n'est pas encore la fin. Je vous préviendrais lorsque nous arriverons aux derniers chapitres.

Je tiens à préciser puisque j'ai eut la question. La légende de Harmya, Amor et Cruhor est de moi, je l'ai inventé de A à Z (en m'inspirant des mythologies) les prénoms viennent du latin. Si vous voulez leur signification :  
-Solis= soleil  
-Lunae= Lune  
-Harmya= (invention de mon chef)= Harmonie  
-Cruhor= cruel  
-Amor= amour  
-Pulchra= Belle  
-Lupus= loup.

**34 REVIEWS !!!! JE VOUS ADORE !!!!**

Je vous remercie tous (oui je garde l'espoir qu'il y ai des représentants de le gente masculine) et toutes :  
**Soishii :** je ne sais pas si je peux être comparée à Stephenie Meyers, mais en toot cas ta review ma fait plaisir. C'est vraiment gentil de me comparer avec un écrivain. Merci.  
**lunita01 : **si tu as tout faut, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu avais pensé au début. Si tu veux bien me le dire bien sur. ^^  
**babounette : **si je pense définitivement que tu es possédé par Alice. LOL  
**Angelikka : **c'est vrai que sa peut être gênant d'entendre les pensée de l'autre pendant l'acte surtout si l'un des deux pense à une autre personne. Sa doit être le douche froide.  
**lolinette :** merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je dépasse le niveau d'écriture générale, mais en tout cas sa me fait plaisir que des gens apprécie ma façon d'écrire et mon histoire.  
**Mrs Esmee Cullen : **honte sur moi, je vais corriger ma faute en même temps que ce chapitre. Mais dit moi est ce qu'en le lisant sa t'as fait rire ?  
**supergirl971 :** j'espère que tu as été bien occupée pendant tes vacances avec mon retard. Moi aussi je suis nostalgique du lycée, 2ans aussi. Il y aura plus d'info dans ce chapitre… tadam  
**Galswinthe :** ravis que ma cuisine littéraire te plaise. ^^  
**Minashi :** ahah c'est une bonne question…  
**Aurélie  
vanou1991 : **tu n'as peut-être pas tord de sentir le retour d'Edward. Il se rapproche…  
**hp-drago : **non c'est moi qui est décidée de ne pas parler de l'harmonisation tout de suite, parce que j'ai une idée pour la mettre ne scène qui n'allait pas avec le chapitre précédent.  
**Lucile :** tu t'es bien rattrapé. Non je n'ai pas recopié ma légende, je l'ai inventé, je suis aller chercher les noms en latin, ils veulent tous dire quelque chose (avec quelque changement orthographique pour faire plus comme je voulais).  
**Sweet-girly-eclipse  
Audrey 1986  
Nany1980 :** AHHAAHAHAHA je te déteste, chez moi il y a 30 cm de neige. Les voiture patine grave. Je veux du soleiiiiiil.  
**Malfoy Funambule :** qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma légende ? dis moi je te l'expliquerais. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimer pour certaine choses.  
**oliveronica cullen massen  
Léna : ** tu n'as pas a t'excuser d'être débordé, et surtout pas de na pas avoir put m'écrire de reviews. Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours ma fic.  
**Fanfic_gurl : ** Bella va savoir oui et non ce qui lui arrive. Elle sera un peu perdue.  
**Nedwige : **oui je sais, j'ai un peu de mal ces temps-ci avec les lémons. Dsl.  
**VampiresXAnges  
Na  
Méganne  
Shaly :** tu es mordue de ma fic. Pourquoi n'yrais tu pas lire ma fic qui justement s'appelle « MORDUE ». ^^  
**twilighteuse :  
Missygirl  
arkan girl =) : **merci beaucoup, mais n'oublie pas de dormir. Je m'en voudrais d'être la responsable de ton endormissement en cours. ;-)  
**fairy223 :** en voilà une que « tentation » à convertie à Jacob. Bienvenue dans le club !!!  
**mlle.m : **super une nouvelle lectrice. N'hésita pas si tu as des questions, ou des remarques sur ma fic à me les dires.  
**Lylly : **wouah ! une revieweuse patiente. Je t'adore. Oup j'ai parlé trop tôt, je ne suis pas cruelle, je suis sadique. ^^ le suspens c'est mon rayon.  
**tom-tom love : **wou merci. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'un jour je puisse publier un livre. C'est mon r^ve de devenir écrivain.  
**KaThiia  
Mrs Esmee Cullen**  
****

  
**REGALEZ VOUS !!!**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 13 : Quand Bella entre dans la légende**

***

**PARTIE II : Toujours ce rêve…**

*******

**Aperçut : **les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalité. C'est ce que Bella va apprendre…

**/POV BELLA/**

[Lundi ]

Je me levais. Et c'est parti pour une semaine de punition. Heureusement mon père n'était pas contre le fait que Jacob passe me voir le soir, mais avec une heure de couvre feu. S'aurait été trop beau sinon.

En arrivant au lycée Ben m'apprit qu'Angela était malade, et merde je vais être toute seule aujourd'hui. Putain la journée n'allait pas passer aussi bien que je l'avais pensé.

Pendant le cours de Biologie dont Angela était ma coéquipière, Mike me força carrément à accepter de travailler avec lui. Putain, mais il est nul en bio. Ça faisait à peine 10 minutes que nous étions installés, que je sentis mon portable vibrer. Jacob m'avais envoyé un petit message

« … JTM… Bisous… »,

C'était tout simple, mais après ça j'avais un sourire banane. Et bien sur Mike a pensé que c'était pour lui. Oh je vous jure j'en peux plus de ce mec.

A midi, la table me paru bien vide sans Angela et Ben. Il était parti la voir. Trop mignon tous les deux. L'absence d'Angela ne gêna pas certain et certaines. Je vous jure entre Lauren et Jessica qui la cassait et Mike qui me collait comme la UHU. Angela mais où est-tu ? Heureusement qu'il y avait Eric. J'en profitais donc pour lui parler.

**-salut Eric.  
-comment ça va Bella ?  
-bien et toi ? Et avec Leah ça baigne ?  
-nikel, tu sais je vais t'avouer un truc, je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle.  
-moi non plus**. Et nous rîmes tous les deux.  
**-au** **faite ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant de leur existence, tu sais… ?** me demanda-t-il.  
**-oh, sa fait un petit moment déjà.  
-tu es une vrai petite cachotière.  
-et oui, mais dis moi, ça t'as pas trop chamboulé, de savoir que les légendes étaient réelles.  
-et bien à dire vrai non. C'est étrange. Mais je suis assez ouvert d'esprit.**

Je lui adressais un sourire et nous commençâmes à manger.  
J'allais repartir en cours quand Eric me retient.

**-Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ?  
-vas 'y ?  
-c'est à propos de Leah.**

Je l'encourageais à continuer. Ça avait l'air gênant, et dur à dire.

**-et bien tu sais, avec cette imprégnation, et bien … je veux dire que… et bien on est attiré… on a des pulsions.  
-oh, t'inquiète Leah m'a dit que vous aviez des relations.**

Il se figea, surement dût à la surprise et à la colère et peut-être aussi du … soulagement ?

**-on a un petit problème.**

J'étais sur et certaine de savoir quoi il voulait me demander.

**-oui je sais, le préservatif fond, c'est ça ?  
-oui. Sa t'es arrivé à toi aussi ?  
-oui. Ecoute ne t'inquiète pas. De un pas de risque de maladies. Quand ça nous ai arrivé, Jacob est allé voir Sam pour avoir des explications. Et les loups ne peuvent pas contracter les maladies sexuelles donc ils ne peuvent pas nous les transmettre, et de deux pas de risque de grossesse.  
-pourquoi ?  
- Leah a dût t'expliquer que depuis qu'elle est louve elle n'a plus ses règles. Et une femme qui n'a pas de semaine d'aménhorée, n'ovule pas, donc ne peut pas tomber enceinte.**

Je savais qu'il fallait être très scientifique et anatomique pour convaincre Eric, le rassurer et surtout ne pas le gêner. Il parut super soulagé.

**-merci Bella.  
-je t'en pris, on fait parti de la même famille**.

Il réfléchit un instant.

**-aller à demain petite sœur.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que maintenant Eric faisait partit de la « famille loup ».  
Je finis ma journée de cours, et après avoir mangé je fonçais directement dans mon lit.

[Mardi ]

Ce soir Jacob est venu à la maison. Comme il avait put me manquer en un seul jour. Je suis accro. Malheureusement, le couvre feu de 20h le fit partir, sans compter son tour de garde. Grrr je déteste les responsabilités lupines.

[Mercredi ]

R.A.S pour mes études, journées banales d'une étudiante banale.  
R.A.S pour mes amours, fichues responsabilités loup.

[Jeudi]

Du calme Bella, tu le verras bientôt. J'EN AI MARRE. Je veux Jacob !!! Inspire, expire. Ouuuuuhhh. Je vais craquer, j'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher… bon y'en a plus attendu, que ce qu'il reste à attendre.

[Vendredi]

Là je deviens folle, merde c'est le début du weekend ! Je veux mon loup, je veux mon homme. Je suis en MANQUE !!! Je hais les responsabilités de loup.

Et puis ça fais une semaine que je fais toujours le même rêve, il n'a rien de spécial, ni d'effrayant. Je vois juste une louve blanche qui me regarde, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose, ou comme si elle m'attendait. C'est assez étrange, mais je me sens comme en sécurité. Enfin tant que je ne me réveille pas en hurlant et pleurant pour moi c'est un rêve.

Il est 19h30 : je mange avec mon père, je n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

On dirait un lion en cage. Je préfère la voir comme ça, elle est vraiment impatiente de retrouver sa liberté. J'ai envie de rire. Ça doit bien faire 10 minute qu'elle triture son assiette mais ne mange rien. Aller je la laisse mariner jusqu'à 20h, comme ça j'aurai la paix pour mon match.

19h45 : c'est tout juste si elle ne lance pas les assiettes dans l'évier.

19h50 : mais elle va me percer mes assiettes à le frotter comme ça.

19h55 : vous croyez que je suis un père indigne ? Laisser mariner sa fille pour 5 minutes. Suis-je sadique ?

20h00 : Aller je vais lui lever la punition.

**-Bella ?  
-oui papa ?  
-je te lève la punition. Tu es libre pour le weekend.**

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase que Bella courut dans sa chambre, et qu'elle redescendit 30 secondes après.

**-je vais à la Push, je ne sais pas à quel heure je rentre, je vais chez Jacob, je t'appelle pour te dire. Bonsoir.**

Je restais seul, dans mon salon, sur mon canapé avec ma bière.

-**et oui c'est dur la vie de père.**

J'entendis la porte claquer. Et un bisou sur ma joue.

-**merci papa, je t'aime, bonne soirée.  
-merci ma chérie, toi aussi. **

Ma fille me sourit et partie pour de bon cette fois a en entendre le boucan de sa camionnette.

**-ah que c'est bien d'avoir une fille ! Bon et si je regardais mon match. **

J'allumais la télé.

**/POV JACOB/**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, essayant de me reposer un peu. Toutes ses patrouilles m'avaient épuisé. Cette louve blanche était insaisissable, cela faisait une semaine que nous essayons de l'attraper, mais sans succès.

Puis j'entendis un bruit de moteur que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Bella. Je sortais en trombe de chez moi, je venais à peine de franchir le seuil de chez moi, une magnifique jeune femme me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser.

**-si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué**. Me dit-elle quand elle lâcha enfin mes lèvres.  
**-toi aussi. Je t'aime.  
-moi aussi.**

Je lui offris un tendre baiser, doux et sucré. Puis tout bascula. Bella s'effondra dans mes bras.

-**Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Bella réveille toi !**

Je la secouais un peu, espérant la faire revenir de son malaise, mais rien. Je la pris don dans mes bras et le porta à l'intérieur.

**-P'PA !  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Bella ?  
-elle s'est évanouie sans raison.  
-va l'allonger sur ton lit, j'arrive.**

Je déposais Bella sur mon lit, la recouvrit d'une couverture, elle était en sueur, et brulante de fièvre. Elle s'agita et commença à parler, elle marmonnait.

Mon père pénétra dans ma chambre.

**-j'ai appelé Charlie, il sera là dans 15 minutes.  
-mais papa, on ne peut pas lui dire si elle se transforme.  
-je sais, mais on ne peut pas non plut lui cacher sa fille pendant une semaine**.

Il avait raison, comment allait le prendre Charlie. Oh bonjour Charlie, votre fille se transforme en loup, mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bella s'agita.

**-louve blanche… non… quoi ?... non… impossible… Jacob… louve…**

Les mots se suivaient mais n'avaient aucun rapport. Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Charlie venait d'arriver. Oh mon dieu comment annoncer à un père qu'on a fait de sa fille un monstre.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. J'arrivais chez les Black. Juste au moment où je franchis le seuil j'entendis un cri horrible, c'est Bella, mon dieu ma fille. Je rentre en trombe dans la chambre de Jacob.

Bella était allongée sur le lit, elle se tordait dans tout le sens, comme si elle souffrait le martyre. Elle ressemblait à une démente, elle avait les yeux rougis, et dans le vague, ses membres étaient prit de soubresauts. Elle hurlait de douleur.

**-mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?** demandai-je complètement perdu. Mais personne ne me répondis. **Qu'es ce qu'elle à bordel, je suis son PERE !**

Billy me pris à part pour m'expliquer la situation. Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

**-tu n'as jamais trouvé les Cullen étranges ? Ou alors la pousser de croissance phénoménale de certain jeune de la Push.**  
**-si, mais ou est le rapport avec ma fille.  
-Charlie, ce que je vais te dire va certainement te sembler inconcevable et pourtant c'est la réalité… les loups garou et les vampires existent… ta fille est en train de devenir une louve**. _(sa y est la bombe est lâchée !!!)  
_**-Que …que … quoi !  
- Ta fille devient un loup garou. **(_à bravo subtil Billy, tu es entrain de lui dire qu'elle devient un monstre sanguinaire comme dans les film genre Underwold_)

Charlie tomba sur une chaise.

**-Je ne pensais pas que sa arriverai à ma fille.  
- comment ça ! Tu étais au courant de notre existence ?**

Je déboutonnais ma chemise et montra ma clavicule.

**-oh merde ! Tu es le descendent de Williams Terry ! **

J'acquiessais.

_« Flash back :_  
le chef de la tribu Quileute avait encore retrouvé un de ses guerriers tué par les balles en argent des gardes, et des soldats. Il n'en pouvait plus de perdre ses fils, ses neveux, ses amis. Il alla donc voir le shérif de la ville et lui parla de son histoire, lui révéla l'existence des loup garou. Il fit tout cela pour avoir un allié dans le camp neutre (le camp humain) afin de protéger ses guerriers, éviter le massacre. Le marché fut conclut d'une poignée de main. Williams senti une brulure à l'endroit où le chef indien l'avait touché. Il garda sa cicatrice à vie, et la transmit, il ne sait par quel prodige à son fils.

Au fils des années, les héritiers de williams avaient tous cette cicatrice, à différente partie du corps, pour eux ce n'était qu'une tâche de naissance. Une marque de famille. Mais tous les enfants de cette lignée finir par protéger le secret des indiens. Le chef venait voir chaque nouveau descendant à son 20° anniversaire, lui annonçant sa destinée de Gardien.

Ainsi lorsque né Charlie Swan, fils de Isabelle Terry et Chris Swan, il portait lui aussi la marque des gardiens. Cette marque c'était le symbole de l'infini.

Charlie savait que son meilleur ami et certains Quileutes étaient des loups, mais il était destiné à préserver leur secret jusqu'à ce que son enfant le remplace »

-**Mais comment tu pouvais savoir que Bella deviendrait louve, elle aurait du devenir gardienne ? **Billy semblait complètement perdu.  
-**nous avons une prophétie, qui dit que la 8° génération de Gardien, aura un destin extraordinaire**.  
**-et Bella est la 8° génération ?  
-c'est exacte.  
-mais je n'ai jamais vu ce signe sur elle, sinon je l'aurais reconnue.  
-tu ne l'a pas vu sur moi.  
-c'est vrai.  
-sa marque est derrière son oreille droite.**

Charlie et Billy se regardèrent en même temps. Qu'allait donc devenir Bella, chacun de leur côté, il savait ce que la moitié de son être deviendrai, mais ensemble qu'est ce que sa allait donner.

Puis retenti un autre hurlement.

**-papa, vient vite. La transformation commence !**

**/POV JACOB/**

Les 2 hommes accoururent dans la chambre. Bella était calme en position fœtale.

**-la crise est passée, vient Jacob !** me dit mon père  
**-non je ne la laisse pas toute seule.  
-nous avons juste à te parler.  
-à propos de quoi !  
-vient mon garçon, il a certaines choses que tu dois savoir sur Bella.** me dit Charlie.

[…]

**-oui je l'ai vu cette marque ! Et vous croyez que le mélange des deux ne serait pas bon. C'est vrai elle est la descendante de William et la réincarnation de Pulchra  
-sa veut dire que Renée est une descendante de Pulchra ? Qu'elle était une louve ?** s'écria Charlie  
**-non Pulchra n'a pas eut de descendance. Elle est morte avant de pouvoir en avoir. Mais nos légendes disent qu'elle se réincarnera dans un être extraordinaire. En faite Pulchra est l'âme charnelle d' Harmya et Lupus est l'âme charnelle d'Amor.  
**-**c'est quoi une âme charnelle ?**

Charlie était complètement, perdu. Mais j'étais très surpris de savoir qu'il connaissait l'existence des loups.

**-nous divisons l'âme en deux, il y a l'âme divine, c'est celle des dieux, et l'âme charnelle c'est celle des humains, car bien qu'elle ne se voit pas, elle se pèse. Nous les Quileutes pensons que l'âme charnelle est contenue dans les yeux.  
-c'est pas faut, ne dit-on pas les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme.** Nous dit Charlie.  
**-nous c'est plutôt « les yeux sont les coffres de l'âme ».**

Je retournais veiller Bella, elle semblait calme. Je lui caressais sa marque. Puis la lune alluma ma chambre. Bella était complètement illuminée comme un ange. Puis une chose étrange se produisit, elle fut comme entourée de lumière et quelque seconde plus tard, à la place de ma Bella, dormait une magnifique louve couleur neige.

**-papa ! papa ! tu devrais venir voir ça.**

Nos deux pères pénétrèrent dans la chambre et virent cette magnifique louve.

**-oh mon dieu, c'est… c'est… c'est Bella ?** bégaya Charlie.  
**-je crois bien que oui.**

La louve ouvrit les yeux et nous fixa. Oh mon dieu c'est bien Bella, c'est ses yeux. Elle semble perdue, triste, elle ne comprend pas se qui se passe.

Billy s'avança vers elle.

**-Bella, tu t'es transformée.**

La louve pencha la tête de côté. Et s'avança ensuite vers un miroir. Quand elle vit son reflet et parue surprise, elle fit des tour sur elle-même.

**-Bella, l'harmonisation à fait muter tes gênes. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.**

La louve tourna ses yeux vers Charlie et avança vers lui. Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliants, Charlie s'accroupi, et lui caressa la tête. Puis un nuage passa, et cacha la lumière de la lune, et la louve redevint Bella, évanouit dans les bras de son père.

**-laissons la dormir. Jacob ferme les volets, que les rayons de la lune ne la perturbe pas plus qu'elle l'est déjà.  
-ok papa.**

J'embrassais Bella sur la tempe et rejoignis mon père et mon « beau-père » dans le salon.

*******

**/POV BELLA/**

J'avais dormis comme un bébé, à par ce rêve. Il avait un peu changé que des autres fois. Maintenant j'y avais vu mon père, Billy et Jacob. Je me levais et alla jusqu' la cuisine, où justement il y était tout les 3.

**-oh papa, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
-tu ne te souviens pas de cette nuit ?** me demanda Jacob.  
**-non, j'ai dormi c'est tout.  
-Bella, cette nuit tu as muté.** M'annonça Billy  
**-comment ça muté ?  
-Bella, princesse, tu t'es transformée en louve.  
-quoi ? Attendez vous voulez dire que tous ces rêves c'était vrai ?  
-comment ça ces rêves ?** demanda Billy  
-**sa fait quelque mois que je fais des rêves de loup blanc, mais sa fait une semaine que je faisais toutes les nuits le même rêve. Une louve blanche qui me regardait.  
-c'est étrange que ta transformation se soit faite pendant ton sommeil. Et que tu n'es pas de symptômes précurseurs.  
-c'est peut-être dû à son côté Gardienne.  
-quoi ? **là je ne comprenais pas.  
-**je crois que ce soir nous allons faire un feu de camp. Bella, Jacob, profitez de votre journée, ce soir on vous expliquera tout, d'accord ?** nous dit Billy, en cherchant une approbation dans mes yeux. J'hochais la tête. Après tout je n'avais à attendre quelque heure et tout serait plus clair.

Jacob m'entraina dehors pour faire une ballade.

**/POV BILLY/**

**-Charlie, nous devons réunir le conseil et tu leur diras ce qui se passe.**

Nous partîmes rejoindre Harry Clearwater (mon ancien Bêta) et Sam (le nouvel Alfa). A situation exceptionnelle, conseil exceptionnel !

[sur la plage]

**/POV JACOB/**

J'avais emmené Bella sur la plage. Je me sentais si coupable.

**-je suis désolé Bella.**

Elle se retourna vers moi surprise

**-de quoi ?  
-d'avoir fait de toi un monstre comme moi.**

Elle fronça les surcils et s'arrêta. Elle me fit face et me menaça avec son index.

**-je t'interdis de penser que tu es un monstre. Tu ne l'es pas.  
-mais Bella c'est à cause de moi si tu es devenue une louve.  
-ça tu n'en sais rien, c'était peut-être mon destin de Gardienne. Au faite c'est quoi ?  
-gardienne ?  
-oui.  
-et bien je ne sais pas trop, je crois que sa concerne ta famille, tu n'as jamais rien entendu à ce sujet ?  
-je ne sais pas.**

**/POV BELLA/**

Gardienne, gardienne, ce mot me disait vaguement quelque chose. J'étais sur de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais je ne savais plus où, ni quand, ni ne quel occasion. Et puis un flash.

-**oh mon dieu Jacob, je crois que je me souviens de quelque choses. Je devais avoir peut être 4 ou 5 ans, mes parents se disputaient encore une fois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais trop petite, mais sa semblait important. J'étais dans ma chambre et j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient. **

_Flash back :_

_**« -non, elle ne deviendra pas gardienne !  
-mais tu n'y pourras rien Renée, c'est son destin. Quand elle aura 20 ans, elle…  
-et bien je l'emmènerais loin, loin de Forks, loin de toi et de tes légendes, loin des indiens.  
-tu ne peux pas me faire ça, elle est tout ce que j'ai.  
-oh que si je vais te faire ça, je n'accepterais pas que ma fille, devienne une gardienne et mette sa vie en péril.  
-mais Renée, elle a la marque.  
-sa ne change rien… »**_

**-Je n'aie pas put entendre la suite de la dispute. Mais quelques jours plus tard ma mère m'emmenait loin de mon père, loin de Forks, loin de ma vie…**

Je fis une pause le temps de remettre toute les informations en place.

-**Jacob, j'ai… j'ai…**

J'explosais en pleure dans les bras de mon homme. Sa me faisais mal de savoir que ma mère, ma propre mère m'ait éloigné de mon père, parce qu'elle avait peur des légendes. Elle qui voulait que je lui raconte tout, m'avais caché une partie de moi.

**-du calme Bella, tout va s'arranger. Chut. Ta mère à fait ça pour ton bien j'en suis sur.**

Il devait avoir raison, mais il est dur de perdre ses repères. Je repensais à Edward que mon père n'avait jamais aimé. Il avait dût voir que s'était un vampire, et voulait me protéger. Et moi qui le prenais pour un favoritiste, voulant absolument que je sois avec Jacob. Maintenant je comprenais un peu mieux, il préférait me voir avec un loup dont il protégeait l'existence, plutôt qu'une chauve-souris dont il devait se méfier. Ah papa…

_**A suivre…**_

*******

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous à plut malgré le retard ?

Prochain chapitre : deuxième feu de camp pour encore plus de révélations.  
_Extrait :  
« Il y a une prophétie sur la 8° gardienne qui sera la plus puissante et la plus à même de protéger les protecteurs parce qu'elle les comprendra…»_

Faites attention avec toute cette neige, pour ceux qui sont sous un manteau blanc comme moi ! ne vous prenez pas une stalactite sur la tête. (pas bien !)  
Couvrez vous, n'allez pas attraper froid.

Gros bisous.  
Merci de suivre ma fic.

Attrape-reve…


	23. Chapter 13 partie III

**Bonjour mes petits loups !  
**Voila **ENFIN** le chapitre tant attendu, je sais j'ai pris un temps monstre, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai tellement de boulot à la fac, que mon temps libre je le passais à me détendre et pas à réfléchir. Je suis désolée, je ne trouvais pas le courage de me mettre à la rédaction de ce chapitre. Qui fût soit dit en passant très long et dure à écrire pour moi. (Super compliqué d'expliquer toutes ces légendes qui sont sorties de ma tête).

**PS :** je voulais vous prévenir que je ne peux plus assurer de poster mes chapitre régulièrement (déjà que ce n'est plus le cas), oui mais je voulais mettre ça au clair. Je suis sur chargé, entre les cours, le théâtre, mon livre, mon homme, … et j'en passe je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'avant pour mes fictions. Il y aura donc surement des attentes irrégulières et je m'en excuse.

Sinon je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos 34 reviews.

Merci :  
**aureliejeux81 : **je suis contente de t'avoir fais apprécié les légendes. Sa veut dire que je ne me suis pas trop planté. ^^  
**supergirl971 : **merci beaucoup de trouver mes légendes sortie d'un livre ^^. Alors pour ta question, je ne sais pas encore s'ils devront affronter des dangers. Ils devront affronter quelque chose, mais chut… Et si tu as besoins d'aide pour ta fic n'hésite surtout pas, je sers aussi à ça ! ^^. Le conseil que je peux te donner pour ton élément perturbateur c'est de vraiment mettre de ta personnalité dedans : qu'aimerais tu qu'il t'arrive, ou qu'est ce que tu n'aimerais pas du tout, un rêve peut être ? Courage, bisous.  
**Lunita01 **: et bien ce chapitre n'est pas explosif, mais c'est révélation !  
**Elea Telmar **: et oui je suis une boite à surprise. Comme d'où sortent les petits clowns. Hihi  
**hp-drago :  
loly-rosalie **: je sais j'ai mis BEAUCOUP de temps pour cette suite, et je m'en excuse encore.  
**Paa-x3 **: oh c'est trop mignon le petit cœur, tu fais comment ?  
**Fleur d'Ange : **la légende des gardiens et le fait que Renée soit au courant viennent du fait que je voulais que Charlie accepte d'emblée la transformation de Bella, et je ne voulais pas laisser Renée en reste, donc je l'ai mise au courant.  
**Lucile :  
lolinette :** oui il y avait beaucoup de chose dans le chapitre précédent, dans celui là il risque d'y en avoir encore plus.  
**Missygirl :** merci de me soutenir.  
**Galswinthe :  
Nono : **la raison première était comme je l'ai dit à Fleur d'Ange, de ne pas laisser Charlie à l'écart, et finalement je trouve que ça coïncide trop bien dans ce chapitre. Sa se goupille trop bien.  
**vanou1991 :  
Mrs Esmee Cullen :** si tu veux en apprendre plus tu va être servie !  
**Angelikka : **merci, il est vrai qu'on me dit souvent que j'ai TROP d'imagination. Je passe très facilement de mes rêves à la réalité. Je suis toujours un peu dans la lune. Ça aide pour avoir de l'imagination ^^  
**Meg-bella :** tu aimes mes légendes, alors ce chapitre va te plaire puisque c'est légendes, légendes légendes !!!  
**oliveronica cullen massen :** merci surtout que cette évolution n'était mais alors pas du tout prévue. C'est venu comme un cheveu sur la soupe.  
**Malfoy Funambule :** je sais que sa devient compliqué, même pour moi c'est compliqué, alors pour vous je n'imagine même pas puisque vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête de chtarbée. ^^  
**Plern : **bonjour à toi nouveau lecteur, ou lectrice !  
**Nedwige : **tu me trouve vraiment horrible !  
**Twillight 3869 : **ah ça pour le suspense je ne crois pas que je pourrais me limité, j'aime trop écrire comme ça !  
**Shaly  
Lylly : **alors aujourd'hui en plat du jour, vous avez des légendes à la sauce révélation accompagné d'une pincée d'humour.  
**Nany1980 : **non je ne fais pas de recherches, ou alors elles sont après coup pour préciser mon idée, mais sinon tout sort de ma petite tête. Merci pour le soleil, j'en aurais bien besoin ces temps ci. Je veux du soleil, y'ne a marre de la neige !  
**Audrey 1986 :  
mlle.m : **non tu ne te trompe pas, il y a bien un côté féérique. Je suis une fan inconditionnelle des Disney et de la magie des ces dessins animés. Je suis atteinte du syndrome de Peter pan. Ze veut pas grandir moi ! ^^**  
Léna :** ben oui il faut bien que Bella ressemble à sa mère sur certain point, Charlie ne l'a pas eut tout seul ! Et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore des légendes pour la suite de l'histoire, mais chut… ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
**Lea :** alors pour te renseigner, l'inscription à ce site est bien GRATUITE, donc fonce t'inscrire !!! ^^  
**kistune-tsuku  
Mrs Esmée Cullen :  
tom-tom love : **non je ne savais pas que mon pseudo était aussi le titre d'un film. Et vraiment je te remercie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa me fait plaisir de savoir que certaine personne qui me lise pour ce que j'écris et comment j'écris et pas uniquement parce que c'est sur le thème de twilight. Merci. Et pour ce qui est du livre, je suis en train de préparer un recueil de poésies !  
**blandine-team-jacob****!****!: **alors suite à ta requête de lemon j'en mettrais un dans le prochain chapitre, parce que dans celui là il ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.  
**poupette : **merci merci, ce que tu me dis à faire publier mes nouvelles et écrire mes propres histoires.

J'ai une requête à faire : Y'EN A MARRE DE LA NEIGE !!!

Bon sinon j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des censures sur les auteurs de fic un peu « trop réalistes ». Je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ou si ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Aujourd'hui j'ai une petite blagounette que je n'arrête pas de sortir dès que je vois une stalactite de glace :

_« alors tu survis au froid, tu survis à la grippe A, tu survis au gel et boom tu te fais tuer par une stalactite ! C'est con !»_

Je sais c'est débile mais j'aime bien !

BONNE LECTURE, j'espère que sa va vous plaire et qu'ainsi vous me pardonnerez le retard ?

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

*******

**Chapitre 13 : Quand Bella entre dans la légende**

***

**PARTIE III : conseil exceptionnel**

*******

**Aperçut : **Bella est au cœur des légendes, et les relient entre elle, elle en est la clé, va-t-elle accepter son destin… ?

_(Ps : je me suis craquée là pour l'aperçut, j'suis trop fière !!!)_

**/POV BILLY/**

Charlie et moi partîmes rejoindre Harry Clearwater (mon ancien Bêta) et Sam (le nouvel Bêta). A situation exceptionnelle, conseil exceptionnel !

Je frappais à la porte de mon ancien Bêta, il fut surpris de nous voir.

**-qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici sales canailles.  
-conseil exceptionnel !** Répondis-je  
-**comment ça ? **Il était complètement perdu.

Sue arriva derrière lui, et lui dit :

**-Bella s'est transformée !  
-quoi, mais comment, quand ? … je… euh… entrez.**

Nous étions tous assis à table, Sam nous avait rejoints.

**-alors si j'ai bien compris**, commença Harry (_le pauvre il est vieux, bon d'accord 45 ans mais il comprend rien, et ça fait partis du conseil ça, pff_), il essayait de clarifier cette situation tout sauf simple, **Bella et Jacob se sont harmonisés, parce qu'ils sont les héritiers, si je puis dire de Pulchra et Lupus. Du faite de l'harmonisation, les gênes de Bella ont mutés et elle c'est transformée en louve. C'est ça jusque là ?**

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Il continua.

-**Et du faite que Charlie**, dit-il en le désignant, **soit un gardien, Bella l'est aussi. Sachant qu'il y a une prophétie sur la 8° gardienne et que Bella est celle-ci, il faut s'attendre à ses événements « bizarres ».** (_Oui comme si se transformer en loup se n'était pas bizarre ! c'est tout à fait normal, je croise des loups tous les jours !!!_).

**-et ben c'est qu'ils nous en font voir nos deux tourtereaux !** lança Sam.

Nous eûmes tous un moment de rire. Puis Sue, la shaman de la tribu pris la parole. Elle peut voir les âmes des personnes, au travers de l'aura qu'elles diffusent. Elle a des visions de l'avenir de la tribu grâce aux esprits avec qui elle peut communiquer. (_En gros pour vous simplifier le truc c'est une sorte de mélange entre Alice et père Fouras. Psychologiquement, pas physiquement hein, ça serai pas gentil pour elle, quoique il peut avoir du charme ! lol je m'égare MDR). S_es visions sont sous formes d'énigmes, de symboles à comprendre.

**-j'ai vu qu'il y avait un lien spécial qui les relie l'un à l'autre. Ils ont tout les deux une aura bien particulière et propre à chacun, mais lorsqu'ils sont à côté, c'est très étrange mais leurs auras fusionnent. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, c'est comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.**

**-comme l'androgyne ?** Demandâmes-nous à l'unisson.  
**-non pas tout à fait. Ils ne sont pas chacun la moitié d'un tout. Ils sont déjà un tout à eux seul. Je ressens vraiment 2 identités entières et complexes, seuls ils ne leur manquent pas une « partie ». Pour vous simplifier c'est comme s'ils étaient des jumeaux.  
-des jumeaux !!!** Nous exclamâmes tous en cœur.  
**-oui ! C'est très étrange, mes visions sont trop floues. Je ne vois que ça, des clones en inversés.**

Elle nous montra se qu'elle voyait avec la fumée de l'encens.

**-bon et bien puisque rien d'alarmant n'est à signaler, que de toute façon on ne peut rien faire, puisqu'on se sait pas ce qu'il va advenir de nos deux tourtereaux, je propose que l'on ne se tourmente plus jusqu'au feu de camp**. Décrétais-je.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

***

[Sur la plage]

**/POV JACOB/**

La nuit était tombée, Bella et moi, nous arrivâmes à la Push. Les autres étaient déjà tous là. Je m'asseyais donc autour du feu, Bella s'installant entre mes jambes et s'appuyant contre mon torse. Et le copieux repas débuta. (_Non tu veux rire il est énorme on dirait le menus de 10 géants_)

**-alors comme ça maintenant Leah ne sera plus seule**. Lança Paul.

Je grognais. Ça ne m'enchantais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, que les autres puissent lire dans les pensées de Bella, et surtout qu'ils la voient nu après sa retransformation. Franchement, quel mec a envie que tous ses potes voient l'amour de sa vie à poil. Je m'y oppose.  
(_Refuser ! de toute façon t'y peux rien, alors … et ben démerde toi mon coco._)  
Merci beaucoup, franchement merci, je pensais qu'au moins je serais soutenu par l'auteure, mais même pas.  
(_Dsl mon coco, mais sur ce plan là je peux rien pour toi, se n'est pas moi qui est inventé la télépathie chez les loups, il faut t'en prendre à Stepenie Meyer pour ça_)  
Mais tu aurais pu faire que ça n'existe pas dans ton histoire non ?  
(_Non j'aime bien t'embêter, et puis plains toi pas dans mon histoire c'est toi qui à Bella, alors ne m'énerve pas trop sinon je la fait retourner avec Edward quand il reviendra, OK ?_)  
Ok, ok je me tais. Et c'est quel me fait peur l'auteure. Je ne veux pas perdre ma Bella.

Bella posa sa tête contre mon torse en soupirant. Et réplica à Paul.

**-non elle ne sera plus seule, mais toi tu auras deux fois plus de problèmes féminins dans la tête.**

Paul semblait avoir peur tout d'un coup. Il devait se passer l'horreur de pensées labyrinthiques et complexes d'une femme puissance deux.

**-bon et bien je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là question fille de Forks qui se transforme en louve. J'en ai marre de fantasmer sur des mecs, je ne suis pas homo merde !**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, mais je sais que tous les mecs ressentaient la même chose. Depuis que Leah était entré dans la meute, on a tous peur de virer gay. Ben oui parfois, on arrive plus à faire la différence entre les désirs de Leah et les nôtres. Je vous jure que c'est troublant et super traumatisant. Heureusement que j'ai Bella pour exciter mes hormones Mâles (_OUUU que c'est pas bien de parler de sa copine comme ça, c'est pas une actrice porno !_). Ben quoi je suis un homme, et franchement Bella est belle, attendrissante, craquante, et surtout hyper sexy… (_Ok on va s'arrêter là, je peux reprendre l'histoire ? merci_)

Le repas fut vite finit, et mon père s'avança vers le feu, pour y jeter de la poudre, les flammes devenaient bleues. La cérémonie allait commencer.

**/POV BELLA/**

Ces flammes bleues nuits étaient magnifiques. Il planait dans comme une bulle de mystère autour de nous. Puis Billy prit la parole.

**-mes enfants, ce soir à lieu ce feu de camp pour une raison bien particulière. Nous avons un nouveau, ou plutôt devrais-je dire une nouvelle membre dans la meute. **

Il me fixa et me désigna de la main en roulant vers moi.

**-Bella, tu es des nôtres maintenant. **

Et il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Puis il retourna à sa place d'honneur.

**-Bella s'est transformée en louve aujourd'hui.**

Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Eric s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange. Et Leah lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

-**Bella, ce feu de camp est plus pour toi que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Les légendes que je vais évoquer ce soir te concernent toutes, en partie.**

Maintenant il se tourna vers la meute

**-Bella est la louve Alfa, la réincarnation de Pulchra, mais elle est également une gardienne, la 8° pour être exacte.**

Tout le monde me fixa d'un seul coup, je me sentis alors très mal à l'aise.

**-ainsi je vais d'abord donner la parole au 7° gardien : Charlie, pour qu'il nous parle de la prophétie de la 8° gardienne**.

Mon père me regarda, et commença à parler.

**-avant de vous parler de la prophétie, je vais juste vous expliquer ce qu'est un gardien. Nous sommes les descendants de Williams Terry, shérif de Forks et premier gardien. Nous existons pour protéger le secret des Quileute et veiller à votre sécurité. La marque du gardien se transmet de parent à enfant, au premier né. Il y eut donc William, Petter, Stephen, Cathérine, Matilda, Isabelle**, il me regarda.

Au mon dieu, grand-mère était une gardienne. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ma marraine était une gardienne. Mais c'est quoi cette famille de fou que j'ai.  
Mon père continua son récit.

**-Moi, et Bella… **

**-bon,** continua Charlie**, les** **gardiens ont tous une marque distinctive, tout comme vous, **dit –il en montrant les Quileutes**. C'est une marque de naissance.**  
**-les gardiens on la marque de l'infini, comme vous les Quileute vous avez le tatouage qui apparait à la première transformation et le gène lupin. **Précisa Billy à l'intention des loups.  
**-pour en revenir à la prophétie, Bella est la 8° génération de Gardienne. Et donc la prophétie te concerne directement, ma fille. **

Mon père commença le récit de la prophétie de la 8° Gardienne :

**« Le 8° gardien sera une fille, la plus puissante et la plus à même de protéger les protecteur parce qu'elle les comprendra. A l'aube de ses 19 ans, une apparition préparera la gardienne à vaincre Cruhor. Cette 8° gardienne portera en elle le germe de l'amour, et sera donc la seule à même de d'anéantir Cruhor. »**

Il y avait un silence de plomb, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids immense sur les épaules. Mais je me rappelais d'une chose.

**-papa, comment veut tu que je vainque un dieu ? Parce que dois-je te rappeler que Cruhor est un dieu des légendes quileutes.**

Billy repris la parole.

**-Bella tu as oublié que pour nous Cruhor, c'est la cruauté, le mal absolu sur cette terre.**  
**-les sangs froid quoi ?** lança Jared.

Je frissonnais. Je devais tuer les vampires. Non tout sa ne sont que des légendes. Les loups garou existent ok, les vampires existent ok, des dieux ont existé ok, mais moi ! Sauver le monde ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! Je ne suis que Bella, fille de Charlie et Renée, amoureuse de Jacob, et point à la ligne, finito.

**-Bella c'est une prophétie, non une phrase à prendre au pied de la lettre, c'est une sorte d'énigme. Les mots ne sont pas forcément ce qu'ils sont**. Me dit la shaman.

_(Et oui sue avec toute sa sagesse. Vive les femmes ! Le pouvoir aux femmes ! Oups je m'égare pardon)_

**-bon**, coupa Billy, **maintenant que nous connaissons la légende des Gardiens, je vais vous raconter celle de Pulchra et lupus. Vous vous souvenez que la dernière fois je me suis arrêté à leur meurtre par Cruhor. Et leur montée au ciel comme étoiles.**

Tous le monde hocha la tête.

-**bien****, nous les Quileutes croyons que les vampires descendent de Cruhor** (_en latin cruor = le sang qui coule d'une blessure, celui qui fait couler le sang. Et oui je fais du latin ! Vantarde moi ? Non ! LOL_). **Puisque la cruauté même c'est de prendre le sang, liquide vital, d'un être humain pour subsister ? Tuer pour vivre voilà ce que sont les vampires.**

J'avais envie de riposter, de dire que tout les vampires, n'étaient pas comme ça. Mais ça c'était l'ancienne Bella qui pensait ça. Les vampires ne buvaient peut-être pas tous du sang humain, mais ils devaient boire du sang. Ils tuaient pour vivre…

**-Notre premier chef esprit guerrier était enfaite l'esprit de Lupus réincarné. Lupus est notre ancêtre à tous. Pour ce qui est de Pulchra, nous ne lui connaissons aucune descendance, mais une prophétie… **

Encore ! Mais c'est pas possible c'est la soirée des prophéties.

**-… dit qu'un jour elle descendrait sur terre, se réincarnant dans un être, car le plus digne héritier de Lupus viendra au monde. Mais Cruhor restera toujours dans l'ombre, voulant séparer les âmes des enfants d'Harmya, et il essayera de détourner Pulchra de Lupus, par l'intermédiaire de ses héritiers : les sangs froids.**

Billy se tourna vers moi. Il me fixa puis regarda Jacob. Je regardais aussi mon amour et je vis passer comme un secret, ou un accord entre le père et le fils. Et là j'eus comme une illumination, si bien que j'eus un sursaut, et que tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

**-sa veut dire, sa … que… Edward… qu'il… **

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, je ne pouvais pas. Edward était si cruel que ça. Je n'osais pas croire qu'il m'ait aimé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il… non c'était irrecevable.

-**oui Bella,** ajouta Billy, **Edward étant un héritier de Cruhor a voulu par instinct te posséder, et te séparer de Lupus, donc de Jacob.**  
**-mais je ne comprends pas…** j'étais totalement perdue.  
**-Les sangs froids sont puissants, mais ils ne peuvent rien contre l'amour et encore moins contre l'harmonisation.**

Les regards étaient toujours braqués sur Jacob et moi, alternant parfois avec Billy qui s'avançait vers moi.

**-Bella, tu es la réincarnation de Pulchra, elle t'a choisit toi.  
-mais pourquoi ?  
-ça nous ne le savons pas. Peut-être parce que tu es la 8° gardienne. J'ai une théorie, depuis quelque temps dessus. Depuis quand veux –tu qu'on t'appelle Bella et non Isabella ?  
-euh cela fait longtemps, je crois que ça remonte quand j'étais petite.**

Mais où est ce qu'il voulait en venir.

**-Bella ton premier mot quand tu as vu Jacob pour la toute première fois à été « Lupus », et lui en te voyant t'as appelé « Pulchra ». C'est depuis cette époque tu veux qu'on t'appelle Bella. Pulchra était désignée comme la belle déesse. La déesse de la bonté, celle qui apporterait la beauté au monde.**

Là ça me fais trop à digérer.  
Les flammes bleues redevinrent carmins. La cérémonie était finie. Tout avait été dit. A moi maintenant d'avaler tout ça.  
Les grands de la tribu rentrèrent chez eux pour laisser la place aux jeunes.

-**attendez, attendez, laissez moi résumer pour voir si j'ai bien compris… je suis la 8° gardienne, de ce faite je dois tuer Cruhor. Mais je serai aussi la réincarnation de Pulchra, parce que Jacob est le meilleur descendant de Lupus. C'est ça ?  
-tu as saisit le principal**. Me dit Sam  
-**et ben merde ! Oups j'ai dis sa tout haut !**  
-**comme tu le dis sœurette.** Se moqua Eric.  
**-de toute façon Bella, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.** S'écria Embry  
**-elle s'est transformée en louve pour Jacob…** énuméra Quil

Leah intervient enfin, je pensais que s'était pour me sauver mais non pas du tout.

**-au faite, on sait pourquoi elle s'est transformée en louve. Ce n'est pas que sa me déplaire, au contraire je me sentirais moins seule. Mais juste pourquoi ? Ou comment ?**

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, encore un mystère dont je faisais l'objet.

Jacob gigota derrière moi. Oh lui il sait quelque chose mais il ne veut pas le dire. Je me retournais vers lui. Et le questionna du regard.

**/POV JACOB/**

Ah non Bella ne me fais pas ce regard là, je ne peux pas y résister et ce que je sais tu n'as pas envie que je le dise devant tout le monde. Et merde Quil m'a capté.

**-oh Jacob il sait pourquoi lui !**

Merci t'es vraiment un ami toi.

**-allez dis nous Jacob ?** s'écrièrent tous à l'unisson.  
**-ok, ok. Mon père m'a dit que sa devait venir de… **je suis sûr que j'étais rouge pivoine.  
**-oula ça doit être gênant, notre jacobinou est tout rouge.  
-sa viens du sexe !  
**-**quoi !!!**

Bella avait les joues rouges, je crois qu'elle a comprit.

**-en faisant l'amour, je lui est passé le gène**.  
**-mais comment ?** s'écria Eric, **c'est biologiquement impossible**.  
**-je n'en sais rien moi, ça c'est passé c'est tout. Je suis désolé princesse.** Rajoutais-je à l'intention de ma belle.  
**-désolé pourquoi ? … Tu n'as pas intérêt à regretter d'avoir fais l'amour avec moi !!!**

Oula la conversation devient un peu trop personnelle pour autant d'oreilles. Je sentais venir les remarques et boom je ne fus pas déçus, elles fusèrent.

**-Jacob, c'est pas bien !** **Méchant garçon**, lança Quil  
**-mais c'est qu'il est fort notre jacobinou, il transforme les femmes en louve avec sa… **(_Je ne mets pas le mot que dirait Paul, je pense que vous avez tous compris. Je le trouve vulgaire et avec sa personnalité rien d'autre ne va, je n'allais pas mettre « ses attributs masculins » ! Ça ne collait pas avec le personnage). _  
**-mais il se passe des choses qu'on ne sait pas. **(Embry)  
-**on ne nous dit pas tout **(Seth imitant Anne Roumanoff dans le sketch « radio bistrot »)

Ils allaient continuer longtemps comme ça parce que là j'avais envie de leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

**-ça va les gars, à votre place je me calmerais. **Intervient Leah  
-**et pourquoi, Maaaaadame ?**  
-**parce que tu n'aimerais pas que je te face ressentir mes menstruations !** s'écria Bella.

Elle leur avait tous cloué le bec. J'adore cette fille, elle est P-A-R-F-A-I-T-E !

*******

Bella était avec Leah, cette dernière avait voulu lui parler « entre filles ». Si bien que je me retrouvais seul avec mes potes.

**-alors Jacob, ça se passe comment avec Bella ?** Me questionna Seth  
**-niveau ?** Demandais-je  
**-sexe !**  
**-oh putain les gars vous faites chier à parler que de ça !  
-s'il répond ça, c'est que ça se passe pas bien.** dit Eric.  
**-NON.  
-et ben dis ! **Renchérit Quil  
**-et moi je vous demande avec vos imprégnés comment ça se passe au plumard.  
-ok, de toute façon on sera, tu le gueule dans tes pensées.  
-putain les gars, vous vous matez les uns les autres, par la pensée ! **s'écria Eric.  
**-et ouais, c'est ça la vie de loup !** Soupira Sam.

_(Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce passage, je crois que je me pervertisse !!! C'est grave Docteur ?)_

*******

Le soir je ramenais Bella chez elle. Devant la porte elle se sera contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou. Et elle me susurra à l'oreille.

**-j'ai envie de toi Jacob…**

_*******_

_**A Suivre.**_

Je sais, je suis vache de finir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas envie d'écrire le Lemon ce soir, dsl.  
Sinon ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ?

Est ce que vous avez tout compris sur les légendes ?  
Si vous n'avez pas tout compris ou qu'il vous manque quelque chose, je vous propose une solution : je les tape en OS (juste les légendes) ça sera peut-être plus clair pour vous.  
Bien sûr vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez j'essaierais d'être la plus clair possible, même si c'est aussi un peu embrouillé dans ma tête. LOL

Donc comme vous l'avez deviné le prochain chapitre aura un Lemon, comme le voulait Blandine. Je ne sais pas quand je le posterais, à l'heure actuelle je ne l'ai pas écrit, et je ne l'ai même pas visualisé dans ma tête.

Juste quelques recherches que j'ai faites après coup, j'avais envie de trouver la signification du chiffre 8 et je suis trop contente parce que ça colle trop bien à ce que je voulais faire :  
_« Le 8 symbolise le pluriel.  
Il est __constitué__de deux cercles ou d'un seul qui se "spire". Les 2 cercles apparents n'en faisant qu'UN en réalité. C'est l'alliance entre 2 états.__  
__Le chiffre 8 = 80 = L'AMOUR, désignant cette alliance qui relie la terre et en général l'humanité avec son prototype divin. HUIT = 58 = DIVIN_. (Sa je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros je crois que c'est le lien entre amour et divin_)__  
__Effectivement, le 8 signale l'échange perpétuelle alternatif de deux polarités, qu'elles soient androgynes ou temporelles. L'un n'ait par l'autre, le père par le fils, l'homme par Dieu et Dieu par l'homme, et il faut pour cela de nécessaires étapes à franchir. »_

Je pense que ça peux vous donner à réfléchir sur le pourquoi de la 8° génération de gardien. Au début c'était juste parce que la marque était l'infini (= un 8 couché), et la suite (que vous ne connaissez pas encore) était là mais sans raison, maintenant il y en a une.

J'attends vos théories, sur le chiffre 8 et sur les prophéties.

**Gros bisous à tous  
attrape-reve.**


	24. Chapter 14

**SALUT mes petits loups**

Ne me fustigiez pas, je sais que j'ai ENORMEMENT de retard, mais je ne peux plus tout gérer avec mes devoirs de la fac, je suis vraiment surchargée. Je n'ais plus le temps d'écrire. La 2° année de lettres modernes, c'est un truc de fou. Je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne suis pas une supergirl.

En se qui concerne vos inquiétudes, je l'ai déjà dit et je le redis : JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS MA FIC. Je l'a mènerais à terme. Oui c'est mon bébé !!!

Sa y ait il a fêté ses UN an !!!

Je dois vous avouer que chaque chapitre maintenant est un petit déchirement parce que je sais que la fin se rapproche.

**Je remercie tout le monde, vous tous qui avez pris le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire ; merci à :**

**Mrs Esmee Cullen :** ahaha les Cullen, tu auras une rep dans ce chapitre…

**Sweet-girly-eclipse** : tuer ou ne pas tuer Edward. Tune crois quand même pas que je vais te dire, ça serai pas drôle. ^^

**hp-drago :** oui j'avais envie d'inclure un peu d'autre POV

**oliveronica cullen massen :** oui dsl ces temps-ci j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Mais ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent.

**Jo**

**Fleur d'Ange** : je suis ravie de te faire rire, c'est le but. Mon histoire est aussi pour faire rire.

**Missygirl **: et oui, j'aime bien montrer une Bella piquante.

**Lucile :** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement. Je vais essayer de faire une petite phrase humoristique à chaque fois, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

**supergirl971 **: tu ne vas pas t'excuser de ne pas avoir lu mon chapitre à la seconde où je l'ai publié ^^. Si tu me connaissais tu te rendrais compte que je suis une vraie tarée, donc ne t'inquiète pas quand quelqu'un me dit que je suis folles sa ma fait plaisir. ^^. Tkt tu ne seras pas à la maison de retraite. Et courage pour ta fic.

**Nany1980 :** et bien je suis contente de t'apprendre des choses et que tu aimes. Et tu verras le 8 et les chiffres on encore des significations dans mon histoire.

**Galswinthe**

**Audrey 1986**

**Nedwige** : ça arrive, chaud devant !!!

**tom-tom love** : c'est gentil de t'intéresser à ce que j'écris. Mon recueil c'est tout les poèmes de mon adolescence. Un genre de journal intime autobiographique.

**Amélie :** bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice. Jspr que tu aimeras toujours ma fic malgré les retards de publication

**blandine-team-jacob!!:** moi aussi j'aime bien parler aces mes personnages, sa me donne l'impression qu'ils sont vrais. Et pas seulement des êtres de papiers.

**blandine-team-jacob****!****!: **LOL moi aussi je me marrais toute seule.

**Moi :** si tu veux être prévenue des nouveau chapitres pour que se soit plus simple il suffit que tu mettes ma fic dans tes alerts story, comme sa c'est automatique. Et je ne risquerais pas d'oublier de te prévenir.

**Sarah25 **: oui c'est tout moi qui aie inventé ces légendes.

**Malfoy Funambule** : oui pour le 8, j'ai eut un pot de fou. ^^

**Blandine :** et oui j'ai fais ça tout ça toute seule. Merci sa me fais très plaisir. Edward va bientôt revenir attention les yeux. Je sais déjà ce que je vais vous réserver.

**Titlectrice :** ah c'est une idée, mais je ne pense pas, je vais y réfléchir. Qui sait une surprise peut en cacher une autre.

**Becky1497**

**christou57**

**Paa-x3** : merci pour le truc du petit cœur.

**Moment humour :**

Ma mère et ma cousine papotent.

« oui il s'est vraiment éclaircit, avant il était plus brun »

Et moi je lance :

« oui il est plus blond qu'à noël »

Vous ne voyez pas la boulette. Ma cousine et ma mère parlait de mon chat, moi je parlais de mon petit cousin de même pas un an dans les bras de ma cousine. Je ne vous dis pas la honte. Et vous savez le pire…

Je fêtais mon anniversaire !!!

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

*******

**Chapitre 14 : je suis une louve, et j'assume !**

*******

**Aperçut : **Mélangezune louve en chaleur, un loup en rut, et des pères qui laissent le champ libre, vous obtenez des lasagnes brulées…

_Le soir je ramenais Bella chez elle. Devant la porte elle se sera contre moi, ses bras autour de mon cou. Et elle me susurra à l'oreille._

_**-j'ai envie de toi Jacob…**_

Mon sang commença à bouillonner dans mes veines. Ça faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, et ça me manquais. Mais j'avais envie de la taquiner. De la frustrer un peu.

**-ah bond, serais-tu en chaleur ma chérie.**

Elle fit la moue, elle était adorable quand elle était en colère.

**-c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui ma transformer, alors ASSUME !**

Oula je l'ai vraiment énervé. On est quel mois déjà. Ah oui avril. En plein printemps. Je crois que le printemps va devenir ma saison préférée dorénavant.

**-Bella, il y a ton père chez toi !**

Elle refit cette petite moue à la quelle je ne pouvais pas résister.

-**écoute je pense que tu dois digérer tout ce qu'on vient de t'apprendre,** elle baissa les yeux, je lui relevais donc la tête en passant mon index sous son menton, **mais je viens te chercher demain, et durant cette journée je ne serais rien qu'a toi. Sa te vas ?**

Elle me sourit. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'on avait appris aujourd'hui. Elle releva la tête et déposa un petit baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, j'en voulais plus, je voulais un vrai baiser, mais elle se reculant quand je voulu l'approfondir.

**-tu attendras demain, Jacob Black, comme moi…** et elle rentra chez elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Cette fille allait avoir ma peau. Mais j'avais hâte.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je refermais la porte, et m'adossais à elle. Un sourire niais sur le visage. Demain j'aurais mon loup rien que pour moi. Je passais par la cuisine pour prendre un vrai d'eau. Mon père était assit à une chaise et se retourna quand il m'entendit entrer.

**-oh papa ! Tu n'es pas couché ?  
-non je t'attendais.  
-pourquoi ?  
-je voulais qu'on parle.**

Charlie… mon père… voulait qu'on parle, mon père qui évite toute conversation.

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté de lui.

**- de quoi veux-tu parler papa ?**

Il soupira, puis pris une grande inspiration, comme pour m'annoncer une chose importante.

**-je suis désolé, de t'avoir entrainé dans ce monde. Je suis désolé que tu aies à porter sur tes épaules cette prophétie.  
-mais tu n'y es pour rien papa.  
-si je suis ton père, tu es ma seule enfant, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Je lui pris la main, et il la porta à sa joue.

**-je regrette de ne pas avoir été toujours là pour toi.**

Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. A cet instant il m'apparaissait si nostalgique, comme s'il avait perdu des années de sa vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut de tendresse en vers mon père et je le pris dans mes bras, bien qu'entre nous les marques d'affections soient plutôt succinctes et rares, je pense que nous en avions besoins. Il raffermit mes bras autour de moi. Et je lui dis à l'oreille.

**-ce n'est pas de ta faute papa.**

Je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue et retourna à ma place.

**-Bella, je suis désolée, mais je pense que tu devras tuer Edward d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas comment : le libérer de cette vie vampirique ou bien le tuer réellement. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir réussit à t'éloigner de lui pendant qu'il en était encore temps, avant que tu tombe amoureuse. Je savais que tu en souffrirais, tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester avec ta mère, au moins avec elle ta vie était normale et simple.**

**-papa, je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'y ais pour rien du faite que je suis tombé amoureuse d'Edward, sa devait arriver, tu n'y aies pour rien non plus si je suis revenu c'était pour qu'on se connaisse qu'on redevienne une vraie famille et accessoirement pour laisser batifoler maman et Phil. Et puis si je n'étais pas revenu je n'aurais pas revu Jacob.**

Mon père esquissa un sourire. Ah Jacob il le voyait déjà comme son gendre, voire son fils.

**-d'accord, d'accord. Mais j'ai peur pour toi. Je tiens à toi ma fille.  
-moi aussi papa, et ne t'inquiète pas, comme a dit Sue, les prophéties sont des symboles, des énigmes. Il faut juste comprendre celle qui me concerne. Peut-être n'est –elle pas aussi noire que tout le monde pense.**

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment moi-même. Mais je voulais rassurer Charlie. Je voulais me rassurer aussi, me dire que je n'aurais à tuer personne. Mais en vérité je n'en savais rien, je ne savais pas ce que me réservais l'avenir. Et je dois dire que ça m'angoissais un peu. Et ce fut sur cette pensée que je montais dans ma chambre. Allongée dans mon lit je repensais à cette soirée, elle avait été riche en révélations, mais c'est étrange je n'avais pas peur, j'avais une impression de déjà vu. Comme si je savais déjà quel serait mon destin, ou quel était mon passé. _(Oui on s'embrouille un peu avec les réincarnations, les hérités, les prophéties, c'est à en perdre son latin)._ Je m'endormie en pensait à la louve blanche, je n'arrivais pas encore à totalement l'assimiler à moi-même, je y arriverais surement avec le temps. Finalement le livre que je lisais : L'appel des loups aura eut une certaine vérité sur moi. J'étais devenue une louve et mes semblables m'appelaient.

**/POV JACOB/**

J'étais à mon bureau, la tête en les mains. Je me sentais coupable de la situation de Bella. Finalement peut-être qu'Edward était mieux pour elle ? Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Non je ne pouvais pas penser ça. C'était de sa faute à lui. Je ne savais plus. J'étais perdu.

Je sortis dans le garage pour aller chercher un morceau de bois. Une fois l'objet de ma convoitise dans ma main je retournais dans ma chambre, et je commençais à la tailler au début juste pour me vider la tête, puis au fur et à mesure 2 cœurs entrelacés apparaissaient sous mes doigts. Je l'offrirais à Bella demain, je passais donc la petite pièce de bois dans une chaine.

Puis je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormi.

*******

**[Le lendemain 13h]**

Je sonnais à la porte des Swan, attendant une réponse. J'entendis une dégringolade dans les escaliers puis le grincement de la poignée qu'on abaisse.  
(_Tu sais que tu peux le voir aussi, si tu baisse juste un petit peu les yeux, pas besoins de frimer avec tes supers capacités lupines. Frimeur !)_  
Et toi tu es une jalouse.

Bref revenons en à ma douce Bella, debout devant moi. Magnifique ! Elle me sauta au cou pour un baiser fiévreux, mais nous fumes interrompu par le chef Swan.

**-aller vous bécoter ailleurs les amoureux, ici c'est la suisse : espace de neutralité.**

Bella se retourna vers son père avec un grand sourire.

**-et bien alors je demande la permission de sortir du territoire ?  
-permission accordée.  
-merci Chef. **Ajouta-elle avec le salut militaire.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre son sac, et alla embrasser son père sur la joue.

**-au revoir papa, je rentre pour le souper.  
-amusez vous bien tout les deux.  
-merci.**

Je restais étonné par cet échange. Eux d'habitude si distant. C'était étrange comme si une barrière en eux avait été rompue. Peut-être que le fait de partager le même secret. Que Charlie est pu enfin révéler sa véritable identité l'avait libéré d'un poids. En tout cas il semblait plus léger, et Bella aussi. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup ces deux là, bien plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre.

Comme le temps était plutôt agréable, j'étais venu en moto. Bella grimpa derrière moi. Et je l'emmenais direction la forêt, j'avais une petite idée qu'en a ce qu'on ferait cette après-midi.

Lorsque nous fumes arrivé aux falaises, Bella descendit de voiture, et s'éloigna un peu de moi en tourbillonnant sur elle-même. Je pus donc admirer son corps, et je remarquais dans sa tenue, pour ce mois d'avril elle était habillée plutôt légèrement : une robe d'été blanche avec des volants. J'ai peur qu'elle prenne froid, elle d'ordinaire si frileuse. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-**tu n'as pas froid habillée comma ça ?  
-non pas du tout, je suis bien.**

En la prenant dans mes bras, et effleurant sa peau je me rendis compte qu'elle était plus chaude que d'habitude.

**-tu es malade Bella ??  
-non pourquoi ?  
-tu es toute chaude !  
-pourtant je me sens en pleine forme. C'est peut être parce que je suis une louve maintenant, comme toi ma température est plus élevée.  
-surement, parce que c'est vrai t n'as pas une tête de malade.**

**/POV BELLA/**

_**« Je suis malade de toi »**_

**-moi aussi je suis raide dingue de toi !**

Je me retournais précipitamment, me défaisant de l'étreinte de Jacob. Je n'avais rien dit. J'ai pensé tout haut ?

**-pourquoi tu as dit toi aussi, je n'ai rien dit ?  
-si je t'ai entendu murmurer je suis malade de toi.  
-mais non j'ai rien dit.  
-mais je t'ai entendu, tu as du penser tout haut.**

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincue, mais je n'avais pas d'autres explications.

Jacob était assis en tailleur face à la mer, moi entre ses jambes. Qu'est ce que j'étais bien comme sa. **« Jacob était le meilleur des fauteuils »**

**-à ton service !** lança Jacob  
**- tu parle tout seul ?**

Il me regarda comme si je venais de dire une énorme connerie.

**-ben non je viens juste de te répondre.  
-mais je n'ai rien dit.  
-mais si je t'ai entendu !**

_**« Je ne suis pas fou »**_

_**-**_**ben peut-être bien.  
-hein, pourquoi tu dis ça. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que j'ai dit.  
-ben si tu m'as bien dit que tu étais fou !**

Jacob se releva, fis les cent pas comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Puis il s'arrêta et me fixa.

**-pense à quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on vient de dire.  
-pourquoi ?** J'étais totalement perdue, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me demandait ça.  
**-s'il te plait, je t'expliquerais après.  
-ok**

Je me suis donc mise à penser qu'il faudrait que je commence mes révisions pour le bac.

Il murmura quelque chose du genre « rien »

Jacob s'approcha de moi, et me prit la main.

**-repense à une chose.**

Je pensais que j'avais envie de lui, il était trop près mes hormones s'affolaient.

Jacob eut un grand sourire.

**-tes hormones font des leurs.  
-hein ?**

Je restais complètement abasourdie. Jacob raffermie sa prise sur ma main.

**-regarde mes lèvres et écoute.**

_**« Bella tu es une vraie tentatrice avec cette robe »**_

Je me détachais vivement de lui. Je l'avais entendu, mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas fais un seul mouvement. _(Oui Jacob est ventriloque_)

**-Bella, je crois que nous pouvons entendre nos pensées quand nous nous touchons. C'est comme quand nous faisons l'amour.**

Je restais interdite. Le temps que j'assimile l'information Jacob était resté immobile, comme attendant que je parte en courant. Puis esquissais un sourire.

**-ainsi Jacob black vous ne pourrez plus rien me cacher !**

Il soupira de soulagement, et m'offrir un petit sourire en coin. Je m'avançais vers lui telle une tigresse.

**/POV JACOB/**

Humm j'adore Bella en mode féline, elle est tellement sexy et sensuelle. Elle chopa le bas de mon t-shirt. Humm j'ai envie d'elle. Elle effleura la peau de mon ventre, et m'ôta mon vêtement.

_**« J'adore le caramel »**_

Ok je crois que je vais adorer ce nouveau lien que nous partageons.

_**-moi aussi mon amour, je crois que je vais l'adorer**_. Répliqua-t-elle à mes pensées.

Quand on est un loup, une surprise n'en attend pas une autre.

**-je ne te la fais pas dire.**

Bella rompit le contact et fit glisser sa robe sur son corps. Je suivais le mouvement du tissus des yeux, d'abord les bretelles, puis la fermeture éclaire dans le dos, puis le tissu qui glisse, qui glisse toujours plus bas et atteint le sol. J'ai une véritable déesse devant moi, une vénus.

Je m'approchais d'elle collant mon torse contre la peau de son ventre. Je la prise dans mes bras et l'allongea sur l'herbe. Je l'embrassais, je l'admirais. J'étais un vrai petit veinard qu'une femme aussi belle soit amoureuse de moi.

_**« Et moi qu'une homme aussi magnifique que toi est voulu de moi »**_

Je l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Et je l'entendais inlassable répéter qu'elle me désirait. J'adore ce lien télépathique, on peut communiquer tout en s'embrassant… le pied !

Je sentis les petites mains de ma merveilleuse petite amie faire leur chemin jusqu'-à mon short et défaire le premier bouton et dans une vitesse toute nouvelle m'ôter short et caleçon. Pris dans l'action et la passion que je ressentais pour elle, je lui arrachai le soutien gorge et la petite culotte beige qu'elle portait. Nus l'un contre l'autre je me sentais à ma place.

Je la pénétrais sans la prévenir mais avec beaucoup de douceur, je voulais lui montrer de la tendresse et non de la brusquerie. Quand je fus en elle, c'était comme si j'étais chez moi, qu'enfin mon monde avait reprit son cours normal. Je commençais de lent mouvement de vas et viens. Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou, pour me rapprocher d'elle.

_**« Je ne veux pas qu'une seule particule d'air nous sépare »**_ pensa-telle.

Je raffermie donc ma prise sur ses hanches et poussa plus fort en elle. Puis pris d'une envie soudain, je stoppais tout mes mouvements. J'entendis les cris de frustrations de ma princesse.

_**« Qu'est ce que tu fou Jack ! Pourquoi tu t'arrête ! »  
« Pour profiter de toi princesse »**_

Je sentis un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Humm j'adore être un loup je sens tout l'effet que je fais à la femme qui j'aime.

_**« Oui bon c'est bien tout ça, tu ressens que je suis frustrée là, parce que oui tu me fais de l'effet, oui j'ai envie de toi, JE T'AIME, mais fais moi l'amour TOUT DE SUITE ! »**_

Je m'exécutais, j'adorais que Bella me demande de lui faire l'amour, la voir perdre la tête à cause du désir était un spectacle magnifique. Je jubilais.

**/POV BELLA/**

Et en plus ce con il était content de me frustrer, il jubilait. Grrr il allait me le payer.

_**« Je te le paye autant que tu veux si à chaque fois c'est comme ça »**_

_**« SORS DE MA … humm… »**_

Je ne pouvais plus parler, Jacob avait repris ses mouvements. O mon dieu, ce que sa m'avais manqué de ne pas faire l'amour.  
(_Alors petite précision, les propos de Bella risquent d'être incohérents vu que son cerveau n'est plus en était de marche_)  
tu dis n'importe quoi, je peux parfaitement… hum… oui…  
(_vous voyez j'ai pas raison_)  
ta gueule l'auteur tu me gâche mon moment avec mon homme.  
(Et _je te préviens que c'est moi qui l'écris ton moment, alors ne m'énerve pas au j'écourte ça vite fais_) … hum …. Jacob…. et comment ?  
_(Ne paris pas contre moi)_  
tu ne me fais pas peur !

Jacob faisait de très mais très lents mouvement en moi, je sentais ma jouissance venir, j'étais bien, extrêmement bien.

_**« Oh… Jacob… oui… humm…….. »**_

(_Attention_ _le coup de grâce, elle me croit pas la petite, et bien elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir_)

_**« Jacob, Jacob… je vais… je vais…. »**_

**/POB JACOB/**

J'allais exploser, Bella était si belle, je la voyais proche de la jouissance, quand tout à coup je sentis une odeur affreuse frapper mes narines. Un vampire, un vampire étai dans les parages.

**/POV BELLA/**

_**« Je vais…. JACOB OUI… je … »**_

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, JACOB MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND ! Mais qu'est que ce qui c'est passé BORDEL !!!**

Et merde j'étais sur le point d'avoir un orgasme magnifique  
_(hiiiihiii)_  
c'est toi qui a tout arrêté !!!  
_(Oui, tu ne me croyais pas, il faut être gentil avec l'auteur, sinon elle n'est pas gentille avec les personnages)_  
JE VAIS LA TUER !!! (_Pour les lectrices : je sais que c'est aussi ce que vous pensez)  
_(_Mais si tu me tue, tu n'aurais plus aucun moment avec Jacob, tu retourneras dans le livre de stephenie meyers et tu copuleras avec Edward_)  
AHHHH ok ok, je capitule.  
(_Gentille fille, je verrais ce que je peux faire, tu auras peut-être un autre moment avec Jacob dans ce chapitre_)

**/POB JACOB/**

J'étais près à défendre Bella, cette odeur me disait quelque chose. Je la connaissais c'était celle d'un Cullen mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

Je voyais ma Bella très frustrée, je m'envolais de l'avoir laisser comme ça, mais mon instinct de protecteur avait pris le dessus sur l'amant passionné. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner (_t'inquiète pas mon poulet je vais t'aider)_

Bella et moi nous rhabillâmes très vite. Je lui dis de m'attendre là que je revenais dans 5 minutes. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt, là ou je sentais l'odeur. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je ne découvris rien. Jacob ne vit pas le petit collier de ruban bleu-gris avec une broche parterre à ses pieds. (_Vous savez tous qui c'est déjà !^^)_

**/POV ALICE/**

J'ai surpris Bella et Jacob en plein moment intime, mais j'avais la preuve qu'elle allait bien, que sa vie avait enfin pris le cours que je lui avait vue. Ça me manquais de ne plus faire partie de sa vie, mais c'était comme ça, le destin avait décidé. Bella de toute façon n'aurait eut que 2 fin possible, je l'ai toujours caché à Edward, mais si elle était resté avec lui, il aurait finit par le tuer. C'était son destin. La prophétie les concernait tout les deux, ils ne pouvaient s'aimer, l'un des deux allaient mourir.

Je regardais une dernière fois ma petite sœur, ma meilleure amie. Elle allait être heureuse. J'allais partir quand Jacob sentis mon odeur.

**-adieu Bella, sois heureuse, je t'aime ma sœur de cœur.**

***FLASH BACK ***

Une semaine plus tôt :

Bella venait de disparaitre des mes visions. Je ne la voyais plus du tout. Depuis qu'elle était avec Jacob elle était floue, mais je voyais encore sa vie. Edward m'avait interdit de la surveiller, mais d'un je n'y peux rien mon don ne se commande pas quand une vision arrive je ne peux pas lui dire « non désolée aujourd'hui c'est fermé repassez plus tard ». Et c'est ainsi que j'ai vue Bella s'évanouir comme un nuage de fumée.

J'étais inquiète, j'avais peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu'elle soit morte. J'appelais donc l'aéroport pour avoir le premier vol pour Forks. Pas avant Samedi. Quelle poisse ! Tampis j'attendrais !

Toute la famille m'a sentie crispée et tendue cette semaine, j'ai du mal à me détendre, j'ai peur qu'elle soit morte. Je me rassure comme je peux en me disant que c'est peut être à cause des loups que je ne l'a voit plus. Mais ça ne me rassure qu'à 50 %. Jasper essaye de m'envoyer des vagues de calmes. Je crois qu'il a compris ce qui m'arrivais, je suis transparente pour lui, mais il ne dit rien, il se contente d'être là pour moi, sans rien me demander.

Sa y est on est samedi, j'embarque. J'ai trouvé une excuse bidon pour partir et que personne ne me suspecte trop : SHOPPING. J'espère qu'ils y ont crus. Enfin tant que personne n'en parle à Edward c'est bon.

J'arrivais devant la maison de Bella, mais elle n'était pas là, je me baladais dans Forks à sa recherche, mais je ne la trouvais pas, elle devait être à la push. J'attendais donc qu'elle revienne. Le samedi soir je suis allé chasser. Et j'attendais à la frontière des deux territoires.

C'est là que je l'ai vu arriver avec Jacob. Elle était vivante, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je restais un peu, sa faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle me manquait. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était heureuse. Je ne pris conscience du temps que j'étais resté à la observer que lorsque le vent tourne et que Jacob découvre qu'un vampire était là.

*** FIN DU FLASH BACK***

**/POV BELLA/**

Il devait être 18h. Jacob prit ma main et lui donna un petit bisou sur le dessus.

**-en scelle beauté !  
-tu m'emmène où ?  
-à l'aventure !**

Je sourirais et riais en même temps. Je grimpais derrière Jacob et me serrait contre son torse.

*******

Il se gara devant chez moi, et oui il m'a ramenait chez moi, quelle poisse je le voulais encore pour moi toute seule. Je lui proposais de souper à la maison.

**-Papa !... papa ? Tu es là.** Je fonçais au salon, à coup sur il était devant un match et ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer.  
**-Bella, il y a un mot à la cuisine**. Cria Jacob.

Je le rejoignis et lis le mot laisser par mon paternel.

_« Bella, je suis partis voir le match chez Harry avec Billy. Désolé ma chérie ça c'est décidé à la dernière minutes et je n'ai pas pu t'appeler tu avais laissé ton portable à la maison. Si tu ne veux pas rester seule tu peux appeler Jacob pour qu'il passe la soirée avec toi. Je rentre vers minuit._

_Papa »_

Je restais complètement ébahie, mon père me poussait dans les bras de mon petit ami. Il nous laissait seul, vraiment seul, une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit. Deux ados dans une maison, deux amoureux seul. Mon père est un taré, mais il est GENIAL, je l'adore.

J'en étais là de mes élucubrations quand Jacob me plaqua contre le plan de travail. Je sens que je vais aimer cette soirée moi.

**-moi aussi ma belle.**

Mon ventre gargouilla juste au moment où il posait ses lèvres contre les miennes. Fichu ventre, tu ne peux pas te mettre en sourdine 5 minutes. Jacob souriait contre ma bouche.

**-et si on mangeait, moi aussi je commence à avoir faim**, puis il me fixa avec son regard sombre. _**Très **_**faim.**

Pourquoi la deuxième partie de sa phrase m'apparais très suggestive.

-**tu veux manger quoi ?**

Il me fixa encore plus.

**-non mais en comestible.** Dis-je en lui administrant une petite tape sur le torse.  
**-ce que t'as, je ne veux pas que tu te dérange.  
-il y a des lazagnes au congèle, sa te vas ?  
-c'est toi qui les a faite ?  
-oui.  
-alors ok. Va pour des lasagnes.**

Je sortis de la cuisines pour descendre à la buanderie au il y avait le congèle. Je trifouillais dans cette énorme machin entre les poissons de Harry, les pizzas de Charlie, il y avait un bazar pas possible la dedans.

**/POV JACOB/**

Dès que Bella était sortie, j'allumais le four pour ne pas perdre de temps, puis je me suis mis à fouiner dans la cuisine pour trouver des bougies, j'avais envie de faire une atmosphère tamisé. Mais elle remonta trop vite et je n'eus pas le temps d'aboutir à ma quête.

Je m'étonnais toujours de sa beauté, j'avais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de chance. Je m'approchais d'elle la pris par la taille et la débarrassa de sa barquette de lasagne. Commençant par attaquer son cou à coup de baiser fiévreux.

**-Jacob…** gémit-elle  
**-Hum  
-faut que je mettre les lasagne au four.  
-mais rien ne t'en empêche.**

Belle tourna donc sur elle-même, pris la barquette la versa dans un plat direction le four thermostat 6. Bella se retourna à nouveau vers moi, ses cheveux firent flotter l'odeur de sa peau jusqu'à moi. J'en deviens complètement fou. Je me saisis belle par la taille, je plaçais une main contre sa joue et l'embrassa.

**-je n'ai plus faim.  
**

Elle me regarda avec un regard charbonneux,

**-moi non plus.**

Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ses mains derrière mon cou. Moi je la soutenais sur les fesses, et je grimpais les escaliers. Je la déposais sur son lit.

**-tu me laisse 5 minutes que je prenne ma douche.**

**-non.  
-comment ça non ?** S'indigna-elle  
**-je t'ai, je te garde ! **Elle me sourit  
**-tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.  
-hum, très bonne idée.**

Je la repris dans mes bras direction salle de bain. Elle commença à se dévêtir mais je la stoppais dans ses mouvements, je voulais le faire, je voulais l'effeuiller comme un oignon (_à très bon vraiment, super romantique et sexy)._ Je lui fis descendre sa robe qui m'avait tenté toute la journée, je l'effeuillais comme une rose dont on enlève les pétales. Elle se rapprocha de moi et commença é défaire les boutons de mon jean. Puis ensuite tout alla très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes sous la douche, une eau tiède coulais sur nos peaux. Je la collais contre le carrelage de la douche.

**-Bella si tu savais comme je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout.  
-alors prouve le moi ! Fais-moi l'amour !**

Je l'embrassais à perdre mon souffle, à ne plus savoir qui j'étais, à me fondre en elle.

Je sentais la frustration de Bella que je ne sois pas en elle comme si c'était la mienne, je ressentais son désir comme le mien, je ressentais parfaitement ce lien qui nous unissait. C'était étrange et puissant. Indéfinissable.

Je caressais tout son corps, je voulais découvrir sa peau, ses courbes, même si je les connaissais déjà, je voulais la redécouvrir. J'embrassais le petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait juste en dessous du nombril.

_**« Oh mais il va arrêter de me faire languir »**_

Je descendis encore plus bas, je lui embrassais et léchais l'intérieur des cuisses.

_**« Oh mais merde arrête de tourner autour du pot ! »**_

Je l'effleurais juste une seconde vers son intimité

_**« Ah enfin… euh NON, non non non et non, retourna où tu étais »**_

**-ma chérie tu oublie que je t'entends.  
-je m'en fou**.

Oula c'est que je l'ai énervé moi.

**-on ne t'a jamais dis de ne surtout pas frustrée une femme, et encore moins une louve.**

Bella inversa les rôles et je me retrouvais entre elle et le carrelage froid de la douche. Elle embrassa mon cou un moment, puis descendis vers ma clavicule, parsemant mon torse de baiser tendre, mordillant, humide. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de ma virilité, tournant autour. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un grognement.

«_** Ah elle veut jouer on dirait, ok je suis bon joueur princesse, fait ce que tu veux de moi »**_

**-pff, c'est pas marrant si ça ne t'énerve pas.**

Elle avait une moue adorable sur le visage.

**-ça** **ne me frustre pas ! Sa ne me frustre pas ! Attend je vais te montrer moi !**

_**« Je n'attends que ça »**_

Je la pénétrais en douceur, je voulais être tendre, mais sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, me sentir en elle, sentir son étroitesse, me rendirent fou, totalement fou, si bien que l'un comme l'autre oublièrent que nous étions des être humains, nos natures animales prirent le dessus. Et la vache ce que ça pouvait être bon.

Je sentis Bella se contracter autour de moi, elle offrait sa poitrine à ma vue qui se soulevais au rythme de sa respiration erratique, elle s'accrochait à mes épaules. Je posais une main contre le carrelage pour me tenir lorsque le plaisir me frappa de plein fouet.

Nous étions haletants, Bella s'était décroché de moi, elle me serra contre son corps.

**-je t'aime Jacob.**

**-je t'aime aussi Bella.**

Nous nous rinçâmes, je sortis de la douche en premier, pendant ce temps Bella se lava les cheveux (_ben oui les cheveux d'une fille c'est long à laver : 2 shampooing, puis après shampooing et patati et patata_) quand elle sortit de la douche, j'ouvris grand ma serviette, et elle vient s'y réfugier.

Enfin sec, j'enfilais un boxer, Bella elle s'enroula entièrement dans la serviette.

Puis une odeur désagréable parvient à mes narines.

**/POV BELLA /**

**-hum c'est quoi cette odeur.**J'allais ouvrir la porte.**mais ça sent le brulé ! Oh merde les lasagnes.**

Je dévalais les escaliers suivit de près par Jacob.

J'ouvris le four en toute hâte. Et sortis les lasagnes.

**-oh merde, tu les aime cuites comment tes lasagnes ?** Demandai-je à Jacob.  
**-bien cuites !  
-oh ben là pour être bien cuites, elles les sont.**

Je montrais le plat à Jacob et nous explosâmes de rire. Heureusement rien de grave n'était arrivé. Mais il faut dire qu'elles avaient une sale tête les lasagnes (_ah parce que ça a une tête des lasagnes ! je verrais mes lasagnes différemment maintenant_).

-**va t'habiller, je vais chercher un truc à manger**. Me dit Jacob.

Je grimpais prendre un débardeur et boxer, puis redescendis.

**-va au salon, je te rejoins, choisis un film**. S'écria Jacob de la buanderie.

Je m'exécutais et m'assis sur mon canapé, un coussin sur les genoux.

**-tadam ! **s'écria Jacob avec deux pots de crème glacée dans les mains. **A défaut d'un plat on aura un désert.  
-c'est parfait.  
-chocolat ou framboise ?  
-framboise**

Il me tendit le pot, s'assit sur le canapé, je mis mes jambes sur les siennes.

**-tu ne mets pas de film ?** me demanda-t-il

**-je n'ai pas choisis, tu veux regarder quoi ?  
-toi !**

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle était si mignonne quand elle rougissait. On aurait dit une rose. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien le reste de la soirée.

-**dis Jacob. Tu pense que les autres vont m'accepter ? **me demanda-t-elle en me piquant de ma glace.  
-**hey c'est ma classe ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour ça, ils te considèrent déjà comme faisant partie de la bande, maintenant tu as juste intégré la meute.**

**-mais…  
-mais rien du tout. Et puis tu c'est quoi, s'ils sont pas contents, je leur botterais les fesses. Attends tu es avec l'alfa. **

Elle se mit à rire.

Je lui piquais de sa glace.

**-hey c'est la mienne !  
- et tu as fait pareil avec moi.**

Elle me tira la langue et me donna un petit bisou sur les lèvres. Puis elle posa son pot sur la table et s'appuya contre mon épaule et soupira.

**-je suis si bien dans tes bras.  
-ah ben j'en suis content. Ça me déplairais que tu préfère ceux de Jared.**

Elle m'embrassa tendrement. Et se recala contre moi, au bout d'un moment j'entendis un grand soupir. Le sourire d'une personne qui s'était endormie. Elle souriait dans son sommeil. Elle était magnifique. Un ange descendu du ciel rien que pour moi.

Je la regardais dormir. Puis le sommeil vient également m'embarquer dans son sillage.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Je rentrais, le salon était allumer. Bella avait sans doute oublié de l'éteindre avant d'aller se coucher. Je me dirigeais donc au salon. Et là je les vis tout les deux endormis. Je leur mis une couverture. Et pris le téléphone.

**-allo Billy ?  
…**

**-oui c'est encore moi  
…**

**- je voulais te dire que ton fils s'était endormi sur mon canapé. Donc ne t'étonne pas s'il ne dort pas chez toi cette nuit.**

…

**-oh il sert de coussin à Bella.  
…**

**-ouais, ils sont devenus inséparables nos petits louveteaux.  
…**

**-bonne nuit. A plus.**

Je montais me coucher. Bella avait bien trouvé en étant avec Jacob. Il était fait pour elle, et elle pour lui… enfin la vie reprend son cours qu'elle aurait toujours dû prendre… plus de vampire.

_**A suivre…  
**_

*******

Alors je suis pardonné pour mon retard ?  
Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?  
Vous m'aimez toujours ?

Si vous avez envie FAITES PETER MON REVIEWMETRE

Gros bisous à tout le monde

Attrape-reve.


	25. Chapter 15

**Bonjour mes petits loups.  
Alors tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard de publication. Je sais que ça fait plus de 2 mois que je n'ai rien posté. Je m'en excuse mais j'étais sur chargé avec les partiels, mes répétitions de théâtre. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour vous avoir délaissé. J'espère que vous ne me délaisserez pas pour me punir, même si je pense que beaucoup auront laissé de côté mon histoire pour se pencher sur d'autres. Tampis pour moi, c'est de ma faute.**

**Au faite je voulais vous dire que j'ai eu mes partiels. J'ai donc officiellement un BAC +2**

**J'ai plusieurs fois voulus vous mettre un petit mot pour vous rassurer, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre impatiemment un chapitre, et de voir que ce n'est qu'un mot de l'auteur sa dégoute. Je ne voulais pas vous dégouter. Donc j'ai préféré ne rien mettre.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'évolution de l'histoire, elle approche de la fin. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire, mais je dirais entre 5 et 7 (bien sûr ça pourra augmenter si je trouve d'autre chose à dire mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit énorme). Ça me fait tout drôle d'approcher de la fin, ça me rend un peu nostalgique.**

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écris un petit message pour le précédent chapitre.  
alors merci à :  
titemb-bm :  
Mrs Esmee Cullen : **désolée, ce chapitre ne va peut-être pas te satisfaire puisqu'il n'y a n'y lemon, ni transformation. Elle viendra plus tard.  
**Nany1980 : **merci de me considérer comme ton auteur préféré, et que ma fic te plaise. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
**Paa-x3** : merci, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour celui là.

**Moi : **

**Lucile :** merci pour ton soutien. ^^

**supergirl971** : dsl je n'ai pas pu aller voir régulièrement ta fic, j'étais un peu surchargée. ^^. Et sinon tu as vu juste, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. Là la tempête se prépare. Mais elle va bientôt exploser.

**Galswinthe **: oui dsl je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me relire pour limiter les fautes. Si ça en a gêner plusieurs je suis désolée.

**Nedwige **: ah si je suis pardonné à moitié pour le dernière chapitre, pour celui là, je suis pardonner à ¼ ? ^^

**Malfoy Funambule** : désolée pour l'attente. :S

**angelffx19 **: si tu attends l'arrivée des vampires, tu en auras un aperçut aujourd'hui.

**Sarah25 **: merci beaucoup.

**hp-drago** : moi aussi j'étais un peu triste pour Alice. Mais je ne pouvais pas la faire revenir.

**oliveronica cullen massen :**

**Missygirl** : dsl j'ai été encore plus longue. Pardonnée or not pardonnée ?

**princesse akheza** : c'est vraiment gentil de ta pars. Je penserais à laisser mon pseudo le jour où j'aurais le courage de publier une histoire. Et oui j'ai d'autre projet d'histoire après celle-ci. J'apprécie ton engouement pour mon histoire et mon écriture ^^

**Becky1497**

**mimie0907**

**jo**

**roxy** : wouah merci pour la déclaration d'amour. LOL

**Cynish :** oula j'ensoleille tes journées, c'est très gentil. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta longue reviews plein de tout, elle part dans tout les sens c'est top. ^^

**Celine879**

**L'ermite fou :** j'adore ton pseudo. ^^ et merci pour ta review

**Jacobienne**

**Claire**

J'ai un peu peur de vos réactions, et de vous décevoir dans ce chapitre. Désolée si c'est le cas.

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

**Chapitre 15 : la vie reprend son cours…**

**Aperçut **: le BAC = Bonheur Amour et Complicité**.**

**/POV BELLA/**

La vie avait repris son cours normal, au lycée je n'étais plus le centre des regards et des ragots, les filles s'étaient lassées de mes histoires d'amour, les Cullen avaient disparus de la circulation, Jacob n'apparaissait plus comme un phénomène de foire quand il venait me chercher. Bien sur les filles continuaient à le dévorer des yeux, mais elle savait à quoi s'en tenir depuis la fois où il était venu me chercher un vendredi.

***** FLASH BACK *****

Jacob était venu en avance ce soir, il avait finit plus tôt ses cours et moi mon prof de littérature m'avait gardé 10 minutes pour me parler de la fac de Seattle, où il y avait un bon programme de lettres modernes. Il m'avait donné quelque info. Quand je passais dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne, d'habitudes il y a toujours quelque filles qui vérifie leur casiers.

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cours, il y avait un attroupement de filles, je m'en approchais, Angela se plaça devant moi.

**-qu'est ce qui ce passe Angie ? Il y a quelqu'un de blessé ?  
-non mais ça ne va pas te faire plaisir.  
-pourquoi ?**

Angie eut comme un air désolé

-**c'est Jacob.  
-quoi Jacob, MON Jacob ?  
-oui, Lauren essaye de le draguer depuis la sortie des cours, dès qu'elle a vu que tu serais en retard elle a sauté sur l'occasion comme elle dit et je cite « lui faire connaitre une vraie femme »  
-mais pour qui elle se prend cette pimbêche.**

Angie haussa les épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'attroupement.

Jacob était appuyé sur sa moto, complètement indifférent à Lauren. Elle déployait des tonnes d'artifices pour le séduire. Je me faufilais dans cette masse d'œstrogène en effervescence. Lorsque Jacob me senti arriver, il tourna son regard vers moi et m'offrir un grand sourire, il s'avança vers moi sans un regard pour Lauren, et m'embrassa tendrement devant tout le monde.

Lauren devait fumer, mais je m'en foutais je profitais de mon homme. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser je regardais Lauren, et m'adressais à elle.

**-tu t'avise de faire une autre fois une de tes tentatives de séduction sur MON homme et je te refais le portrait Lauren !  
-tu n'as pas confiance dans la fidélité de ton mec Swan, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un canon.**

Jacob se mit devant moi et regarda Lauren d'un regard noir qui la fit reculer.

**-n'insulte plus jamais Bella.  
-mais…  
-tu te prends pour qui ? T'as la tête d'une poupée Barbie et le corps d'un squelette, franchement on a fait mieux. Et puis quand je te regard et que je regarde la déesse que j'ai à côté de moi, il n'y a pas photo.**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Lauren ne savait plus où se mettre. Je jubilais. Il grimpa sur sa bécane.

-**tu monte princesse.**

Je m'accrochais à son torse, et fit un signe à Angela. J'entendis avant que vrombisse la moto, Lauren.

**-princesse ! Non mais il est complètement taré ce mec, il m'a mal regardé.**

***** FIN FLASH BACK*****

Aucune fille n'avait osé approcher Jacob après ça, elles avaient trop peur de se faire humilier en public. Et moi il faut dire que ça m'arrangeais plutôt bien.

J'étais dans ma chambre, en pleine révision pour le bac. J'essayais de comprendre les maths, je détestais les maths. Franchement à quoi ça sert les intégrations par parties. (_Oui c'est mon traumatisme de terminale S_). J'étais plongée dans un exercice que je tentais de refaire. Quand je sentis deux bras puissants m'encercler.

**-AHHHHH !  
-chut, du calme c'est moi princesse.  
-tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !** Dis-je en frappant le torse de mon chéri. **Ne refais jamais ça si tu veux me garder en vie !  
-compris.**

Il se pencha sur mon épaule, et regarda mon cahier plein de ratures.

**-qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-j'essaye de refaire mes exos de maths, le bac approche et je n'y comprends rien.  
- tu ne veux pas faire une pause. Ça fait 3 jours que tu y es dessus, respire un peu. Je t'aiderais après**

Je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**-parce que tu comprends les maths toi !  
-ben oui.  
-et tout ces cours que je t'ai donnés ?  
-un ce n'était pas des cours de maths, deux je suis vraiment nul en littérature, trois je faisais exprès de pas comprendre pour te voir me réexpliquer. **

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou.

**-tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu fais le professeur…**

Ok ok, mayday, mayday mayday, j'ai les hormones en ébullition. Je sautais du lit pour reprendre mes esprits.

**-viens je t'emmène faire un tour. Et en rentrant je t'aide à faire tes maths, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes.  
-tu sais que ça risque d'être très long pour que je comprenne les maths.**

Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur ma taille.

**-c'est pas grave j'ai tout mon temps.  
-Jacob arrête de faire ça.  
-de faire quoi.  
-de me séduire !  
-pourquoi ?  
-parce que ça me fait perdre mes moyens.  
-et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était le but recherché…  
-chien !  
-non moi je suis un loup. Et toi une très belle louve quand tu es en colère.  
-grrrr.**

Jacob se moquais de moi, je en pouvais pas le supporter. Mais il avait ces yeux là… je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Ok je suis une faible louve. J'y peux rien, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi.

Il s'assit sur mon lit, et me fit signe de m'assoir entre ses jambes.

-**aller viens, je vais t'aider à comprendre ces méchants maths**.

Je m'installais confortablement contre son torse.

**-tu es mon sauveur.  
-je sais.**

Il se reçu, un énorme livre de maths dans la figure.

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella était complètement stressée. Aujourd'hui c'était ses derrières épreuves de bac. Et comme par hasard elle finissait par maths. Ça l'avait angoissé toute la semaine d'exam. Elle était intenable, elle marchait en rond, faisait les cent pas, n'arrêtais pas de ronger ses ongles. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela.

**-hey princesse. Ca va bien se passer ok ?**

Elle tourna ses grands yeux marron perdus vers moi.

**-tu crois ?  
-mais oui. Tu as révisé comme une malade. Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ?  
-ben je ne sais pas, j'ai tout oublié je ne me rappelle de plus rien.**

Je descendis de voiture, et alla lui ouvrir la porte, la fis descendre et lui pris ses fiches de révisions des mains.

**-Bella regarde moi.**

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi.

**-tu va y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi. Et si tu n'y arrive pas ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Non ?  
-non, mais ?  
-mais il n'y a pas de mais. Tu vas tout déchirer. Et si tu ratte les maths. La littérature va te remonter ma belle.**

Elle sourit et déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres.

**-tu sais que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.  
-tu n'aurais plus de doigt à force de les ronger.**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-je passe te prendre après tes épreuves.  
-ok.  
-merde ma belle.**

Elle me sourit et partit rejoindre Angela qui venait d'arriver.

J'attendais depuis 10 minutes. J'étais venu en avance au cas où Bella n'aurait pas tenue tout le temps, et se serait effondrée après son épreuve. (_Et oui Jacob est un mec attentionné_).

Je la vit sortir, elle souriait. Ouf ça c'est bien passé. Bella vint vers moi. Elle me sauta dans les bras.

-**alors ?  
-finit. Je me sens soulagée. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre avec des gens de ma classe pour fêter la fin du bac.  
-tu sais que j'ai déjà passé mon bac Bella.  
-mais oui, mais aller je veux fêter ça avec toi.  
-ok.  
-merci je t'adore.**  
**-tu devrais prévenir ton père.  
-bonne idée**.

Elle s'éloigna avec son portable pour trouver un endroit moins bruyant que cette cour bourrée de lycéens fou d'avoir finit leur bac. Angela s'approcha de moi.

**-Jacob ?  
-oui ?  
-tu viens avec nous boire un verre ?  
-ouais, Bella m'a pratiquement obligé.**

_(Attention, attention, roulement de tambour…. 3… 2… 1… GO !)_

**/POV EDWARD/**

Je me glisse la nuit par la fenêtre ouverte de mon amour. Je souris car c'était notre moyen de nous voir sans que Charlie ne soit au courant _(Il ignore encore que c'est devenu le moyen de se voir pour elle et le loup garou)_. C'est la veille de la remise des diplômes. Cela fait presque un an que je suis loin d'elle. Je n'ai pu résister à regarder dans l'esprit d'Alice et j'ai vu que ma Bella aurait son Bac, je voulais être là, revenir ce jour là. Revenir le jour où tout serait possible. J'avais enfin compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. J'étais près à la faire devenir une des nôtres.

Je pose mon regard sur ce visage tant aimé et je la vois heureuse et cela me rend triste autant qu'heureux. J'ai bien fait de partir. Puis je m'approche pour lui caresser la joue, mais je sens l'odeur de Jacob. Trop obnubiler par Bella, par sa beauté je ne l'avais pas sentie en rentrant. Comment avais-je fait pour vivre sans elle pendant un an. En la voyant comme cela endormie, vulnérable et si envoutante je ne voulais qu'une chose : rester auprès d'elle pour l'éternité, ne plus la quitter. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la petite chambre violette, pratiquement rien n'avait changé quelques photos en plus sur les murs. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant que l'odeur du clébard envahisse mes narines et me fasse observer la pièce. L'odeur empoisonnait toute la pièce et était même sur _SA _Bella.

Les photos, je les détaillais. Il y avait quelques photos de ses amis de lycée. Plusieurs photos où elle était avec Leah et Angela. Elles semblaient très proches et très heureuses, insouciantes presque. Puis il y avait aussi beaucoup de photo d'elle et du clébard : une où elle était sur son dos et semblait morte de rire, une où il la tenait dans ses bras, et celle là fut la pire que je puisse voir, ils s'embrassaient, Bella semblait totalement abandonnée dans les bras de ce salop. J'étais dans une rage folle. C'était le clébard qui la touchait, lui qui l'embrassait. Il osait poser ses sales pates sur elle, sur sa peau si fragile. Je ne pu le supporter et m'enfuit. J'ai tant de Haine pour _l'autre_. Je le haïs du plus profond de mon être.

Un jour il payera de m'avoir volé l'amour de ma vie.  
J'aurais ma revanche, Jacob tu ne me la prendras jamais ! Je reviendrais prendre la place qui m'est dû, reprendre _MA_ place. Celle pour l'instant qu'il occupe, mais plus pour longtemps.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'étais dans rêve étrange. Il y avait Edward, il était entré dans sa chambre. Il était revenu. Il se penchait sur moi puis pour une raison inconnue il s'est s'enfuit, en hurlant le nom de Jacob.

**/POV JACOB/**

Ce soir j'ai rendu visite à Bella dans son sommeil pour réveiller ma belle endormie, mais j'ai sentis l'odeur d'un sang froid : l'odeur d'Edward, c'est la plus répugnante des odeurs que je n'ai jamais senti. Comment peut-on puer autant ? Je sentais la colère monter. Mes membres tremblaient de fureur. Puis je me rendis compte que cette répugnante odeur n'est pas sur Bella. J'étais instantanément rassuré. Il ne l'avait pas touché. J'ai toujours peur de la perdre. Je ne laisserai pas le vampire me la reprendre. Ça je ne le permettrais pas. Je me battrais pour ça.

Je lui caressais la joue pour la réveiller. Elle eut un énorme sourire malgré ses yeux endormis.

**[Les résultats]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Ce matin j'étais une pile électrique. Mon dieu c'est aujourd'hui les résultats du bac. Je descendais en trombe les escaliers.

**-bonjour Papa.  
-bonjour futur bachelière.  
-arrête tu ne sais pas encore.**

Il me fit un sourire rassurant, celui du père qui est fière de sa progéniture et qui est sûre qu'elle est la meilleure dans tout e qu'elle fait.

**-tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** me demanda-t-il.  
-**non c'est bon, on se retrouve avec la bande avant d'aller voir notre destin écrit sur une feuille.  
-ne sois pas aussi dramatique. Tu m'appelle dès que tu sais.  
-mais oui mon petit papa, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs d'inquiétude.**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et j'entendis un klaxonne.

**-tu attendais quelqu'un pour t'emmener? **me demanda-t-il.**  
-non je devais aller au lycée avec mon truck.**

Il se leva, décala le rideau de la cuisine pour voir dehors.

**-ah c'est ton chevalier servant.  
-Jacob ?  
-oui.**

Mon père ouvrit la fenêtre et s'adressa à mon homme.

**-elle est arrive Jacob.  
-ok merci Charlie.**

Je bus mon jus d'orange, et pris un croissant en partant.

Je sortis, mon père resta sur le perron à nous regarder. Jacob était appuyé contre la porte côté passager. Quand il me vit il ouvrit grand ses bras, et je me pressais de m'y engouffrer sous les regards attendris de mon père.

**-au revoir papa. Je t'appelle ne t'inquiète pas.  
-au revoir les amoureux**.

Jacob m'ouvrit la portière puis s'assit à sa place derrière le volant.

**-et bien qu'elle galanterie. Fais attention je pourrais m'y habituer.**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Il y avait un attroupement devant les portes. Ah merde ils ont déjà mis les résultats. Jacob se gara et je rejoignis la bande.

**-salut Angie.  
-hey Bella !  
-alors verdict ?  
-on n'est pas encore allé voir, on t'attendait.  
-ben alors qu'est ce qu'on attend encore là.**

Nous nous faufilions dans la masse compacte de lycéens euphoriques, heureux, désespéré, abattus et dégoutés. Angela se faufila mieux que moi et pu atteindre le saint graal avant moi. Puis j'entendis un hurlement.

**-BELLA, ON L'A ! ON A NOTRE BAC !  
-quoi !**

Je ne pouvais pas la croire, je me faufilais, il fallait que je vois de mes propres yeux. Mais oui mon nom y était bien ! J'ai du m'y reprendre à 3 fois pour être totalement sûr.

Je me suis mise à sauter comme une folle dans la cours du lycée, je devais passer pour une sortie de l'asile. Mais peut importe j'étais euphorique. Je sautais dans les bras d'Angela. Nous étions comme des petites puces.

**-faut que j'aille le dire à Jacob.  
-ok, moi je vais chercher Ben, les bacs pro sont sur un autre panneau du lycée on se rejoint après ?  
-ok à toute.**

En partant je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler.

**-non mais tu crois ça Angie, ON A NOTRE BAC.  
-je sais moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire.**

Je courrais vers Jacob et je lui sautai au cou. Il eu juste le temps de me rattraper pour éviter que je ne me ramasse sur le sol.

**-JE L'AI EU  
-félicitations princesse.  
- ah je n'y croyais pas.**

Il me reposa sur le sol, et remis une mèche derrière mon oreille.

**-tu te sous estime trop Bella. Tu es brillante. Alors maintenant c'est quoi le programme.  
-fêter ça. Ah oui attend faut que j'appelle mon père.**

_**-allo.**_  
**-papa, c'est Bella.  
-**_**oh alors ?**_**  
-j'ai mon bac !  
-**_**Waouh, géniale ma chérie, je te félicite. Bravo.**_

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Ça y est ma petite fille est une grande. Elle a eut son Bac, elle va bientôt avoir 19 ans. Elle devient une femme. Tout d'un coup je prends un coup de vieux là. Je me suis sortis un petit verre de whisky, il faut bien fêter le bac de sa fille !

**[Jour de la remise des diplômes] **

**/POV EDWARD/**

Toutes les familles de bacheliers et bachelières étaient réunis dans le grand amphithéâtre du Lycée. Les jeunes étaient tous dans leur costume de diplômé. Les familles avaient des sourires de fierté, d'amour.

Quand ce fus au tour de Bella de recevoir son diplôme, toute sa famille se leva. Quand je dis toute sa famille c'est Charlie, Renée, Phil, Jacob, Billy et bien entendu toute la push. _(Ça en fait du monde. et puis ils ne passent pas inaperçus avec tout ces gaillards de 2 mètre de haut et autant de muscles.)_ Le mot famille m'écorcha la bouche, ils n'étaient pas sa famille. Moi et mes proches étions sa famille, mais pas ses toutous puants. Je la regardais rayonner de bonheur. Puis les chiens se mirent tous à siffler, hurler, beugler. Charlie et Renée applaudissaient très fort en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas tout raté. Qu'une chose qu'il avait faite tout les deux était plutôt bien réussit : leur fille. Sur ce point là je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Bella était l'être le plus parfait que je n'ai jamais connu.

Jacob se mit à hurler :  
**-c'est la meilleur et c'est la mienne !**

Cette phrase me donna envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étriper. Et lui montrer que j'étais le plus fort, que Bella était mienne, à moi. Bella était A MOI.

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva chez les Swan pour un grand apéro. J'étais resté caché. Chez les Swan la fête battait son plein pour célébré le bac de Bella et son entrée en fac. Jacob m'aperçut et voulu me suivre quand il comprit que j'allais partir.

**-je reviens Bella, je dois aller vérifier quelque chose.** Dit-il en s'adressant à sa Bella  
**-ok, reviens vite**.

Bella déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Jacob, sous les cris et taquineries des Quileutes.

**-la ferme les gars.  
-aller file !**

Bella avait un immense sourire. Ce sourire me blessa à nouveau. Avant ces sourires étaient les miens. Ses regards étaient pour moi. Elle était à MOI

Nous nous se retrouvâmes dans la clairière. Jacob transpirais l'assurance. J'avais plus de mal à lire son esprit que par le passé. C'est étrange aurais-je perdu de mes capacité télépathiques ? Je ne m'attardais pas sur la question puisque Jacob s'adressa à moi.

**-qu'est ce que tu fou là sangsue ?  
-je suis venu voir Bella.  
-tu n'en as pas le droit !  
-ce n'est pas toi qui peux en juger, clébard !**

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce toutou à sa mémère _(est ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il vient d'insulter Bella de mémère. Il a un problème ce vampire)_

**-si, elle est avec moi, elle m'aime alors dégage !  
-NON ! C'est à elle de me le dire et pas a toi !  
-parce que tu sais ce qui est mieux pour elle, peut-être ! Tu l'as anéanti en partant et maintenant qu'elle revit, qu'elle est heureuse tu reviens tout détruire. Alors je te préviens, ne l'approche plus où la prochaine fois je te laisserai pas repartir en vie !  
-tu ne me fais pas peur Jacob. Je suis immortel.  
-moi aussi…**

Jacob parti, il me laissa dans le doute de ses dernières paroles

Comment ce pouvait- il soit immortel ? Je croyais que lorsqu'un loup rencontrait l'amour il se remettait à vieillir. J'eus un sourire mauvais. Bella n'était pas son âme-sœur mais _la mienne_. Quel pauvre louveteau. Je reviendrais Jacob, sois en sûre. C'est une promesse, je reviendrais et je gagnerais. Bella est _à MOI_.

Je parti, me promettant de revenir pour les 19 ans de Bella. Je me vengerais Jacob Black, si Bella ne peut-être mienne, elle ne saura à personne…

_**A suivre…**_

OUUUU, je sais je vous entends me huer derrière vos écrans d'ordinateur.

Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre 2 mois encore. Mais je ne veux pas non plus vous promettre de poster la semaine prochaine. Je vais essayer c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre. Mais vu que le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, et que je suis un peu pardonnée pour mon retard. J'espère aussi qu'il y aura encore des gens pour lire mon histoire.

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices.  
attrape-reve.


	26. Chapter 16

**COUCOU à tout le monde**

Attrape-reve est de retouuuuuurrrrrr ! (petite dédicace à Boris dans Balto : Chien-loup)

Je sais ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté. Je m'excuse pour toutes celle et ceux qui lisent ma fic et ce sont retrouvé « frustré » pendant si longtemps. Mais en ce moment je n'arrive plus à écrire, je n'en ai plus l'envie. Or je vous ai promis que je terminerais cette histoire donc je la terminerai.

Il faudra m'excuser aussi pour ce chapitre que je trouve pourrit et mielleux à souhait (enfin en gros c'est de la merde).

Je tiens à préciser que l'harmonisation est mon invention. Et que j'espère que personne ne me piquera mon idée sinon ça risque de saigner. L'harmonisation je pose un brevet dessus. C'est chasse gardée.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent encore mon histoire et qui laisse des commentaires malgré que je n'avance pas. Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment pour vous que je me suis remise à écrire cette fic, pour tenir ma promesse.

**montana2010 :  
Celine879 : **Edward n'a pas senti que Bella était une louve, parce qu'il est aveuglé sensoriellement par son sang de tua cantante**.  
sarah0406 :  
moi  
oliveronica cullen massen  
Nedwige : **contente de t'avoir surprise. C'était le but. ^^  
**Malfoy Funambule : **j'ai fait revenir Edward parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour accomplir la prophétie.  
**fan-de-jacob-black  
Ela Telmar : **oui mon Edward est « evil » c'est normal c'est le descendant du cruhor. Donc c'est pas un gentil gentil LOL  
**supergirl971 : **c'est marrant quand tu t'enflamme. J'aime bien ça prouve que tu aime bien mon histoire, qu'elle et prenante.  
**Audrey 1986  
Cynish / .Reve  
Nanaxd :  
Mrs Esmee Cullen  
Mamzelle Black : **oui c'est moi qui est inventé l'harmonisation, et comme dit plus haut je vais déposer un brevet dessus. ^^, c'est gentil de me prendre pour exemple ça me touche bcp.  
**Lucile : **merci pour ton soutient, ça me fais énormément plaisir.  
**Claire  
Jo  
Sarah25  
Mamzelle Black : **si tu as besoin d'aide, je veux bien t'aider. Mais tkt toute les idées sont bonnes. Le plus important c'est de te faire plaisir à toi quand tu écris.  
**Jo Black : **bella va lui mettre plus qu'une claque…  
**Missygirl : **non tu ne te trompe pas Edward va évidemment mettre la zizanie.  
**Nany1980  
Roxy  
Galswinthe  
Loulou : **effectivement il y aura une scène Bella/Edward. Merci bcp de lire ma fic et de l'aimer.  
**loulou91  
xXx-LOLAMERICA-xXx  
BL00M : **et oui mon Edward est méchant ! aahahahahaha  
**Tanelia  
mlle.m  
mathildeD  
Julian-hitomi  
nina du 36  
Janiee  
Altha  
Farah black  
becob85  
New Lectrice D  
ML  
janie121  
La-fille-a-loup  
Popo  
SorchaPalomaSalvatore95**

lililoo  
Moi tre fan de toi : merci de ton aide j'avais oublié le prénom de la mère de Jacob.  
**loulou91  
Sweety Miaou  
Soeur Phil  
Fiona  
Drottningulove  
sab**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 16 : le bal, ou comment tenir sur des talons**

**Aperçut : une promesse…**

**/POV BELLA/**

J'attendais que Jacob vienne me chercher pour aller au bal. La remise des diplômes ayant été faite. Le bal se déroulait le premier samedi de juillet qui suivait les résultats de Bac. Cela faisait donc 2 semaines que j'étais enfin en vacances. (_On ne m'engueule pas sur les dates, je crois que je me suis un peu emmêlé les neurones_)

***** FLASH BACK*****

J'avais finis le bac, j'étais libre et en attente des résultats. J'étais potentiellement une future bachelière, j'étais une adulte qui allait peut-être rentrer dans la vie des études supérieures, mais pour l'heure j'étais Bella qui s'apprêtait à faire la chose qu'elle détestait le plus avant : du SHOPPING !

Je pouvais entendre Alice me dire que j'avais enfin trouvé le chemin de la lumière de la mode. Elle me manquait en cet instant alors que j'étais avec mes amies pour trouver nos robes de bal. Oui Alice, mon ancienne meilleure amie me manquait. Mais j'ai fait le deuil de la revoir un jour. Elle n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle était partie sous les ordres d'Edward. Elle était avec sa famille et moi avec la mienne. Nous étions chacune avec les nôtres. J'espérais qu'elle était heureuse, comme moi je l'étais à présent.

**-Oh Bella, vient il faut qu'on aille voir ce magasin, ils font de super prix !** s'écria Angela

Elle me faisait penser à Alice, la même folie pour le shopping.

**-ok en route les filles.**

Notre petit groupe composé d'Angela, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, Kim, Claire. Les sœurs de Jacob étaient rentrées pour fêter mon bac. Je les considérais comme mes propres sœurs. Elles allaient venir au bal de fin d'année, elles s'étaient porté volontaires comme « chaperons » mais je savais bien qu'elles n'allaient pas surveiller, mais s'éclater comme deux ados.

Nous dévalisions les rayons à la recherche de la robe parfaite. Nous passions chacune à notre tour dans la cabine d'essayage pour que les 7 autres puissent donner leurs avis. Elles avaient toutes trouvé leur robe et maintenant elles s'étaient toutes ligués contre moi pour me trouver LA-robe-parfaite-pour-rendre-fou-Jacob. Purée mais dans quoi je me suis engagée. Au secours, à l'aide ! SAUVEZ- MOI !

Elles sont chacune allé me chercher 3 ou 4 robes qui soit disant m'irais à merveille.

-**aller Bella ! Hop ! Dans la cabine !** lança Rachel.  
-**vous me séquestrez**. M'écriais-je  
-**mais non ma belle, on t'oblige juste à rester avec tes amies pour trouver une robe qui fera craquer mon petit frère**. Me répondit Rachelle  
**-ok ok, c'est bon vous avez gagné.**

**Leah me passa une robe. Je l'enfilais**

**- non mais ça ne va pas bien ! Je ne vais pas porter CA !  
-fais nous voir Bella**. Demanda Angela  
**-oui tu n'es pas objective toi.** S'esclaffa Leah.

Ouh la garce c'est elle qui m'avait choisis cette robe. Je vais lui arracher les yeux. Son petit Eric ne va pas la reconnaitre. Je vais en faire de la charpie. Cette robe était une horreur. Elle était rouge pétant et très courte, on aurait dit une tunique. Un vrai bonheur pour une péripatéticienne (_traduction : prostituée)._

Quand je suis sortie de la cabine elles ont évidement toutes explosée de rire. Wouh super : ONE BELLA SHOW. Je retournais dans la cabine cacher ma honte. Mes joues étaient aussi rouges que la robe. (_C'est vous dire, elle doit être pivoine_)

**-suivante !**

L'après midi se finit sur cette note shopping. Nous avions « enfin » toutes trouvé notre bonheur.

*****FIN FLASH BACK*****

**[Jour du Bal]**

Le soir Leah, Rebecca et Rachel débarquèrent moi pour séance maquillage/coiffage et habillage. Claire, Kim et Angela se préparaient chez elles. Petites veinardes. Elles pourraient se préparer toutes seules. Malheureusement comme ma salle de bain est comme dirait l'auteur de taille limitée et bien nous avons dû prendre la cuisine en otage avec interdiction pour tout représentant du sexe masculins d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Mais nous avions oublié que dans la cuisine il n'y a pas de miroir. _(lol)_

Les filles avaient décréter comme une nouvelle loi inviolable que je serais la dernière à être maquillé pour qu'elles puissent totalement s'occuper de moi et de je cite « faire ressortir la princesse sexy qui sommeille » en moi. J'ai donc attendu 20 minutes mais n'y tenant plus je suis sortie de la cuisine. _(Rectification : elle a __essayé __de sortir de la cuisine_). Ok oui j'ai tenté de m'enfuir de la cuisine.

**-hep hep hep où tu vas comme ça Bella ?** s'écria Rachel  
-**je vais au salon, j'en ai marre d'attendre sans rien foutre**. Répondis-je  
-**ah non Bella interdiction de sortir, ne me laisse pas tombé, enfin ne nous laisse pas tombé**. Se corrigea Leah.  
-**vous inquiétez pas je reviendrais quand vous aurez besoin de mon visage et de mes cheveux pour de martyriser.  
-tu exagères là !** lança Rebecca.  
**-oui je sais, mais vous n'avez qu'à aller dans la salle de bain à 3 ça va encore. Et sa sera plus pratique.**

Ouf je réussis à les faire s'exiler vers la salle de bain. (_Et oui c'est un happas formidable pour la gente féminine)._

Je partie rejoindre mon père au salon.

-**alors comment ça se passe ce ravalement de façade** ! Ria ce père indigne.  
**-merci de ton soutient.  
-pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amies ?  
-elles sont partie dans la salle de bain et 4 dans cette pièce c'est suicidaire.**

Mon père poussa un petit rire, puis se replongea dans son émission.

-**papa, je peux te poser une question ?  
-vas' y  
-comment ça c'est passé ton bal de fin d'études ?  
-et bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, mais c'est à ce bal que j'ai compris que ta mère était la femme de ma vie. Quand je l'ai vu dans sa robe rose fluo, elle ressemblait à une Barbie, mais ses yeux étaient si malicieux et si plein de promesse que j'ai plongé**.

Il semblait parti vers une époque bien lointaine, et bien heureuse pour lui. Il me faisait de la peine quand il parlait de maman. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle.

-**tu l'aime toujours !  
-c'est compliqué, mais je crois que d'une certaine façon oui. Je suis toujours amoureux de cette jeune fille à la robe fluo.**

Je le fixais pour qu'il crache le morceau.

-**oui tu as raison je l'aime toujours. Ta mère a été mon premier amour. Elle a été ma femme, la mère de ma fille. Je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça. Et puis…  
-et puis tu es quelqu'un de fidèle.** Me moquais-je  
-**on peut dire ça. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.**

Je sais que mon père n'oubliera jamais Renée, j'espère qu'il rencontrera une femme. mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. En fait je pense plus que lorsque je partirais de la maison avec Jacob. Billy et lui vont fonder le club des pères seuls et abandonnés qui vivent entre potes. (_Je vous prédis leur avenir : pizzas, bière, foot, résultats 20 kilos de plus)._

-**BEEEEELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
-ah je crois qu'on t'appelle !** s'écria mon père.  
**-Pff  
-ne fais pas cette tête. Elles ne vont pas te tuer !  
-que tu crois !**

Et je partis vers mon funeste destin le dos vouté, le regard résigné, et un soupir de mort.

**-tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu là.**

Je m'approchais de mon père.

**-si mais chute, si elles voient que ça ne me déplait pas tant que ça le shopping et le maquillage ça va être pire. Alors chut.  
- !  
-J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !**

Je montais les escaliers et rejoignit « mes amies » dans la salle de torture.

**-Bella assied toi ici !** m'ordonna Rebecca.

Rebecca s'occupait de me maquiller, Rachel de me coiffer et Leah d'être spectatrice du massacre. Elles passèrent bien une demi- heure à ma pomponner. Puis au bout de ce lapse de temps elles me laissèrent me regarder dans un miroir. J'étais plutôt contente. Je me trouvais jolie. Elles n'avaient pas trop forcé sur le maquillage. Donc ça m'allais très bien.

**-aller maintenant on file enfiler nos robes et attendre nos princes charmants**. Lança joyeusement Leah.

Paul, Eric et le mari de Rebecca sont passé et ont emmené les filles, j'étais seule chez moi. Mon père avaient voulus faire une photo de nous toutes et une de moi pour garder un souvenir pour ses vieux jours et dire au monde entier combien sa fille était belle.

On sonna à la porte.

**/POV JACOB/**

J'avais essayé de m'arranger un peu. J'avais pris un costume tout neuf dans une boutique de Seattle. J'avais mis le parfum que Bella préférais. Et là j'étais devant sa porte, sonnant et attendant qu'elle m'ouvre. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit je vis un ange, elle était si belle. Elle avait une robe qui se dégradais du bleu clair jusqu'au bleu nuit. Elle était magnifique. Je suis resté sans voix. La contemplant comme une œuvre d'art inaccessible pour des mains comme moi.

**-Wouah, tu es magnifique Bella. Une véritable princesse.**

Je la vis rougir.

-**tu es très élégant toi aussi.  
-si mademoiselle veut bien me donner sa main.**

Elle déposa sa petite main dans celle que je lui tendais comme un vrai gentleman.

**/POV BELLA/**

Nous arrivâmes dans le gymnase du lycée qui avait été transformé en salle de bal pour la soirée des diplômés. La décoration de la pièce était très jolie, tout était coloré. Il y avait une arche à l'entré pour prendre une photo « inoubliable » de notre dernière soirée au lycée. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ce genre d'événement mais puisqu'il fallait en passer par là pour entrer dans la salle, je me dévouais. Au moment où ça allais être notre tour avec mon chevalier servant, il me prit sur son dos comme une enfant. Nous étions morts de rire. Je crois que je vais adorer cette photo.

Dans la salle plusieurs personnes étaient déjà au milieu de la piste à se trémousser doucement. _(Ben oui faut pas ce fatiguer dès le début, sinon à la fin de la soirée t'es mort alors que tout le monde s'éclate. Ménagez vos forces !)_

Nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe de nos amis.

-**salut Bella !** s'écria Eric, **tu es magnifique !**  
-**hey pas touche** ! répondit du tac au tac Jacob.

Ces deux là s'entendaient très bien, un peu comme des frères.

-**Et si on allait danser !** s'écria Angela.  
**-en route pour le dance flore ! **Répondirent les autres.  
**-tu veux danser Bella ?** me demanda Jacob, il savait très bien que je n'aimais pas trop danser. Je lui souris.  
-**bien sur que je veux danser !** Il parut étonné de ma réponse, je m'approchais de son oreille, **seulement avec toi.**

Il m'entraina vers la piste de danse. Nous étions un peu en retrait des autres. Le milieu de piste ce n'est pas pour moi. Il déposa mes mains sur sa nuque et me serra dans ses bras.

[…]

Un rock démarra, l'alcool commençait à me montrer à la tête. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage, mais j'étais incapable de déterminer si c'était à cause des 2 verres que j'avais bu ou bien à cause de ce que m'avais dit Jacob. En tout cas je m'amusais comme une folle. Jacob m'entraina dans un rock endiablé, je ne savais que vaguement le danser, Jacob aussi, ce qui ne devait pas être très beau à voir. On essayait des figures avec nos bras, mais on restait coincés, ou bien lorsqu'il me faisait faire la toupie, je tournais si vite que j'en perdais l'équilibre et me retrouvais en train de tanguer. J'ai adoré danser ce Rock. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi moi-même, aussi vivante, aussi bien de toute ma vie.

_(Vous vous demandez ce qu'a bien pût dire Jacob pour la rendre comme ça ? j'en suis sûre je vous entends de là ! faut pas crier ! LOL je vais vous dire)_

**[Retour en arrière]**

Jacob me pris la main et nous dirigea vers la sortie. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire chaud dans ce gymnase. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air frais. Je sentais le regard brulant de mon homme glisser sur mes épaules. Je me retournais vers lui.

**/POV JACOB/**

Elle était magnifique sous la lune, une véritable fée des eaux avec sa robe bleue. Elle se retourna vers moi avec un sourire enfantin, et innocent. Je sus à ce moment là que je ferais tout pour la garder près de moi, absolument tout. Elle était ma fée, mon ange gardien.

Elle tendit ses petites mains pour saisir les miennes.

**-viens Jacob, on va se balader un peu !**

Je la suivis. Elle s'assia sur un banc et regarda les étoiles. Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre sa fascination pour les étoiles. C'est comme si quelque chose la reliait au ciel. (V_ous sentez l'indice que je vous lance !_). La voir comme cela, si belle, si pure, si simple me donna le courage de faire ce que je voulais faire. Je me mis à genoux devant elle. Elle baissa le regard vers moi, les yeux brillants.

**-Bella, mon amour, mon ange, mon étoile. Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer. Tu es absolument tout pour moi, tu es mon oxygène. Je ne suis pas entrain de te demander en mariage** _(pouuuuu je vous sens déçue)_, **même si ça en à l'air vue comme je me tiens. **Elle étouffa un petit rire. **Mais cela n'empêche pas que je veux te prouver mon amour. Alors je veux te faire une promesse. La promesse qu'un jour je te demanderais en mariage, la promesse que je t'aimerais toujours, la promesse que tu es la femme de ma vie, la promesse de te rendre heureuse, la…  
-on dirait que tu fais une liste de course !  
- Bella ne te fout pas de moi, je t'ouvre mon cœur là !** Répondis-je faussement indigner.  
-**je sais mon chéri. Et je réponds oui à ta promesse.  
-alors nous sommes des promis ! Dis plutôt fière de ma trouvaille.  
-je trouve ça assez romantique**. Me souri Bella. **Allez** **viens on rentre j'adore cette chanson.**  
-**attend attend, je voulais te donner ça !**

Je sortis un collier de ma poche. C'était un symbole Quileute qui signifiait « promesse ». Je le lui mis autour de son cou.

-**je l'ai fait pour toi.  
-merci Jacob**. Elle semblait si émue. **Comme ça tu seras toujours près de mon cœur.**

Je l'embrassais tendrement, essuyais la larme qui caressait sa joue.

**-tu ne voulais pas aller danser.**

Elle me répondit par un grand sourire en courant à l'intérieur sa main tenant solidement la mienne.

_**A suivre…**_

J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu vous a plut, et que j'ai satisfait votre frustration ?  
Allez à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre …  
grosses morsures …


	27. Chapter 17 partie I

**Salut à vous mes lecteurs et lectrices.  
**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont montré qu'elles aimaient vraiment mon histoire en se montrant présente au dernier chapitre. Donc je vous remercie beaucoup, merci de vous intéressé encore à mon histoire et de me le faire savoir. C'est pour vous que je finirais mon histoire.

**REMERCIMENT PARTICULIER**

**sarah0406 :** oui le chapitre dernier est effectivement plus court que les autres. Celui là aussi sera plus court, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire plus en ce moment. Et oui le chapitre dernier ne faisait pas trop avancer l'intrigue, j'avais juste envie de mettre une touche de douceur avant ce qui va suivre. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Et pour finir de te répondre mon indice était tout con. C'est juste que Bella est fascinée par les étoiles parce qu'elle est une réincarnation de Pulchra qui en mourant s'était transformée en étoile. C'était un petit clin d'œil à mes chapitres précédents. Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondue comme tu le voulais.

**mathildeD :** désolée de te décevoir mais Edward va effectivement revenir. Je ne te dirais pas quand tu verras bien… et merci de me dire que tu adore encore mon histoire, ça me fais très plaisir.

**oliveronica cullen massen :** merci d'être encore là pour me montrer que tu aimes. Surtout pour le dernier chapitre que je trouvais nian nian.

**Nany1980 :** je vois que lire un nouveau chapitre a des effets insoupçonnés sur toi. Un effet presque orgasmique. LOL je plaisante ! merci beaucoup.

**Galswinthe :** merci de me soutenir, et de m'encourager. Ça marche sur moi pour me motivé à me remettre derrière mon clavier d'ordi.

**hp-drago :** je suis contente de voir que certaine on apprécié « le bal de fin d'année », j'avais peur de me donner le coup de grâce en écrivant ce chapitre et que plus personne ne veuille me lire.

**Drottningulove :** ah toi aussi tu as remarqué la touche mielleuse. LOL. Ne t'inquiète pas Edward arrive tout bientôt. Il va y avoir du rebondissement. Et j'ai écris cette demande de « promesse » comme j'aimerais que mon homme me la fasse. Je trouve cela bien plus romantique qu'une demande en fiançailles. Etre des promis et non des fiancés c'est plus beau et ça a plus de signification pour moi. Enfin voilà je vais arrêter de blablater sur me vie. LOL Ah oui et merci de me dire que ma fiction est la meilleur, c'est très gentil. ^^

**Malfoy Funambule :** une de plus qui aime ma déclaration et mon chapitre. Alors merci. Et personnellement je ne le trouvais pas top, mais je ne vais pas te contredire quand tu me dis que tu l'aime et que tu le trouve bien. ^^

**Doudounord :** oh géniale une nouvelle lectrice. Alors n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur les autres chapitres. Et je suis contente de t'avoir « convertie » à ce couple que je trouve tout mignon. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant que le début.

**Lucile : **LOL sur le coup j'ai eut du mal à comprendre ton premier message. Je me suis demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tu parle ainsi, puis avec le deuxième message je me suis dis « ha c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire ». LOL. Merci de me dire que j'ai un talent pour l'écriture, je commençais à en douter, et à remettre en question ma capacité à écrire des histoires. Alors merci.

**azie231105 :** j'espère que la suite te plaira et que ton impatience sera comblée. ^^

Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour répondre au reviews. Mais je voulais prendre ce temps pour vous remercier chacune une par une. Vous êtes toujours présente pour mon histoire, ça mérite que je penne de mon temps pour vous répondre. Et j'emmerde ceux que ça fais chier, vous aviez qu'à laisser des reviews, ou à ne pas lire les réponses. NA. Je suis l'auteur, donc c'est moi le chef ici. AHAHHHAHAA (rire machiavélique).

**PS :** je ne veux blesser personne. C'est juste un tripe de toute puissance. LOL je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher là.

Après tout ces remerciements, je vous laisse découvrir ce tout nouveau chapitre. Il est court, mais je voulais le couper à un endroit bien précis pour ménager l'effet de suspense.

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 17 : la vengeance du lion…**

**Partie 1 : le plan de guerre.**

**[RAPPEL CHAP 14]**

[… ]

Un jour il payera de m'avoir volé l'amour de ma vie.  
J'aurais ma revanche, Jacob tu ne me la prendras jamais ! Je reviendrais prendre la place qui m'est dû, reprendre _MA_ place. Celle pour l'instant que tu occupes, mais plus pour longtemps.

**[VACANCES D'ETE]**

**/POV EDWARD/**

Depuis que j'étais de retour chez moi, je n'avais plus qu'une obsession, reprendre Bella. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nous étions fais l'un pour l'autre, elle était ma tua cantante. Mais je savais qu'il serait dure de la défaire de ce cabot, il me fallait trouver un moyen infaillible, je devais connaitre l'ennemi. Et je savais déjà comment procéder. Pour gagner la guerre il me fallait être stratège et connaitre tous les points faibles de mon adversaire.

Je fonçais donc tout droit chez ma famille (_oui depuis qu'ils sont partis de Forks, Edward n'habite plus avec sa famille, il a pris un appartement à Paris d'où il peut voir la tour Effel_), j'avais besoin de piocher dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle des bouquins sur des sujets bien précis.

Je ne frappais même pas à la porte, je n'avais pas envie d'être poli, j'avais beaucoup de mal à continuer de prendre les Cullen pour ma famille. Pour moi j'étais désormais un vampire solitaire. Je ne buvais pas de sang humains –il y a assez d'animaux autour de ma zone d'habitation- mais je dois dire que cela ne me dégoutais pas. Je sais que Bella n'aimerais pas que je pense comme cela, mais elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est plus là, elle ne verra rien, avant d'aller la voir je ferais attention à me nourrir uniquement d'animaux pour retrouver mes yeux ambrés. Mais pour l'heure je n'avais pas de scrupules.

J'entendis vaguement Esmée m'appeler. Mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon me forcer à être gentil, je n'en avais pas envie. J'ouvris brusquement la porte de la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Il était à l'intérieur. Ses yeux bienveillants et surpris se posèrent sur moi. Je le saluais par un regard noir. Il détourna le regard. Il semblerait que je l'ai blessé, tant pis.

**-Que viens-tu faire ici Edward ?  
-il vient chercher des livres pour tuer Jacob !** dit une voix méprisante derrière moi. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Alice

Je me retournais vers elle, avec le même mépris dans la voix.

**-bonjour ma chère Alice.**

Elle me foudroya du regard.

**-pourquoi tu veux tuer Jacob, il ne t'as rien fait !**

Je ne lui répondis pas et commença à chercher les livre que j'avais besoins. Mais elle me suivit, ne me quittant pas des yeux, comme essayant de voir ce que j'allais faire. Mais elle ne voyait rien puisque mon plan n'était pas encore au point et que pour l'instant je voulais juste trouver des informations. Après 5 minutes de recherches je tombai sur un document inestimable, une vraie pépite : les écrits de Carlisle, ses recherches sur les loups-garous.

-**ça y est tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?** me demanda Alice  
**-ça ne te regarde pas, mais oui !**

Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand elle m'attrapa le bras.

**-ne me touche pas Alice ! **Elle se recula  
**-tu vas la détruire ! **Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.  
-**qu'est ce que tu sais de mes projets ! hein petits lutin toujours heureux ?** dis-je encore plus méprisant. Sa joie me donnait envie de vomir.  
**-je sais que tu te trompe, tu fais fausse route Edward !  
-tu n'en sais rien !** m'énervais-je, **tu ne vois plus nettement l'avenir de Bella, je le sais, je le vois dans ta tête. Tu ne sais rien Alice ! RIEN !**

Je descendis les escaliers en trompes, bousculant Esmée au passage.

**-Edward…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'être maternelle et réconfortante, je ne voulais pas de tendresse, ni d'amour, ni de remontrance. Je voulais être seul, lire, et gagner Bella.

**-ce n'est pas un trophée !** s'écria Jasper qui avait dû sentir mes sentiments.

Je me retournais pour faire face à toute mon (ex) famille réunie, tous sur le ponton : Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmet. Ils me fixaient, avec des yeux résignés, tristes ou en colère.

**-QUOI ! QU'EST QU'IL Y A ? HEIN ?**

Ils s'en retournèrent tous dans la maison. Pauvre petite famille de vampires végétariens aimant les humains. C'est contre nature d'aimer les mortelles.

**-tu vas le regretter Edward ! Tu vas te perdre ! **lança doucement Alice comme pour m'avertir, je l'a vis les yeux brillants.

Je m'enfuis, je n'en pouvais plus de cette tendresse familiale, de ce soutient, je n'avais besoin de personne. Tout ce que je désirais c'était de reprendre Bella. Je ne voulais pas d'une famille, je voulais ma tua cantante, je voulais ce sang…

J'arrivais dans mon appartement. (_je vous décris son appart : noir et gris, volets fermés, bougies rouges, fauteuils bordeaux, cheminée éteinte, plancher qui grince, un vrai repaire de vampire_). Je déposais mes trouvailles sur le bureau au centre de la pièce. Puis j'allais m'assoir sur un de mes fauteuils rouges, regardant la cendre dans l'âtre. J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir morbide, de voir ma mort en face. Cela m'aidait à supporter l'immortalité, regarder la mort. J'avais enfin trouvé une façon de suicide pour les vampires : l'immolation. Je jouais avec les cendres les faisant passer entre mes doigts comme au travers d'un sablier. Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

Je me relevais, me dirigea vers le bureau, je pris les recherches de Carlisle, puis me dirigea vers la fenêtre fermée et gardant les nervures de bois des volets, comme des veines d'un corps humain, comme les veines de Bella. Je mordis mon poignet pour boire mon sang, je me délectais de cette substance dans ma gorge, bien qu'elle soit froide, j'avais besoin d'avoir le gout du sang sur ma langue pour calmer mes pulsions bestiales de mort, puis je commençais ma lecture.

Je passais 10 jours enfermés dans ma chambre, ressassant mes informations, les mettant en relations, pour enfin créer une arme de guerre infaillible contre Jacob.

**-mais oui ! Evidement ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé plus tôt !** Je venais de trouver la solution qui allait résoudre mon problème. La solution était pourtant évidente et si simple. Il me fallait maintenant mettre mon plan à exécution, il me demandait quelque petites préparations. Je fonçais dans une pharmacie juste en bas de la rue.

En retournant dans mon appartement avec sous le bras mes petits achats, je remarquais que ma porte avait été ouverte. Je sentais une présente dans mon antre. J'entrais doucement dans la pièce, pour voir… Alice faisant les cent pas au milieu du salon.

**-qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Elle s'arrêta de tourner en rond et me fixa.

**-pourquoi ?**

Je savais déjà qu'elle avait dû m'espionner assidument pour voir ce que je préparais. Elle connaissait donc mon projet. Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Alors je décidais de la mener à bout.

**-pourquoi quoi ? **dis-je de manière désinvolte, et d'une innocence feinte.  
**-ne fais pas l'ignorant avec moi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu manigance ! **J'haussais les épaules. J**e ne te laisserais pas faire !  
-et comment veux-tu m'en empêcher !**

Je ne jouais plus là. Elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je m'approchais d'elle à vitesse vampirique, la saisit par le cou. Je la plaquais au mur et serra peu à peu la pression autour de sa trachée. Elle sembla s'étouffer.

**-ma pauvre Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, pourquoi donc reprendre ta respiration, tu es une vampire. **Dis-je d'une vois doucereuse. Elle me cracha à la figure.  
-**je suis peut-être une vampire, mais je suis humaine. Même immortelle, je suis humaine ! tu me déçois Edward !**

Je la relâchai, elle s'éloigna de moi, me regarda de haut malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que moi. Elle allait sortir, quand elle se retourna avec un regard résigné.

-**elle ne reviendra jamais Edward… tu ne sais pas tout, tu es complètement aveuglé par ta vengeance, mais elle ne te reviendra jamais. Je suis désolée Edward.  
**-**désolée !** répétais-je méprisant.  
**-je vois que j'ai perdu mon frère. Si tu le revois un jour. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Adieux Edward.**

Elle referma la porte.

**-ouais c'est ça adieu et bon vent. Ah enfin débarrassé !**

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ça y est je n'avais plus d'entraves, plus d'obstacles affectifs qui pouvaient m'empêcher de faire ce que je voulais faire.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, remontai la manche gauche de ma chemise jusqu'à l'épaule. J'ouvris le sac plastique de la pharmacie, et plaçai un garrot autour de mon biceps. Puis j'approchais ma canine de la veine située au pli de mon coude. Je perçai la peau et laissa le sang couler. Je pris une seringue et l'introduisit dans la blessure…

(_Vous vous demandez ce que fais Edward non ? et ben je ne vous le dirais pas ! c'est fait exprès si je n'explique pas. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! Oui j'ai un rire de sadique. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé me mettre à la place d'un Edward méchant et pervers … Allez ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la fin, j'avais juste envie de faire une petite pause. LOL_).

**[…]**

Je venais d'arriver dans cette forêt si bien connue et regorgeant de souvenirs. Je me cachais telle une ombre, comme un prédateur attendant sa proie. Je m'étais en place mon piège. Enfin je senti le fumet si caractéristique de ma cible. Elle se promenait. Pauvre petite proie qui ne sait pas que sa vie se compte désormais en seconde…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Je sais, je suis la reine des sadiques. ^^**_

_**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plus. La suite est prête et ne devrait pas trop tarder, juste de quoi vous rendre un peu hystérique. LOL**_

_**Aller je vous laisse à votre frustration, moi je sais la suite. Hihihi.  
grosses morsures à tous.**_

_**Je tiens le prochain chapitre en OTAGE !  
La demande de rançon est des reviews, plus y en aura plus y vous sera lisible vite.  
Alors commencé à Payer, je suis gourmande. LOL**_

_**Votre auteur dévouée.  
attrape-reve.**_


	28. Chapter 17 partie II

**Salut mes petits loups.**

**Comment allez-vous en ce jour ? Pas trop frustrée par mon dernier chapitre ? Vous n'avez pas détruit votre ordinateur de rage de ne pouvoir avoir la suite de l'histoire ?**

**Je vais vous faire encore poiroté un peu puisque maintenant je vais répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez gentillement laissé. Avouez que vous aviez peur que je garde ce chapitre en otage, alors vous avez payé. LOL**

**Je vous annonce également que c'est bientôt la fin de mon histoire. J'ai envie de pleurer. Ça va bientôt faire 2 ans que je l'écris. Je suis triste de la finir, de ne plus jouer avec mes légendes. Je crois que je serais aussi triste que vous quand je mettrais le point final. Bon on ne pleure pas hein ? Ce n'est pas encore la fin.**

**Alors merci aux 25 personnes qui ont payé la rançon :**

**montana2010 : **sais–tu que la patience est une vertu ? LOL

**mathildeD : **je comprend ton impatience. LOL alors oui mon Edward est taré ! c'est comme cela que je le vois.

**Nany1980 : **je te sens fébrille quant à la suite des événements ou je me trompe ? ^^

**becob85 : **alors comme ça tu pense que les Cullen vont stopper Edward ? je ne sais pas moi, mais je ne pense pas… au faite merci de tes encouragements

**sarah0406 : **et bien on se lâche, c'est pas bien de traiter son auteure « favoris « ( :P) de tout ces noms d'oiseaux. Alors tu pense savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Et bien tu va le voir, je te le laisse découvrir. La fin à la star wars c'est une bonne idée je vais y réfléchir… (suspense). Et pour la question des Cullen, tu verras de quel côté ils vont se mettre ! hihi.

**Galswinthe : **alors Alice doit partir parce que je le veux et surtout parce qu'elle voit qu'elle a perdu son frère. Et ta théorie sur le venin d4edwrad n'est pas bête du tout. Tu verras si elle se confirme dans ce chapitre.

**Mrs Esmee Cullen : **alors pour toi Edward va transformer Bella contre son gré ? C'est une idée qui se tient. J'avais peur que personne ne comprenne le double sens du terme « proie ». Effectivement je voulais garder l'ambivalence entre Jacob et Bella. Et en ce qui concerne Alice préviendra-t-elle Bella ? ou pas ?

**man0n : **Edward n'est pas fou, il est simplement le descendant de Cruhor. Le chapitre explique les choses, tu comprendras pourquoi Edward est comme cela maintenant. Tu veux un indice ? et bien regarde la légende de Harmya/Amor/Cruhor.

**oliveronica cullen massen **: mais de rien, tout le plaisir a été pour moi ! ^^

**Clairouille59 **: dsl c'était mon ménager le suspend. Et oui je suis sadique. Ahahaha

**Audrey 1986 : **ton impatience va prendre fin ^^

**Roxy **: BINGO ! les grans esprits se rencontrent. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. C'edt vraiemnt très gentil ce que tu le dis, mais je n'ai pas la prétention d'être aussi talentueuse que Stephenie Meyer, ou même J., même si être publier est mon rêve, je ne pense pas avoir l'envergure pour cela. Sttephenie Meyer à écrit son histoire, c'est elle l'officielle, moi je en fais qu'une reprise et je vous la fait partager. Masi merci beaucoup. Ta review ma beaucoup touché.

**crazygirl67 **: merci d'avoir laissé une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, ça me donne envie d'écrire. Alors si tu as encore en vie de donner ton avis ou juste dire quelque chose ne te gêne pas ! ^^

**CarOwliine : **tu connais mon histoire parcœur ? vrai ? eh ben je savais pas que mon histoire était si passionnante pour qu'on la relises et qu'on la relise encore. Merci.

**Malfoy Funambule : **mon histoire semble te donner des sentiments contradictoires ! je sais que je fais des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai du mal à les voir quand j'écris sur ordi. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop gênant à la lecture.

**MiniLeah : **amenez une ambulance nous avons une droguée à la fiction, il lui faut sa dose. LOL non je te taquine. Merci pour la propagande et la pub. Je te nomme ma conseillère pub. LOL j'ai réussis à convertir des fan d'Edward et ben je suis fière de moi. LOL

**lolie13 : **merci beaucoup, c'était le but, de faire détesté Edward. J'ai réussis à te faire passé de l'autre côté de la force. LOL

**hp-drago : **Edward n'a plus de neurone. Mais est-ce qu'il en a déjà eut ? LOL ben oui c'est une question à se poser, il est mort alors ses neurones devraient l'être aussi ? humm il fat élucider le mystère. Inspecteur Attrape-rêve est sur l'affaire.

**Bibi017 : **hum tu es très perspicace, mais chuuuuttt…

**Lililoo : **c'est finit les caprices oui ! toi tu aime les garçons sombres et mystérieux, je me trompe ? et pour ce qu'il y ai de la proie tu va le découvrir tout de suite.

**Ariane-Jacob : **tu ne me pardonne vraiment pas ? je suis triste. Pour ce qui est du lemon je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je suis pas très forte pour les écrire et j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà usé toutes mes cartouches, mais de toute façon un autre lemon était prévu.

**Fiona : **merci pour tes encouragements.

**Lucile : **merci pour ses compliments. ^^

**Soeur Phil : **alors non je ne m'arrêterais pas d'écrire, la fin de cette fic ne mettra pas un point final à mes histoires. ^^ j'aime bien le surnom de Madame Sadique, mais il faudrait juste une rectification : Mademoiselle Sadique. LOL

**philae89 : **haha mystère, je ne vais pas révéler ma fin, ça gâcherait l'effet de suspend. Et comme tu le monde le sais j'adore ça, je suis une auteure sadique et frustrante. LOL et j'assume.

**Voilà fini les remerciements et les réponses. Maintenant j'arrête mon blabla et je vous dis : ****BONNE LECTURE**

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 17 : la vengeance du lion…**

**Partie 2 : échec et plan B**

Jacob reçut les seringues fléchettes dans le cou, il se tordit de douleur, le venin commençait à attaquer son organisme, il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Il hurla le nom de son amour.

**-**

**[ Pendant ce temps en Floride]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Je me sentais toute bizarre, puis plus rien. Je m'étais effondrer à table chez ma mère, j'étais complètement amorphe, je entendais inlassablement une voix dans ma tête, qui ne cessait de me répéter :

_**« Jacob est en danger, Jacob est en danger, danger »  
« Cruhor est de retour, Cruhor est de retour »  
« il veut tuer, il veut tuer »**_

Je me sentais vraiment étrange, comme si je sortais de mon corps, comme si mon esprit se dissociait de ma chaire. Ma vision se fit flou puis je me suis retrouvée à flotter dans la forêt de Forks. Je vois mon homme se tordre de douleur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, de quoi souffre-t-il. Je me sentais si impuissante. Je la regarde mourir sous ses yeux. La voix revient dans ma tête :

_**« rentre, rentre chez toi »**_

A mon réveil, je me précipitai sous le regard étonné de ma mère.

**-mais qu'est ce que tu fais ma chérie, tu viens à peine de te réveiller.  
-je dois y aller, Jacob va mourir  
-que que…**

Renée n'eut pas le temps d'argumenté, les yeux de Bella perdirent toute leur couleur, ils étaient aussi blanc que la neige. Ma mère fit un pas en arrière. Elle semblait en proie avec quelque chose. (_en faite elle s'en veut, elle s'en veut que Bella soit la 8° gardienne, elle s'en veut que sa fille soit obligé de plongée tête baisser dans le danger pour accomplir sa destinée car Renée connait la destinée de sa fille c'est pour cela qu'elle était partie de Forks emmenant Bella avec elle. En tant que mère elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir la protéger_). Elle me regarda avec un regard résigné.

**-va ma fille, va sauver ta vie ! **Et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

Je sortie de la maison comme une furie. Quand je tombai nez à nez avec Alice et Jasper.

**-que, que… **je restais sans voix, que faisaient-ils ici ? Maintenant ?  
**-Bella nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer, Jacob va mourir !**

-c'est moi qui t'ai transmise ma vision.

J'étais complètement perdue.

**-Bella il ne reste que peu de temps. Edward va s'en prendre à Jacob par la ruse, il n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre, tu dois y aller pour le sauver.  
-mais pourquoi m'aider ?  
-tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et ton bonheur c'est Jacob.  
-grimpe ! **s'écria Jasper.****

-tu ne cours pas assez vite et l'avion c'est encore pire _(rectification un avion ça ne cours pas, ça vole, mais je te l'accord ça va moins vite que toi)_, **je suis le plus rapide après Edward. Alors grimpe !**

Je n'en demandais pas plus, car pour l'instant tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver Jacob.

[…]

Jasper me déposa en avant de la forêt, ils ne voulaient pas rompre le marché entre Cullen et Quileute.

**-cours Bella, va sauver ton bonheur.  
-merci Alice, merci Jasper ! **Leur dis-je en guise d'adieu, car je pensais qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais plus. et je leur adressais un regard redevable et reconnaissant.

Je me mis à courir parce que toute ma vie en dépendait. Je vis Jacob s'effondrer au sol de douleur. Il cria mon nom. Je fis de même.

**-Jacob !**

Je me jetai sur lui et je lui retirai la seringue qui s'était enfoncée dans sa carotide. (_oui Edward c'est servit des seringues avec son sang et son venin pour contaminer Jacob et le tuer, à chacun ses hobbits, lui c'est le jeux de fléchettes venimeuse avec un loup garou pour cible)_

**-Jacob je vais te sauver !  
-Bella, Je t'aime.  
-je t'interdis de me dire ça comme un adieu. Tu m'entends**

Il ne pouvait pas mourir, je ne le laisserais pas mourir. Il en était hors de question. Je savais exactement ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'ignorais si le venin de vampire était mortel pour moi, mais il m'était impensable qu'il y ait un monde sans Jacob. Je déposai mes lèvres sur son cou.

**-non Bella, non ne fais pas…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il affrontait une violente vague de douleur. J'aspirais le venin. Crachant au fur et à mesure que ma bouche se remplissait. J'aspirais jusqu'à sentir son sang. Jacob s'était évanouit. Je ne pouvais pas le porter en étant humaine. Alors je me transformais, en plus je pourrais avertir les autres. Je me concentrais sur chaque partie de mon corps, je visualisais mon image louve. Puis ferma les yeux, inspirant à fond. Je sentais mes membres peu à peu prendre plus de muscle, être plus puissants. Je sentis mon dos s'étirer douloureusement. Je n'étais pas encore bien habitué à me transformée et certaine partie de mon corps me faisait mal. Mes habits explosèrent en mille lambeaux. Mon visage s'allongea, ma peau se recouvrit de poils immaculés. Je tombais sur mes quatre pattes. Mes ongles s'allongèrent en griffe affutées et tranchantes. Je me baissais, passant mon museau sous le corps de Jacob, et le faisant glisser sur mon dos. Puis j'essayais de contacter les autres, mais rien aucun n'avait muté. Zut ! va falloir que je me débrouille seule. Je courrais jusqu'à la maison des Ugley. Je jappais devant la porte. Emily sortie de la maison

**-oh Mon dieu Bella. Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Jacob ?**

J'émis un gémissement**.**

**-SAM ! Viens vite, il y a un problème.**

Tous les loups qui étaient là sortir de la petite maison accueillante. Jared se changea sur le champ pour que je puisse lui explique ce qu'il c'était passé.

_(Bella)__** Jacob c'est fait attaquer par Edward, il lui a injecté du venin, mais je l'ai aspiré avant qu'il ne le tue. Redis- le aux autres.  
**__(Jared)__** OK**_

Je sentis son angoisse. Il avait peur que le venin est déjà affecté l'organisme de Jacob et qu'il soit en train de me tuer également. Il reprit apparence humaine. _(oui il est nu mais bon on a pas le temps pour ses choses là, il y a quand même la vie de deux personnes en jeu ! alors les filles on ne bavent pas !)_

**/POV EDWARD/**

J'ai vu Bella sauver Jacob, elle y mettait tant de force que cela sembla réveillé mon cœur mort. La jalousie s'infiltra dans mes veines. Finalement je m'étais trompé de tactique : Jacob mort n'aurait fait que rendre leur amour encore plus fort, parfait et éternel. Il aurait été le sacrifier pour sa belle, le héros de la belle princesse, le Roméo mort pour sa Juliette. Cette erreur ne se reproduira pas, je vais établir un nouveau plan, plus machiavélique, et plus subtil. Il est grand temps que j'ai ma victoire.

J'avais évidement senti l'odeur d'Alice et Jasper. Ils me donnaient envie de vomir tout les deux, avec leur amour si mielleux. L'amour n'existe pas, le désir oui ! Ils étaient venu m'empêcher de tuer Jacob, ils étaient venus sauver le « bonheur de Bella ». Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire pitié. Ils ont abandonnée Bella tout comme moi, et ils reviennent aidé la faible petite humaine et son chien de compagnie. Mais elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse sans moi, elle n'a pas le droit d'être heureuse et moi non, elle n'a pas le droit de vivre, alors que moi je suis mort. Elle n'a pas le droit d'en aimer un autre alors que moi je l'aime comme un fou. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça… je laissais échapper une larme sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur, m'écorchant le visage avec mes ongles… je ne pouvais pas être faible, je ne pouvais pas aimer, j'étais fort et je la désirais point barre.

(_Vous vous dites toutes, mais quel con cet Edward, il est si horrible et monstrueux, c'est un vrai vampire. Vous voulez comprendre pourquoi Edward est devenu ainsi ? oui oui oui LOL. Ok je vais vous dire alors prête pour le Flash Back !)_

**FLAH BACK**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'étais loin de Bella, elle me manquait tellement. Je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi je l'avais abandonnée. Je m'en voulais. Je n'avais qu'une envie retourner vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son odeur, l'embrasser, lui prendre la main, lui dire que je l'aime. Mais tout ça m'est interdit parce que j'étais stupide.

Je sentais en moi qu'il n'y avait pas que l'envie de la protéger qui me faisait éloigner d'elle. C'est comme si je combattais une force inconnue en moi qui me poussait vers elle, qui me poussait à la désirer mais pour de mauvaise raison. J'avais peur de cette part sombre en moi. Alors je me suis enfui. Fuyant le monstre et Bella.

Pendant tous ces mois, j'ai sentis cette chose en moi. Une force maléfique qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Plus je m'enfonçais dans le chagrin d'être loin de Bella, plus elle prenait des forces. Un jour j'ai donc décidé d'aller voir ma dulcinée, mais cela n'a fais qu'aggraver les choses. J'ai compris qu'elle m'avait remplacé, qu'elle avait refait sa vie, qu'elle aimait de nouveau, qu'elle m'avait oublié dans les bras de Jacob Black.

Je m'enfuis fou de rage, je n'avais plus aucun remède au vampire en moi, la rage et la haine que j'éprouvais pour Jacob était comme inscrite en moi, inscrite dans ma chaire. Je ne comprenais pas l'intensité de ce sentiment. Je voulais que Bella soit heureuse. Mais finalement non. J'ai voulu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Car tout cela n'était pas moi. Alors je me suis documenté, j'ai trouvé des livres sur les Quileutes et j'ai compris.

Je me suis mis devant un miroir et je me suis détaillé. Je me donnais envie de vomir, j'étais un monstre. Les mots du poème Quileute tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit :

_**Quand le monstre verra son véritable reflet.  
Il ne pourra nier ce qu'il est.  
L'humain s'effacera face au mal  
et ainsi renaitra le tombeur de ses dames.***_

Ces paroles m'obsédaient tellement que je n'entendais plus les pensées des gens autour de moi. Je frappais le miroir en face de moi, pour ne plus voir mon reflet. Mon image m'était insupportable. J'étais un monstre, l'héritier du mal. L'héritier d'un double meurtre : celui de Pulchra et Lupus. Les morceaux de verres tombèrent au sol, comme une pluie d'étoiles. Je relevais la tête avec mes yeux rouges. Il en était finit d'Edward. Edward était mort, et Cruhor venait de renaitre…

**Fin flash back**

**/POV EMILY/**

Jared venait de nous expliquer qu'Edward avait essayé de tuer Jacob. Heureusement que Bella a réussit à le sauver, enfin je l'espère. Sam était allé prend Jacob dans ses bras pour l'enlever du dos de Bella. Elle me faisait de la peine, elle avait un regard si triste, si anéantie. Sam alla déposer Jacob sur le canapé, puis ramener un short à Jared et une couverture pour Bella (_oui Bella s'est transformée dans quand elle va reprendre sa forme humaine et bien elle sera « à poils »)._ Mais nous rentrâmes en trompe dans la maison.

**-qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
-Bella s'est évanouit !**

En effet lorsque Bella s'est retransformé en humain, a instantanément perdue connaissance. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle était si fragile. Le venin l'avait peut-être contaminé, nous s'en savions rien. Cette ignorance me tuait. Bella était comme ma petite sœur. Leah aussi était complètement paniquée. Si seulement nous pouvions avoir un médecin avec nous, si les Cullen n'étaient pas partis, nos aurions pus aller chercher Carlisle. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je regrettais qu'il n'y ait pas des vampires vers chez nous

J'entendis frapper à la porte. Je pestais contre celui qui pouvait bien venir nous déranger en pareil moment. Je restais paralysée devant la personne sur le ponton. C'était, c'était…

**-Docteur Carlisle**

(_ mon dieu les Cullen sont de retour. S'il vous plait on ne me casse pas les tympas sinon je vais m' ! wouah ça fait du bien. LOL dsl je vous adore vous savez ^^_)

La petite maison fit le silence. Et Sam s'approcha de moi.

**-qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?  
-j'ai vu ce qui allait ce passer ! Et j'ai crus comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un médecin spécialiste en loup ! **s'écria joyeusement une voix féminine derrière Carlisle : Alice  
**-que faites- vous ici ! **s'énerva Sam**  
-j'ai essayer d'empêcher Edward de venir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, alors nous sommes allé chercher Bella pour qu'elle sauve Jacob. Ecoutez je sais que vous ne nous aimer pas, que vous nous en voulez d'avoir fait souffrir Bella, mais nous n'avons fait que suivre Edward parce que nous étions une famille.**

Je ne me défaisais pas de mon regard noir, Leah vient en plus s'ajouter au lot.

**-ok vous pourrez nous tuer, mais laissez au moins mon père soigner Jacob et Bella, je vous en pris.  
-Ok ! **répondis Leah.

Nous fûmes tous surpris par sa réaction. Leah avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était amie avec Bella. C'en était très déroutant encore parfois.

**-merci. **Répondit Carlisle.

**/POV BELLA/**

**-où suis-je ? OH MON DIEU ! JACOB ! JAAAAACCCCOOOOOOB !**

J'entendis des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Et puis Leah et … Carlisle ?

**-elle s'est réveillée ! **cria Leah, puis elle vient me serrer fort dans ses bras**. Si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur.  
-où est Jacob ? Il va bien ?  
-il va très bien Bella ! Et ce grâce à toi. **Me répondis Carlisle

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

**-et bien on dirait que tu es déçue ?  
-oh mon dieu Jacob ! **Jesautais de mon lit pour lui sauter dans les bras**, j'ai eut si peur de t'avoir perdue. Je t'aime si tu savais. **J'éclatais en sanglots.

Il me serra fort contre lui, je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine.

**-on va vous laisser.  
-merci Carlisle. **Dis-je au docteur vampire.**  
-merci pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui l'as sauvé, pas moi ! **Me répondis-t-il avec un sourire.

**/POV CARLISLE/**

Bella était sorti d'affaire. Tout le monde allait bien. J'étais heureux pour elle comme un père l'aurait été. Je venais de dire à Bella que nous ne pouvions rester, sa vie était avec les loups et non avec les vampires. Alice et elles ont eut beaucoup de mal à se séparer, mais chacune devait vivre sa propre vie…

Quand à Edward il ne faisait plus partie de la mienne. Il n'était plus mon fils. Il m'avait définitivement déçu. Edward n'existait plus, mon fils était mort…

_**A suivre…**_

***je vous donnerais le poème que j'ai écris au prochain chapitre.**

**Alors ça vous a plut. Je suis pardonné de mon sadisme pour le chapitre précédent ? oui, non ?  
Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Donnez moi vos avis !**

**Et enfin je tiens également le prochain chapitre en otage, mais lui je le tiens avant sa naissance. Plus y aura de reviews plus cela me motivera pour l'écrire. Oui j'ai décidé que pour les derniers chapitres je serais sadiques et que je demanderais des rançons. LOL alors à vos claviers. LOL**

**Je vous adore mes lectrices et lecteurs.  
grosses morsures.**

**Attrape-reve : votre Mademoiselle sadique :P**


	29. Chapter 17 partie III poème

**COUCOU MES PTIS LOUPS**

**Voici le poème que j'ai écris sur la légende que j'ai créée. Ce poème est un peu le résumé énigmatique de mon histoire. J'y donne des indices, mais il faut les voir. Hihihi. Et oui je ne vais pas vous les donner sur un plateau d'argent, ça serait moins drôle. Celles qui pensent avoir compris ce qu'il va se passer, je vous invite à me donner vos hypothèses. ^^ Elles peuvent être aussi farfelues que vous voulez, je veux juste savoir ce que vous pensez, si vous avez une idée de comment ma fiction va se poursuivre.  
Alors à vos claviers et bonne réflexion ^^**

**Et merci pour vos reviews.**

**philae89 : **ah le happy end tu verras à la fin hihihi.

**Clairouille59 **: merci pour tes encouragements.

**Nany1980 :** tu veux la mort d'Edward, hmmm faux que je réfléchisse à la question.

**lolie13 :** dsl je ne peux pas faire un démenti, Edward n'est pas un agneau tout gentil dans mon histoire. Mais je pense que tu aimeras tout de même la fin…

**mathildeD :** et une autre qui veut la mort d'Edward. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… LOL

**Bibi017 **: je vois que tu as plein de théorie sur le suite de l'histoire. ^^

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : tu es très perspicace

**sarah0406** : non non n'envois pas les forces spéciales.

**Babounette** : mais je ne vais pas te dire la fin, ça enlèverait tout le suspend.

**Nedwige **: dsl de t'avoir fait une fausse frayeur.

**Lucile :** oui ce poème est de moi. D'ailleurs là je vous le donne en entier. ^^

**Galswinthe :** merci pour tes encouragements

**Drottingulove **: merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et ton enthousiasme pour mon histoire. ^^

**Lililoo **: tu semble très prise par mon histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas je prends « ton cerveau de foldingue » comme un compliment. ^^ J'aime bien voir les gens un peu fou qui écrive des reviews très folle, sa me fais rire et puis ça me prouve que vous aimez vraiment mon histoire. ^^

**Roxy :** joyeux noël à toi aussi (même s'il y a un peu de retard) merci beaucoup, ça me fais très plaisir que tu pense que je puisse être écrivain. C'est un de mes rêves.^^

**Doudounord :** et oui Edward à perdu un peu la tête.

**Lili :** merci

**Jo NaNa** : alors Alice a pu transmettre sa vision à Bella, parce que Bella a désormais des pourvoir télépathique avec sa nouvelle condition de louve. Et Bella s'est évanouie parce qu'elle est relié à Jacob, elle a tenu le coup tant qu'elle le portait, mais une fois que Jacob est en sécurité elle ne peut plus tenir, elle ressent sa douleur comme si s'était la sienne et donc tombe évanouie. J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions et que c'est plus clair pour toi. ^^

**Fiona :** j'aime bien quand tu parle de mes histoires comme des « œuvres » j'ai l'impression d'être un écrivain. ^^

**hp-drago : **je ne pouvais pas tuer Jacob, c'est un de mes héros dans l'histoire.

**Jo' Black :** l'auteure à toujours raison. Lol.

**CRISTAL **: il ne me reste plus qu'a dire merci à cette amie, puisque grâce à elle une personne de plus à lu mon histoire et l'aime. ^^

**Drottingulove** : alors si je résume ce que tu veux c'est. Plus gentil avec Jacob/Bella et plus méchante avec Edward ? OK je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

.Reve : merci j'espère que la fin te plaira.

**ML :** merci pour le soutient et le compliment. Ça me va droit au cœur.

_JOYEUX NOËL (EN RETARD) , UN BON REVEILLON, ET UNE TRES BELLE ANNEE pleine de bonheur, rire, santé et d'histoire à lire. ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ]**

**D'une éclipse naquit l'harmonie  
Une fratrie de 3 dont 2 ennemies  
Frères, mais adversaires qui convoitent le même être.  
L'un le prend par la force, l'autre par un cœur honnête.  
De ce dernier nait un fin amour.  
Un lien double pour toujours.  
Le malin fou de rage brisa l'harmonie prisonnière.  
Condamnant par là deux étoiles solitaires.  
Les primordiaux punir le mal par la mort.  
Entrainant Harmya et Amor dans ce triste sort.  
Lorsque l'héritier de Cruhor trouvera l'héritière d'Harmya  
En un regard il l'envoutera et par ses lèvres se l'enchainera.  
Seul remède à cet enchantement.  
Le cadeau d'Harmya pour ses enfants.  
Renaissance des étoiles solitaires.  
Dans le cœur de deux êtres extraordinaires.  
Quand le monstre verra son véritable reflet.  
Il ne pourra nier ce qu'il est.  
L'humain s'effacera face au mal  
Et ainsi renaitra le tombeur de ses dames.  
Le mal dans un nouveau corps  
Sera aveuglé par son désir de mort.  
Mais la femme qui de huit fait neuf vaincra  
Celui qui en mourant, l'autre libera.  
La huitième gardienne couvera en son sein  
Le germe permettant de détruire le malin.**

**Le commencement naît de la fin…**

J'espère que ce petit poème vous a plut. Je vais me mettre au chapitre suivant. Il est encore vague dans ma tête. Je vais essayer de vous le poster le plus tôt possible.

Grosses morsures.  
Attrape-reve.


	30. Chapter 18

**COUCOU les ptits loups.**

**Alors tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez bien commencez l'année, que le père Noël vous a bien gâté et fais vos bonnes résolutions. Les miennes sont de me remettre au sport, de tenir ma chambre rangée (ça va être dur), ne pas faire mes devoirs à la dernière minute, et être heureuse. Je pense que j'ai vu raisonnable.**

**Alors en ce qui concerne le chapitre j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de moi. Là je trouve qu'il est bien. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et satisfaire votre attente de lectrice assidue et exigeante. **

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message sur mon poème. ^^**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**sarah0406 :** j'espère que ton cerveau n'a pas grillé avec mon énigme. Ne t'inquiète pas aujourd'hui je ne vais pas le malmener c'est bien un nouveau chapitre et pas une énigme. ^^

**Clairouille59 : **dsl pour la déception, mais merci pour le compliment sur mon poème.

**mathildeD : **merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que mon poème.

**Bibi017 **: oula je sens que tu as deviné des choses sur la suite des événements, si tu veux savoir si ton idée est juste envoie moi un MP, j'essaye de te répondre le plus vite possible, sinon et bien il faudra attendre jusqu'à la fin… hihi.

**Doudounord : **je vois que tu as plein d'idées sur la suite des événements. Je ne vais pas te dire si tu as vu juste ou non, pour laisser planer le mystère pour les autres.

**Galswinthe : **merci beaucoup, je te souhaite toutes les bonnes choses que tu m'as souhaitées. Et merci pour mon poème. Et pour le coup de l'humain qui s'efface devant le mal, c'est le chapitre 17 où la partie vampire prend le dessus sur la partie humaine d'Edward.

**Roxy : **alors tout d'abord une très très très bonne année à toi aussi. Et merci pour tes encouragements pour mon envie de publier un livre. D'ailleurs je me suis remise à l'écriture de mon livre. ^^ . Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'as pas compris les légendes, normalement tout doit s'expliquer à la fin, et de toute façon je vais les remettre dans l'ordre dans une fiction.

**Nany1980 : **merci, alors as-tu trouvé les indices que tu cherchais ? :D

**Elea Telmar : **merci beaucoup. J'avais un peu peur que le poème ne plaise pas.

**Drottingulove : **merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Et je prends note que tu veux la mort d'Edward.

**Fiona :** merci, et ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas comprendre l'énigme et les légendes. Je crois que j'ai un esprit vraiment tordu pour avoir créé une mythologie. Lol

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUT LE MONDE !_

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 18 : Couché de soleil**

**[Rappel Chap 17]**

_Quand à Edward il ne faisait plus partie de la mienne. Il n'était plus mon fils. Il m'avait définitivement déçu. Edward n'existait plus, mon fils était mort…_

**[Août]**

**/POV JACOB/**

Bella m'avait annoncé en début de semaine qu'elle a été prise à l'université de Seattle, dans le département de Lettres Modernes (_que voulez vous je m'inspire de ma propre vie pour écrire aussi. Et la fac de lettres je connais, j'y suis. LOL_).  
Elle était euphorique  
(_moi je l'avais moins été, vu que mes parents ont faillis m'arracher les yeux_).  
Bon l'auteur t'as finis de me couper là, j'essaye d'expliquer un truc aux lectrices et de faire avancer l'histoire.  
(O_ula faut pas s'énerver comme ça mon jacobinou, c'était juste pour blablater un peu et faire des mots parce que je ne suis pas sûre de faire un grand chapitre et que mes lectrices veulent des looooong chapitres. LOL_)  
Ok je compatis, mais laisse moi finir !

Donc comme je le disais, Bella était euphorique et sautait comme une petite folle. Elle agitait son enveloppe sous mon nez pour me montrer le logo de l'université. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une puce surexcitée.

J'arrivais devant chez elle. Nous étions samedi soir. Lundi elle allait partir à Seattle pour finir son inscription. Alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener manger au restaurant, pour qu'on ait une soirée rien que tout les deux.

Toc toc toc

**-entre Jacob !** cria Charlie de l'intérieur.

Je poussais la porte de la petite maison. Je me dirigeais vers le salon.

**-bonsoir Charlie !  
L**e père de Bella lâcha sa tenaille pour me serrer la main.  
**-bonsoir.** Il ôta l'hameçon qu'il avait entre les lèvres. **Où emmènes- tu ma fille ce soir ?  
-oh je pensais l'emmener au petit Forks**.  
**-bon choix, Ils font la meilleure tarte aux myrtilles de la région.  
-c'est tout à fait vrai.** Répondit Bella, qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Elle vint m'embrasser. **Bonjour mon amour.**  
**-oh les enfants un peu de tenue !** s'écria Charlie**. Et moi ?**  
**-oh pardon Papa**. Et Bella se dirigea vers son père pour l'embrasser sur la joue. **Ça va mieux ? Tu n'es plus jaloux ?**

Il eut un sourire idiot. Ces deux là c'était considérablement rapproché depuis que Bella était revenu vivre ici. Au début ils étaient presque des étrangers, maintenant ils étaient très complices. Cela me faisait plaisir à voir. Charlie avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et Bella avait retrouvé le père de ses 4 ans : un père joyeux, rieur, et heureux.

**-allez filez vous deux !  
-au revoir Charlie et bonne soirée avec vos hameçons.  
-merci gamin. Bonne soirée.  
-salut papa.**

Bella monta dernière ma moto et nous filâmes au petit restaurant.

**-oh faites ça ne te gêne pas d'aller au petit Forks ?** J'aurais aimé l'emmener dans un meilleur endroit mais je n'avais pas les moyens. J'espérais qu'elle serait contente de l'attention, et que le geste compterait plus pour elle que le nombre d'étoiles du restaurant.  
**-ne t'inquiète pas, ça me convient parfaitement.** Elle descendit de moto, me donna son casque et attrapa ma main. **Tu viens ?**

Je sentais Bella heureuse et s'était tout ce qu'il m'importait. Nous franchîmes la porte du petit restaurant. Je demandais une table dans un coin intime sans trop de passage. Le serveur nous conduit jusque dans la zone restaurant de ce bar. Il nous tendit la carte des apéritifs et s'éloigna pour nous laisser nous installer et réfléchir à ce qu'on voulait commander.

-**Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi lundi ?** Demandais-je à ma dulcinée.  
**-Pourquoi veux-tu venir ? Pas que je ne veuille pas que tu viennes, mais après mon inscription je vais aller poser mon dossier pour une chambre étudiante.**  
**-tu vas prendre une chambre étudiante ?  
-oui je voulais t'en parler. Faire tous les aller retours, ça prendra trop de temps et ça va couter cher. Et puis Angela** (_je précise qu'elle est au courant pour le secret des loups_) **aussi va prendre une chambre. On va essayer de faire une colocation.  
-c'est vrai, c'est bonne idée.  
-c'est ce que je pensais aussi.** Me répondit-elle, **comme ça la semaine on fait chacun nos petites affaires, moi mes devoirs et toi tes affaires de loup et ton boulot de mécano**. (_Ah oui Jacob un petit boulot de mécanicien dans le garage de Forks. Charlie ayant fortement appuyé sa candidature et les talents de Jacob ayant fait le reste)_

J'étais rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Et puis en y réfléchissant se serait même mieux. Bella avait besoin d'indépendance. L'harmonisation avait ça de différent avec l'imprégnation. Nous n'étions pas le soleil et sa planète, mais plutôt comme le yin et le yang. Nous étions deux identités distinguent mais complémentaires. En fait nous étions comme tout les couples, nous avions besoin chacun de notre jardin secret, mais en plus nous étions sur que l'autre nous aimait inconditionnellement et éternellement. _(Mais c'est l'amour et le couple parfait ça !)_

**-bonsoir monsieur, mademoiselle !** Nous salua le serveur**, vous** **désirez un apéritif ?**  
**-oui deux coupes de champagnes s'il vous plait.  
-bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, je vous donne la carte du menu pour que vous fassiez votre choix.  
-merci.**

Nous mangeâmes avec délectation nos plats. Le petit Forks était vraiment un bon restaurant. A la fin du repas j'emmenais Bella fait une ballade à moto. Nous arrivâmes jusqu'aux falaises, notre endroit favoris. Je posais ma bécane à terre et me jetais sur ma Bella.

**-mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?** Medemanda-t-elle totalement surprise**  
-j'ai envie de toi, j'ai eut envie de toi toute la soirée. **Le son roque de ma voix me surpris moi-même.**  
-mais dis donc Mr Black, où sont passé vos bonnes manières, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on courtise une jeune femme.**

Ah elle voulait jouer avec moi. Et bien jouons ! Je m'éloignais d'elle pour la regarder des pieds à la tête.

**-qui a peur du grand méchant loup !** Se mit –elle à chanter, puis elle se transforma.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais pas vu en louve, j'en avais oublié à quel point elle était magnifique. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma contemplation, qu'il me fallut quelques secondes pour voir qu'elle s'enfuyait. J'explosais à mon tour pour lui courir après. S'en suivis une course poursuite lupine. Cela me faisait un bien fou de me défouler les pattes et que Bella accepte sa nouvelle condition. La vie était vraiment belle.

Bella s'arrêta juste devant la falaise. Elle se retourna vers moi. Je n'osais pas avancer, il y avait une telle aura autour d'elle que j'avais peur en avançant de percer cette bulle. Elle rayonnait. Puis la louve se mit debout sur ses pates antérieures. Le couché de soleil lui donnait une couleur dorée. Ses yeux me fixaient d'une lueur tendre. Puis peu à peu sa peau de louve glissa le long de son corps, comme si une couverture lui glissait sur le corps. Sa peau de louve tombait comme un vêtement qu'on enlève, tout doucement, sensuellement. J'étais toujours en loup. Et je regardais la magnifique femme qui était devant moi. Nous étions la belle et la bête. Quand la peau de louve disparut entièrement, Bella m'apparût comme une véritable déesse. Elle était nue devant moi, comme la première femme dans le jardin d'Eden. J'étais en plein rêve. Ses courbes étaient rondes et fines, son corps semblait fait des éclats du soleil. Elle était simplement divine. Cette beauté irréelle me fit reprendre pied dans l'humanité, et je redeviens homme sans l'avoir décidé, seulement grâce au désir que je ressentais à l'instant pour ma moitié, ce désir d'homme, et non une pulsion animale. Ce désir était si intense qu'il me fit redevenir être humain. Maintenant nous étions Adam et Eve au jardin d'Eden. Elle me regarda, me sourit et sauta dans le vide. Elle semblait voler. Je la suivis de près et plongea à mon tour aussi.

L'eau était agréable. Nous nous embrassâmes sous l'eau, bercés par les vagues. Elle attrapa ma main et nous nageâmes ensemble pour regagner la berge. Je la pris dans mes bras, nous sortîmes de l'eau, je la déposais sur le sable encore tiède et je me mis au dessus d'elle, des goutes de mes cheveux lui tombant sur la poitrine. Elle avait un sourire magnifique, ses yeux pétillaient.

-**comme tu es belle !** Dis-je, la voix rendu rauque par le désir.  
**-arrête de dire des âneries.  
-je ne dis pas d'âneries, tu es magnifique, tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es gentille.** J'étais très sérieux, pour moi elle était une véritable reine.

Elle allait répondre, alors je l'embrassais pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi et de gâcher ce moment. Mes lèvres se dirigèrent progressivement sur son cou, puis ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, le haut de ses hanches. Je déposais une farandole de baisers papillon sur son corps.

**-Jacob arrête de me faire languir !**  
**-ah parce que c'est moi qui te fait languir ? C'est qui qui à fait une course poursuite ? C'est qui qui a eut l'idée de se montrer nue et ensuite de sauter des falaises ? Hein ? **Dis-je en lui caressant sa féminité.  
**-c'est moi…**

Je sentais qu'elle commençait à perdre pied. Elle allait se laisser aller au pêcher charnel. Je me plaçais devant son antre humide. J'entrais doucement en elle. Puis je restais en elle un moment. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, emboités l'un dans l'autre nous savourions la présence de l'autre. Puis je me mis à faire des va et viens de plus en plus fort. Bella se cambrait de plus en plus. Le sable lui caressait le dos, pour les loups le sable était une douce caresse. Bella nous retourna et inversa nos positions. Elle me plaque brusquement sur le sable. Elle ne mesurait pas sa nouvelle force, alors je me retrouvais à moitié enfoncé dans le sable, comme dans un nid douillet. Elle semblait si sur d'elle, si femme. Elle était si désirable.

Mais attention je vous interdis de fantasmer sur MA louve, compris ? Elle est à MOI !

(O_n se calme Monsieur Jacob qui ferait mieux de profiter du moment que de parler aux potentiels lecteurs mâles. Car oui Jacob, il y a très peu de lecteurs masculins qui lisent mon histoire, pour pas dire aucun et je le regrette, mais que voulez vous les histoires d'amour n'intéressent pas trop les jeunes hommes du XXI°.la période du romantisme c'est le XIX°, c'est un peu daté. Surtout que je pense que les hommes sont jaloux de toi et puis…_)

oh c'est bon l'auteure tu te tais, je voudrais pouvoir continuer mes petites affaires.

(_Ah tout d'un coup on se rappelle que c'est l'auteure qui décide de la suite des événements… hein…)_

Perverse… Sadique !

_(Et tout doux, il faut être gentil avec moi)_

…

_(Ca y est il ne dit plus rien, prenez en de la graine les filles. Leçon 1 : comment tenir un personnage de fiction à sa merci ? Aller je vais être gentil sinon ça va être les lectrices qui vont me tuer et en plus j'ai laisser Bella en planque sur Jacob, ils vont attraper des crampe ! les pauvres…)_

Lorsque l'auteure voulu enfin nous permettre de continuer, Bella fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse, caressant mes abdominaux. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser le cou, puis les pectoraux et elle se redressa me laissant sur ma fin et complètement frustré qu'elle n'est pas continué sur sa lancé qui semblait si prometteuse. _(VENGENCEEEEEE)._ Elle bougeait si lentement que l'amour et la tendresse prirent le dessus sur la passion du début. J'observais on corps et l'effleurait de la pulpe de mes doigts, ayant peur qu'elle disparaisse comme un mirage. Le soleil dans son dos lui fait un halo de lumière, elle semblait faite d'or. Elle m'apparut si précieuse, époustouflante et faisais l'amour à un ange tombé sur terre pour moi. _(Comme le dirai Werther à propos de Charlotte « un ange !... Fi ! chacun en dit autant de la sienne »_). La tendresse ne dura qu'un temps, nos instincts bestiaux reprirent le dessus. Nous bougeâmes à l'unisson et en quelques minutes nous atteignirent les étoiles qui désormais nous couvaient du regard.

Bella s'allongea sur mon torse, écoutant mon cœur et pensa :

_**-« Je t'aime Jacob »  
-« Je t'aime Bella »**_ lui répondis-je également en pensée en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Bella faisait partie de moi, comme je faisais partie d'elle. J'entendais ses pensées, je sentais tout ce qu'elle sentait. L'amour avec elle était grandiose. J'avais l'impression de me reconnecter avec une partie de moi oubliée et perdue depuis longtemps.

Bella se décala et s'allongea à côté de moi en mettant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Elle inspira mon odeur.

_**-« J'aime ton odeur »  
-« moi je t'aime tout court ».**_

Je sentis un joli sourire dans mon cou.

Nous restâmes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, à contempler les étoiles. C'était vraiment une nuit magnifique.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'étais si bien dans ses bras forts. La chaleur du corps de Jacob irradiait ma peau. Il avait une température corporelle plus haute que moi. Cette soirée avait été magnifique et parfaite. Une vraie soirée de conte de fée. Je me sentais en osmose avec lui. Cette nuit allait rester graver dans mon esprit comme la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Je sentis la surprise, la fierté et l'émotion de Jacob chatouiller mes pensées. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et fermai les yeux pour seulement ressentir le moment, et profiter de la nuit dans les bras de mon loup, protégé par les regards complices des étoiles.

**/POV AUTEUR/**

Ils ne savent pas encore qu'une chose a changé, que le destin est en marche et que la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser. Peut-être cela était-ce le beau temps avant la tempête ? Peut-être cela est-ce leur dernier instant de bonheur ? Le mal approche, il est tout près… Seront-ils près à se battre pour leur vie ? Se battre pour leur amour ?…

_**A suivre…**_

Hum hum, mais que va-t-il se passer ?  
Vous verrez cela au prochain épisode. ^^

PS : je vous rappel l'existence d'un petit bouton vert pour faire entendre votre voix ! ^^

Mille morsures mes ptits loups.  
attrape-reve.


	31. Note de l'auteur

**COUCOU MES PTIS LOUPS**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, même si je suis sur que certaine sont déjà déçue.  
je voulais juste vous prévenir que ma fanfiction touche à sa fin. il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.  
je voulais juste vous demander si vous voulez le dernier chapitre d'un seul bloc (donc il me faudra encore du temps pour le faire) ou en 2 ou 3 parties (la première partie est écrite, il ne me reste plus que les vérifications et les réponses aux reviews à faire) ?  
je n'arrive pas à me décider, si je vous ménage encore du suspend ou si je vous livre un dernier chapitre bien long pour bien vous faire plaisir. je verrais avec vos réponses. :D**

**sinon voilà je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, ça me rend toute chose d'annoncer la fin proche de mon histoire. elle va bientôt avoir 2 ans. Elle doit marcher sans que je lui tienne la main. ^^**

**voilà j'ai préférer vous prévenir comme cela, pour vous préparer psychologiquement au "the end" ^^**

**je vous adore.**

**Grosses morsures.**  
**Attrape-reve.**


	32. Chapter 19

**[1° partie] **_(vous comprendrez après pourquoi j'ai écris ça !)_

**Salut mes petites louves et mon ptit loup **

**(et oui j'ai au moins 1 lecteur mâle c'est SUPER ^^)**

**Ça y est j'ai trouvé la solution pour ce chapitre. J'ai décidé de le publier en plusieurs parties, mais sur le même chapitre. Je vais publier la première partie, puis quelque temps après je republierais le même chapitre mais avec la deuxième partie et quelque temps encore après la troisième. Ceux qui veulent le lire d'un seul coup, attendez que je vous le signale en début de page, pour les autres bonnes lectures. **

**REPONSES AU CHAPITRE 18 :**

**philae89 :** merci :D  
**mathildeD :** merci, la suite c'est maintenant.  
**sarah0406 :** tu n'es pas la seule a trouver que l'histoire n'avance pas, pourtant ce chapitre fait avancer l'histoire (et c'est l'auteur qui le dit) et en ce qui concerne Edward tu verra bien ce qu'il fera. Je ne vais pas révéler toute l'histoire. LOL  
**Clairouille59 :** merci, alors non je ne ferais pas une fin sadique, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. Ce sera une fin sans retour, pas de queue de poisson. J'ai beaucoup ton expression « Prenez vos pattes à vos cou » ^^  
**Elea telmar** : je dois avouer que ta review m'a un peu blessée (mais c'est normale personne n'aime avoir des critiques). C'est ton opinion et je la respecte**, **mais je tiens quand même à défendre mon chapitre. Je sais que tu aime le personnage de Bella comme l'a fait S. Meyer mais pour lire mon histoire tu devrais te détacher un peu du livre. Les personnages sont différents dans mon histoire. Le terreau vient de Stephenie Meyer mais l'évolution est à moi. La Bella de mon histoire est différente. Le corps de Bella est parfait, parce que je voulais que son coté divin prenne le dessus. C'est important pour la suite de mon histoire. Je dois amener les choses subtilement (selon moi). Je voulais montrer que c'était deux êtres parfait, deux êtres divins qui s'unissaient. Donc si le côté perfection t'as gêné ben tampis mais c'est comme ça ! mais je tiens quand même a te remercier de ta review, elle prouve que tu aime quand même mon histoire. ^^  
**Bibi017 :** merci  
**oliveronica cullen massen** : elle arrive !  
**doudounord :** j'ai corrigé la petite erreur. Si tu as peur pour la suite, ça ne fais que commencer !  
**Galswinthe **: oui ils vont avoir des soucis. Et oups pour la touche review, c'est l'habitude. :P  
**Nedwige :**et ben regarde !  
**roxy :** alors pour répondre à ta question, j'ai été team Jacob dès le début (j'appelle le début quand on parle vraiment de Jacob donc je parle du Tome 2). En fait j'ai été prise d'affection pour ce personnage, ce garçon qui aide la fille qu'il aime à ce remettre du départ de son copain de vampire, et qui est ensuite envoyé aux oubliettes par Bella. et puis j'aime toujours le déçu dans un triangle amoureux. Je trouve que c'est ce personnage qui est le plus intéressant. (_stoppez moi où je peux continuer encore longtemps comme çà)_**  
Drottingulove : **tu as un bon nez !  
**Fleur D'Oranger** : merci beaucoup pour ta review  
**hp-drago** : oui un peu de douceur dans un monde qui va être de brutes.  
**ML :** merci ^^  
**fiona **: alors tu as trouvé ce qui allait ce passer dans le poème ?  
**lililoo :** AOUM TCHATCHATCHA . j'ai trouvée une aussi folle que moi. ça fait plaisir. ^^ et merci pour tes compliments, et sur ce que tu pense avoir découvert sur ma fic, je ne peux rien dire. C'est ptêtre vrai… ou pas !  
**JoBlack **: wouah un mec, je suis trop contente. Ma fiction n'est pas si culcul alors ?

**LES VOTES POUR CE CHAPITRE  
Plusieurs parties :** Clairouille59 , Bibi017, Mrs Esmee Cullen (je t'ai mis là parce que tu ne m'as pas di clairement mais tu espérais encore plein de chapitre), Fleur D'Oranger, roxy, Drottingulove.  
**en UNE fois** : bejaerce24, lililoo

**Réponse spé :**  
**Lililoo :** wouah euh… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu aime mon histoire à ce point pour la télécharger ? Ecoute je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir ok ? Même si tu me dis que ce n'est pas pour la voler, tu peux comprendre que j'ai des réticences à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ait mon histoire, peur qu'il la fasse passer pour la sienne. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. :S

Désolée pour ces longues réponses. Maintenant j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture.

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 19 :**** La prophétie d'Harmya**

**Aperçu : le mal avance, la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, mais qui en sortira gagnant ?**

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Ce matin était un beau jour, pourtant nous étions le premier jour des vacances de la toussaint. Il faisait un brouillard fin, mais rien ne pouvait me rendre de mauvaise humeur. Ma fille rendrait pour une semaine et demie à la maison. Elle rentrait bien tout les weekends mais elle les passait avec Jacob, je ne la voyais qu'en coup de vent, alors pendant ces vacances j'allais pouvoir la voir un peu plus. Evidemment Jacob avait voulu aller chercher sa belle à la gare. Bella laissait sa camionnette ici. Mais j'avais tranché en lui disant que je voulais voir ma fille et que je savais qu'elle allait passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Alors zut j'allais chercher ma fille.

J'attendais depuis 10 minutes à la gare, j'étais allé prendre deux cafés. Puis je vis enfin ma fille sortir de la foule.

**-Bella !**

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et sourit.

**-Salut papa ! **

**/POV BELLA/**

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Mon père avait un sourire de conspirateur. Je n'aimais pas ça, il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas et il en était content. Je sortais de la voiture, Charlie derrière moi. J'ouvris la porte…

**-SURPRISE !**

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que Jacob vienne m'embrasser et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Tous mes amis étaient là pour me faire une fête d'anniversaire. Il y avait Angela, Eric, Leah, Seth, Rachel, Rebecca, Emily, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, Claire, Kim, et puis il y avait Sue, et Billy. Le petit salon de Charlie était plein à craquer.

**-aller, entre Bella !** cria Rachel au fond de la salle.

Tout le monde me fit la bise, les filles me prirent dans leurs bras.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

La fête battait son plein. Nous avions finis le repas avec tous les plats préférés de Bella. Emily amenait le gâteau à la myrtille _(What else ?) _avec les 19 bougies. Bella était heureuse, ça se voyait, elle avait ce que j'appelle le sourire banane. Elle était au milieu de ses amis et de sa famille et commençait à servir les coupes de champagnes pour trinquer à son année en plus et son entrée à la fac. J'avais prévus de mettre des coupes de champagne en plastique pour éviter que Bella ne les casse dans un brusque accès de maladresse. Mais avec la chance que ma fille a à sa disposition, elle se retrouva avec une coupe qui fuyait au niveau du pied, et tout le champagne de son verre lui coula sur la main.

_(cette anecdote est véridique, à mes 18 ans j'ai servit du champagne dans des coupe en plastique, vous savez qui se monte, il y a le récipient et le pied qu'on emboite. Ma mère avait fait çà parce qu'il y avait des petits, pour éviter la casse, mais mon copain avec la chance qu'il a, sa coupe fuyait et quand on la lui a changé l'autre fuyait aussi. A la poisse quand tu nous tiens, tu ne nous lâche plus ! LOL)_

**-A notre Bella !** trinquèrent tout le monde.

Alors que j'allais boire ma coupe, quelque chose se déclencha en moi. Bella tourna à se moment son regard vers moi. Elle me regardait avec inquiétude. Je savais exactement ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, mes yeux étaient devenus blancs. Mes chromosomes de gardiens sentaient que quelque chose se tramait, ils sentaient Cruhor approcher. Bella allait s'approcher de moi, quand la même réaction se produisit chez elle. Toute l'assistance nous fixa dans notre échange aveugle. La plupart pensait certainement que nous étions entrain de faire une convulsion ou un malaise. Seul Billy savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Il ordonna que personne ne nous touche.

**-mais pourquoi ?** demanda Leah, qui regardait complètement paniquée le visage de sa meilleure amie.  
**-ils sentent le mal. Ce n'est plus Charlie et Bella que nous avons devant nous, mais les deux gardiens. **Répondit mon meilleur et plus vieil ami.

Notre vision revint tout d'un coup, en un clignement de paupière. Je fixais ma fille.

**-tu es prête ?**  
**-oui** **!** je sentis dans sa voix une détermination sans failles. Elle était bien la meilleure des gardiennes que j'ai pu voir ou pu entendre conté.  
**-écartez vous tous de Bella !** Cria Billy

**/POV EDWARD/**

C'était le jour de ma victoire. Aujourd'hui était la fête d'anniversaire des 19 ans de Bella. Ils le fêtaient cette année chez elle. Je les observais un instant. Je voyais vivre ces gens comme une belle et grande famille unie. J'avais envie de vomir, tant de mièvrerie et de guimauve, c'était si débordant d'amour et d'affection. Tous le monde souriait, j'avais envie d'arracher ses sourires de leur visage. Une partie de moi était nostalgique des moments où Bella faisait partie de ma vie et de ma famille, ma part d'humanité voulait vivre la même chose. Mais le mal m'empêcha de penser, je bloquais la réminisence d'humanité. Il fallait que je sois dans les plein pouvoirs de mon côté vampirique pour gagner et arriver à mon but.

La fête battait son plein quand je débarquai.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je _le_ vis. J'étais prête. La colère, non la rage était si intense qu'elle me métamorphosa devant tout le monde en une magnifique louve Blanche. Et je voulais attaquer, lui sauter à la gorge, je voulais le tuer, c'était viséral, j'avais besoin de le tuer. Je sentais que Jacob se transformait également. Il voulait m'arrêter.

_**« Du calme Bella »  
« Je ne peux pas. Je le hais !»  
« calme toi princesse. Je suis là. Chut »**_

_Le loup brun s'avança vers la louve couleur neige. Il passa son museau sur son encolure dans un geste évident de tendresse et d'incitation au calme. Les poils de la louve étaient hirsutes. Ses muscles tremblaient, ils étaient prêts à se tendre pour bondir sur leur cible._

_**« Comment ça se fait que je me sois transformé en louve ? Jacob j'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir contrôler.»  
« c'est à cause de ta colère, elle est plus facile à exprimer en tant qu'animal »  
« Jacob, j'ai envie de l'étriper »  
« je sais princesse, mais contrôle toi »**_

_Bella se sentait mal, comme en dehors de son corps. Elle était complètement paniquée par la réaction de son corps. _

_**« je ne peux pas, je le ressens en moi, il est presque vital que je le tue »  
« Bella c'est la prophétie qui te guide. C'est Pulchra en toi qui veut se venger de sa mort »  
« Jacob, je ne me contrôle plus »  
« Bella, regarde moi, et fixe uniquement mes yeux »**_

_Les deux loups se fixèrent. Tous le monde se demandait ce qu'il y allait se passer, Charlie avait peur de la suite des événements même s'il savait que Bella ne pouvait aller contre son destin. Tous les invité partir dans la cuisine, sauf la meute qui restait en « garde du corps »._

**/POV EDWARD/**

Bella se calma petit à petit. Sa haine était vraiment immense, elle me l'avait fait ressentir. Et toutes cette haine était contre moi. J'avais assisté à leur échange télépathique. C'était la première fois que j'entendais les pensées de Bella, et c'était pour entendre qu'elle me détestait. Qu'elle voulait ma mort. Je ressentais un immense désespoir. Je l'avais perdu pour de bon. Je refusais cette alternative ! Je ne m'effacerais pas ! Elle est à moi, A MOI !

Jacob et Bella reprirent leur apparence humaine. Leah qui était allée chercher un short et une robe, les lança respectivement à Jacob et Bella qui s'habillèrent en 3 secondes.

**-va-t-en Edward !** Cracha Jacob  
**-Non ! Pas tant que ce n'est pas elle qui le voudra ! **Répondis-je en désignant Bella. Je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. J'avais besoin d'entendre son rejet de sa bouche pour m'en convaincre.

Bella ria jaune. Et me fixa avec des yeux noirs. Si elle avait été un vampire j'aurais dit qu'elle était assoiffée. Mais il n'y avait aucun désir dans ses yeux, juste une immense haine abyssale qui m'entraina vers le fond.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il osait me poser cette question.

**-tu te fou de ma gueule, hein c'est ça ! Dites moi que je rêve et que je vais me réveiller !  
-Bella calme toi.** Tenta Jacob  
**-non Jacob. Il a toujours voulu lire dans mes pensées. Hein Edward tu meurs d'envie de tout savoir et bien je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu n'es qu'un salaud, un lâche. Quand je te dis de rester, tu pars, et maintenant qu'on te dit de partir, tu reste. Mais tu te fou du monde. Tu es revenu pour quoi ? Me pourrir la vie.  
-Bella. **supplia Edward  
**-oh tu es triste. Et bien pleure. Ah oui c'est vrai tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas humain. Tu n'es que de la pierre. Je t'ai aimé Edward, mais c'est fini. C'est toi en partant qui a choisit ta vie, une vie sans moi, alors assume ! Assume tes actes ! Tu m'as abandonnée alors que j'étais prête à te donner ma vie, et aujourd'hui tu reviens pour quoi ? Pour voir la loque que j'étais de venue. Ça t'aurais fait plaisir que je sois aussi dévastée que toi hein ? Tu aime me voir souffrir, et jouer au héro, au sauveur, mais c'est fini Edward, Tout est fini.  
-mais Bella…  
-quoi Bella ! Tu ne t'ais intéressé à moi que parce que tu n'arrivais pas à lire mes pensées et que mon sang t'obsédais. Mais pas pour moi, ça n'a jamais été pour moi. Tu ne me connais pas, et ne m'as jamais connut.  
-c'est faux !  
-non c'est vrai. Tu as choisit ton destin, moi aussi.  
-non Bella, je t'en prie  
-sors d'ici, sors de ma vie, ou je te jure que je te tue.**

**/POV EDWARD/**

Le vampire en moi ressorti, Cruhor s'exprima à Pulchra.

**-je ne sortirais JAMAIS de ta vie Isabella.** Dis-je d'une voie menaçante.  
**-ne t'approche pas d'elle ou je te tue**, lança Jacob en venant se mettre devant Bella.  
**-ouuuh le loup te défend. Mais n'oublie jamais que c'est MOI ton premier amour, ton âme-sœur.  
-je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'âme. **Répliqua Bella, méprisante.  
**-tu seras toujours **_**à moi **_**Isabella.  
-elle n'a jamais été à toi. Tu l'as juste détourné de sa véritable âme-sœur.  
-et c'est toi je présume.  
-exactement.  
-mensonges. Vous êtes des humains. Vous changé si facilement d'avis.  
-si, nous sommes les descendants de Pulchra et Lupus  
-c'est quoi ce conte ?  
-une légende Quileute.**

Ces deux prénoms me disaient quelque chose, comme un souvenir lointain. Ce pouvait-il que Bella soit l'héritière d'Harmya ? Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Il me fallait la posséder et tout de suite, il me fallait les désunir comme Cruhor a désuni Harmya et Amor. Je saisis Bella par le bras et parti à vitesse vampirique, l'emmenant avec moi dans la clairière, je l'emmenais où tout avait commencé, c'est la que tout finirait, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Elle sera à moi ou à personne. Je le jure !

**/POV CHARLIE/**

**-Bella !**

Jacob s'apprêtait à suivre Edward. Mais je le retiens en posant ma main sur son épaule.

**-non Jacob, tu ne dois pas y aller, c'est son combat ! Pas le tien !** ça me coutais de dire ça, j'aurais aimé tuer Edward de mes propres mains, mais la prophétie parlait de Bella et non de moi… c'était son destin. Le mien avait été de la faire exister dans ce monde…

SUITE A VENIR…


	33. Chapter 19 suite

**[2° partie]**

Coucou mes p'tits loups.

Alors je vous explique pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai changé de décisions pour le post de mon chapitre. Je vais publier chaque partie dans un post différent. Sinon ceux qui ont déjà reviewé ne pourront pas donner leur avis pour la suite. Je n'y avais pas pensé tout de suite. DSL.

Donc je vous présente la deuxième partie. Celles et ceux qui voulaient lire d'un trait, je mettrais encore en haut de la page qu'elle est la partie et je vous indiquerais dans je publierais la dernière. Comme ça vous pourrez lire en un seul coup si vous le désirez.

**REPONSES DU CHAPITRE 19 (partie 1)**

**Bibi017 **: avec des si on referait New Moon. LOL. Jacob a son rôle à jouer dans le combat. Je ne dis pas encore lequel tu verras bien.

**sarah0406 :** et bien la voilà la suite. Et effectivement mon histoire s'accélère. ^^

**Galswinthe :** tu me diras ce que tu en pense quand tu auras tout lu.

**Mrs Esmee Cullen :** ah nous avons une partisane du démembrement. Hum c'est une idée.

**hp-drago** : oui je suis cruelle, j'aime le suspend. J'aime quand vous vous dites. « non pas maintenant, je veux la suiiiiiiiiiiite »

**oliveronica cullen massen :** j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante que la première partie.

**mathildeD **: tout d'abord bon anniversaire (en retard), ensuite les Cullens ne sont pas morts, ils on juste décidé de foutre la paix à Bella et de ne plus avoir de contact avec Edward. Et tu verras bien ce que fera Bella…

**lililoo **: et bien c'est un "To Be Continued" de scrogneugneu, j'adore les « la suite au prochaine épisode ». hihihi, je suis sadique. C'est gentil de comparé mon histoire avec du chocolat, je prends ça pour un compliment. Mais ne mange pas ton ordinateur, la salive et les circuits imprimés ne font pas bon ménage. Et je n'ai pas encore décidée pour ta demande spéciale. Je te tiens au courant dès que je l'ai prise. Bisous

**roxy :** oui je compte faire une autre fic, mais certainement plus courte. Celle-ci m'aura quand même pris 2 ans. Déjà je pense finir « Besoin d'elle au rendez-vous » et j'ai une autre fic en préparation. Mais je ne pense pas la poster tout de suite, je vais me laisser une période de jachère pour revigorer mon imagination. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'en reparlerais sur dans mon dernière chapitre. Et ce sera une Bella/Jacob/Edward - j'ai envie de jouer sur ce triangle amoureux.

**Fleur D'Oranger :** merci, la suite arrive.

**Fiona :** ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon j'ai l'intention de faire une fic sur mes légendes. ^^ ça sera certainement plus clair. Et j'espère que cette partie te plaira comme la première.

**Doudounord **: moi aussi j'aimais le concept, mais problème pour les réview et les réponses. Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements.

**Drottingulove :** arrivera ou arrivera pas quelque chose à Bella ? Bonne question. Merci d'adorer mon histoire, au point de me comparer avec SM. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Anne-C :** la suite c'est aujourd'hui. Tu es une nouvelle lectrice non ? ^^ et contente que tu aimes mon histoire et merci pour tes compliments.

**fan de jacob a fond :** merci, et dsl pour tes parents. :D

**tro fan de jake** : c'est très gentil, je suis flatter que tu sois fan de moi. ^^ dsl mais j'adore le suspend.

**mimissi73 :** cool ! une nouvelle ? ^^ et oui j'existe encore. Et je suis toujours en train d'écrire. Donc pas d'inquiétude tu auras la fin de l'histoire. Merci bcp pour tes compliments. J'aime bcp ton expression « mes lectures clandestines de mes longues nuitées ». tu devrais essayer de te lancer. Ecrire sur une histoire déjà préexistence ça aide bcp à avoir confiance en soi. Alors mon conseil écrit. Et je serais contente de lire tes histoires. ^^ Oui j'étais comme toi, je ne trouvais pas d'histoire sur Jacob et Bella, alors j'ai créé par propre histoire, pour comblée ma frustration, et l'histoire a évolué d'elle-même. J'espère avoir une vie d'auteure un jour ^^. Merci pour ta longue review, ça ne me gêne pas du tout qu'elle soit longue.

**Rish :** et bien tant mieux. Je suis un clown, j'adore faire rire les gens.

BONNE LECTURE !

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 19 :**** La prophétie d'Harmya**

**Aperçu : le mal avance, la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, mais qui en sortira gagnant ?**

Edward emmena Bella à la clairière. Il l'avait prise sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il la tenait si fort que si elle avait essayé de se débattre, elle se serait au mieux démonté les os, au pire elle se les serait brisés. Son instinct de survit lui dicta de rester calme et d'attendre d'avoir toutes ses capacités pour attaquer.

Edward jeta brutalement Bella au sol, et la regarda avec violence. Elle se mit immédiatement debout. S'en suit un duel visuel.

**-pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?** demanda Bella.  
**-pour revenir où tout à commencé !**

Edward se mit à tourner autour de Bella comme un papillon autour d'une flamme. Il était désespérément attirer par elle, physiquement attiré. Elle était son attache dans ce monde, il s'en rendait réellement compte désormais. Il effleura son cou de ses doigts glacés. Il aimait sa position de supériorité, Bella le suivait du regard, très attentive au moindre geste pour réagir en conséquences.

**/POV EDWARD/**

Bella était ma proie, je tournais comme un vautour autour d'elle. Je sentais le venin frémir dans mes veines. Cet instant était très excitant. C'était tuer ou être tué. Je n'avais jamais autant sentis la vie en moi. La potentialité d'en finir n'était qu'une vague idée pour moi qui avait vécut déjà plus de 100 ans, la mort n'était rien pour moi. Et pourtant Bella semblait déterminé à me la donner. Elle était totalement immobile, si impassible qu'on aurait dit un vampire. Je ne ressentais que les battements de son cœur. Ils s'affolaient quand je la touchais, elle essayait alors immédiatement de les calmer. J'étais heureux de lui faire encore de l'effet. J'avais raison, Bella était à moi, elle réagissait au moindre des mes effleurements.

**/AUTEUR/**

Mais Edward se voilait la face. Il est tellement plus facile de croire à un mensonge que de voir la réalité en face. Il se complaisait à croire que Bella l'aimait toujours, que Jacob n'avait été là que pour combler le vide qu'il avait laissé, que Jacob n'était qu'un passe temps, un divertissement, un joujou dans les bras de Bella. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer ne pas être aimé en retour. Il était totalement abusé par l'obsession de Cruhor. Pour lui Bella n'était encore qu'une humaine, une faible petite humaine. Il avait beau l'avoir vu se transformer devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas compris que Bella avait changé. Lui qui était fiché dans le temps, ne pouvait comprendre, qu'en une seule petite année, une personne puisse changer du tout au tout, au point de ne plus être celle qu'on avait connue.

Edward s'éloigna de Bella, prenant une posture aristocratique. Il commença à parler comme un précepteur qui parle à son élève.

**/POV BELLA /**

A cet instant Edward était la parfaite caricature du vampire. Il était hautain, supérieur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne me transformais pas. Tout à l'heure sa simple présence avait faire réagir mes gênes hybride lupin. Là je me sentais calme. Je regardais Edward comme un moustique indésirable qui tournait autour de moi.

**-Bella, Bella, Bella ! Te souviens-tu de cet endroit ?** Il engloba toute la clairière des yeux. Il semblait croire que l'on m'avait fait un lavement de cerveaux, que j'avais tout oublié de lui. Il était si prétentieux. Je ne répondis pas à sa question. Je le laissais dans sa rêverie de souvenirs. J'avais besoin de temps pour trouver un plan.

**-tu n'avais pas peur de moi. Tu étais la seule humaine pour qui sur toi la fascination était plus forte que la crainte.** Il braqua ses yeux rouges sur moi. **Tu aimes la peur Bella, tu es attiré par le danger. **Dit-il avec une voix pleine de certitude et je décelais aussi un certain… désir. T**u te rappelle de ma peau qui brillait comme maintenant**. Il ouvrit sa chemise et sa peau s'illumina. **Touche-moi Bella ! Touche ma peau de marbre !** Il saisit ma main pour me forcer à le toucher, je le frôlais du bout des doigts, sa peau me brûla, mais pas d'une brûlure agréable, pas une brûlure dû à l'amour. C'était quelque chose de très désagréable. Je retirais très vite ma main. J'étais très mal, mon estomac se révulsait. J'avais envie de vomir. Son odeur me retourna l'estomac, cette odeur que j'avais tant aimée aujourd'hui m'était insupportable, nauséabonde.

De tout son discours je ne retiens que ses yeux couleur sang et le dégout qu'il m'inspirait. Il avait renié tout ce pour quoi dans le passé il s'était battu : pour ne pas être un monstre. Tout ce qui m'avait fait l'aimer. Ses yeux vermeille étaient le signe que lui aussi avait changé. Il voulait se persuader que tout était encore comme il y a une année. Mais nous étions tous les deux différents. J'étais une louve, il était un vampire. Chacun dans son monde. Des ennemis mortels et légendaires.

**-Bella ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes pareil ! Nous sommes attirés comme des aimants**. Edward se retourna. Il regardait ce qui l'entourait.  
**-rectification : TU es attiré vers moi comme un aimant.** Il fallait qu'il sorte de sa rêverie. Je sentais que je devais le mettre en colère. Je devais exercer une distorsion de son âme. Je devais désunir l'homme du vampire. Pour l'instant ils voulaient la même chose : moi. L'homme me voulait parce qu'il m'aimait, le vampire me voulait parce qu'il me désirait. Il fallait que je les oppose.  
**-NON, NOUS sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre.  
-nous ETIONS attirés l'un vers l'autre. Mais c'est du passé Edward.**

Je n'ai vu aucune réaction à son prénom. Ce n'était peut être pas Edward que j'avais devant moi, mais comment en être sûre. Il fallait que je laisse parler la déesse qui était en moi, je devais laisser sortir Pulchra, mais comment faire ? Je décidais de m'assoir en tailleur et de fermer les yeux. Je regardais en moi pour trouver Pulchra, entendre sa voix et la laisser sortir par ma bouche. Je ressentais la douleur de sa mort, la douleur de sa séparation avec Lupus. Je ressentais sa rage, son envie de vengeance.

**/AUTEURE/**

Edward était enfermé dans son corps. Cruhor l'avait emprisonné dans un coin de son esprit. Il se servait de ses souvenirs pour induire Bella en erreur. Le vampire voulait avoir l'humaine face à lui. Cruhor craignait la vengeance de la louve. Mais en même temps il voulait l'affronter pour la tuer pour de bon, la réduire à néant. Alors il commença à lui parler.

**-Comment vas-tu… Pulchra ?**

Bella ouvrit les paupières. Ils brillaient comme deux étoiles. Elle se releva, hocha la tête comme une enfant qui ne comprend pas. Cruhor en était totalement déstabilisé. Il avait tué une enfant, et là il était devant une femme. Il se jeta sur Bella, lui saisissant le cou pour l'étranglé. Il la dévisageait. Le contact peau contre peau, révulsa Bella. Et elle explosa en louve entre ses mains. Il se recula pour échapper au croc meurtrier.

**/POV JACOB/ **

J'étais chez Charlie, avec mon père et Leah. Les autres étaient retournés à la Push. Quand tout d'un coup j'entendis les pensées de Bella. Je voyais par ses yeux, je voyais le sang-froid menaçant.

« Il était près à l'attaquer. Je le voyais lui sautant dessus, il allait planter ses gros dans sa croupe. Elle réussit à se dégager de la morsure. Bella était en position défensive. Edward semblait confiant, trop sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Je sentais la rage et la peur de Bella comme si ces sentiments étaient les miens. Edward ne cessait de donner des assauts. Il ne laissait aucun répit à ma belle. Elle était à bout de souffle. Il essayait par tous les moyens de la mordre. Je voyais dans ses yeux la détermination à la transformer ou à la tuer.

**-SI JE NE PEUX T'AVOIR, PERSONNE NE T'AURA BELLA !**

Bella était terrifié, elle avait peur de mourir. Ses pensées étaient pour moi. Elle se voyait mourir. Elle** me faisait ses adieux mentaux, elle abandonnait le combat…**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **Criais-je aussi fort que je pus pour me faire entendre d'elle.

**-Jacob, Jacob !** Me secoua Charlie. **Ça va ? Tu étais complètement dans les vapes** ! P**ourquoi as-tu crié ? **

Je réalisais à peine que Charlie venait de me parler. Au diable la prophétie, je ne laisserais pas la femme que j'aime mourir, je ne l'a laisserais pas se faire tuer par ce vampire. Je le tuerai avant. Je partis comme une flèche, me transformant en loup en courant.

**-JACOB !** cria mon père.

Je sentis que Leah se transforma pour savoir ce qui se passait. Quand elle eut lu dans mon esprit ce que j'allais faire, avant de se retransformer en humaine pour le dire aux deux hommes, elle me dît _**« cours Jacob, va la sauver ! ».**_

_**/POV MEUTE/**_

Nous avions tous ressentis les adieux de Bella. Leah venait d'appeler pour nous prévenir que Jacob était parti la rejoindre. Bella et Jacob étaient notre couple alfa. Si l'un d'aux mouraient l'autres mourrait aussi, ne pouvant survivre dans l'autre. Nous étions tous tétanisé. Bella abandonnait le combat, elle n'avait plus de force. Nous aurions tous donné notre vie pour elle. Elle était notre femelle dominante, notre matriarche et surtout nous l'aimions.

Nous avons tous entendu le cri de Jacob. Il résonnait dans toute la Push comme un ordre, l'alfa ordonnait à sa moitié de vivre.

Nous étions tous branché sur la fréquence radio de Jacob et Bella, pour être au courant du moindre problème et pouvoir agir sur le champ. Les loups protègent leur famille coute que coute.

**/AUTEURE/**

Bella entendis le cri de Jacob. Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête. Il s'était transformé. Cruhor était sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait plus de force. Lorsque Jacob arriva à la clairière il vu Edward encerclant Bella pour lui briser les os.

**-Bella !** murmura Jacob. Sa voix s'évanouie en même temps que le corps de Bella. Il crut avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait pour toujours tuée des mains de celui qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait de toutes les cellules de son corps. Il accourut auprès du corps de Bella, elle était redevenue humaine, Edward se penchait vers elle…

SUITE A VENIR…


	34. Chapter 19 suite suite

**[3° partie]**

**Coucou les visage-pâliennes et les quileutiens !**

**La suite de la suite du chapitre 19. Et ce n'est pas encore la fin. Qu'est ce que j'ai put être inspirée. Je tiens à vous dire que ça y est j'ai mis le mot de la fin à mon histoire. Je sais la fin. Il ne vous reste que 3 postes en comptant celui-ci. Et après vous pourrez pleurer. :'(  
**

_**! BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**Réponses à vos reviews :**_**  
Rish **: et ouije suis une clown née avec un sérieux dédoublement de personnalité. LOL  
**Anne-C **: je suis contente d'avoir encore de nouvelle lectrice, alors même que mon histoire touche à sa fin. ^^  
**sarah0406 :** et oui il faut bien que ça monte pour que ça retombe.  
**mathildeD :** si tu transpire prend du déo. Dsl je n'ai pas pu résister à faire cette blague pourrie. Ne le prend pas mal. J'ai juste les nerfs qui lâchent. LOL  
**Bibi017 : **tu t'étais trompé, sur quoi ? je ne sais plus si tu me l'as dis ou pas ?  
**oliveronica cullen massen : **^^  
**Soeur Phil :** alors as-tu rêvé de la suite ?  
**poupette : **moi aussi j'espère que la suite sera bien ^^ et te plaira.  
**fiona :** merci beaucoup.  
**hp-drago :** Edward vivra ou ne vivra pas ? Telle est la question.  
**roxy :** oui je vais finir Besoin d'elle ou rendez-vous, et une je ferais une nouvelle fic sur le trio amoureux. Donc attrape-reve ne prend pas sa retraite, juste un congé sabbatique. LOL  
**JoBlack ** merci ^^ mais tu ne peux pas le tuer. La prophétie ne te concerne pas. LOL  
**doudounord :** je sais je sais, je suis une pro de la coupure sadique.  
**lovely :** merci pour cette review pictogramme.  
**xSunnyS :** j'ai tout les droits, c'est moi l'auteur. Ahahaha. Et oui tu as raison je me suis trompé sur Alpha, j'irais je corriger. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta longue review. ^^  
**mimissi73 :** non non ne me menace pas. Je me rends.  
Lucile : je sais je suis trop forte pour les coupures LOL. Et si tu veux un lien vers mes autres fictions, tu peux aller sur mon profile. Mais si tu veux j'essaierais de mettre un lien à la fin de cette fiction. ^^

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 19 :**** La prophétie d'Harmya**

**Aperçu : le mal avance, la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, mais qui en sortira gagnant ?**

**/AUTEURE/**

Bella entendis le cri de Jacob. Elle entendait sa voix dans sa tête. Il s'était transformé. Cruhor était sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait plus de force. Lorsque Jacob arriva à la clairière il vu Edward encerclant Bella pour lui briser les os.

**-Bella !** murmura Jacob. Sa voix s'évanouie en même temps que le corps de Bella. Il crut avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait pour toujours tuée des mains de celui qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait de toutes les cellules de son corps. Il accourut auprès du corps de Bella, elle était redevenue humaine, Edward se penchait vers elle.

**/POV CRUHOR/**

Le corps de Bella était inerte à mes pieds. Je la serrais dans mes bras pour l'immobiliser et elle était tombée comme dépourvue de vie. Je n'aurais sans doute pas d'autres occasions, c'était ma chance de vengeance sur Amor, j'allais anéantir un amour, je jubilais. J'allais savourer ma victoire, lentement, goulument. Le venin envahit ma bouche, suintant par mes canines. Je salivais d'anticipation. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer son corps nu. J'offrais une dernière seconde à Edward pour savourer l'image de sa fragile petite humaine. Je lui accordais ce privilège de voir Bella à la peau rosée une dernière fois avant de la tuer. Je me penchais sur son artère, humant l'odeur de son sang transpirant par les pores de sa peau fine. J'allais enfoncer mes crocs dans cette chaire tendre, désirable, et envoutante. J'allais enfin reprendre un corps. J'allais de nouveau être dans ma splendeur d'autre fois.

_(Quelques explications : dans ce passage c'est Cruhor qui parle. Et la seule façon pour lui de revoir un corps pour lui seul, c'est qu'un vampire amoureux d'une humaine qui soit sa tua cantate la tue en buvant tout son sang. Ainsi il tue l'âme de l'humain contenu dans le corps et peut donc envahir cette enveloppe charnelle vide.)_

**/POV BELLA/**

Mon corps me sembla trop lourd pour moi tout d'un coup, alors je le laissais s'effondrer, me libérant de cette enveloppe trop pesante. Je vis Jacob avancer vers mon corps, éloignant Edward. Le vampire s'éloigna de surprise, il n'avait pas sentit arrivé le loup, trop obnubilé par l'envie de mordre. Je voyais tout cela se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je flottais dans les airs comme un fantôme translucide. Jacob s'était couché sur mon corps pour le protéger du sien. Le vampire était encore indécis. Je me concentrais sur Jacob et quand son regard croisa le mien, je ne vis plus uniquement le loup, je vis aussi l'homme, c'est comme si je voyais et l'enveloppe charnelle et l'esprit. Et là je compris, j'étais en ce moment un esprit guerrier. J'étais dans le monde de l'immatériel. Puis les deux ennemis mortels furent comme figés et une lumière aveuglante me brûla les yeux. Quand je pus ouvrit les yeux sans mal, une forme blanche avec un visage féminin flottait à côté de moi. Elle semblait être faite de fumée.

**-Bonjour Bella !** Me dit ce nuage féminin. Je restais muette, quelque chose m'était familier dans cet être immatériel. **Je suis ta mère.**

Je ne comprenais rien a ce quelle me disais. Ma mère c'était Renée.

-**vous, vous êtes Harmya ?**

La fumée sourit chaleureusement et maternellement. Elle se retourna, un autre être de fumée était apparut.

**-Bonjour Bella, je suis Amor.**

Une foule de question s'entrechoquait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Comment pouvaient-ils être ici ? Comment étaient-ils encore vivant ? Pourquoi…

**-du calme Pulchra !** dit doucement Amor  
**-comment m'avez-vous appelé ?  
-Pulchra, c'est ton prénom céleste. Grâce à ton père et ta mère charnelle, tu as eut une enveloppe corporelle pour renaitre**. Répondit Harmya.  
**-pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**

**/AUTEURE/**

Ils se turent, et regardèrent en bas. Le temps que Bella regarde en bas et revienne aux deux divinités, elles s'étaient évaporées. A la place se tenait l'homme de sa vie, il la regardait avec des yeux perdus. Son corps lupin en dessous d'eux était inerte, comme s'il était dans le coma.

Cruhor dégagea le corps de loup qui recouvrait son but. Le corps de Jacob fut projeté contre un arbre, et s'abattît au pied du tronc. Cruhor s'approcha du cou de Bella, lécha sa peau de pêche. L'esprit de Jacob était hors de lui (_c'est le cas de le lire hihihi_) (_et oui je me commente moi-même. skyzophrène moi ? non !)_. Voir ce monstre gouter la peau de sa moitié lui révulsa l'estomac. Bella ne regardait pas la scène, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et dans l'observation de Jacob. Cruhor prenait son temps, il savourait cette peau, puis il fit un suçon pour que le sang de Pulchra soit juste sous l'épiderme. Le sang l'appelait, il était juste là, à portée de ses canines venimeuses. Il planta ses crocs dans l'artère de Bella, mais avant qu'il ne puisse savourer ce nectar de vie, Jacob se réveilla, l'esprit guerrier avait repris place dans son enveloppe charnelle. Mais le loup brun était inconscient, il ne pouvait croiser le regard de Bella qui lui permettrait de redevenir un esprit guerrier. Il était bloqué dans son corps sans pouvoir sauver sa belle.

Pendant ce temps Cruhor s'aspira le sang de Bella. Cette dernière ressenti une douleur violente au niveau du l'abdomen. Elle voyait son corps convulser sous l'effet du venin vampirique. Bella vit Cruhor être projeté en arrière, elle ne comprenait pas comment cela c'était fait, elle avait voulu éloigner ce monstre de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle ressentait le besoin vital d'éloigner Cruhor de son corps. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'approche. Elle s'aperçût qu'elle avait un pouvoir sur Cruhor. Elle avait un pouvoir dit « aimant ». Elle l'attirait et le repoussait. C'est grâce à ce pouvoir, qu'elle avait réussit à projeter Cruhor loin d'elle. Son esprit redescendit sur le sol, mais ne réintégra pas son corps. Elle avait une consistance de fumée comme Harmya et Amor. Cruhor la vit.

**-tu es déjà dans les limbes. Ahaha !** hurla Cruhor**. J'ai** **gagné. Je vais retrouver un corps**. Il pensait que l'être qu'il voyait était le fantôme ou l'âme de Pulchra qui allait monter au ciel comme lorsqu'il l'avait tué alors qu'elle n'était pas née.

Le ventre de Bella se mit à briller d'une lumière intense. Comme si elle avait une étoile dans le ventre. Cruhor prit cela comme la première fois où Pulchra était morte et était monté dans l'éther sous forme d'étoile. Mais cette brillance grossit. Elle engloba Bella, comme un halo. Cruhor était aveuglé par cette lumière. Bella le fixa d'un regard noir, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux abîmes sans fond. Le vampire en fut attiré et s'approcha de l'esprit de Bella, il tendit la main jusque vers son visage pour le caresser.

**/POV EDWARD/**

Cruhor était attiré par ces profondeurs. Il voulait la toucher, il n'arrivait plus à penser par lui-même. Il voulait cet abîme, il voulait ce puits de noirceur. Il était comme hypnotisé. Il avança ma main vers le visage de Bella. Dès que mes doigts la touchèrent, la lumière se propagea sur mon corps, au fur et à mesure que la lumière se répandait ma peau me brulait. Quand je fus totalement englobé. Cruhor commença à souffrir le martyr, il brûlait et ne pouvait bouger mon corps. J'avais repris un certain contrôle. Moi je voulais ressentir cette brûlure, elle était agréable. C'était la brûlure amoureuse. Bella était en train de tuer le mal par l'amour. Elle tuait le mal incarné, par l'amour le plus pur et le plus fort qu'il puisse exister : celui d'une mère. Je forçais Cruhor à ressentir cet amour en l'obligeant à rester sur place. Bella avait toujours ses yeux nuit. Et s'emblait regarder un monde invisible pour moi. Je profitais de cette dernière étreinte, car je savais que c'était la dernière. Cruhor ne me laisserais pas m'en sortir. S'il devait mourir, il ferait mourir mon corps avec lui. Je garderais cette chaleur d'amour pour dernier souvenir, comme le dernier repas d'un condamné à mort. Bella me tuait, me libérait par l'amour. Je ne voyais pas meilleure fin.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je sentis le corps d'Edward s'effondrer. Le halo de lumière se résorba pour s'éteindre dans mon ventre. Le corps du vampire était immobile au sol, son cœur eut un dernier battement, et en une convulsion un filet de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche. La fumée prit la forme d'un homme. C'était Edward, l'esprit d'Edward qui était devant moi. (_Et oui les vampires gardent leur âme, parce que c'est Cruhor qui est le mal, non l'humain qui est prit au piège dans son propre corps_). Il semblait complètement perdu. Il regarda son corps inerte et m'interrogea du regard.

**-Bella ?  
-c'est toi Edward ?  
-oui c'est moi, mais comment cela est-il possible ?**

Je restais silencieuse.

**/POV EDWARD/**

Je ressentais le besoin de faire mes adieux à Bella. Je sentais que le temps me pressait. Quelque chose se passait en moi, quelque chose d'irrémédiable et d'irréversible. Je sentais que quelque chose m'appelait ailleurs.

**-Bella, j****'ai voulu croire que tu étais mon âme sœurs. Mais tu n'as jamais été à moi, ni pour moi.  
J'ai été un obstacle, un être vide, ayant trouvé la plus magnifique des substances pour me remplir. Je suis la statue à qui tu as donné la vie. Mais les enchantements ne durent qu'un temps. La fascination s'est estompée. Je ne suis qu'une statue de marbre, sans âme... Je me leurrais. Mais cela avait été une magnifique illusion. Bella tu m'as permis de vivre, comme un homme pendant un an. Tu m'as prêté un cœur, une âme, une vie. Mais le charme est finit. Ta vraie moitié s'est présentée à toi, et tu m'as laissé, oublié. Tu m'as repris ton cœur, ton âme, ta vie pour les donner à l'homme de ta vie.** Dis-je en désignant Jacob qui était en train de se réveiller. Mon être fait de fumée s'avança vers elle, je lui caressais la joue. **Ne me pleurs pas, ne culpabilise pas. Tu m'as offert plus que ce que je pouvais espérer de la vie. Je retourne à mon état de statue. Car je suis né de la pierre et je retourne à la pierre. Pense à moi quand la lune brillera.**

Le petit cœur de cristal au bracelet de Bella brilla plus fort et explosa en poussière pailleté. Je sentis mon corps de fumée se solidifier, prendre de la masse, je me figeais sur place.

**/POV JACOB/**

Je vis Edward se transformer en statue. J'étais encore sous ma forme lupine. En voyant le corps de Bella convulser je me précipitais vers elle. Son cou avait une marque de morsure. Le venin était en train de la tuer. Il attaquait ces cellules lupine. A cause de moi, et du fait que j'ai entrainé sa mutation lupine elle allait mourir. Si elle avait été encore humaine et uniquement humaine, elle ne serait pas entrain de mourir, elle se transformerait en vampire. Je préférais encore l'avoir au près de moi mais sous forme de vampire que la perdre pour toujours. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de la perdre. Je repris ma forme humaine, je devais lui parler, lui dire des choses. Je savais qu'elle pourrait m'entendre, je savais qu'elle était encore là, à flotter au dessus de son corps. Tant que je sentirais sa présence je ferais tout ce qu'il m'était possible pour la faire revenir.

**-Bella, Bella ! Bat-toi, je t'en pris bat-toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant. Tu m'entends ! Je t'interdits de me quitter ! **Criais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

**/POV BELLA/**

Je voyais Jacob effondré sur mon corps. Il m'appelait, me demandait de me battre, de lui revenir. Mais je ne savais que faire. J'avais l'impression d'être bloqué dans ce monde, j'étais peut être condamnée au monde des limbes. Deux lumières apparurent, que devais-je faire ?...

_**A suivre…**_


	35. Chapter 19 FIN

**[FIN DU CHAPITRE 19] **(pour ceux qui on voulu faire qu'une seule bouchée de ce chapitre ^^)

**COUCOU les petits loups et louves**

**Alors voilà la dernière partie du chapitre 19. J'espère quelle vous plaira et que personne ne sera frustrée. Enfin voilà, je vous laisse voir les réponses aux reviews si ça vous intéresse et ensuite le chapitre.**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Bibi017 : **tu vas bientôt avoir des réponses à tes questions. Je suis contente de te surprendre, c'est fait pour, au moins ça veut dire que mon histoire est prenante. ^^

**sarah0406 :** bien sûr qu'elle va faire un choix. Mais lequel ? hmm

**Mimi81 : **merci ^^

**oliveronica cullen massen :** merci, j'espère que tu vas aussi adorer la suite.

**mathildeD **: elle est là ! Elle est là la suite ! LOL

**Lucile :** en effet Edward est mort et Cruhor aussi. Edward a été libéré de l'emprise que Cruhor avait sur lui.

**Roxy :** c'est gentil, pas que je veuille que tu pleures, mais ça veut dire que tu aimes mon histoire et ça me fais plaisir. Tkt ça ne risque pas de me gonfler que tu me dises être fan de moi. J'arrive pas à le comprendre, mais ça fais super plaisir. ^^ et merci pour ton soutient et tes encouragements.

**.Reve :** merci pour ton commentaire ^^

**hp-drago :** ouii je suis une pro pour passer da la colère aux pleurs ^^

**lililoo : **j'aime tu as fais une rime avec ton « sadique ! tortionnaire ! tu joues avec mes nerfs » j'adore. Bon sinon pas de panique il y aura un happy end… ou pas. lol tu l'as dit je suis sadique. MDR et j'aime beaucoup ton expression « cul d'iceberg ». ^^

**mimissi73 **: oh mais oh dis donc, on ne commande pas l'auteur. LOL et puis ne crie pas ! tu risques de réveiller tes voisins. Et ça me ais super plaisir que tu veuilles suivre mes prochaines histoires. Merci.

**Fiona :** non il n'y a plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui là. Les rebondissements sont terminés. Je mets la clé sous la porte de cette histoire. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas mourir avec mes coupures, juste être très frustrée. LOL

**Doudounord :** merci. Et tu verras bien s'ils se retrouvent ou non.

**JoBlack :** merci, Bella mourra ou mourra pas ? Telle est la question.

**xSunnyS :** eh je suis pas une madame. Moi c'est mademoiselle. Va pas me vieillir déjà que mes 21 ans me foute un coup au moral. LOL et non pas de démembrement, ça ne me plaisait pas cette solution. Ben moi mon double n'a pas de nom, c'est moi et la voix dans ma tête. Je ne l'ai pas encore baptisé, faudrait que je lui trouve un nom. LOL

**nanam : **elle arrive ! Elle arrive ! Je voulais la mettre plus tôt mais le site buggait, j'arrivais pas à publier.

**[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] **

**Chapitre 19 :**** La prophétie d'Harmya**

**Aperçu : le mal avance, la prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser, mais qui en sortira gagnant ?**

**/POV BELLA/**

Je voyais Jacob effondré sur mon corps. Il m'appelait, me demandait de me battre, de lui revenir. Mais je ne savais que faire. J'avais l'impression d'être bloqué dans ce monde, j'étais peut être condamnée au monde des limbes. Deux lumières apparurent, que devais-je faire ?

Ces deux lumières étaient Harmya et Amor. Pourquoi revenaient-ils ? Venaient-ils me chercher pour m'emmener définitivement loin de Jacob, loin de mon père, loin de ma famille, loin de mes amis.

**-vient Pulchra, tu as fais ce que j'avais prévus. Tu as réalisé la prophétie.** Me dit Harmya.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette déesse. Je refuse d'abandonner ma vie, mon avenir pour une stupide prophétie qui m'obligeait à tuer le mal, et moi là dedans. Pourquoi devais-je mourir ! Je n'avais rien demandé à personne. Je suis juste née. Et bam on m'a mis tout ça sur le dos.

**-je refuse ! Je ne viendrais pas avec vous, il en est hors de question. Vous voyez cet homme qui pleure sur mon corps. **

Ils ne lui adressaient qu'un regard. Cela me mise hors de moi.

**-REGARDEZ- LE ! C'EST LE DESCENDANT DE VOTRE FIL LUPUS ! mais regardez le !  
-Pulchra !** Essaya de commencer Harmya.  
**-NON, moi je suis Bella, vous entendez BELLA ! Et l'homme que j'aime est là en bas, il m'attend.** Et je murmurais pour moi, **mon enfant aussi m'attend.**  
**-qu'est ce que tu as dis ? **me demanda Amor.  
**- je ne laisserais pas des dieux, même si vous êtres entre guillemets des « parents ». Je refuse de me laisser mourir et de tuer mon enfant. Vous m'entendez !**

Je recommençais à rayonner comme pour Cruhor. J'étais folle de rage.

-**calme -toi ma douce Bella !** Le fait qu'Harmya m'appelle Bella calma aussitôt ma colère. **Nous devions êtres sûr que tu voulais vivre.  
-Maintenant tu dois te battre contre le venin. Tu dois te battre pour ton avenir. Maintenant ce seront tes choix qui guideront ta vie. **Me dit amor.  
**-mais comment ? Le venin des vampires tuent les loups. Je suis une louve, comment pourrais-je m'en sortir. Je me sens déjà entrain de mourir.  
-ton enfant.** me dis le plus énigmatiquement Amor**  
-quoi mon enfant ? Il est mort ? Mon bébé est mort.** Je m'effondrais en larme**. **Cruhor avait tué mon enfant. Ce petit être que je ne sentais pas encore bougé, mais qui j'aimais déjà plus que tout.  
**-non ressens le en toi ! Ressens le vivre. Il est ton remède. **me dit Harmya en apposant sa main de fumée sur mon ventre. Ce touché me fit comme un électrochoc. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un regard sombre me regarder.

**-oh Bella, tu es revenue. Bella, ma Bella.** Chantonnait Jacob en me berçant dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce que je savais c'est que le venin était encore en moi, et que j'avais peur pour mon bébé.

**-Jacob…je…**

**/POV JACOB/ **

Bella s'évanouie dans mes bras. Je me pris mon short accroché à ma cheville. (_et oui depuis tout ce temps Jacob est à poil. LOL_) je pris Bella dans mes bras comme la chose la plus fragile du monde. Et courus jusque vers la maison de Charlie.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

Je sentais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella. Je ne saurais comment l'exprimer mais quelque chose d'important venait de ce produire.

-**du calme Charlie !** M'intima Billy.  
**-comment veux-tu que je me calme, ma fille, mon unique enfant est en proie avec un vampire, elle est peut être…** je ne finis pas ma phrase et continua mes cents pas qui furent de nouveau interrompu quand un bruit vient de l'entrée.  
**-CHARLIE !** sacrebleu c'était la voix de Jacob. J'accourus à la porte, il tenait ma fille dans ses bras. Elle était inconsciente. Il cachait son corps nu avec le sien. J'allais chercher une couverture et en recouvrit le corps de ma fille. Je l'a pris dans mes bras.  
**-Edward l'a mordue, elle a perdu connaissance.  
-Oh mon Dieu !** s'écria Leah. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. **Le venin va la tuer.**  
**-mon bébé. Bella, ma petite fille. Ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec nous.** Je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant. Pas alors que nous étions enfin proche. Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. C'est moi qui devais partir avant elle. Elle avait encore toute sa vie à construire.

Un bruit retentit encore sur le perron… c'était la meute.

**/POV BELLA/**

J'entendais tout autour de moi, je ressentais la douceur de la couverture en coton que mon père avait enveloppé autour de mon corps. Je ressentais les tremblements des ses sanglots retenus. J'entendais la respiration entrecoupée de Leah dû à ses reniflements. Je sentais l'inquiétude de Jacob a côté de moi, et le grincement des roues du fauteuil roulant de Billy. J'ai entendus la meute arriver, puis une piqûre dans le bras… et… le trou noir.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un lieu connu et familier. Je reconnaissais plusieurs odeurs : forêt, encens au jasmin, bois, cannelle et… javel. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Jacob était endormit sur mon lit, me tenant la main. J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et au fond de la pièce…

**-Sue ?  
- oh Bella chérie comment vas-tu ?** Me demanda la shaman en s'approchant de moi et déposant sa paume sur mon front.  
**-fatiguée.  
-c'est normal, c'est le contre coup de ta visite dans le monde des esprits.**

Comment a-t-elle su que j'étais allé dans le monde des esprits guerriers. Je la regardais avec des yeux interrogateurs et elle comprit mes pensées.

**-Bella, je suis la shaman, tu as oublié que je suis reliée en permanence avec l'autre monde.**

Je souriais et redéposais ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Jacob se réveilla. Il me regardait avec des yeux endormis. Il prit quelque seconde avant de se rendre compte que j'étais réveillée.  
**-oh Bella !** Il me serra fort dans ses bras.  
**-ne la serre pas trop fort Jacob.  
-oh pardon Bella, je ne t'ai pas fais mal.  
-non ne t'inquiète pas.** Répondis-je pour le rassurer en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
**-Bella je suis si désolé de ne pas avoir tenté de sucer le venin pour te sauver, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.  
-Je sais, c'est moi !  
-comment ça ?** s'étonna mon loup**  
-je sentais que tu voulais essayer de boire mon sang pour aspirer le venin, mais cela t'aurait tué. Je ne pouvais permettre cela, alors j'ai bloqué cette volonté dans ton esprit, une sorte d'ordre de femelle alpha.** J'émis un petit rire.

**/POV JACOB/**

**-bonjour Bella. Jacob.** Nous salua l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital.  
**-Comment va le bébé ?** S'empressa de demander Bella. Quoi mais de quoi parlait-elle.  
**-bien, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. J'étais venu pour ça. Il est en parfaite santé. Le venin ne l'a pas atteint.** (_oui l'infirmière c'est la mère d'Eric, donc elle est au courant pour les loups et les vampires. je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas dans l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Mais pas grave_)

Bella poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, avec un sourire heureux. J'étais complètement perdu. Je vais être papa. Je regardais Bella et lui demanda :  
**- on va avoir un bébé ?  
-oui  
- oh mon dieu je vais être papa**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. J'étai si heureux.

**/POV CHARLIE/**

La mère d'Eric m'a annoncé que Bella était réveillé. Cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'elle était dans le coma. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**-Bella tu vas bien ?** Je lui embrassais le front  
**-oui papa tout va bien. **Je remarquais leur sourire béat. **Vous me cachez quelque chose tout les deux ! **Bella et Jacob se regardèrent, sourirent et Jacob hocha la tête.  
**-je suis enceinte papa.  
-quoi…** (_là Charlie n'a plus aucune connexion dans son cerveaux_) je n'en revenais pas… ma fille… maman… **je vais être grand père ?**  
**-oui papa.  
-oh Bella c'est magnifique.**

Toute la meute débarqua dans la petite chambre.

**-Félicitations ! **Evidemment Sue n'avait put tenir sa langue.

Bella était rayonnante. Enfin la vie ne nous annonçait que de belles choses. Dans un moment où tout le monde félicitait Jacob, je vis ma fille parler doucement à son ventre « merci mon bébé de nous avoir sauvé du mal, merci ma petite étoile » ce moment m'attendris énormément. Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard dans le mien. Elle me fit signe de venir. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**-merci papa !  
-merci pour quoi ?** Dis-je complètement étonné par ses paroles.  
**-pour la vie que tu m'as donnée. Je t'aime papa.  
-je t'aime aussi ma fille.  
-eh Charlie laissez-en un peu pour les autres !** S'écria Leah  
**-oui c'est vrai nous aussi on veut un câlin ! **Renchérit Seth.  
**-Câlin général !** hurlèrent Quil et Embry

Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Angela et Eric se retrouva sur le lit de Bella, pour un énorme câlin collectif. _(Les lits d'hôpitaux sont super costauds !)_

**[quelques jours plus tard]**

**/POV BELLA/**

Lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je fus surprise de ne pas voir tout le monde. Il y avait uniquement Jacob, avec son grand sourire et ses bras forts. Il me donna un tendre câlin. Depuis qu'il avait appris que j'étais enceinte, il était extrêmement tendre et doux. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de me briser.

**-je t'enlève pour la journée**. Me dis-t-il avec une voix basse.

**-et où m'enlèves-tu ?** Lui demandais mutine. J'avais l'impression d'être libérée d'un poids. La prophétie était réalisé, maintenant mon destin était uniquement dans mes mains et ne dépendait que de moi. J'avais l'impression que tout m'était possible. Mon avenir était une feuille blanche et j'avais hâte d'écrire un nouveau livre.

Nous arrivâmes sur la plus haute falaise. Jacob allongea une couverture sur l'herbe, face à la mer. Je m'assis entre ses jambes avec son torse pour dossier. J'étais bien, comme dans une bulle. Il avait préparé un petit pique-nique avec nos plats préférés : hot-dog, pizzas, éclair au chocolat et tarte aux myrtilles. C'était un repas simple qui nous ressemblait. Après le repas nous passâmes l'après-midi à discuter de notre avenir, de nos projets, de nos envies. Nous regardâmes le couché du soleil, c'était un moment magnifique. Jacob embrassa mon cou et commença à me susurrer dans l'oreille.

**-je t'ai fais une promesse Bella. Une promesse que je vais tenir aujourd'hui.** Il accrocha une petite étoile à mon bracelet. C'était pour notre enfant. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Son souffle chatouilla son cou. **Bella, veux-tu m'épouser ? **

J'avais l'impression que cette demande était un secret. Un secret merveilleux. Je me retournais dans un mouvement brusque, et nous basculâmes sur le sol. Je l'embrasais aussi fort qu'il m'en était possible. J'étais sur lui.

**-oui, je veux t'épouser Jacob black**.

Il eut un immense sourire et glissa une magnifique bague avec un tout petit diamant entouré par un fils d'argent et un fils de bronze qui s'entrelaçaient.

Le soleil avait disparut dans le ciel. C'était la fin d'une vie, la fin d'un cauchemar, pour le début d'une vie pleine de rêve et d'étoiles. Un nouveau jour se préparait pour nous deux et j'avais hâte de le vivre…

Fin au dernier épisode…

Milles morsures.  
attrape-reve.


	36. EPILOGUE

**Bonjours mes petits lecteurs et lectrices**

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour voir suivie ma fic, pour l'avoir aimé, et pour m'avoir envoyé toutes ces gentilles et constructives reviews. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, et vous consolera de ces 2 ans d'histoire qui s'achève.

Je remercie pour le chapitre précédent :

**Clairouille59** : et bien merci de suivre mon histoire. Et je suis contente que tu aime une fic Jacob/Bella. oui toute chose à une fin, mais t'inquiète moi aussi je serai triste au point final.

**mathildeD :** merci

**sarah0406 :** oui c'est mièvre et j'assume. Il faut un peu de guimauve dans ce monde de brutes !

**Bibi017 :** oui je ne voyais qu'un Happy end à cette histoire.

**oliveronica cullen massen :** et oui c'est la fin fin de la fin !

**.Reve :** mais je t'en prie, j'ai été très heureuse de vous distraire :D

**fiona **: lol, moi je ne sais pas comment aurait réagit mon mec. Je pense qu'il aurait été content. Et je suis contente que ma lecture te soit agréable, c'est le but. ^^

**JoBlack :** merci beaucoup. Et ce n'est pas injuste c'est la vie. Le mariage n'est pas au programme pour l'instant, mais il est possible que je l'écrive, plus tard. Ton idée de mettre des fanlecteurs lors du mariage est une bonne idée, je verrais si je la réalise. ^^

**hp-drago** : merci

**roxy :** peut être que je ferais une suite, je ne sais pas encore. Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait un bien fou de savoir que des gens sur la planète aiment ma façon d'écrire. J'en suis vraiment contente. Je pleurais avec toi quand je mettrais le mon fin. Mais ne te suicide pas pour cela. Bis

**NATANAEL **: je ne vous ai pas fait languir par plaisir. J'étais quelque peut occupée avec la fac. Mais là j'ai un moment de libre alors je post.

BONNE LECTURE

****

[ LA VISAGE PÂLE ET LE QUILEUTE ] 

**EPILOGUE**

**/POV BELLA/ **

« Il était une fois un roi et une reine du royaume de Forks. Ils eurent une princesse nommée Isabella Marie. Elle était la plus belle princesse du royaume. Ses parents la destinaient au jeune prince Jacob, fils du roi Bill du royaume voisin : La Push. Les deux jeunes héritiers jouaient ensemble, et lorsqu'ils pleuvaient ils aimaient faire des gâteaux de boue.

Mais alors qu'elle fêtait son quatrième anniversaire, le roi Charles et la reine Renée se séparèrent et la jeune princesse partie vivre avec sa mère dans la Royaume de Phoenix avec son beau père : le roi Philippe. Plusieurs années passèrent et le roi Charles s'enfonça dans sa solitude.

Lorsque la princesse Isabella Marie eut 17 ans, le roi Philipe parti en croisade dans les contrées voisines. La princesse décida donc de retourner vivre chez son père le roi Charles pour que sa mère puisse suivre son mari dans ses voyages. Le roi Charles euphorique du retour de sa fille, prépara un bal en son honneur. La princesse était d'une nature timide et réservée et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'événement. Tous les jeunes princes et princesses étaient conviés. La princesse se lia instantanément d'amitié avec la fille du père Weber : Damoiselle Angela. Elle fit aussi la connaissance de Damoiselle Jessica, fils d'un riche commerçant, Seigneur Mick, fils du forgeron et seigneur Eric, fils de la guérisseuse du roi. Ils étaient en grande conversation, quand la princesse Isabella Marie vit un groupe de jeune gens arriver. Damoiselle Jessica les présenta comme étant les princesses Alice et Rosalie et les princes Emmett, Jasper et Edward.

Le prince Edward tomba instantanément amoureux d'Isabella Marie. Et la belle princesse ne put détacher son regard de ce prince qui était si différent de tous les autres, autant physiquement : il était blanc comme la neige, que psychologiquement : il avait une expression et des manières du siècle dernier. Ils tombèrent amoureux. Pendant un an, ils vécurent une année d'amour tendre et chaste. Le roi Charles n'aimait pas beaucoup le prince Edward, et se méfiait de lui et de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille, car il était ennemis de son très bon ami le roi Billy. Le prince Jacob voyait ses espoirs amoureux s'effondrer de plus en plus. La princesse semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Elle ne le voyait que comme un ami, alors qu'il l'aimait déjà.

Le jour des 18 printemps de la jolie princesse, le prince Edward organisa une fête dans son royaume avec sa famille. Mais un accident coupa court aux festivités. Le prince Jasper pris dans une crise de folie avait attaqué la princesse Isabella. Il l'avait prise pour une ennemie et il lui aurait certainement transpercé le cœur de son épée, si le prince Edward ne s'était pas interposé pour l'en empêcher. La princesse voyait le prince Edward comme le chevalier servant parfait. Le lendemain le prince Edward vint chercher la princesse Isabella pour une promenade dans la forêt. Alors qu'ils étaient très en profondeur dans le bois, le prince s'arrêta et regarda la princesse dans les yeux.

**- nous allons partir !**  
La princesse ne comprenait pas. Voulait-il l'enlever pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour loin de la désaprobation de son père.

**-quand partons-nous ?**

**-Isabella, quand je parle de nous, c'est ma famille et moi. Tu n'y es pas inclus !**  
La princesse ne put répondre, elle était sous le choc. Le prince de ses rêves était en train de l'abandonner.

**-mais si ! je veux venir avec toi !**

**-non je ne veux pas, je ne t'aime pas Isabella. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Tu n'as été qu'un divertissement pour moi.**

Le prince s'enfuya sans un regard pour la princesse. Elle l'appela, lui demanda de revenir, puis elle tomba évanouie de chagrin. Le crépuscule arriva, et le roi ne voyant pas sa fille arriver pour le repas du soir, s'inquiéta. Il la chercha de partout, demanda de l'aide au royaume voisin pour la retrouver. Les deux royaumes la cherchaient, le roi était très inquiet.

Le prince Jacob se voua tout entier à la recherche de la princesse. Il avait peur que le prince Edward ne lui ait fait du mal. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau blanche s'il avait osé la blesser. Le prince Jacob s'enfonça dans la forêt aillant le pressentiment d'où se trouvait la princesse. Il arpentait les bois, utilisant ses facultés sensorielles plus développées qu'un homme normal. Puis enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps immobile de la princesse. Il crut tout d'abord qu'elle était morte, que le prince Edward l'avait tué, il hurla de douleur. Ce cri réveilla légèrement Isabella. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la ramena inconsciente dans ses bras. Le Roi Charles maudit ce prince Edward qui avait brisé le cœur de sa fille. Le prince Jacob resta au chevet de la jolie princesse durant ses deux jours d'inconscience, où la guérisseuse du royaume (Dame Catherine) et celle du royaume voisin (Dame Sue) essayèrent de la réveiller.

A partir de ce jour là le prince ne laissa plus la princesse seule. Il était devenu son meilleur ami et l'aida à surmonter la perte de son premier amour. Au fur et à mesure, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent grâce à leurs longues discussions et leurs ballades à cheval. Un jour qu'ils étaient dans les écuries du royaume de La Push, trois nobles arrivèrent : le baron Quil, le marquis Embry et le comte Seth, trois amis du prince Jacob. Les trois jeunes nobles étaient très moqueurs et taquins. Ils s'amusèrent donc à mettre mal à l'aise le couple princier encore en formation. Le prince savait qu'il était amoureux de la belle princesse, il l'aimait depuis qu'il était enfant, et il savait aussi que la princesse ne l'aimait pas comme cela. C'est donc à force de tendresse, de douceur, d'attention, de présence, et de ballade à cheval, que la princesse tomba amoureuse du prince qui la sauva de la folie.

Mais le prince cachait un lourd secret : un secret qui était dans ses gènes. Le prince Jacob avait la faculté de se transformer en loup, c'était à la fois une bénédiction : qui lui permettait de protéger son royaume et une malédiction : car il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Un jour que la princesse se promenait dans le bois, elle croisa un magnifique loup brun. Elle trouva cette rencontre étrange, car ce loup ne lui faisait pas peur, il lui semblait même qu'il avait quelque chose de familier. La bête allait partir, mais la princesse leva sa main comme pour la retenir.

-**Non ne pars pas !**  
Le loup fut étonné de la réaction de la princesse et la regarda avec des yeux très expressifs.

-**je ne te veux aucun mal.  
**L'animal s'approcha lentement de la princesse, il baissa l'échine et se laissa caresser. La princesse apprécia le contact avec le pelage de l'animal et commença à se confier à lui.

-**ta fourrure me fait penser aux cheveux du prince qui a volé mon cœur. Le prince Jacob est si merveilleux. Grâce à lui je me sens vivante**. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça à un loup. Se dit la princesse qui se rendait compte qu'elle parlait à un animal qui ne devait rien comprendre au langage humain.

Les cornes de chasses se firent entendre. C'était la chasse au loup dans le royaume de Forks. La princesse prit peur pour la bête.

**-Va t'en. Va t'en sinon les chasseurs royaux vont te tuer**.

La bête s'éloigna de la princesse avec un regard tendre.

Ce moment passé avec la princesse, donna au prince envie de lui révéler son secret. Alors le lendemain il s'arrangea pour que la princesse le voit se transformer, elle reconnut le loup de la forêt et donc elle n'eut pas peur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur du prince, elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle l'aimait quoi qu'il puisse être. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle devint elle aussi capable de se changer en loup.

Ils vivaient une histoire d'amour, couvée par les regards bienveillants de leurs pères, jusqu'à ce que le prince Edward revienne pour récupérer la princesse Isabella. Le jeune couple ne se laissa pas faire et ils combattirent le prince noir qui était possédé par l'esprit du mal. La princesse Isabella pour protéger son prince sortie de son corps. Les deux princes s'affrontèrent dans un duel à mort, la princesse ne pouvant rester impuissante, se transforma donc en étoile et brûla le prince noir par la brillance de son amour envers le prince Jacob. Le prince noir vaincu, la princesse Isabella retourna dans son corps, mais morte de fatigue, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Les deux guérisseuses veillaient la princesse, ainsi que le prince Jacob. A son réveil, les guérisseuses apprirent au jeune couple princier qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement : les deux royaumes de Forks et de La Push étaient désormais liés à jamais par la nouvelle génération : la princesse Estya, qui naquit un beau jour de mars.

Le prince Jacob et la princesse Isabella était destinés à s'aimer, les étoiles l'avaient annoncés…»

-**c'est moi la princesse Estya** **!** dit fièrement la petite fille aux boucles brunes assise sur les genoux de Charlie. Ils étaient dans le salon alors que je les observais depuis l'encadrement de la cuisine.  
**-Oui ma chérie c'est toi**. Répondit-il amusé. Cela faisait un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il lui lisait cette histoire et à chaque fois, elle avait le même émerveillement, le même scintillement dans les yeux quand elle entendait son prénom. Ma fille aimait cette histoire, parce que c'était la sienne.  
**-et le chevalier noir, c'est la statue de la clairière !** **Mais c'est bizarre parce que la statue elle est blanche. **Elle tourna son visage enfantin et interrogateur vers mon père. **Pourquoi elle est blanche papy ?  
**  
**-Charlie est encore entrain de lui lire ton histoire ? **me demanda Jacob en passant ses bras autour de ma taille, et son menton dans le creux de mon épaule.  
**-oui. Elle veut savoir pourquoi la statue du chevalier noir est blanche.**  
**-il faudra lui expliquer un jour.  
-oui, un jour, quand elle sera assez grande pour comprendre l'existence des vampires sans avoir peur.**

J'étais devenue écrivain. Cela faisait 4 ans que cette histoire c'était produite. 4 ans que j'avais réalisé la prophétie et apprit que j'étais enceinte. J'avais écrit cette histoire, notre histoire, pour expliquer à mon enfant l'histoire de ses parents, pour qu'elle comprenne le monde particulier dans lequel elle vivait avec des mots simples et une histoire de princesse et de prince. Je ne publierais jamais cette histoire, c'est l'histoire pour une seule lectrice : ma fille.

Après mes 3 ans de Lettres Modernes, j'avais décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de livre pour enfant. Et pour ramener de l'argent dans mon foyer, j'étais correctrice dans une maison d'édition. J'adorais découvrir de nouveau livre et y mettre ma petite touche en remaniant les phrases.  
Notre vie était simple et heureuse. Une vie de famille normale, avec une particularité banale : la capacité à se transformer en loup.

**-encore une fois papy ! **s'écria Estya pleine d'espoir.

Je m'avançais vers mon père et prit ma petite étoile dans mes bras.

**-ça suffit princesse Estya, le roi Charles doit se reposer.**  
**-pourquoi ?** me demanda innocemment ma petite frimousse brune en tortillant mes cheveux.  
**-parce qu'il va bientôt y avoir un petit prince à qui il faudra lire aussi l'histoire de ****la Belle et du Loup****. **Lui répondis-je.

Mon père avait un immense sourire. Il adorait être grand-père. Il pouvait vivre ce qu'il n'avait pu vivre avec moi.

**-comment sait-tu que c'est un garçon ?** me demanda Jacob  
**-instinct maternelle !** Répondis-je énigmatique. Mais j'avais menti. C'était Harmya qui m'était apparut en rêve pour m'annoncer l'arrivée de ce petit prince, ma deuxième étoile. Comme ma mère divine je donnerais naissance à deux étoiles…

_**FIN**_

Oh mon dieu ! ça y est l'histoire est finie. J'ai mis les points de fin. Je suis TROOOOOOOOP triste. J'espère que mon histoire vous a plut ? que la fin vous plait aussi ?  
J'ai mis tout mon cœur et mon imagination dans cette fiction.

En relisant ce post avant de vous le poster, j'ai eut envie d'écrire une suite. Donc peut être que La Visage-Pâle et le Quileute n'est pas totalement finie. J'envisage si j'ai le temps de poster des OS, sur des instants de leur vie que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Ou pourquoi pas faire une suite. Je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas se n'est pas pour tout de suite.

J'espère tout de même que durant ces 2 ans vous avez aimé me lire, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré vous faire partager mon histoire. ^^

J'ai plein de projet, attrape-reve ne va pas disparaitre de fanfiction, juste partir en vacances. ^^

Je vais finir « Besoin d'elle au rendez vous » pour celle et ceux qui connaissent.  
une fic Edward/Bella/jacob se profile dans mon cerveau.  
une fic sur les âmes vagabondes pour celles et ceux qui ont lu cet autre livre de Stephenie Meyer (que je conseille d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est génial)

Enfin voilà, je vous remercie tous. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favorite story, vos favorit autor, et vos alert autor. Grâce à vous j'ai pris confiance dans mes capacités d'écriture, j'ai vu que je pouvais toucher des gens. Je ne pensais pas du tout écrire tout ça quand j'ai commencé, mais j'en suis plutôt contente.

**A BIENTÔT POUR DE PROCHAINES AVENTURES !**

_Attrape-reve  
votre auteure dévouée et timbrée_


End file.
